Cartoon Hussies
by Succubi-Lover
Summary: An anthology of Cartoon erotica and smut for none crossovers, I own nothing, I take requests.
1. Rules

Okay this is going to be similar my Anime Tarts fanfic except for cartoons, to make things easier for me, this one will just be for chapters that are none crossovers, I will post a second one for crossovers. Please note you may see some repeat chapters if they are considered by me both crossovers and not - e.g. Yu-Gi-Oh and Yu-Gi-Oh GX is a crossover because they are different shows while also been not a corssover since are in the same canon universe.

This fic will be an anthology of mostly one shots, which will either be ideas of my own or requests, I will also be posting the first chapters of possible series to test the interest in me continuing the series, I will make a note if it is a 'Series Tester' and I would appreciate reviews or anything to indicate interest in seeing it continued in its own fanfic.

Please Note for Requests  
I want you to give me every tiny detail that you can, the absolute minimum is the category, the characters, the fetishes if any, what you want to happen and the catalyst that causes it to happen e.g. alcohol. But please give me as much information if you can, the barebones of the plot of the chapter would be a great help to me.

Below is a list of the Cartoons I have seen in alphabetical order, if you don't see one here just request it and if I haven't seen it I'll add it to my 'to watch list'.

Also note I haven't seen the entirety of each show but if need be I will revisit them to get a good grasp of the character before I write the idea/request.

Adventure Time  
Aladdin  
American Dad  
American Dragon: Jake Long  
Angel Friends  
Arthur  
Atomic Betty  
Avatar: The Last Airbender  
Bakugan: Battle Brawlers  
Bakugan: New Vestroia  
Batman TAS  
Batman Beyond  
Batman The Brave and the Bold  
Battle Force Five  
Beast Wars: Transformers  
Ben 10  
Ben 10 Alien Force  
Ben 10 Ultimate Alien  
Ben 10 Omniverse  
Beyblade  
Brady's Beasts  
Casper's Scare School  
Codename: Kids Next Door  
Cubix  
Danny Phantom  
Dexter's Laboratory  
Digimon Adventure  
Digimon Adventure 02  
Digimon Tamers  
Digimon Frontier  
Dora the Explorer  
Dragons: Race to the Edge  
Dragons: Riders of Berk  
Dungeons and Dragons  
Ed, Edd n Eddy  
Ever After High  
Fairly Odd Parents  
Family Guy  
Fantastic Four 1994  
Fish Hooks  
Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends  
Futurama  
Gargoyles  
Generator Rex  
George of the Jungle  
Hercules  
Hero 108  
Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi  
Hotel Transylvania  
House of Mouse  
Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.  
Huxley Pig  
Inspector Gadget  
Jackie Chan Adventures  
Jimmy Nuetron  
Johnny Bravo  
Johnny Test  
Justice League  
Justice League Gods and Monsters  
Justice League Unlimited  
Kim Possible  
Kungfu Panda  
Legend of The Dragon  
Lilo and Stitch The Series  
Looney Tunes  
Megaman  
Mona The Vampire  
Monsters VS Aliens  
Mr Bean  
My Gym Partner's A Monkey  
Ocean Girl  
Phineas and Ferb  
Pocket Dragons  
Pokemon  
Recess  
Robotboy  
Rugrats  
Sabrina's Secret Life  
Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo  
Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated  
Scooby Doo Where Are You?  
Shaggy and Scooby Doo Get a Clue  
Sonic Underground  
Spiderman TAS  
Spiderman Unlimited  
Spongebob Squarepants  
Static Shock  
Stitch  
Teen Titans  
Teen Titans Go  
Teen Wolf  
The Batman  
The Cramp Twins  
The Emperor's New School  
The Garfield Show  
The Gingerbread Man 1992  
The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy  
The Land Before Time  
The Legend of Tarzan  
The Life and Times of Juniper Lee  
The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa  
The Little Mermaid  
The Looney Tunes Show  
The New Batman Adventures  
The Simpsons  
The Ultimate Book of Spells  
The Wild Thornberrys  
The Woody the Woodpecker Show  
The Zeta Project  
Tom and Jerry  
Totally Spies  
Transformers Prime  
Ultimate Spiderman  
What's New Scooby Doo?  
Winx Club W.I.T.C.H.  
Wolverine and the X-Men  
World of Winx  
Xiaolin Chronicles  
Xiaolin Showdown  
X-Men Evolution  
X-Men TAS  
Young Justice  
Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX  
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds


	2. Mistress Camula

Co-written with Darkness Rissing  
Categories: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
Characters: Camula, Ishizu Ishtar  
Warning Contains: Stripping, mind control, feet worship, vampires, femdom, sex slave and oral

 **Series Tester**

Night had long since descended, the sands of Egypt cooling, possessing an almost eerie beauty, beneath the ancient sands an ancient temple still stood; images of monsters and creatures of shadow decorating the stone walls and pillars, lit torches illuminating the confines of the temple. Deep inside lay an ancient stone filled with the desired mystical Millennium Items, the light of the torches flickering on the golden treasures, off to the side a wooden chair rested against a wall, concealed behind a wide pillar.

Upon the chair sat a young woman, her tired eyes closed as she listened to the silence of her temple. The tired protector of the Millennium Items. Her straight black hair trailing just below her shoulders, two locks wrapped in gold rings coming from behind her ears and continuing to the front, stopping at her neck, she possessed a slender build and tanned complexion. Her attire consisted of a long ankle length dress partially bearing her shoulders, featuring black patterns around the neckline and the rims of her sleeves. A golden piece of headwear circled her head, an emerald resting where it met at the front.

Ishizu's mind filled with images of her brothers, Marik and Odeon. Her heart hollowed within her chest, growing heavy; a lump forming in her throat. She missed them dearly but each now led their own lives on the surface, well Marik did while Odeon continued to fulfil his promise and protect Marik and keep him out of trouble. She missed the days her family guarded the tomb, even with her father's temper. Now all she had was silence and her duty. A small smile graced her lips as she reminded herself that her brothers would return in a months' time to visit her and bring with them all the tales of the surface and just what Marik had done…last time he had managed to set the oven on fire…Odeon still has him banned from the kitchen without supervision.

A light tapping sound echoed. Her cyan eyes snapped open, lightly glistening with tears as she stood up abruptly, her posture straight, hands balled into fists at her side, her gaze narrowing into a glare. A second, almost roll like tapping followed. She turned to the passage where the sound had originated, silently she moved along the shadows cast by the torches, stepping into the light she glared down the passage. Nothing. Not a single body nor shape in site; not even a bulge in the small shadows, aside from two small stone in the centre of the passage.

An all too familiar sharp sheen-like sound filled the air. Her heart lurched in her chest; she turned forcefully on her heel, wincing as a bright golden light shone through the dark, lifting her hand to shield her eyes as a sense of intense dread filled her heart. She knew this light all too well; one of the sacred treasures had been claimed.

She quickly stepped towards the light, her heart hammering in her chest as a feminine figure filled her vision, her eyes soon focusing on the golden relic, pointed towards her. She froze. Memories of her brother's dark side flashing before her mind's eye as the head of the Millennium Rod began to glow, a golden burst of energy fired from the head, striking her stomach, she lurched forward, gasping for her breath as she flew back, slamming into the wall, gasping out in pain as she dropped to the floor, gritting her teeth. She moved to stand, only to stop as a shadow was cast over her.

Ishizu allowed her gaze to rise. Long, straight, green hair reached down to her waist with one large curl, scarlet eyes glowing in the darkness of the temple, her attire consisting of a long, dark red dress displaying her cleavage, with long slits, revealing her slender pale legs, straps crossing her arms just below her shoulders, attached to a cape and bat broaches below her vast cleavage and above the slits, gold armbands and bracelets decorated both arms, with heeled shoes with laces continuing up her shins. The sacred treasure resting in her right hand, pointed towards the temple floor. Round her neck rested a golden choker emblazed with the Wdjat eye.

Blood red lips smirked down at her as the demonic eyes narrowed, a dark chuckle escaping her lips.

"Wh-Who are you?" Ishizu gasped out, pressing herself against the wall as the Millennium Rod was raised, aiming directly at her.

She chuckled darkly again.

"My name is Camula, the last living vampire, owner of the Shadow Charm Choker and now the Millennium Rod. And you are my new slave."

The eye upon the rod illuminated, its golden light blinding Ishizu.

"No…" The Egyptian woman cried as the light consumed her vision, she felt her gasp on reality fade as her pupils dilate, her limbs going limp as fear, stress and desperation left her body.

Camula's smirk grew, her pearlescent fangs glinting in the light of her item.

"Rise to your feet slave."

Ishizu said nothing, silently rising to her feet, her vacant eyes locking on Camula.

The vampiress looked over her the hypnotised girl, extending her pale hand, she lifted Ishizu's chin with a long, sharp red nail, admiring her flawless neck.

"Such exotic beauty." She allowed her hand to fall, lightly caressing her right breast. "How can you hide such beauty beneath all these clothes, remove them, let us see what you're hiding slave."

Ishizu remained silent as she set about removing her clothing; she lifted the golden jewellery from atop her head, dropping it to the ground without care, the two golden locks soon joining them. She slid her dress fully over her shoulders, the dress dropping to the floor, pooling round her ankles, stepping out of the dress she kicked it away, leaving her in a thin grey binding round her breast and grey thong.

Camula lightly hummed as she looked over Ishizu's body, admiring her dark legs and stomach.

"I didn't say stop slave, strip."

Ishizu flinched and proceeded to unbind her breasts, dropping the cotton binding to the floor, leaving her perky breasts on display, next she proceeded to hook her thumb round the waistline of panties and slowly pull them down her leg, bending over and sticking her rear into the air.

"Stop." Ishizu froze. "Turn around slave." The dark haired woman shuffled round until her head pressed against the wall, her thumbs still hooked on her underwear and her rear pointed towards her mistress.

A lecherous smirk spread across Camula's lips as she admired Ishizu's shapely rear, extending her hand she lightly caressed her slave's ass, enjoying how the naked woman flinched when she felt her icy touch as she traced her fingers over her ass cheek, lightly squeezing it.

Smack

The vampiress giggled as her slave flinched and she took in the site of her ass cheeks lightly jiggled from her touch.

"Such a beautiful ass." She began to lightly massage the left cheek within her palm. "I will enjoy making good use of it later little slave." She pulled back her hand once again.

Smack

Her dark laughter filled the temple as her slave flinched again, a dark handprint fading into existence upon Ishizu's ass of her mistress' hand, branding her.

"Hmm hmm who would have thought it?" The vampiress chuckled, pulling back her hand once again

Smack

Bringing it down over Ishizu's right ass cheek, the sound of her palm slapping against the soft flesh echoing throughout the tomb, Ishizu wincing at the stinging sensation.

"So firm."

Smack.

She struck the left cheek again.

"Yet its soft, and bouncy to the touch." She smirked.

Smack.

The right cheek burned with a vibrant red handprint.

"It's almost addicting." Camula laughed, exposing her fangs, as she struck the guardian's ass again and again, leaving deeper and deeper red marks appear over the previously smooth and unmarred flesh, oh how she loved to watch the blood rush to the wounded area. She felt her mouth salivate as she licked at her scarlet lips in a sexual manner.

Even with her mind under the control of the Millennium Rod, Ishizu flinched with each strike she received, her eyes welling with tears.

"I can't wait to play with you my dear, you'll be such a fun new toy." She laughed, bringing her hand over Ishizu's bright red ass again, this time holding it firmly in place over the stinging flesh. The controlled girl couldn't stop a small moan from escaping her lips.

The vampire smiled at this.

"Well, well, well." She chuckled, forcibly grabbing the punished flesh, massaging it roughly. "It seems there is still a spark of free will in you dear, and that spark is enjoying this." Her eyes illuminated with a demonic aura.

"You enjoying your treatment slave?" Her hand began to close, causing her sharpened nails to sink in the soft flesh of her slave's ass, until she was near drawing blood from the abused skin. Causing Ishizu to let out a small cry. "But maybe I shouldn't be surprised." She said with a smile as she massaged the tenderized flesh.

"After all..." her hand slid over to where the guardian's thong rested. "...Anyone who would wear this…" She grabbed at the fabric, "IS WISHING FOR THIS!" and pulled at the cloth, causing it to slam inside Ishizu's pussy with great force as it rode up as Camula started to pull the thong back away from the guardian.

The tomb keeper cried out as she felt the cloth going inside her labia. Her legs trembles and her fingers grabbing at the wall with force, her nails clawing at them.

"Hahahaha!" The vampiress laughed "My what a vocal response my dear." She mocked as she lowered the cloth before swiftly pulling it back up again.

"Oh but look at this." She flicked her wrist, tightening her hold on the thong as it partially wrapped round her wrist, earning another delectable cry from her slave as she twisted the thong to reveal a large wet patch on the crotch, another twist and pained cry Camula moved the cloth to the left and then the right, grinding Ishizu´s pussy with it, as if trying to floss her cunt.

"To think beneath all those clothes and layers you were hiding this, you little slut." She taunted. "Who would have thought that under all of that, the tomb keeper's daughter would wear something so scandalous?"

The vampiress laughed, pulling at the thong again, enjoying the pained cries she would elicit from her slave. The tomb keeper was utterly helpless, unable to do anything aside from cry and moan as the cloth ground against her pussy, sending waves of pleasure and pain with each minor movement her Mistress made, with each minor flick of the wrist, her pussy leaking through the cloth.

Camula enjoyed every moan and cry that her new slave released as she pulled and twisted the tight underwear to its limits before releasing it, causing a small "snap" every time it struck the flesh, only to immediately grab it once again and repeat the process over and over, the cries and moans of her slave filling the tomb, only joined by Camula's dark laughter.

Finally the vampiress gave one final yank on the thong, one last time, ensuring that the cloth was wedged deeply between her new slave´s ass cheeks before letting it go, allowing herself a moment to admire her work as Ishizu stumbled as the sudden force vanished.

Ishizu was breathing hard, her cheeks where red with both arousal and embarrassment as a few tears managed to leak and slide down her cheeks. The guardian's ass was red, decorated with marks where Camula´s nails had managed to lightly pierce the flesh, branding her as her slave, some small drops of blood already seeming to ooze out of the tiny holes.

The image seeming complete by the underwear been pulled until it almost completely vanished between the ass cheeks with only a small line entering and emerging from the crack. Lower down, the cloth was trapped in her labia, giving a full image of Ishizu's cunt, also allowing the vampiress to admire how the pussy glistened in the torch light with its own juices.

"Hehehe…shame I don't have a camera to preserve such art, though with you as my clay I'm sure I'll witness many more forms of beauty and art." Commented Camula as she stared hungrily at the keeper's ass and pussy. "I certainly would have love to immortalize this with a picture." Tearing her eyes from the glorious view she looked directly into the eyes of her slave.

"But for now I think you've had that thing far too long my slave….take it off, NOW!" She ordered with great force, her eyes illuminated with a bloody glow.

Trembling, Ishizu stood against the wall, bracing herself. Bowing her head. With trembling fingers she hooked the sides of her thong and lowered it down timidly, giving her mistress a full view of her red, naked ass, a small trickle of liquid gliding down her inner thigh from her pussy. The thong touched down on the floor and the guardian proceeded kick it away towards where her other clothes remained.

She turned back to face her Mistress.

"Did I say you could stand up?" Camula spat.

Slap

Ishizu's face whipped round to face the wall, her right cheek branded with the shape of her new Mistress' hand.

"Turn around" Camula ordered, her eyes glowing with anticipation.

Ishizu timidly turned on her heels to face her new mistress, the second she did so a hand clapped itself over her right breast causing her to cry out once again.

"Ummm….firm yet soft" Camula muttered with her signature predatory smirk as she proceeded to grope the breast. "And so beautiful." She lowered her head to the left breast.

"They are simply...irresistible." Her tongue snaked out past her lips, gliding over Ishizu's nipple, lightly pinching it, causing Ishizu to stiffen as the vampire deposited several small licks upon it, as her hand proceeded to massage her right breast.

Camula looked up, seeing her slave´s cheeks turning a deeper bloody shade as her breaths started to increase and grow more rapid as small sounds erupted from her mouth. "Hehehe look at you." She began, standing up and slowly applying more force to the breast, her sharpened nails nipping at the tender flesh, eliciting pained winces from Ishizu.

"The great keeper of this tomb…how I wish others could see you now." her fingers slammed together, trapping the nipple between them in their icy grip, Ishizu felt a cold shiver shoot up her spine.

"I'm not sure whether they would be ashamed of you….or JEALOUS OF ME." Her fingers slid down until her thumb and forefinger took hold of the erect nipple, twisting it harshly causing a choked scream to emerge from the guardian as the vampiress proceeded to pull and twist with growing force, loving how the girl's back would arch, she released the nipple, allowing it to slap back into place.

"I think jealous." She laughed, grabbing the breast with great force, feeling her own pussy quiver at the pained expression that spread across her slave's face. "After all I'm sure there are many who would wish to be in my shoes right now." She release the breast as her hand snuck its way down. "Or maybe….someone already has been?" Passing her belly the hand stopped just an inch above Ishizu´s pussy. "I wonder….." Her dark bloody eyes narrowing at the Egyptian beauty Camula let her fingers caress the wet labia. "….If I slide my fingers in here…." Ishizu´s breathing grew faster, a thin layer of glistening sweat over her tanned body, small moans escaping her as the slender, icy fingers proceeded to play and spread her.

"…What will I find?" The vampiress allowed the tip of her finger to enter the warm, wet cavern. "Would I find that you are as sacred as your title implies?" A second finger joined the first, both lightly wiggling, caressing Ishizu, causing her to tremble. "Or will it reveal that you are as slutty as the cloth you wear?" Drops fell from her pussy as she continuously teased and fingered her cunt, her fingers moving faster and faster, beginning to enter the cavern inch by inch, each one eliciting more moans and gasps from her slave.

"So tell me my dear…" Camula´s face moved closer to Ishizu's as the vampiress, whispering into her ear. "What...are…you my dear?" The vampiress allowed her mouth to open…her fangs ready to sink into Ishizu's neck and bite her, awaiting her anticipated answer.

The keeper continued to moan, her breath shuddering as she struggle to form the words the to answer her mistress' question.

"I…ah…I…ah…I" Finally she took a deep breath, a little spark of light erupted in her eyes as they narrowed.

"I am Ishizu Ishtar…..keeper and guardian of the millennium items and tomb keeper of the ancient secrets of the formerly nameless Pharaoh Atem, ex-bearer of the Millennium Necklace."

Camula´s mouth closed, a tight frown forming upon her face, her fingers stopping their movements and slowly retracting from Ishizu´s cunt. The last member of the vampire race stood tall in front of the keeper, her eyes darker, brewing with an inner anger slowly growing inside her. Finally her left hand shoot like a bolt of lightning, striking Ishizu´s right cheek with her divine wrath, the force of her blow enough to make her stagger back from her mistress.

"You fucking bitch!" Roared the vampiress "You are not any of those fancy titles!…You are nothing! Period!" With great speed the vampiress struck the keeper with a roundhouse kick, sending the Egyptian beauty flying until she struck a pillar, falling to the floor. The vampiress walked slowly towards the fallen girl. Her eyes glowing with unholy light as her hair seems to come to life with an invisible breeze.

In her hand the Millennium Rod illuminated brightly, a blast of light erupting from the head and striking Ishizu once again.

"You are not a guardian or even a person anymore." The voice of Camula echoed throughout the tomb. "You are not even a pet, you are my slave, my toy, a simple object that only live to serve and pleasure me wherever and however I desire, you belong to me, you are my possession." The next time the Rod illuminated brightly the keeper's eyes dulled until only a dark void was left.

"You are mine and mine alone….I am your Mistress, your owner and you are my bitch…my orders are absolute…do you understand?!"

"Y-Yes." Ishizu answered with a vacant tone.

"Yes what!?"

"Yes mistress."

"Good, at least that is clear." Camula said, anger still in her tone. "But don't think you are free of punishment…you've your fun…now it's time to serve." She stepped forward, lightly lifting her skirt a touch, showing more of her slender legs and drawing her slave's attention to her bloody heels.

"Now come here and kiss my foot, then you may proceed to clean it with your lowly tongue."

With great effort the now broken keeper stumbled to her feet and stepped forward, ready to walk to her mistress and fulfil her command.

"Did I give you permission to stand? To walk?" Camula spat, her eyes flashing crimson as anger once again filled her voice. "On your knees…crawl to me like the lowly bitch that you are!"

"Sorry mistress, yes mistress." Ishizu apologized as she dropped to her knees, her right eye twitching as her bare knees slammed against the stone floor as she dropped on to all fours and started crawling towards the waiting pale foot of her mistress, trembling lightly.

She pursed her lips and bestowed a chaste kiss to Camula's red big toe, lightly licking her lips as she pulled back.

"Now clean it" Camula Spat.

Almost robotically, the slave took her mistress' foot into her hand and proceeded delicately slip the heel off her cold foot and carefully put it to the side. The red painted nails almost seeming to shine in contrast with the divine pale skin cold in the hand of the broke girl.

"I want you to kiss it." Ordered the vampiress "This is your new position, your job, what you live for, why you exist so you better do it right."

Keeping a hand under the sole Ishizu close her lips on the top and slowly began to leave small kiss all over the cold skin, shivering at the feel of cool tops of Camula's feet beneath her warm lips. The sand beauty soon started going down towards the toes bestowing each with a kiss.

"Now lick it." Instructed Camula, her voice once again filled with pleasure at having the keeper at her feet, eagerly kissing and licking them eager to please her. "Clean them with those lips and that lowly tongue of yours." Without complaint or objection, the guardian extended her tongue and slowly beginning to allow it to glide over the skin, back and forth before her mouth returned to her toes, swallowing down any grime, dirt, sand and sweat the her tongue managed to procure from her mistress' feet.

The hot wet appendage slid between the big and the second toe as she cleaned the small space, tasting and savouring the taste of her cold toes. Ishizu then proceeded to take all her toes into her mouth, making sure to wrap her tongue around each and every one, sucking them, cleaning and swallowing small amounts of sweat, grime, sand and even droplets of blood she found there.

"Ummm… oh that's right." Camula groaned, her anger diminishing as soon as the jolts of pleasure shot up from her toes, her back arching in pleasure, her own pussy twitching eagerly. "Now the sole…clean every inch of it."

Lightly raising her mistress´ foot a bit, Ishizu lowered herself as to not cause Camula discomfort or risk her losing her balance, not caring for her own discomfort as she proceeded to glide her tongue over the hardened flesh of the beautiful heel to the tip of sexy big toe, to the tip of the pointed toenail, a trickle of blood seeping onto the nail as it lightly punctured her tongue, her tongue quickly licking it up, ashamed for dirtying Camula's toe with dirty blood. She dragged her tongue back down to the heel, trailing it over every inch of the foot, wrapping her lips around the heel and proceeding to suck on it, drawing circles with her tongue inside her mouth.

Camula's fresh moans filled the tomb.

Ishizu withdrew from the heel and proceeded to drag her tongue up the divine cold sole, moving to the centre where she began to trace large circles with the tip of her tongue that got smaller and smaller with each lap it made.

"Ummm….yeah like that…ohhh good…you are very good at this slave…" Camula moaned, feeling herself relax at the pleasurable sensations of Ishizu's tongue on her sole as it licked her clean. "Ahhh..now..umm…continue like that…" The tingling sensation of her pussy growing stronger with each lap of the hot, wet tongue as she looked down at her slave with hungry.

"You are…oooh…really good using your tongue." Using her free hand, she hiked her skirt even further, revealing her blood red panties "….oooh…now my pet…..go up….kissing my legs and don't stop until I tell you."

Following the command Ishizu lowered the foot and began to lead a trail of kisses from the tips of Camula's toes, up to her beautiful ankles, up the inside of her long, slender legs, kissing every miniscule inch Camula would allow her to kiss with hunger. Kiss after kiss she ascended until she found herself kissing her inner thighs, a mere few inches away from her mistress' wet panties.

"Stop there!" Ordered Camula, stopping Ishizu´s ascension in her tracks. Using her other hand to hold up her skirt, the Millennium Rod aiding her in doing so, Camula moved aside her panties with her free hand, showing her pale, shaven pussy.

"Now my pet I want you to lick…lick and feed on your mistress…drink of my nectar be honoured that I let you taste me and rejoice in its flavour."

Almost like she had been starved for days, the dark beauty lapped at Camula's pussy. llicking hungrily at the small drops that escaped due to her previous actions. Ishizu couldn't help but moan at the flavour that soon filled her mouth as her mind screamed at her to gain more of the sacred liquid that now her mistress give to her, all resistance banished to the back and furthest corners of her mind by the ancient magic of the sacred treasure.

The last of the vampires couldn't help but let small moans escape her mouth as the tongue of her slave buried itself inside her folds, twisting, twirling and wiggling, desperately trying to reach its deepest core.

"Ah...that's right my pet…ah…lick…and eat your mistress….umm…this is why you exist…don't stop until I tell you…umm." Ishizu's movements began to increase in speed, following the orders of her mistress. At the same time her new mind-set caused her own pussy to start leaking again, staining the inside of her legs.

"Yeah…ah….ah…" The screams of ecstasy from the vampire increasing with each lap of her slave's tongue, Ishizu's mouth found her small button and soon began to suck at it, even lightly nipping and grazing it with her teeth.

"Ah yes there…Don't! Stop!" Camula placed her hand on the back of Ishizu´s head, forcing it into her pussy as she grabbed the hair of her slave forcibly.

Meanwhile, Ishizu also felt a pressure building in her core as the pain in her head and the taste in her mouth combine causing her to feel like she was about to explode, but couldn't do anything without her mistress' order or permission, moaning into her mistress' pussy was all she could.

"Ah…you dirty…ah…little… ah…slave…ah…..you better…umm…you better…ohhh be thankful for…ah ah…Thissss!" The last vampire reached her climax and soon Ishizu felt her mouth be filled with her mistress´s juices, spurts of cum erupting from her mouth as it quickly filled, bouncing back and staining her face and hair.

"Swallow slave!" Camula cried out, Ishizu swiftly began jugging down as much of Camula's cum as she was able.

However that was also her limit and soon she also came and soon her gurgled screams joined her mistress´s as her face and hair received a second coat of Camula's divine cum as she moaned and drank of her mistress.

The fallen guardian fell to the floor, breathing heavily as she tried to recover. Just in front of her Camula also recovered her strength although thanks to her status as a vampire it didn't take that long. However, this allowed her eyes to notice something sooner.

"You're dirty slave!" She screamed with anger. Ishizu tried to see what could have angered her mistress when suddenly she felt a bare foot stomping over her pussy causing a new scream of both pain and pleasure to erupt from her, filling the tomb.

"You are really a bitch aren't you?...enjoying even your punishment eh?" Camula spat in anger as she ground her foot against Ishizu´s pussy.

"I don't remember giving you permission to cum…I don't recall ordering you to cum with me either….you can't cum with me or before me, only when I order it can you cum!" She yelled, increasing the pressure.

"Yes mistress…I'm sorry mistress!" Cried the slave.

Camula finally withdrew her foot away from the sensitive pussy of her slave.

"Now look at this" she said feeling her sole wet. "Dirty again… clean it!" Shaking Ishizu knelt before her mistress and proceeded to lick her own fluids from beneath the sole until it was clean, shimmering with her saliva. "Now my shoe." Ishizu turned to seize the shoe, Camula taking the opportunity to wipe the saliva off her sole onto her slave's hair, making good use of it. taking hold of the shoe Ishizu turned back again with great care returned the shoe to the divine foot it belonged to.

"I should really punish you further for thinking you can go ahead cum without my permission slave." Camula spat, grabbing a handful of Ishizu´s hair, relishing in the pained cry she received.

"Maybe I should cut your soft hair away until nothing is left on your head." She then proceed to rub it against her pussy. "Although it makes a wonderful towel and a lovely toerag." She continued before letting it go, now more wet that before.

Lick me clean slave…I want you to clean my pussy with your lowly tongue and then dry it with your hair." Immediately Ishizu launch herself to her mistress using her tongue to lick away any and all of her mistress' delectable nectar from her pussy and inner thighs. "Or maybe I should do something more entertaining….maybe use pins on those breasts of yours and leave you like that for a few days, although I think you would actually enjoy that." The tongue of Ishizu soon reached her mistress´s pussy again as she make sure to get to the last drop of cum.

"Or maybe I should test your sacred region with my own heels or any of the torches that light this dreary place." finally Ishizu finished cleaning her mistress and proceeded to dry her regal pussy and thighs with her hair, sullying her locks with saliva and any cum she had missed in her cleaning and was once again kneeling before the vampiress.

"Unfortunately right now we don't have time, there is still much to do before the night is over…but be assured," She added with glowing eyes. "That later I will be sure to punish you properly slave." Her voice caused Ishizu to tremble.

The vampire then walked to where the guardian had left her clothes…swiftly she snatches the clothes roughly before tossing the underclothes callously to her slave, keeping hold of the long dress. Then in front of her she grabs the dress part and tears a big chunk of it off.

"You can only wear this! Burn those underclothes and any others, you are lucky I am letting you wear that, and even that is so we don't draw unwanted attention." She threw the ruined dress to her. "Then I want you to collect the rest of those items." She said pointing to the stone where the other 6 millennium items still rest "It would be a shame to leave such valuable treasures behind and I'm sure I will find uses for them later, I want them ready to move within the hour…and if you miss even one…" the eyes of the vampire glow as she revealed her fangs once again "You will graduate from slave to dinner." she then started to walk away from her slave.

"I will see if there is something else here I can use…after all." A smirk upon her face. "I need to be prepared when I return to Duel Academy." She left the fallen guardian get dressed. The dress was still usable but now it would show the full of her legs and thighs. And soon move to where the sacred objects rest. For a moment she stopped, her eyes rest on a necklace and the reflection of her almost if she was trying to tell her something, but the orders of the mistress were absolute and soon each one of the 6 left millennium items were taken out of their resting place once again.

A/N This one is a series tester and each chapter of this series would involve Camula getting a new slave and dominating them in any method that is requested, a poll would be posted after each chapter with available next slaves and I would plan on taking Camula to Duel Academy, and Shadow Creatures and Duel Spirits would also be available for slaves too and I may be able to use the Egyptian past versions too and Camula can have current slaves dominate the new to be slaves if it is requested.

A poll will be posted on whether or not you would like to see this as a series; I'll also accept private messages and reviews.


	3. Lisa's Foot Boy

Co-Written with Darkness Rissing  
Categories: The Simpsons  
Characters: Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson  
Cameos: Marge Simpson  
Warning Contains: Foot fetish, femdom, blackmail, incest, shoe sniffing, humiliation  
 **Series Tester**

A young boy with blonde spiky hair, a slightly pudgy belly attired in a red-orange short-sleeved shirt, blue shorts and white socks, sat upon a brown sofa watching the final moments of his favourite cartoon of a mouse going medieval on a cat.

The sound of the front door opening and closing briefly masking the volume of the end credits, Bart grit his teeth in annoyance as he glanced over his shoulder, the vision of his mother stumbling about the hallway filled his vision. She was of average height, or overly tall if you factored in her blue beehive hairdo. She wore red pearls around her neck with a long green dress, she held four paper bags filled with groceries in her arms, struggling she kicked off her red shoes.

"Oh that's better...I've been on my feet all day." Marge sighed as she continued on her way to the kitchen, leaving her discarded red pumps in the hall.

Bart's gaze followed his mother as she vanished from view, his gaze lingering on the last glimpses of her bare feet, her soles red and glistening with sweat, he felt a low shiver at the base of his spine, his penis shifting to a state between soft and hard, his mouth going dry as his cheeks tinged with a guilty blush.

Slowly he slipped from the couch, his gaze darting to the discarded pumps, his mind filled with thoughts of how strong the scent of his mother's shoes would be after her long day, fresh off her sweaty toes.

He rounded the couch, his heart hammering in his chest as he stepped into the hall, his eyes darting to the side, he could hear his mother humming as she moved about the kitchen, putting groceries away, her bare feet slapping against the tiled floor, partially sticking with each step as cupboard doors opened and closed, paper bags ruffling . He had time…time for a quick sample, a few sniffs couldn't hurt. He could feel his cock straining against his shorts, hardening at just the prospect of smelling the freshly worn shoes, the forbidden nature of them been his mother's only adding to his excitement, his breath ragged, quivering he reach down and nervously picked up the pump that laid on its side.

He slowly brought it closer to his face, his fingers dipping into the opening as he held it, the feeling of the soft, wet, still warm interior of the shoe sent shivers down his spine. Timidly he peered inside the opening, even in the dim light he could make out the vivid footprint of his mother's foot, his cock twitched within his shorts.

He allowed his eyes to close as he pressed the shoe against his face, from the bridge of his nose to the bottom of his mouth was crammed into the shoe, smashing against the sweaty insole, both hearing and feeling the insole squelching beneath his face, he gasped, cock twitching. He audibly sniffed, inhaling deeply, the strong cheesy, vinegary scent of his mother's feet filling his nose, his mind, and his lungs. His eyes rolled back, closing as he savoured the scent, inhaling deeper and deeper while barley releasing a breath, desperate to savour every ounce of the acidic cheesy smell.

He felt his knees shaking, his face going completely red, his heart pounding.

Sniff

He felt himself partially losing himself to the glorious cheesy scent. He listened to his mother walking about the kitchen, the fridge door opening and closing. He heard her sweaty feet slapping against the floor, oh how he wished he could sample the scent from the source. A slight creak was heard, mixing with the familiar screech of the fridge door.

' _They smell so good…'_ Bart internally sighed, resisting the urge to touch the firm, pulsating rod between his legs, seeming to lurch with every heavenly sniff. He was in his personal paradise, nothing, absolutely nothing could ruin this moment.

"Hehehe."

Except that. Bart froze as the small familiar giggle pieced his ears. A small childish, condescending, smug girlish giggle.

His eyes slowly opened. The shoe still pressed to his face, his breath caught in his throat.

The blue eyed, blonde, starfish haired girl stood staring at him with a smug expression, almost tauntingly, attired in a short strapless red dress with a zigzag hem, with matching Mary-Jane shoes and a white pearl necklace.

"Hey Bart." He hated that smug tone.

Lisa stepped off the final step, her eyes never leaving her elder brother.

"Does mom know what you're doing?"

Bart flinched.

"Oh? She doesn't? But surely she should know…" Her voice stopped as Bart dropped the pump to the floor, diving to the floor, dropping onto his knees at Lisa's feet, wincing at the slight discomfort of his erection in the tightened shorts.

"No! Please Lis! You can't tell mom…" Bart whispered quickly and harshly, his eyes desperately wide.

"Can't I? Why not?" Lisa challenged smugly, stepping forward, she had to admit there was something oddly enticing about having her big brother at her feet.

"Please! I'll do anything!" Bart pleaded.

"Anything?" Lisa challenged, her smile widening into a large grin, Bart gulped.

"Anything."

"Hehehe, then come with me Bart." Lisa giggled as she turned and began her way back up the stairs she had recently descended, Bart gulped, stumbling back to his feet, stepping up to the base of the stairs, hesitating.

"Baaaart." Lisa called over her shoulder, her smug expression ever present.

Gulping again Bart began to follow his younger sister, his legs shaking with each step he took, barley bracing himself against the banister.

His hearth pounding in his chest. Bart knew deep in his gut that he was in trouble, after all his jokes, every prank he had played on his younger sister, Bart knew that Lisa could outsmart him if she wanted to and probably would have some sort of plan in mind him not that she had discovered his secret.

Step by step he climbed the stairs, each movement bringing him closer and closer, his mind dwelling on what Lisa was thinking, and if there was a way out of what she had planned...but nothing would come to mind, he had no clue of how he could get himself out of this situation without Lisa blabbing to mom.

Lisa glanced over her shoulder to see her brother almost reaching the top of the staircase, her ever present smug smile upon her face, knowing she had her brother exactly where she wanted him.

"Come on Baaaart we don't have all daaaaaay." She called back again, slowing to a stop to allow her not too eager brother to catch up with her.

"Hehehe." Lisa didn't even try to muffle her giggle as Bart shakily stepped off the stairs, approaching his little sister, head bowed, throat dry, legs shaking and breath shallow. He paused when he reached her side, Lisa turned to her to right, briefly glancing up at the coarsely designed sign 'Bart's Room No Girls' her smile growing into a grin as she twisted the doorknob and pushed open the door, barley sparing the contents of the room a glance as she stepped in, toys and comics scattered everywhere as she had expected.

"B-But this…this i-is my room." Bart objected sheepishly.

"So what?" Lisa challenged smugly over her shoulder before proceeding to sit atop her bed.

"So…er…why…err…."

"So that every time you come here you will remember this moment." Lisa answered.

"Re-remember..." Bart stammered.

"Yes, now I want you to come here and kneel at my feet." Bart gulped, stepping forward. "Crawl."

"What? I'm not gonna…"

"Mooo…"

"No! No! Don't…I'll crawl! I'll Crawl!" Bart gasped as he dived to the floor, stumbling forward on all fours towards his bed, his cheeks burning a scarlet red.

Lisa extended her foot.

"Stop." Bart froze in place, his face inches from the sole of Lisa's shoe. "Kiss it."

"Wha…"

"Go on, kiss it Bart, you know you want to. Hehehe." Lisa giggled, Bart's blush spread across his face, swallowing a lump in his throat, leaning forward, squeezing his eyes shut as he pursed his lips, pressing them against the sole of his sister's shoe and bestowing a chaste kiss upon the sole.

"Hehehe, now take it off foot boy." Lisa wiggled her foot for emphasis.

"Hey…ouch." Bart winced as Lisa cut him off with a light kick to his right cheek.

"No talking back foot boy, now take off my shoe!" Lisa growled.

"Crazy girl…" Bart muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Lisa challenged as she lifted Bart's chin with the toe of her Mary-Jane. Her smug eyes staring into his as she lifted her own chin up, looking down at him.

"Nothing…" Bart sighed as he slowly set about unbuckling she shoe beneath his chin, trying to keep his eyes on the shoe rather than his sister's expression, aiding in her heel slipping from the shoe with an audible pop, he felt his cock twitch between his legs as he spied the red sole, glistening with sweat from a day at school. He could feel the moisture beneath his fingers as he aided in the release of the youthful, small foot from the confines of the shoe, he felt his cock twitch in his shorts, they were so damp with sweat.

Lisa wiggled her bare toes as they emerged from shoe, relishing in the cool air while wafting her scent in Bart's face, oh how she loved how he shivered from the scent. She retracted her foot from her brother's hands, leaving him with only her shoe, enjoying the slight expression of disappointment on his face.

Bart cradled the shoe against his chest, staring down at the sweaty foot, toes wiggling in his face.

"Go on, smell my shoe, like you did moms." Lisa commanded with a tone of false innocence.

Bart felt a sharp shiver send down his spine at the words of his sister, his heart skipping a beat within his chest. He couldn't help it. And he hated it…yet at the same time he didn't really, he turned his eyes down to the shoe he cradled, the shoe he had never allowed himself to smell in the past on general principle.

"Do it." Lisa egged on.

Slowly Bart rotated the shoe until the back was pressed against his chest and slowly he raised the Mary-Jane to his face, and he buried from his mouth to his nose into it, the warm, damp confined pressed strongly against his face.

He lightly sniffed it.

"Louder, I want to hear you smelling my shoe foot boy hehehe." Lisa giggled.

Sniff!

Bart sniffed as loud and forcefully as he could, the strong, near overpowering scent of corn chips filled his nose and slithered into his mind, his eyes watering as the scent caught the back of his throat and he struggled not to cough.

"Hehehe." There was that giggle again. "You like how my stinky shoes smell foot boy?" Lisa challenged as her brother continued to smell her shoes.

Bart stopped for a moment. The words of his sister reaching his ears, her words about the smell that pleasured his nose. What was he doing?...This was his sister's shoe...this was from her foot…straight off her sweaty feet...he shouldn't like it...or its strong smell, he should be repulsed by it, he should be hating every second of it…

Sniff

But with each breath he took he couldn't help but shiver in pleasure, his own member twitching inside his shorts, desperately restraiing against them.

"I'm waiting." Lisa pressed. "Or is my shoe so good that you can't even talk?"

Oh how he wanted to wipe that stupid smile off her face, yet he couldn't help but give her the answer she wanted, the truth. He lowered the shoe, ready to give her a satisfactory report, but before he could say anything…he couldn't help it, he immediately brought the shoe back to his face and took another deep breath of the glorious scent.

"Oh that good?" She smirked as Bart lowered shoe again, ready to deny everything; that it wasn't good, that it stunk, that he hated how her stinky shoes smelt. Yet once again his will failed as a frown set upon his face as he struggled to form the words, his gaze lingering on Lisa's shoe…the shoe he had denied himself for so long…he so wanted to wipe that smile off her face but…

"Ugh...Yes! It's good!" He finally sighed. "I like your stinky shoes! Are you happy now?" He spat, immediately slamming the shoe opening against his face and taking another, long, strong, audible sniff.

"Hehehe." Lisa giggled. "Well then why don't take the other off?" She then extended her other leg, presenting her brother with her other shoe. "Come on…it's fresh hehehe, fresh and stinky, nice and sweaty, just for you hehehe." She loved watching Bart squirm in place as she tilted her foot from side to side.

Almost like a cat, Bart´s eyes locked on the shoed foot, following its movements, the red Mary-Jane practically calling for him and he couldn't help but answer. Slowly he carefully placed the first shoe down on the floor before lurching forward and grabbed hold of Lisa's ankle, nearly tearing the shoe from her foot, causing Lisa to laugh at the image of her brother so desperate to smell her worn shoes, when he finally slipped it from her little foot he held it like a treasure in front of his face, eager to have another sample of Lisa's scent.

"Wait." Lisa stated, Bart paused, his heart skipping a beat. "I don't think you are been honest." An expression of confusion set upon Bart's face. "This time I want you to lick it clean."

Bart´s eyes widened, his body trembling.

"W-What?"

"If you like the smell so much, you must be dying to taste them?" She began with a smile. "Go on then, taste my stinky shoes; you know you want to, clean the insides of my stinky shoes hehehe."

Bart's jaw dropped, feeling his mouth go dry as his eyes slowly dropped to the opening of the shoe.

Part of him was still screaming at him not to do it, to throw the shoe in her face and kick her out of his room, the sweaty imprint of Lisa's foot within it, the slight heat emitting from it, however, was telling him to surrender, to give in and enjoy every inch of Lisa's stinky shoes...after all she was basically giving him what he wanted so...why not take advantage of it?

Slowly he moved his mouth to the opening. His heart hammering in his chest as the familiar corn chip scent entered his nostrils. Once he reached the opening his lips slowly parted allowing his tongue to slither out and graze the warm surface of the tip of the opening, tracing it in a circular motion all the way round. Bart´s eyes widened as a salty corn chip taste invaded his mouth, quickly filling with his hungry saliva.

He paused for a moment as his tongue lightly slid in along the inside of the heel, not knowing what to do exactly before deciding to attack the insole itself with all the strength of his hot wet tongue.

His wet tongue travelling fast, lapping up the insole, slurping up a mixture of his own saliva and his sister's foot sweat, like it were a popsicle, drinking in the glorious salty corn chip taste. Pressing his lips against the insole, he proceeded to suck, slurping and sucking up the sweat, rewarding himself by light patches fuzz sneaking into his mouth and sticking to his tongue, not that he cared as he continued to savour the strong corn chip taste, groaning, moaning in pleasure.

Lisa frowned as she heard her brother's moans and groans...he was supposed to be super humiliated by doing this...but he was really loving this…maybe it was the taste of her shoes?...Perhaps it was time she took things up a notch.

"Okay that's enough." Lisa declared and with a light kick, sending her shoe flaying from her brother´s hands.

"Hey!…" Bart complained, only to be silenced as he suddenly found Lisa´s foot only inches away from his face, Lisa flexed her toes tauntingly as she allowed them to glide closer and closer to her brother's reddening face, until her second and middle toes poked inside of his nostrils.

"Now, now…there's no reason to complain foot boy heheheh." She giggled, retracting her foot a few inches and beginning to rotate it, her toes clenched as she made small circles in the air.

"You've had your fun with my shoes so I think it's only fair that I get some too." As she continued to rotate her foot, occasionally wiggling her toes before scrunching them again and again, wafting her scent towards her big brother, Bart´s eyes nearly rolled back inside his head, the smell from the shoes was tame in comparison to the source. Even inches away he could smell the salty corn chip scent.

"I've been walking all day at school, we even had gym today and I'd forgotten my shoes and socks, so I had to wear these my normal shoes without socks, oh god my feet got so sweat I could feel puddles forming between my toes, they felt they were burning and they still ache…" Her foot glided forward, tipping down, heading towards his open mouth. "So why don't you make my feet feel all better?" And with those final words she pushed her toes into Bart's mouth waiting mouth.

The moment the strong, bitter taste invaded Bart's mouth his breath caught in his throat, leaning back slightly, he felt his cock pulsate wildly, an intense pressure building quickly down below as he felt a hot liquid erupt from his cock, staining his shorts through his underwear, his cheeks burning with embarrassment, unsure what had happen, he leaned forward to hide the stain from his sister, it was bad enough she had him at her feet, but if she say him peeing his pants his life was over. He could already feel his cock twitching again, why did he enjoy the thought of Lisa seeing the stain?

He pushed the disturbing thoughts to the back of his mind when he felt the tasty, hot, wet toes wiggle in his mouth, he clamped his lips over then and proceeded to suck and lick them, his tongue sliding between each of Lisa's toes, rescuing the toejam and grime hidden there along with the sweat, drinking it down, his mouth watering round the toes.

"Yeah…ooh like that...how do you feel now eh?" Lisa challenged. "How does it feel having my sweaty, stinky toes in your mouth?" She pulled out her foot to allow him to answer but he grab her ankle and proceeded to wrap his lips around the arch of her sole, sucking at it, slurping up the sweat, before dragging his tongue up to the base of her toes and taking them back into his mouth once again.

"Hahaha what? Don't tell me you like it?" His tongue flicked out, tasting, caressing and massaging the upper part of her sole. Lisa hated to admit but it actually felt rather good on her sore foot…without realising it Lisa started to relax as her brother continued to lick her toes, small spark of electricity coursing up her leg to her neither region. "You like to…umm…to feel…ummm…" Suddenly her words failed her as the pleasure she felt started to grow, slowly, from the sensation of his tongue lapping at her feet.

"It feel…it feel?...umm…ahhhh…" Bart´s other hand snapped out and seized her other foot, his thumb kneading the arches of her sole. "Ummm it actually…ummm…feels….ummm…kinda …ahhh…nice…" Lisa groaned.

Slowly Lisa let herself fall into a state of bliss as her brother continued to serve her feet. He changed foot, taking hold of her still sweaty foot and pressing it against his face, allowing his tongue to record her warm sole as his other hand massage the other, now wet with his saliva. The sudden contact with his warm, wet appendage enticing further moans from Lisa as she began to fall back, laying on his bed, her hands spreading out to the side.

"Ummm…" She moaned in bliss as Bart pressed his lips against her hot, moist sole and began to suck on her sole. Her right hand slowly moving under his pillow as she felt the tension in her limbs leaving her and she began to relax, she would need to do this again sometime.

As her brother dragged her sole against his face, his tongue extended and gliding up her sole until her toes pressed against his lips and his tongue was able to slide between her toes, Lisa felt her hands brush something soft.

Bart took her foot into his mouth, sucking her toes, groaning at the salty corn chip flavour, moaning as he drank her toe sweat. She turned her head to the right, her gaze focused on the base of the pillow as she pulled her hand back out, holding the soft object he had felt, bringing the object close to her face.

Bart pulls the now soaked toes from his mouth and pressed his nose against it, shivering as he felt the salty sole against his nose and face, the divine scent filling his nose.

Her eyes snapped wide open in surprise as she stared at a pair of white frilly socks….a pair of socks she recognized all too well, a pair of her socks, a pair she had lost three days ago. Anger and rage flooded her system.

"Bart!" Lisa spat, her voice rising in anger as she deliver a strong kick to Bart's chin, sending him flying onto his back with a grunt of pain.

"Ow…hey what's your problem?" He retorted, rubbing his chin and neck.

"Care to explain why you have my socks?" she asked, gritting her teeth as she leaned forward aggressively.

"I…well…those…well…I don't…well…" He tried to explain, suddenly feeling trapped, even more so than he had before.

"You stole them!" She spat "You stole my socks…to smell them like mom's shoes?" Her eyes flickered to the wet patch on his shorts.

"I can't believe it!" Bart looked down, to see what she was looking at, quickly he closed his legs to try and hide the stain.

"I knew you could be disgusting…but not like this…peeing yourself ugh!" She let her socks fall to the floor as she slipped back on the bed, her expression of anger now completely one of disgust. "What is wrong with you?" She ask suddenly looking around.

"Are there more of my socks here?...or even mom's?...What about shoes?" Her eyes fell on her brother who seemed to be trying to not to look at her, his eyes fixated on the carpeted flooring of his room. "How could you steal my socks! Does mom know?...Bet she doesn't…I should go and tell her and let her know what you are doing, stealing socks, smelling her shoes….seriously why do you do this?...Why?...Why?!…WHY?!"

"I don't know!" Her Brother exploded. "I don't know, I don't know, I don't know." He stood up, glaring directly at Lisa.

"I just like it…I don't know why I like it, but it just…feels good…feels right, the smell, the taste, the sensation it causes me…it just feels good." He took a breath. "And don't you think I know it's disgusting?" He continued, his voice breaking as tears welled in his eyes.

"The idea of liking sweaty shoes, and smelling them…of liking my dork sister's stinky shoes? ...I don't even believe it myself, and don't even get me started on feet…" Tears sliding down his cheek.

"I can't help but feel attracted to them…something about them…it's like they call to me and I try to keep those feelings under control and hidden…until now…" sighing with a tone of defeat, his shoulders slumping.

"But it's not like you care…little miss perfect Lisa…not having to worry about such things…not worry about been a freak…" He stumbled backwards. "A word from you and not only mom but I'm sure everyone will know about it…so why don't you make things simple and do it already? Tears dripped from his chin to the floor, but he continued to ignore them.

"W-What?" Lisa gasped, anger fading from her eyes as her jaw dropped.

"You heard me…go ahead and tell mom!" He said as he pointed to his door. "That's what you were always going to do anyways!"

"You think that I….?"

"Yeah why not, that's why you always do, don't you?…Anyway you think I'm disgusting, and maybe I am…" His hands balled into fists at his side. "So go and finish it already!"

Lisa felt like she had just been kicked repeatedly in the gut…did he really think that of her and himself? She looked at her still crying brother. This was not what she had planned, sure she wanted to get some revenge and humiliate him a bit, but she never thought she would hurt him and she had never even considered telling mom. And sure what he liked may be a bit weird…well more than a bit but that didn't make him a freak…a freak, she has heard that word a lot from the other kids at school when they talked about her and it didn't feel good.

She looked down at her wet feet, glistening in a mixture of Bart's saliva and her sweat, in all honesty it may be a bit weird, she couldn't quite see why he liked smelling and licking feet…but when one is the one on the receiving end of the treatment….it actually felt good…really good even.

Sliding off of the bed, rising to her feet she walked over to her brother, tears glistening in her eyes and in a surprise movement…she hugged him.

Bart raises his head in surprise. "W-What are you…?"

"I'm sorry…I'm really sorry…" She gasped out, tears sliding down her cheek as she pulled Bart close to her.

"Wait what?...You're sorry?" He looked into her eyes, an expression of confusion upon his face. "If this is another trick…"

"It's not!" She screamed, pulling him closer and more forceful. "It's not." Her tears falling onto his shirt. "I never wanted to hurt you…I was just angry after your bubble gum prank the other day and wanted to get even…and then finding my sock…I never wanted to actually make you feel like trash or like like…."

"A freak?" He finished and she moved back, meeting his gaze.

"Don't say that word…" She whispered, sniffing. "You are not a freak...you hear me?...I don't want you to use that word ever again…never again…"

"But but you said…"

"Forget what I said…" She said letting her tears flow freely. "I know that word all too well and it never should be uttered to anyone." She met his gaze. "And to be honest…it may be a bit weird, but it's not that bad…" She blushed. "I actually thought…that…it felt good…" she played with her foot on the floor. "You are really good at it actually."

Bart let out a nervous laugh. "Haha…well thanks...I think…" Seeing his sister also have tears in her eyes he couldn't help but pull her into an embrace of his own. "And your feet actually taste really good too…"

"Hehehe really?" She giggled.

"Yeah…" He admitted with rosy cheeks "I have to admit…I've wanted to taste your feet and smell your shoes for so long but I never let myself… I guess I just couldn't resist when I saw your socks just lying there…"

"Bart!" She mock hit him on the arm, her cheeks burning red. "I'm sorry I took things too far…and don't worry I won't tell mom about this…"

"And I…I am…sorry….about that..ummm prank." Both brother and sister falling into silence for a moment.

"Umm would you like to…ummm continue?" Bart looked at her in surprise, his blush spreading. "Well now I feel I owe it to you…and...well…I really liked it…" gulping at the idea, Bart nodded and Lisa walked back to the bed, reseating herself upon it. "Could you please close the door?"

He closed the door, feeling his pants growing tight again as his cock began to lift. "Ummm maybe you should change first though…" She said pointing to his wet shorts. "I may like this and what you do to my feet but…I'm not really comfortable with that."

Feeling a bit embarrassed Bart walked awkwardly to his nightstand and took his pyjama shorts out.

"Umm could you please turn around?" He asked blushing.

Blushing also Lisa looked down to the floor, staring at her own feet. While listening to Bat taking off his shorts and…underpants, her eyes returned to her socks. "Umm Bart?"

"Yeah?" He asked, pausing in putting his pants on.

"Do you have anything else…aside from my socks?" She asked nervously.

"Umm…well…" He heisted, taken a deep breath. "Yours not really…but look under the bed.

Curious Lisa turns to the other side, falling forward and resting on her stomach she peered under the bed. She found a small cardboard shoebox, she stretched out and took hold of the box, sliding it out and lifting it back onto the bed, turning back towards Bart, quickly averting her eyes after catching site of Bart, shorts half way up his legs, his semi-erect cock in full view, blushing from head to toe she focused on the box, even moving to lie back down on her front, moving the box in front of her. Opening the shoebox an expression of surprise set upon her face as she found pair of used black nylons and a…lot of pictures.

"Are these mom's?" She asked as she lifted the nylons by a corner with her thumb and forefinger, her arm fully extended back behind her for her brother to see them.

"Yeah…I took them…yesterday…" he admitted as he pulled up his shorts and turning to look towards his sister, still blushing, cock still hardening. A lump formed in his throat. Lisa's feet were both in the air, her knees bent as she lightly kicked the air with slight movements, flashing him her sole, the small soles almost shining with his saliva and sweat, her dress lifting a bit allowing him glimpse of her white panties.

"And what about these pictures?" She asked as she flicked through them, noting a picture of her feet. There were so many pictures, each taken from different angles, some awkward while others were almost artistic, some even had a full body on them, allowing her to recognize her mom, her aunts, and even miss Krabappel though that one was from the back with her arched of her desk, others only showed feet but she could see they were taken in the school, communal pool, and even in other homes and out on the street.

"Just pictures of feet I managed to get…" He answered as he approached the distracted Lisa "I told you…I can't help it…I just like them…I couldn't resist…"

"Whoa…you really like feet don't you…ahhhhh" She screamed in surprise when Bart grabbed her right ankle, pulling it back to him and kissing her sole. "BART!"

"Hehehe sorry Lis." Bart chuckled before taking her big toe into his mouth, proceeding to suck it as his tongue began to encircle it, licking it; he let it out of his mouth a resounding pop. "But yeah I like them…and I…umm really like yours…" Both siblings blushed and Bart proceeded to go back to licking his sister's sole.

Lisa squirmed at feeling of her brother´s warm moist tongue as it was dragged over her foot, letting out small moans as he began to suck certain parts with great care. "Ummm Bart…ummm wait I umm…" She could feel herself losing herself to the incredible feeling and more when he switched to her left foot, sliding his tongue between her sweaty toes.

"Ummmmm ahhhh." Lisa moaned before lashing out with her free foot, surprising Bart as it slammed against his chest, pushing back and causing him to stumble and fall to the floor with a resounding thud.

"Ouch Lisa!…What gives!?" His words were silenced as his sister sat up and extended her leg, allowing her foot to glide over his face.

"I think you forget your position…foot boy." She said on a playful, near seductive tone.

Bart looked up at her, his eyes widening, his cock rising to a full erection within his shorts, his lips going dry.

"Oh I'm sorry great Lisa." He replied with a dramatic tone. "Please allow me to taste your glorious foot."

Lisa giggled. "Very well foot boy…enjoy." And with that she pressed her foot firmly against Bart´s face, a shiver slithering up her spine at the feeling of Bart's face beneath her sole, she would need to do this again.

Bart didn't waste a second and inhaled deeply. The smell was a tad dampened from his previous licks, but the salty corn chip scent was still overpowering, bringing new levels of pleasure to the young boy.

"Come on foot boy… Get on with it." Lisa instructed her tone a mixture of anxiety and excitement.

"As you command Milady." Replied Bart as he latched his mouth on her heel, sucking eagerly, groaning at the taste of her sweaty heel, sucking at it like a hungry infant.

"Oh…yeah that's right…ummm…" Lisa moaned, loving the sensation of having her brother's mouth on her, and she had to admit the concept of her brother worshiping her foot so hungrily was beyond enticing, there wasn't a doubt in her mind that they would be doing this again. "Just like tha… ahhhh…" Bart began to encircle her heel with his tongue taking her by surprise, before releasing the heel and tracing a new trail up her sole, stopping at the centre of her sole. "Ummmm…oh…yes that's good…ummmm."

At the same time the toes of her other foot, wiggled in excitement. But in her bliss she accidently allowed her leg to slip further down and closer to her brothers pulsating crotch without realising it, until her toes brushed the clothed tip, Bart shivered and twitched as pleasure coursed through him.

"W-What?…Bart why is that?" her mind seemed to shutdown, she knew her foot was currently resting on her brother private part, but she didn't understand why it was like that…"It's really hard…" She said, applying a bit more pressure, eliciting a groan from Bart. "Does this hurt?" she asked with concern.

"N-No, not really." He answered between breaths. "It gets like this every time I smell shoes or look at the pictures…or see feet…I think it means feet are near." He groaned again as Lisa caressed his cock through his shorts, testing the firmness. "It feels..ahhh…good..ohhh but I..ohhh Lisa I think…if you keep doing that…I'll gah…pee myself."

"Oh…sorry." Lisa replied, moving her foot away allowing, her brother to stand. Her eyes fixated on her brother's erect penis.

"Err…it's okay…maybe you could…do that again…sometime…as long as I…you know…" Bart mumbled, averting his gaze.

Lisa smile and was going to answer when suddenly a beeping sound filled the air. Reaching for her wrist Lisa squeezed the sides of her watch, pressing down on a button, silencing the alarm.

"Oh god it's that late?" She gasped with a tone of panic. "Dinner will be ready soon and I haven't done my homework yet…"

"Only you could have an alarm for that." Bart chuckled.

"Maybe, but I better plan this better, for next time we do this." She replied, sliding off of the bed

"Next time?" Bart gasped in both surprise and excitement.

"Yeah next time…I…ummm I really liked doing this, so I was…hopping we could do it again."

Bart went beat red at the idea, his cock twitching, at the thought of having his sister's feet again and soon. "Yeah!...I mean…sure I wouldn't have a problem."

"Great." Lisa replied happily, bending down to collect her shoes, she paused a moment before passing them to her brother. "Here." Bart took the shoes from her with a confused expression.

"Ehh…err…thanks?"

"I still want them back." She said, grabbing her socks. "But I would prefer having them clean and fresh and you seem to be able to do that easily and I am willing to wager you are definitely willing." She slipped on the socks. "Actually this socks feel quite clean, so maybe you would like to clean my others too when I need it?"

Bart was almost drooling at the idea and nodded his head eagerly.

"Tell you what, you can smell my shoes and socks whenever you want, as long as you lick them clean my shoes and socks of the day, every day." Lisa continued with a warm smile on her face.

Lisa walked towards the door, coming to a stop as she reached it, and turning round to look at her brother with a playful smile. "Actually why don't you come with me?" Bart looked towards her.

"I need some way to relax while I do my homework…so interested in helping me?" She asked, striking a pose, extending her leg to show off her socked foot to him.

Bart looked at the foot hungrily; wrapped in the sock he'd buried his face in last night, falling asleep to that glorious scent. "This will be the first time that I would be happy to help you with homework." Lisa smiled back at him.

Bart looked at the foot almost hungrily "this will be the first time i will happy on helping you with homework" making her sister smile back.

Soon the two of them had walked to Lisa´s room. Once there, Lisa instructed to Bart lay down under her desk, which he did without question, with great eagerness.

Lisa sat at her desk, resting her feet atop Bart, one atop his nose, the other his lower stomach. "Ummm actually…I just got these socks back and it would be a shame to get them all wet." She looked down at her brother with a smug smile. "Could you keep them dry foot boy?"

Bart smile "As you wish." and with slow movements Lisa lifted each foot from her brother and peeled the white material off her feet, taking her time to enjoy just how eager her brother was and how easy he was to tease.

Finally she pulled them off and dropped them onto her brother, one landing over his forehead while the other covered his eyes. She couldn't help but giggle at how they had landed and how Bart just laid there.

"There that's better." She sighed, replacing her feet on her new footstool, placing one foot over his mouth and other over directly on his hard cock, loving how Bart jumped at the touch. Immediately she opened her notebook, and she could already feel Bart's tongue working away, again on her sole. At the same time she could feel his member beneath her toes, still really hard.

"Umm this still feels a bit weird…" She said as she worked the problems as her foot caressed her foot boy's hard member. "Hard and throbbing...ummm…" Feeling a bit curious she moved her foot a bit higher to the waistband of Bart's pants. "This may feel a bit weird." Bart stopped for a moment before whispering a, "Go ahead" and resuming his licking.

Slowly Lisa slid her foot into his pyjama shorts, not stopping until her dainty toes poked his throbbing member.

"Ummm it's a bit warm…hot even…and wet…" She muttered as she accidentally snagged his cock between her toes, causing Bart to groan again and even thrust his hips. "Ummm…it's getting harder too…" She added as Bart's moans and groans increased.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door causing her to stop just in time for her mother's head peak inside.

"Lisa dinner's ready"

The girl turn back from her desk. Her cheeks flushed. "Ok mom, I'll be down in a minute"

"Okay sweetie...oh, and can you tell your brother if you see him…I can't find him anywhere…maybe he's with Milhouse…" Marge murmured to herself.

"I'm sure he is close by, but I will tell him if I see him." She smiled, Marge closed the door and headed back downstairs, "Although…" Lisa looked down at her footstool. "He may not be hungry too hungry."

"Oh I will be hungry…but not for mom´s cooking." He said with a grin as he handed her socks back, giving her toes another lick as his cock twitched between her toes.

"Maybe after dinner we can continue." She said, slipping her socks back on, smirking at her brothers groans as he lost her feet, though she did place each one back on his chest as they were socked. "I still have homework to do, and if you'll be my foot boy while I do mine I'll do yours too." She continued with a smile.

And once each were ready, and Bart's erection had finally subsided the siblings headed down to dinner with big grins on their faces. Lisa making a mental note to look the reason for Bart's penis been so hard, just in case it was something serious, she was sure he wouldn't mind, not that he'd notice with her feet in his face.

A/N This is a series tester and if it takes off each chapter Bart will get another pair of feet of worship, the owner of each feet tackling the situation in different ways, be they as experienced as say a teacher or as innocent as little Lisa. A poll will eventually go up, but if interested in reading more please review.


	4. A Small Punishment

Co-Written with Darkness Rissing  
Categories: Danny Phantom  
Characters: Maddie Fenton, Danny Fenton  
Cameos: Jazz Fenton  
Warning Contains: Foot fetish, femdom, incest, shrinking, giantess

A tall woman with shoulder-length auburn hair, deep red lipstick and violet eyes, attired in blue rubber jumpsuit, black rubber gloves and black rubber boots, the hood of her suit down, by the name of Madelyn Fenton stood at the entrance to her lab, she grit her teeth.

"Daniel James Fenton! Get your ass down here! Right now!" She shouted, turning her head to the stairs.

The 14 years old jump in fright as he hears his mother scream coming from their basement. **  
**  
"Oh boy...now what?" He wonders nervously as he walked down the stairs, the dark haired, blue eyed teen wearing a white t-shirt with a thin red collar, red cuffs, and a red circle in the middle, light blue jeans, and red-and-white sneakers. Danny headed towards the entrance of the lab to find his mother, a harsh scowl upon her face.

"Care to explain this young man?" She snapped, pointing to the lab accusingly.

The entire place was akin to a war zone. Blobs of ectoplasmic goo cover each inch of the place, lab equipment was scattered on the examination tables and counters, papers, diagrams and trash cover the floor, the trashcan itself on its side, leaking putrid goo wit flies flying over it, with those that ate the trash, falling still and suddenly a green coloured ones would float out of it, weapons were out of place, even track marks on the ceiling of all places

"I thought you were asked to clean the lab?" She spat in anger.

"I…well I…" He tried to answer feeling nervous under his mother's gaze; he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I was going to…but something…err…came up…" He answered weakly.

"Oh…like last week when you couldn't take out the trash because 'something came up'? ...Or this weekend when you couldn't go to the store because 'something came up'? Or this morning when you couldn't clean your room because 'something came up'?" She asked getting angrier with each question, using air quotes during each quotation of his usual excuse.

He fell silent knowing that each one of those times a ghost had come out and started attacking and he had to deal with it.

"Nothing to say?" Her tone was getting harsher.

"I-I'll clean it! Right now!" Danny gasped, eyes widening, he jumped to the bottom of the stairs and hurriedly began picking up scrunched up pieces of paper, picking up the garbage can and dumping the balls inside.

Maddie stepped down into the lab, turning to a locked steel cabinet she took off the key from around her neck, small and silver, handing on a black string that Maddie never removed from her person except to use it. Danny looked over his shoulder, paling considerably as he watched his mother slide the key into the lock.

"No! Mom! I'm cleaning! I'm cleaning!" Dann cried.

"I'm sorry Danny but you need to learn your lesson, you have responsibilities and you can't shirk them off to hang out with your friends." Maddie sighed as she took out a small silver gun with green ovals around the muzzle of the gun, a green flame design on the side with a dark green F within it.

The Fenton Crammer. One of the early models of Maddie's design, it had the unfortunate side effect of effecting people. Humans. As well as the ectoplasmic scum it was designed for. She and Jack had been working on it since but they still hadn't had much luck with making the device separate ectoplasm from organic matter. But that wasn't the point here; Maddie had found a while ago that the device, even if originally thought to be failure, had a surprisingly effective use, as a device to punish her children. She never went too far, at first she'd only shrink them for a short period of time, run a scan for scientific purposes, painless. She found little to help her but she did learn it made the shrunken subject stronger, condensing the molecules to shrink them but they retained their full size resistance – a few tests on inanimate objects confirmed this – and soon her punishments got more severe, depending on the 'crime' though now the standard was a few hours in her shoes with her feet. Jazz quickly learned to behave and so would Danny.

She pointed the device at Danny.

"Mom! No!" She squeezed the trigger and a transparent green beam released from the nozzle, covering the teen. Maddie's face remained hard as her son began to slowly shrink before her. He reached waist height. Knee height. Ankle height. She didn't stop until he was but a few inches of height, she released the trigger. Leaving her tiny son, standing on the floor surrounded by garbage, staring up at her terrified she forgot how cute they looked when she shrank them. No, she had to remain resolved in this; she couldn't give them an inch, no matter how cute they were. She stepped forward, Danny stepped back fearfully.

"Stay right there young man or I'll double your punishment time." Maddie threatened. It did the trick, Danny froze in place. "Good boy." She acknowledged, she stepped forward, crossing the distance between them in a single stride. Danny's heart skipped a beat as he stared at his mother's giant boot, she could squash him like a bug and he couldn't do anything. He had felt his powers vanish the second he began to shrink…no it was more like them been locked…he could feel them there…he was…just…just too weak to access them and even if he could he wouldn't be able to use them.

Maddie raised her right heel before pressing down on it with the toes of her other foot, bracing herself against the counter, she slowly slide her boot off of her foot, lifting if off the floor as her heel emerged with an audible pop, flushed red, the boot dropped to the floor, revealing Maddie's giant foot, her toes painted a light blue, her foot coated in sweat and possessing a sheen to it.

Danny paled. Already the pungent acidic vinegary stench assaulted his nose, even been several feet above him at his size.

Maddie kept her foot elevated and reached a hand under the counter, causing her foot to lift further from her son, much to Danny's relief though still the stench bothered him; the foot had to be sixty feet above him by now. Maddie retrieved a pair of white, fluffy slippers. She dropped one to the floor; it landed a tad too close to Danny causing the poor boy to fall on his backside from the vibrations of the truck sized slipper. His mother cracked a half smile at his fall but it quickly vanished.

She reached down again; Danny pushed himself back along the floor, not even making an inch as Maddie's slender fingers entangled round him. To Danny like powerful trees come to life, her thumb like an oak as it pressed down against the fingers that curled round him, her teal nails glinting in the lab light and slowly Danny was effortlessly lifted from the ground. It struck him like it did every time his mother picked him up like this just how powerful this woman was.

He struggled against her grasp but she didn't even notice. In her other hand the enclosed white fuzzy slipper was pointed down. Her other hand glided over to the opening of the slipper, the vinegary stench strong, burning Danny's nose. As her hand turned the boy was forced to look inside the slipper, he paled further as he saw the familiar imprint of his mother's powerful. She wore these slippers every night…she'd had them for three years, the only thing worse would be her boots. Her fingers opened.

"Ahhhh!" Danny screamed as he fell onto the insole of the slipper.

"Oomph." He grunted. He looked up at his mother, her expression soft as she tilted the slipper further down, he could feel the force of gravity taking hold of him; he gripped the fabric of the slipper, like thick, white, soft, cool and damp grass. His legs swung round, dangling helplessly towards the toe of the slipper.

"Now, now Danny, take your punishment like a big boy." Maddie chastised lightly in a voice akin to a sing song. She truly couldn't believe how adorable her teenage son was.

Danny grit his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut. He lost his grip and fell into the toe section of the slipper, falling multiple feet.

"Oomph." He gasped, wincing as the vinegary stench surrounded him, he held his nose with both fists but still the putrid stench tormented him, his eyes watering, hairs standing on end, he looked down, he nearly retched when he found himself sitting in the middle toe imprint.

"Agg…mom!" Danny cried, coughing repeatedly at the acidic stench filling his nose "Please!" He gasped.

Suddenly the whole slipper began to tremble as Maddie bent down, lowering the slipper rather quickly, allowing it to drop the last few inches, causing Danny to bounce around the inside of the slipper, landing face down in her imprint.

"Ugh…what the….?" He moaned as he tried to push himself up from the stain, shivering in disgust as he felt the squelch beneath his hands against the sweaty fabric, he could even feel it all over the side of his face. "So gross…" He groaned, turning a little green as he stumbled back from the stain, leaning against the tip of the slipper, he gave his shirt a light sniff, recoiling almost immediately at the putrid stench that had been absorbed by it, the once white colour now a dark grey, he doubted the horrid smell would ever come out. "And it stinks!" He cried.

"Well Danny…." He suddenly heard the booming, powerful voice of his mother shaking his world. "I hope you are ready because here I come."

"What?…No!" He screamed as suddenly the opening of the slipper darkened as a group of blue painted, boulder sized toes appear and began to crawl inside the slipper. "Oh God!" He tried to retreat only to press himself further into the toe section of the slipper, the fuzzy wall squelching behind him, he shivered in disgust.

The toes slowly crawled towards him. Closer and closer, by the time the mighty toes reached the half way point all outside light was blocked out, plunging Danny into darkness. He could see nothing. But he could hear. He could hear the toes scrunching as they moved closer, the slipper shaking as the vinegary stench got stronger, his foot slipped out beneath him as the ground suddenly pulled towards the approaching toes, he felt the wet slimy toes crash down on his legs.

He tried to move them but couldn't, another scrunch and his mother's toes slammed into his torso, pinning him against the toe of her slipper, his legs pinned beneath the sweaty, overpowering digits.

Outside the slipper Maddie admired her slipper, tilting her ankle from side to side.

"Comfortable Danny?" She asked; kicking the floor with the tip.

"Agh." The teen cried out after receiving the hit, the sweaty boulders now buried in his torso, he couldn't move and inch now, his mother's big toe pressed firmly against him, her blue toenail nearly touching his face.

"Ahh! Seriously!" He cried, struggling against the toe, his efforts in vain.

"Hehehe, come on Danny settle down like a good boy." Maddie giggled feeling a light, miniscule pressure, from her son's attempted movements. She wiggled her toes, causing Danny to slip and slide from his current position and end up between her second and bit toe toes, trapping him in the hot spot of her foot stench.

"Gah mom..I know you are always busy…but you could at least buy a new pair of slippers." He coughed repeatedly, his eyes watering, he could taste the vinegary stench. He knew his mother couldn't hear him, her foot sweat had already leaked through his clothes, his lower torso and legs were soaked in his mother's putrid foot sweat.

Outside, Maddie slipped on her other slipper, briefly glancing over the warzone of a lab. "Well with all…this, I don't think I'll be able to work today." She sighed, flexing out her aching arms, stretching her legs in place, squeezing her son briefly.

"I think I better take advantage of this and take a day off from ghost hunting for once...maybe I'll do some reading maybe even finish that book your father bought me the other day." And with that she headed out of the lab.

Inside her slipper, Danny was in hell, his world was shaking, he felt his prison fly into the air and crash back down onto the ground with each of his mother's steps, he could even feel the entrance of the slipper separate from the giant vinegary sole with each step, the heel slamming back down again and again, the sole even lightly lifting off his lower body before pressing back down on him, squishing him partially with every step she took. His body bouncing as much as it could with every step, every few steps a droplet of foot sweat the size of Danny's head would fall loose from between Maddie's toes, crashing down on his face.

His face soaked, hair matting against his forehead, eyes and nose lightly stinging from the salty moisture, he retched, throwing up at the taste only to be forced to swallow his vomit as he remained pinned on his back.

Each step causing the teen to be shower by his mother's toe sweat, he could almost feel himself growing gills from the salty liquid. Maddie finally made it out of the basement and heading into the living room.

Maddie headed straight to her arm chair by the lit fireplace. She sat in the green chair, picking up the thick green blanket from the arm of her chair and draping it over her legs, she crossed her legs, smirking as she pinned her shrunken son with her toes, even squeezing him between them, she reached up and took her book from the mantel above the fire place, a thick book with a purple cover, she leaned back in her chair relaxing.

"Now where was I?" She mused aloud, as she began to play with her foot, rubbing the tip on the floor, remaining crossed.

"Ahhh!" Danny complained as his upper body was squeezed between his mother´s toes, the toe flesh even rubbing against him, as if grinding the vinegary sweat into his clothes and body.

"Ah here." She said as she opened her book to the bookmarked page, she was only half way, meaning her son was in for one hell of a time, she smiled at the thought, by the end he should definitely have learned his lesson and do his chores when asked from now on and stop shirking his responsibilities.

"Legends and Artefacts of the Ghost Zone by Frederich Isak Showenhower" She iterated the title aloud.

"You must be kidding." Danny deadpanned as heard his mother's booming voice like a goddess, still grime and toe sweat falling into his mouth.

"I have to admit this is a really intriguing fantasy book." She said, scrunching her toes, and moving her feet closer to the roaring fire, relaxing in the warm glow. "I mean a gauntlet capable of changing, warping and controlling reality? A map capable of finding portals to other dimensions and times? What an imaginative author." She praised before beginning to read silently, enjoying feeling her slippers grow hotter and her feet sweatier, she loved to feel her toes all sweaty.

With every minute that passed Danny felt the slipper grow hotter and hotter, Danny quickly found himself soaked in sweat, with only a small portion been his own sweat. The great majority been his mother's putrid foot sweat, which thanks to the 'comfy' material of the slipper the heat from the fire was quickly absorbed and collected within the slipper, causing Maddie's foot to sweat even faster as the air became hotter, thicker and more humid. It became very apparent to the shrunken teen that every breath he took was less oxygen and more foot odour.

Maddie hummed happily as she felt the inside of her slipper grow warmer, adding to her comfort while making her foot sweatier to punish her disobedient son, the presence of her son almost seemed to bring comfort, acting as a small cushion for her foot, and he felt nice between her toes, there was a reason she tended to put her children in her shoes when shrinking them, her feet stunk enough to punish them and it felt rather pleasant.

Almost by instinct she start flexing she scrunched her toes, lightly squeezing her son between them, releasing them only to scrunch them again as if he was some kind of toe toy, repeatedly squeezing him.

Inside the slipper Danny felt the toes of his mother closing on him, rubbing over him, scrunching around him, lightly squishing him while wiping the sweat, grime and toe jam over his face.

Maddie drummed her toes happily over the tiny form of her son, enjoying the sensation of her hot, wet foot around him, enclosing on him, it felt so nice when he squirmed a little between her toes.

Suddenly the door opened, drawing Maddie's attention, she relaxed once she saw her daughter enter the room.

"Man it's cold out there…" She shivered taking off her black snow boots and red scarf. Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton was a tall teenaged girl with similar facial features to her mother, even possessing her auburn hair only hers reached down to her hips, her eyes were an aqua blue, she wore a blue headband a matching winter coat with white faux fur decorating the hood and cuffs, and was barefoot. "Good thing you have that fire going mom." She continued as she nodded to the outside, currently covered in several inches of snow.

"Yeah sweetie, I have to admit I am really enjoying the warmth of the fire." Maddie giggled as she shook both her feet excitedly.

"Yeah." Jazz laughed, having a brief glance round the room, she frowned. "Oh…by the way, is Danny around? I think Sam and Tucker have been trying to call him but haven't been able to get an answer."

"Unfortunately, he won't be calling anyone anytime soon." Maddie said with tone of annoyance. "Once again Danny has been avoiding his responsibilities and not doing his chores, I was this forced to punish him." Maddie explained, lifting the slipper that contained her son at the end and craning her foot for emphasis, even scrunching her toes.

Jazz quickly realised what had happened and felt a deep sense of sympathy for her little, now very little, brother.

"You shrank him didn't you?"

Her mother simply nodded. "I told Danny that he was getting sloppy with his chores, I warned him...but no, he wouldn't listen."

Jazz swallowed, she desperately wanted to tell her mother that this wasn't a good punishment and would negatively affect Danny psychologically, she should know having gone through this first, she still had nightmares starring her mother and her stinky feet…and sometimes…other areas…she dared not say anything and simply nodded and headed off to her room, sending a mental apology to her brother and a look of sympathy to her mother's slipper.

Jazz quickly climbed the stairs and called in Danny's room to give Sam and Tucker a call and explain that Danny was grounded, not telling them just what his punishment was to spare Danny having to talk about it outside the home…and the risk of his many bullies learning even an abridged version of the truth. She then headed to her room to study and stay away from her mother.

Maddie watched her daughter head up the stairs before getting comfortable once more and continuing to read her book.

Minutes soon turned into hours, the clock entered the early hours of the morning and Maddie began to reach the last pages of her book. Within her slipper, Danny was panting heavily, all this time trapped inside the now boiling and humid shoe was torture, he had been shrunk at half four in the afternoon, only his mother knew how long he'd been her toe toy, he was exhausted. And thirsty…so, so thirsty and so hot.

He looked around, his head rolling to the side, his face pressed into his mother's second toe, he felt the hot, wet flesh, the vinegary stench now the air of his world. He felt the sweat, the water of her foot, her foot water. He craned his neck and began to push his face into her toe, pursing his lips he began to suck forcefully, the foot sweat thundering into his mouth, he gulped it down hard and fast, the hot acidic taste, actually tasting divine in his current mind set, normally he'd revile in horror and hurl up what he drank from the taste but right now Danny felt as if he could his mother's foot sweat forever and he never wanted to stop. His dry mouth absorbing the salty, vinegary liquid.

Outside Maddie felt a slight tingling sensation on her second toe, but she didn't think much of it, simply squeezing her toes around her son once again.

Hours later, the clock reading 2:30 am Maddie stretched out her stiff limbs, craning her heels and pressing her son deeper into her shoe as she cracked her arms, she glanced to the window, eyes widening as she realised just how dark it was outside and by extension how late it was.

"Well I think it's time we turned in for the night." She chuckled aloud, placing the book back on the mantle and leaving it there, she quickly headed back to the lab. She snatched her boots and headed back up the stairs before heading to the next staircase to head to bed, nipping her son between her toes as she ascended them, loving how he squirmed, like a tiny massage.

She entered her room, sighing at the empty bed, Jack was out of town for the next few days at some ghost convention, Maddie opted to stay home to look after the kids after the whole Pariah incident, better safe than sorry, the last thing they wanted were there children trapped in the Ghost Zone again without them to protect them.

She placed her boots beside her bed and sat upon it.

"Okay Danny it's time for bed." She breathed. "But that doesn't mean your punishment is over." She slipped off her slipper, shuddering as she felt the cool air caress her hot, moist foot, she wiggles her toes, forcing Danny to drop from her bare foot, no longer glued by her foot sweat after the motion, she smiles down at her tiny son, drenched in her foot sweat and stumbling about the heel of her hot slipper.

Tired as he was, Danny couldn't do anything aside from fall face first into the imprint of his mother's sole. Maddie bent over, reaching down, she plucked her tiny son from her slipper and moved him over to the entrance of her boot, with the other hand she tilted the boot back, she released her hold, the tiny boy barley gasped as he fell, landing on the sweat soaked rubber and rolling down the inside, plopping down on the heel of a dry but still stinky insole of his mother's boot on the heel.

"There." She said, taking off her other slipper, wiggling her toes in the cool air. "Now you will stay there until morning…and then you will clean the lab like you should have done in the first place, unless you want to spend the full weekend as my insole, which will happen if it isn't spotless." Maddie threatened.

And with that she leaned back and hovered her foot over the boot her son occupied, wiggling her toes, causing droplets of sweat to rain down on him, not that Danny did anything to move of the way, just laid there accepting the rain, some hitting his face and sliding in his mouth, he drank it.

"Sweet dreams Danny." Maddie said in a sing song voice unaware of what had happened as her toes were 'waving' goodbye.

A/N There's a poll on my account for Lisa's Foot Boy,


	5. The Black Rose's Wrath

Contribution  
Title: The Black Rose's Wrath  
Author: Balthasar00  
Categories: Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Characters: Akiza Izinski, Luna  
Cameos: Patty  
Contains: Rape, Underage, Futanari, Futa on Female, Loli, Enslavement, Mind-Break, Cock Worship, Inflation, Yuri, Bondage, Penetration, Stripping, Blowjob, Humiliation, Anal

Note: The following story contains depictions of rape and child molestation. I do not condone any of the following things in real life and would never attempt to do anything of the sort. I AM NOT AN IMMORAL ASSHOLE!

This is a fantasy; it is not real and the characters involved are also not real. If the things I've mentioned are not your cup of tea, I kindly ask that you leave and NOT hate on something that has no influence on the real world whatsoever – flames will be ignored.

Tags: futanari, futa on female, underage, loli, non-consensual/rape, enslavement, mind-break, cock-worship, ahegao/fucked stupid, huge cock, bulging/inflation, massive ejaculation, outdoor sex

"Your cunt is so tight." - Speech

" _It's so big."_ \- Thought

The Duel Academy was a place where everyone was interested in the art of proper dueling could be enrolled to be a pupil, taught by of some of the most experienced duelists, to learn and refine their skills under their tutelage, to one day become legends at the card game that made the world go round.

Though everyone got the same treatment from the staff, no favoritism nor neglect, there were some special cases among the pupils of this renowned establishment, who had something unique to them. One such special case was Akiza Izinski, also known by her infamous moniker 'The Black Rose', because of her abilities enabling her to summon her plant-type Duel Monsters creatures in a literal sense. This resulted in more than one unfortunate accident, in which someone would be unintentionally harmed. Unintentionally; a term which many of the other students didn't quite believe, when it came to these incidents; though if it was because of a blatant dislike for the red-haired girl or their fear of being harmed themselves clouding their judgment, only the boys and girls themselves knew. Though Akiza desperately tried to learn to keep her powers in check and control them, the mistrust and segregation did not seize, leaving the girl hurt and lonely.

Even though she was now, after months of intense practice, able to properly control her abilities, the constant neglect and continuous insults of her peers warped her mind and altered her personality. Akiza no longer sought the acceptance of the other students, nor did she seek to be liked by anyone, she was transformed into girl – no, a woman – that only cared for herself and lived for nothing more than herself and her pleasure, whether it came from defeating someone in a duel, seeing people who mistreated her suffer or other means. The red-head now intentionally used her powers to harm or threaten others, relishing in the fear she could induce in her former tormentors and the hurt she could inflict on them. Some might wonder how she could do such things without getting reprimanded or expelled, but the truth of the matter was that nobody had definite proof of her doing any intentional harm. As far as any official services were concerned they were mere accidents caused by an ability she didn't ask for, combined with a simple lack of proper safety measures. Thus the 'Black Rose' could continue her path of vengeance on the fools that were brave/stupid enough to provoke her in any way.

It was not really an outstanding day compared to others for Akiza, being ostracized, beating anyone who dared to challenge her without any effort, the usual. Though besides all that; there was one little thing that let this day be something more than just average; one little girl to be precise. Luna, a girl multiple years her junior, made the mistake of making the most-feared woman on campus her enemy. Luna was a very nice, open-minded and sometimes shy girl, who had a smile on her face for basically everyone, everyone besides the 'Black Rose' that is. Though Akiza normally didn't pay children any mind, much less those who were as meek as Luna, she came across a scene that caused her to change her mind this once and seek revenge on the little brat, that dared to bad-mouth her in such a way. Luna had been in a particularly bad mood, as bad a mood as someone as up-beat as her could be in anyways, having overslept because of her brother pranking her that morning, making multiple beginner mistakes in an important test because of her moody state of mind, and then hearing about the infamous scourge of the academy, Akiza Izinski putting another boy in the infirmary. After being asked by one of her friends what she thought about the red-headed menace of Duel Academy, the green-haired girl couldn't hold back and let all her bad mood flow into her description of what exactly Akiza Izinski was in her eyes.

"That girl is nothing more than an egotistical, self-righteous, arrogant and despicable bitch of a human being, that shouldn't be allowed to even be at this school, since all she does is harm others for her own amusement. Simply put, she is a monster!" Luna exclaimed loudly, her face having adorned a red hue from her anger.

Neither her friends nor the silently listening Akiza could believe what the girl had said. Luna's friends were all baffled by the normally nice and forgiving girl, being so open about her dislike for someone and even hearing her curse, something she had never, ever done before. Akiza was perplexed as well, though for different reasons entirely. She was the best duelist at the academy, a woman with powers that easily classified her as something better than any other student or even human in general, she was feared for god's sake; and here this...this insolent brat dared to insult her in such a humiliating way, in front of more than just a few other people. That was the moment Akiza decided that Luna, the one who had offended her so immensely, would receive the worst punishment she had dished out on someone yet. If she had to be honest, it fell into place quite nicely, considering she had a certain itch she needed to scratch. Having the young girl be her involuntary partner for this would be a great way for her to achieve retribution and satisfy her needs in one go, not to mention it would be a fitting punishment, with how humiliating the experience was going to be for the green-haired brat.

The next day would be the day when it happened, Akiza's plan was already in motion and all she had to do now was to wait. Akiza had threatened a girl in Luna's class between lessons previously that day and ordered her to tell Leo, Luna's over-protective brother, that his sister would be spending her day with her friends and she wouldn't walk the way home with him today. Once that was taken care of, Akiza would let the terrified girl, after wasting the day away with Luna; lure the green-haired girl into an obscure alleyway in town, where the punishment was going to commence. Hours passed, night came, and Akiza was waiting for her victim to be led to her doom now, having arrived at the alley about an hour ago and spending her time imagining just what exactly she was going to do with her prey. Just as planned, moments after Akiza was finishing her musings, Luna and her friend, Patty, Akiza thought was her name, went on the small and dark path that was to become the place of Luna's breaking.

"Patty, are you sure this is a short-cut? I'm pretty sure we should've gone the other way." Luna asked her friend with an unsure and kinda timid voice. The pig-tailed duelist was skeptical about this being a short-cut and the path being so dark didn't help her apprehension.

"O-Of course, Luna. Just follow me; I know we're going the right way." The unsure stutter of the blonde girl was anything but reassuring in Luna's ears, and her fears of something bad happening came true, when she spotted a certain red-haired Duel Academy student waiting in front of her and her friend.

"Well done brat, it seems I won't have to send my plants after you. You may go now. You wouldn't want getting involved in this, would you?" The tone with which the statement left Akiza's mouth and the smirk that accompanied it was unsettling for Luna to say the least, and the hurt of betrayal at hearing that her friend led her here, coupled with the steps of her, which got lighter the farther she ran away, made the girl's breath hitch and her body freeze.

"Well, aren't you going to try to run away from me? Or are you thinking of insults you can throw my way instead? No matter, when I'm done with you, insults will be the last thing on your mind when thinking of me." Just as Akiza finished the last word, she revealed a card in her hand, the 'Rose Tentacle' monster card and using her ability to summon her duel monsters in tandem with her acquired control over the creatures she could call upon, the stunned and terrified Luna was bound by the plant's vines before she could react. Now the young girl had vines firmly holding every limb of hers in place, as well as an extra one that covered her mouth.

"Ah, seeing you like this, bound and helpless, really excites me. Come on girl, try to scream! Let me hear your pitiful attempts at calling for help, the desperate wails and pleas for mercy, muffled by my little pet's vines! Seeing the bitch that you are like this turns me on so much. I'll make you beg me to stop, only to then go even harder until you beg for more instead."

The alleyway was silent after Akiza finished her proclamation, Luna having seized her attempts at loosening her bindings and cries for help, in favor of looking wide-eyed at the woman before her. The green-haired girl was petrified after hearing what was likely going to happen to her, the point being firmly driven home the moment Luna saw something sticking out from beneath Akiza's skirt, that definitely shouldn't be there. Between the red-haired duelist's legs was a massive boner, which, just going by the looks of it, already was as hard as a rock and about as long and thick as Luna's forearm; roughly standing at proud 14 inches. Akiza had a menacing grin etched on her face as she gave her rod a few strokes. She reveled in seeing her victim's horrified look, especially since the girl seemed to actually think that this was her fully erect member already, how preposterous. She was going to enjoy shoving her cock inside the little bitch, once it reached its full length. When Luna got to witness the other girl's dick getting even bigger than before, her terror-induced stun was lifted immediately and she tried to free herself with all her might, squirming against her bindings so hard she was sure she had started lightly bleeding at her wrists and ankles, and trying against reason to somehow be heard with her dulled screams of fear.

Hearing the young duelist's desperate moans of despair and seeing the tears that started flowing from the girl's eyes were a huge turn-on for Akiza, her now fully erect member releasing copious amounts of pre-cum, coating itself with it. The red-head could feel her testicles pumping with abandon, her orange-sized balls already working overtime to prepare for the copious amounts of dick-cream their owner was going to pump into the green-haired twelve-year-old. The horny teenager stalked towards her going-to-be rape victim in a slow and foreboding stride, knowing that the little brat would gift her with even more sweet tears as she was confronted with the huge pole of flesh that would inevitably penetrate her holes without mercy. True to her expectations, Akiza bore witness to Luna's gradually increasing terror the closer she got. Just thinking about fucking the child in front of her was driving her crazy with lust and it took all her self-control, plus her desire for a good show of misery from the younger girl, to not outright shove her cock into the first hole that greeted her.

Akiza was anxious to finally be able to have her urges addressed by another, since even if the green-haired girl before her hadn't given her a reason to punish her, Akiza was desperate for some real sex nonetheless and grateful for this opportunity as a result. Masturbating was okay, but besides it paling in comparison to the real deal, it was incredibly annoying to have to work a dick of that magnitude with just her own body. A meat pole of over 25 inches in length and a diameter of more than 5, basically making the red-head's member have even bigger proportions than her entire forearm – hand included, required a big load of effort she had to put into her self-induced pleasure. The only way she could properly pleasure herself, besides the occasional footjob, was giving herself a boob-job while sucking her cock at the same time. And even something as great as that can get boring if it's the only, really working way of scratching that itch and you need release at least five to six times a day; lest you become completely mad with lust and rape the nearest girl in sight. Now that Akiza thought about it, she could, and should, have done just that, considering she was basically going to do it right now, and if push came to shove she could just use her powers to get out of any bad situation which might arise. A quick 'Mind Control' card would definitely have done the trick. Of course she had also tried other means of self-pleasuring, such as using her powers to summon some of her sexier creatures to be her cum-dumpsters. Unfortunately for the red-head, even that wasn't enough to truly sate her lust, as she always hungered for something more exciting, something risky and taboo, where she could show her true nature. Despite her initial anger at the young lass for her words, Akiza felt kind of grateful for them in the end, since they are the reason for the Black Rose finally being able to scratch that particular itch. It is quite difficult to find something more taboo than raping a twelve-year-old child after all. Anyway, no need to dwell on missed opportunities; her days of simple masturbation and unfulfilling sex with Duel Monsters creatures were going to end tonight. Akiza wanted to relieve her sexual tension and Luna needed punishment for her insolence, what better way to solve both problems than making the girl her private cum-dumpster. It's not like the brat had any say in the matter, since as far as Akiza was concerned, Luna's mouth only had three notable functions – eating/drinking, proclaiming her love for being a living sex-toy and being used as part of said sex-toy; and the red-haired bombshell was planning on making sure that Luna understood this just as much.

After arriving at her destination, Akiza's first action was to remove the little girl's clothes. Though risky at first glance, since she had to remove the vines of her plant pet to be able to do so, her actions were well timed and choreographed, resulting in a show of great precision and concentration while the red-head removed the different kinds of clothing from the younger girl without problem. Even the desperate struggles of her prey did nothing to deter Akiza, nor did it help Luna in any way, as the Black Rose simply used her superior size and strength to subdue any and all attempts of freeing herself from her bindings. At the end of it all, Akiza stood in front of a completely naked Luna, her massive erection twitching in anticipation of what was to come, while the small girl's clothes were carelessly tossed to the side.

"Although this is supposed to be your punishment, I can't very well rape you properly if I just destroyed you between your legs; I want to be able to use my toy more often than just once, after all. So I guess it is in both of our best interests that you do your best at properly lubing my fat cock up, before I shove it inside you." Though deceptively sympathetic sounding at first, it was clear from her expression alone that Akiza only wanted to humiliate the child in front of her even more, before things started to really heat up, as well as make sure that it was as pleasurable as possible for herself when she finally commenced with fucking her prey to kingdom come.

It just wouldn't make any fun fucking the lights out of the green-haired brat, if she fell unconscious because the non-lubed rod being plunged into her folds would cause too much pain for the young lass to bear. Akiza wanted to keep her victim fully awake through it all, see the despair in her victim's eyes and the tears flowing down her face, knowing she wouldn't be saved from becoming nothing more than a glorified pocket-pussy for her tormentor. Having the 12-year-old go through it all fully conscious was also kind of mandatory if she wanted to successfully break the girl's spirit and make her, her personalized fuck-toy. So, having said her piece, Akiza shoved her dick in her junior's face, knowing that Luna would comply and lube the fat cock before her eyes as best she could, lest she be ripped in two by the sheer magnitude of the thing's size in conjunction with being improperly prepared for the whole ordeal. And comply Luna did, as afraid as she was of being hurt even more than was already certain, she didn't even try to shout out anymore. In her fear Luna licked and sucked as much of the huge meat-pole as she possibly could, not wanting to experience what the older girl would do to her if she tried to cry nor wanting to experience what it would feel like to be filled with not wet enough flesh of this kind of size. Her terror was so strong, it caused Luna to even lick and suckle on the red-head's balls, completely forgetting that those won't even penetrate her, and thus weren't needing any lube. Though taken aback by the younger girl's unneeded actions at first, Akiza wasn't going to complain about them; it was feeling quite good after all.

Severely turned on by the display of the young child so desperately pleasing her cock with her mouth and tongue, Akiza opened her Duel Academy uniform and began massaging her massive, pillowy tits through her bra's fabric, the cloth rubbing against her sensitive nipples being a wonderful feeling for the newly-minted rapist. The red-head was devotedly massaging her soft breasts and pinching her nipples, while more to the down-low her rape victim was dragging her small tongue all over the stupidly large cock before her face, occasionally putting the tip into her mouth and circling her tongue around it in an effort to please the older girl. Who knows, maybe Akiza would be less harsh on her if it looked like she was cooperating.

The saliva accumulated by Luna's actions and the pre-cum flowing out of Akiza's length in abundance, quickly left the meaty rod as wet as it could possibly get and ready to penetrate the red-head's first target. Although plunging into young virgin pussy would probably feel like heaven, and the older duelist could barely wait for the no-doubt amazing feeling, she wanted to make the younger girl hers in every way. The Black Rose wanted, and needed, to properly drive the point home that Luna's EVERY orifice was now nothing more than a means for her to stimulate herself with. Having finished this train of thought, the red-haired beauty promptly shoved her entire length down Luna's tight throat, the girl's gagging reflex seemingly being non-existent as her body easily gulped the huge thing down. Though the young girl normally should have gagged on the way too big intruder in her throat, it looked like the pig-tailed 12-year-old was a born slut, with how easily she dealt with being speared on the probably longest and thickest human cock in the world. No matter how easy it might have been for the young student to swallow the pleasure seeking appendage, the average observer would clearly see the outline of the red-head's massive member on the younger girl's neck and even upper body. A clear bulging and receding could be seen from the girl's skin whenever Akiza let her cock pump in and out of her victim's throat; while her massive ball sack was slapping against the child's chin with each thrust. That last bit was especially pleasing for the red-headed rapist, as it not only felt wonderful, but also humiliated the pig-tailed duelist even further.

Speaking of Akiza, the woman's face was a monumental example of how an ahegao expression had to look like. With how lewdly her tongue hung out, saliva trickling down her chin, and her half-lidded eyes having partially rolled back into her head, coupled with a cute blush, it was clear as day that the red-head was enjoying herself quite nicely while fucking the minor's throat. While Akiza could be described as the epitome of sex-crazed after coming in contact with her first real sexual experience with another person, Luna was more on the site of looking like she was struck. The girl had her eyes as wide as saucers, right after her body registered being filled with a cock of unnatural size, tears continuously flowing, out of pain rather than fear now, and a gurgling sound coming out of her throat that seemed to only turn her violator on even more, if that was possible; the guttural moans leaving the senior's mouth being even louder than the gurgling of the other girl. If it hadn't been nighttime already, in a dark alley that was seldom used even when the sun was still abroad, Akiza would have had to fear being caught red-handed raping a little girl in public, with how loud both became through their respective ordeals. Not that Akiza would have noticed being caught in her current state, much less cared for being watched as she mercilessly ravaged the body speared on her cock right now. The only thing that had managed to pass her thoughts, besides how great raping someone felt, was how stupid she was to wait so long to actually do it. As far as Akiza was concerned sex was the best thing in the world, especially if she could combine her love for seeing people who wronged her suffering with it, just like right now.

It was obvious from the beginning that what Akiza planned on doing to Luna couldn't be called making love, but even to call it fucking would be an understatement. The groans and moans of both girls filled the night air, together with the sloshing sounds of their mingled juices; Akiza's dick's pre-cum and Luna's saliva, as the red-head plunged in and out of the younger girl's body. Back and forth Akiza's hips went, alternating between being sheathed up to the hilt in Luna's oral cavern and pulling out until only the tip was inside the green-haired duelist's mouth, giving Luna the unwanted opportunity to taste the copious amounts pre-cum that were leaking from the world's most-likely largest cock to ever be gifted to mankind, every time she did so. And through all this, something inside Luna seemed to slowly change.

" _I can't believe this is happening to me! Why does it have to be this way, when everything I ever did was being nice and polite to everyone? My body is going numb, but why do I get this strange feeling inside of me? It's starting to feel good. I am being raped and it feels good. Why?!"_ Luna couldn't even begin to fathom how it was possible for her to feel good, when she was going through something that most women viewed as the worst kind of thing that could possibly happen to someone.

But no matter if she was able to understand it or not, Luna was beginning to enjoy her current predicament; at least her body did. The green-haired girl was suffering emotion-wise, feeling completely humiliated and utterly worthless as she was degraded to a glorified onahole, but her body on the other hand screamed its desire for more to her, the need to be ravaged even harder and being transformed into a humanoid sex-toy. Meanwhile the juices, which had started to flow from the girl's nether region, betrayed her even more as they trickled out of her cunt and onto the concrete floor. The only thing Luna thought she could do now, was trying her utmost best to not break under this kind of pressure, to not give into the pleasure and keep hoping that she will be saved from this; or if not that she could at least walk away from this and live her life as her own person instead of Akiza's personal cum-dump.

Completely oblivious to her victim's thoughts, Akiza was getting closer and closer to her release and her thrusts became even faster as a result – desperate for the needed relieve. If it couldn't be called that before, the older girl's rod was definitely worthy of being called a jackhammer now, pistoning into the small girl's throat with abandon. It just felt so amazing, having a young girl's tight throat wrapped around her third leg; that the older girl couldn't begin to think straight while she was experiencing the greatest sensation she had ever felt.

"I'm going to cum; I'm going to fill you with my precious cock-milk. Take it all my little fuck-toy, accept your new owner's delicious gift and be filled to the brim with my semen~!"

Though mostly slurred, Akiza's exclamation was still understandable to the child's ears and as much as her mind wanted nothing more than for this to end, her body was eagerly awaiting the glorious white liquid that was the older girl's cum.

It was only moments after Akiza's lust-filled order for Luna to 'take it all', that the younger duelist was forced to do just that, as the older one of both girls came with a loud, sex-crazed moan and began pumping her load into the child with slow, but strong thrusts – each thrust releasing a cup's worth of sperm into the minor's womb. Her stomach inflating to proportions normally seen from women who were pregnant for 3 months - maybe more, Akiza's sperm was shooting into the pig-tailed girl's body with seemingly no end. When it looked like Luna's body wasn't able to store any more of the white fluids gushing out of Akiza's member, said fluids started to flow out of Luna's mouth, around the humongous appendage that was still firmly lodged in there and creating a sizable puddle on the ground below.

A few minutes passed before Akiza came down from her orgasm-induced high and pulled her meat-pole, which was still rock hard and eager for more, out of the other girl. The red-head smiled wickedly as she inspected her handiwork, a thoroughly cum-filled slut, while telepathically commanding her plant-type monster to move the young girl and position her in a way that would enable Akiza, whose legs felt a bit mushy after her strongest orgasm to date, to fuck the child's pussy while sitting on the ground; incidentally resting in the warm sperm puddle she herself had created moments prior. Looks like she would need to wash her school uniform before going to the Academy next time.

Luna barely even noticed any of this, her mind relatively blank after being used in such a way. Her eyes were half-lidded and tiny, quiet moans were escaping her as her body coped with the loss of filling that Akiza's massive rod provided. The girl seemed to be at the brink of passing out, though if it was from the strain on her body or from the pleasure she didn't know. Seeing the current state of her green-haired onahole, Akiza decided to show the girl just enough mercy to caress her cheek, before promptly destroying the illusion that action created with her following question.

"Hey. Are you ready for round two? Those tiny pussy lips of yours won't spread themselves now, will they?" Akiza asked rhetorically as she let her plant pet guide the girl's vagina on the older girl's rod's tip.

"Please, have mercy. I can't take any more." Luna's voice was hoarse from her throat being ravaged just moments prior, and she couldn't be sure if the other girl had even heard her quiet rasp. Luna was so desperate for getting out if this situation or at least catching a break, that tears started pouring out of the child's eyes again. The young girl was kind of surprised that she could still do that, having thought that she was completely dry already, after crying the entire duration of her torment up until her forced orgasm, which had made her temporarily unresponsive to the outside world.

If Akiza had heard the green-head's quiet plea, she didn't show it; just as she didn't show any of the mercy Luna had begged for. In the blink of an eye, the red-haired rapist had plunged her entire length inside the little girl's snatch; the sheer magnitude of her cock being enough to not only enter the child's womb, but going in so deep that the dick's shape created a sizable bulge sticking out from the twelve-year-old's abdomen, obliterating Luna's hymen on the way up as if it hadn't been there to begin with. It happened so fast, not giving the girl any chance to react, that Luna couldn't even muster a scream after her penetration. She only managed to open her eyes and mouth wide in shock and let a tiny moan escape her lips. Before the green-haired rape victim could begin to ponder on whether her moan was caused from pleasure or pain, Akiza had already placed her hands on the young duelist's hips and started moving her up and down on her throbbing member. The tight folds that surrounded her huge cock caused Akiza to instantly fall back into a pleasure-addled state of mind, caring for nothing more than to use the other girl until she had completely satisfied her needs and filled the child with so much cum, that it would start dripping out of all of Luna's orifices like a fountain.

While the red-head was pistoning in and out of the young girl, the older girl's shaft traveling all the way from Luna's entrance up to and into her womb, both were adopting their own ahegao faces. Luna was being bombarded with stimulation, as Akiza's huge cock buried itself inside her not-anymore-virgin pussy multiple times per second, while simultaneously having the red-head's testicles slam against her tender butt each and every time it happened. It looked like Akiza had a great way to live out her sadistic side built into her very form, having her own ball sack be an automatic slapping tool. Each girl had their eyes rolled back into their heads, blushes on their cheeks and were drooling and smiling stupidly into the night sky. It seemed that being used as a fuck-toy by a woman with a cock the size of the younger girl's thigh, was too much for the child to bear. Let's take a quick look inside the humanoid onahole's head.

" _So...good.~ Huge Cock...in...my pussy...feels good.~ More,...please...give me more...COCK!~"_ The girl's mind had finally given out, even her own thoughts were nothing more than slurs now. At least the girl managed to utter her thoughts in a silent whisper while she was being used as a pocket-pussy, so her brain was still capable of enabling her to do at least that much.

Still, being reduced to a living sex-toy had shattered Luna's mind enough to morph it in just the way Akiza had wanted it to. Luna's mind had succumbed to her body's need for more pleasure and transformed her into a cock-craving, little slut. Though, through all the pleasure the red-haired girl was currently receiving herself, she didn't even comprehend the young green-head's change properly and instead opted to just continue ravaging the small body; shoving it up and down, up and down on her inhumanly huge meat-pole over and over again with an ever increasing ferocity and pace. These actions were granting Luna with the exact thing she wanted though, more cock. When Akiza felt her release nearing a few minutes of merciless pussy-pounding later, she re-doubled her efforts and began thrusting her hips up with even greater speed than before, to meet the 12 year-old's body whenever it went down on her cock. This resulted in both girls reaching new heights, before the red-head began shooting her enormous load for the second time that night and caused both of their minds to go temporarily blank in orgasmic bliss. The end result was a girl, which had yet to hit puberty, being filled with so much cum that you could think she had been pregnant long enough that the child was due tomorrow; with the sperm puddle beneath both girls increasing its already admirable size two-fold. If Luna had had her period already, she would have had to seriously worry about really getting impregnated by the inhumane amount of semen that had been shot right into her womb. Not that she could care about that at the moment, with how fucked-stupid her mind currently was.

It took multiple minutes for the girls to come back to reality, as their bodies tried to adjust to the first time in their lives that they had experienced this level of pleasure. It would need some getting used to, but considering Akiza's plans for her junior; they would both get more than enough practice.

Akiza was pleasantly surprised, when she heard Luna dreamily chanting pleas in a whisper, as she pressed her face in the older girl's generous cleavage. She had anticipated the younger girl to break a little later.

"More. Please mistress, give me more. Your toy needs cock, please let your toy be useful and let it pleasure your magnificent cock." Luna's eyes were glazed-over while saying this; her new role as Akiza's personal sex-toy being ingrained in the child's mind, to the point of it being the only reason for the pig-tailed girl to continue living.

Seeing as the green-haired girl had obviously succumbed to the pleasure and accepted her new role in life, the red-head released the twelve year-old from her bindings and send her plant pet away. Afterwards she decided to put her toy's loyalty to the test and opened her blouse completely, followed by removing her bra; after which the young girl seemed to get what her mistress wanted of her and started sucking on the older girl's right breast and massaging the pillowy appendage with her small hands. Seeing the little girl seemingly jumping at the opportunity to please her mistress, coupled with the feeling of said pleasing itself, made the red-haired duelist's cock twitch inside Luna; the girl moaning in pleasure at her cunt being stimulated again, even if only lightly.

"I think it's time for me to finally get to the last hole of yours. I can't properly call you my personal onahole without having fucked your tiny ass, now can I?" Akiza was saying this more as a notice for Luna than as an actual question. Besides her not caring if the green-head objected or not, Luna would probably beg for it herself now anyway.

And cue to the red-haired girl thinking that last bit, Luna actually did just that.

"Oh yes! Please mistress, please let my loli butt be a good onahole for you and show this little brat who she belongs to. I was a bad girl and I need to be punished by mistress." Luna was saying this so fast and eagerly, it almost wasn't audible anymore. She was looking up at the red-head in anticipation, still massaging the girl's breast; and for a moment Akiza could have sworn that Luna's pupils had morphed into little hearts, the school girl's eyes being full of adoration for the mistress gracious enough to gift her humanoid cock-sleeve with her mighty rod of flesh.

Akiza didn't need to hear that twice, not even once actually, and slowly pulled the young lass off her cock, which caused both of them to shiver at the light stimulation followed by complete loss of pleasurable stimuli. This state was not meant to last however, as the older girl positioned Luna in front of herself in a doggy-style pose, the green-haired girl's ass swaying to and fro in a clear show of Luna's want to have it stuffed full; as well as her arms and legs resting in the sperm which had accumulated through the first two bouts of animalistic rape. Though the following technically could not be called rape anymore, as its victim had been pounded so severely it ended up being a mock-brainwashing session, it wasn't going to be any less animal-like. It was actually going to be even more so, considering the girls' current positions.

" _This is so dirty. I am basically a dog right now, a bitch in heat standing in a puddle of my mistress' semen and waiting to get pounded like one, too. I can't wait to have mistress shove that huge cock into my tiny virgin ass. Please hurry mistress, your toy is craving to be used!"_ It would stand to debate whether or not it really was going to be like a bitch in heat being fucked. Considering Akiza's massive rod had a size that exceeded even that of an average erect horse cock, it might be more appropriate to compare it to a horse couple's mating. It didn't really matter in the end though, at least for Luna, as long as she got to be the one on the receiving end of said huge hunk of flesh. Luna's wishes were about to be granted, as Akiza had just finished placing her cock's tip on the green-head's cute butt-hole, simultaneously getting a great view at the young pussy she got to fill just a minute ago; big globs of cum flowing out and dropping from it every now and then, as the small body in which it was previously confined fought with itself over whether it wanted to revert to its normal size or keep the precious liquid locked inside.

"Looks like your body is trying to get rid of the sperm I so graciously bestowed upon you, my toy. Let's fill you up again, shall we?"

"Please fill this little slut to the brim with your glorious cum, mistress. I promise I'll try my best to keep it all in; my body only needs to get used to being stuffed full with your essence."

"That's not going to be a problem at all. You will get more than enough practice in that regard, right now and every single day for the rest of our lives, beginning tomorrow." Following this statement was the remorseless plunge forward of Akiza's hips, burying her entire length in the smaller girl's rectum in one swift motion.

"OH GOD, YES~!" Akiza didn't know if the child-turned-fucktoy's exclamation came from hearing the promise of more sex in the future or from Luna getting the rock-hard penis, that she so desperately craved, shoved up her ass, but she supposed it didn't matter; there was an asshole in need to be ravaged and she intended to do just that.

If the girls' rough fucking hadn't been accentuated by the wet sploshing noises of their bodies hitting each other before, it was certainly now. Akiza's form was wet with sweat and her massive genitalia were covered in the remnants of her own sperm and her new toy's pussy juices. Every time the red-head's hips slapped against the younger girl's rectum; the sound of her wet balls hitting Luna's freshly raped and cum-filled cunt filled the air; the sensation only adding onto both teenagers' pleasure. Each thrust of Akiza's mighty rod felt like heaven to both parties involved and the force with which the red-haired duelist was ramming her meat pole into Luna was enough to even let her heavy, bountiful breasts bounce up and down through the air in a hypnotic fashion that would entrance any who came upon the scene. Akiza would have liked to massage her jiggling jugs, if only her hands hadn't been occupied by the task of holding the child she was fucking in place. A body of the stature Luna possessed couldn't have stayed on the ground without aid, while being ravaged by a prick just short of the size of her entire upper body, after all. Speaking of the twelve-year-old's ass being penetrated by Akiza's inhuman cock; the mint-haired girl's torso was trapped in a rhythm of alternating between being empty and having to reform itself, as it was stretched out by the giant girth of the invading appendage. The penis' shape was easy to make out on the child's form, while it traveled through Luna's body; in ways that would make people question the green-head's borderline supernatural ability to survive the viscous onslaught of a dick of that magnitude.

No matter the apparent lack of logic in Luna's ability to withstand the fucking that even an experienced nymphomaniac would most likely die to, the two girls involved in said fuckfest couldn't care less about insignificant details like that. Way too far gone were they in their sexual endeavors, to even consider bothering to think about the heavenly pleasure they were feeling possibly being labeled as impossible by outsiders. In fact, Luna's current thought process could probably be best summarized by phrases along the lines of _"Cock feels good!~"_ , since her pleasure-addled mind wasn't even able to comprehend anything more during the kind of pounding she was receiving. During this continued assault on her needy buttocks, Luna had let her head fall into the sperm puddle beneath, having decided to stop putting energy into anything that didn't actively grant her mistress any pleasure. Still, in its newfound quest for achieving as many orgasms as it was able to, Luna's body started to act without said girl even consciously commanding it to; and the child's tongue began leaving its wet confines in order to eagerly lap up as much of the cum as it possibly could off of the floor and into the young lass' mouth. To say that having the flavor of her newly-minted favorite treat flooding her mouth was making Luna happy was an understatement of the highest order; and even the few particles of dirt that inevitably found their way into her oral orifice as she kept licking the stone floor, couldn't dampen the elation she felt. A tiny bit of dust and the like on her tongue was an easily neglectable sacrifice to make, for the contentment that her owner's semen provided her with, as it outright blessed her worthless taste buds with its divinity.

Seeing her new toy so eagerly lapping at her cum on the dirty ground brought Akiza's lust to a new high and resulted in the red-haired duelist increasing the pace with which she was ravaging the little girl's butthole, to the point where Luna's tiny form couldn't even properly register whether it was currently filled or not anymore. Even the heavy ball sack of Akiza's pounding Luna's pussy lips repeatedly was practically distorted visually, as the balls got slammed against the moist pussy over and over again like a blur. The mint-haired lass was basically trapped in an endless cycle of being filled with an inhumanly huge cock, because of the fast movements of said dick simply being too quick for her mind to process them correctly. And so, as Akiza continued ramming her member into the younger girl's form, her eyes becoming a bit teary from getting so close to release without it actually being achieved quite yet, Luna's mind began to simply shut down. Instead of her inner voice repeating 1-phrase mantras about how amazing being raped felt, her brain became completely blank. The school girl's eyes rolled into the back of her head so much they were hard to even make out anymore and the licking up of excess semen had stopped too; Luna's tongue just getting dragged along the floor by her face's motions now, as it swayed back and forth with each of the red-head's hip's thrusts. The one, only thing the green-haired fucktoy managed to still accomplish in her current state was the stream of low, nigh silent moans escaping her mouth, as her body seemed to use that action as some kind of reflexive action to inform its mistress of her still being alive.

While Luna had already gone off to bliss-city, Akiza was still desperately ravaging the other student's ass, in search of the, no doubt, great orgasm she steadily worked towards. The 12 year-old's rectum clamped onto its intruder as tightly as a vice, as the 'Black Rose' let her rod glide along its surface; and finally, after what felt like an eternity, Akiza felt the sweet release bubble up inside her balls, shooting through her shaft and right into the child that she had basically impaled with it. The pleasure Akiza was feeling at that moment could only be described as otherworldly, the sensation being powerful enough to force her to bend over and lie atop the girl she had been fucking up until now. And as Luna was getting filled with another bucket-load of sperm, her empty head only managed to command her bodily functions in a way to lowly squeak in pleasure, before finally succumbing to it and falling unconscious – with a big, goofy smile plastered onto her face; truly fucked stupid. Akiza will probably have to erase Luna from everyone's memory, because of the girl most likely never being able to function normally again. The little minx would probably scream to be penetrated again the moment she woke up. The horse-cocked girl eagerly postpones this dilemma to later though, currently being pre-occupied with the last bit of pleasure she was feeling at that time – the load of semen she had shot into her cum-dump being pressed out of said dump's body because of Akiza's own form weighing down on it; this of course resulting in a steady flow of cum massaging her balls as it traveled past.

Akiza would continue wallowing in her orgasmic high for the rest of the night; an unconscious, 12 year-old girl, that she had been raping for the last hour or two, being pressed into a humongous puddle of jizz, as her head got nuzzled into the area in between the red-head's tits. Akiza was smiling, being elated at the first time she had truly been satisfied; with her cock finally reverting back to its flaccid size of 10 inches – her balls having been emptied for the first time in her life.


	6. Kari's Giant(ess) Playground

Contribution

Title: Kari's Giant(ess) Playground

Author: Balthasar00 + RoyalBlood36

Categories: Digimon

Characters: Kari

Contains: Foot Fetish, Sock Fetish, Giantess, Cruel/Playful Giantess, Gore, **Death** , Foot Crush, Butt Crush, Vore, Underage, Lolicon

It was an absolutely mediocre Thursday morning. The air was thick with morning drowsiness as the townspeople muddled about on their way to the jobs they worked at every day, oblivious to the world around them. There was no consideration of their actions, no threat or happiness or any emotion really. It was just the daily drag, derated people scrapping by, longing for the not so distant relief of the weekend. On this particular week however, the savior from the boredom of everyday life came a little early - and it wasn't a day. It was a 40 meter (131 foot) tall, 8-year-old girl.

Kari had no idea how she got here, or even where here was. She just woke up here - on the outskirts of some sort of town in a rather flat, hot, and unassuming landscape. She didn't seem too concerned however, for whatever reason. She just felt kind of, well, playful.

It took a few moments for her mind to register that she was absolutely ginormous. She didn't know if she was huge or if the little buildings at her feet were just tiny; but did it really matter, though?

She was dressed in her usual attire - a yellow tank top, bright pink leggings and shirt; with wavy brown hair that came to just above her shoulders. The only difference she could tell was the absence of her shoes - she wore only her grimy socks, which had once been white but were now discolored with sweat and gunk. She could smell them even from the 40 meter distance between her feet and face, though that didn't bother her at all. She enjoyed the feeling of air washing between her toes and how it let their stench waft into her nostrils. Finishing her short bout of admiring her feet's smell, Kari focused her attention on her surroundings again.

The town spread out across the ground below her. It was no city, but it was by no means a small town. The tallest buildings she could see were a few church steeples and an office building in the distance, the tallest of which was about two stories taller than her.

As a cool breeze tore past her ears, she realized that the town below was almost completely silent. She could clearly see hundreds of individuals in the streets closest to her, who stopped dead in their tracks upon witnessing her giant form towering over their home town, staring up in horror at the humongous girl. Many of the cars seemed to have stopped as well, some of them having crashed into each other out of their drivers' confusion and fear.

She simply stood for a moment, observing the horrified faces of the citizens at her feet. Then, without a word or thought of the consequences, she took a step. Her left foot landed on a white Sedan, completely consuming it and grinding it against the pavement, which groaned and cracked. She could feel the metal poke and tickle her sweaty foot as the car crumbled, and a small splash of blood as the driver within was crushed. Without even caring she forced her foot down harder, utterly flattening the Sedan and creating a small crater in the street. Between the crunches of metal and cracking of concrete, her ears detected another sound. She raised her foot, showing it off to the rest of the street. People everywhere were screaming and fleeing for their lives now, as the area around her swiftly descended into chaos.

She relaxed her foot and, after a moment, grabbed it with her hand so she could examine it. Her sweaty, pungent sock had been stained with a variety of new flavors - gasoline, motor oil, and shards of glass from the car; and, just below her big toe, a thick, bright red liquid. Blood.

Kari set her foot back on the ground, after studying the results of her actions. It felt good as it sunk into the pavement and the smell of sweat, mixed with blood on her soles was simply amazing. With a playful smile on her face, she decided she liked being a giantess and set off down the street.

At first it was mostly just abandoned cars along the side of the road. They crunched and caved in with little force, though not without enjoyment as Kari giggled each time she smothered one into the pavement. A few lucky steps hit cars still containing people, who were hiding inside - she could tell whenever she felt their bones crunching under the collapsing metal constructs, and their warm blood oozing out of the cracks and staining her socks. She made sure to grind these particular ones extra hard, intent on squeezing out every last drop.

She meandered down the street for a little while, crushing cars and occasionally knocking over a streetlight. Most of the one story buildings and shops lining the road were dark, bereft of inhabitants and of no interest to her yet.

Before long, she began to catch up with the crowd of people fleeing from her in the streets. Between the accidents and the tremors coursing through the ground with each of Kari's steps, escape by car was hopeless; and it seemed many people tried to outrun her on foot. This proved to be a tragic mistake however, as to Kari they were simply targets out in the open.

She lifted her foot in the air, and brought it down hard on a fleeing woman. This time, there was no crunch of metal, but rather the shattering of bone. The woman exploded into a shower of slimy red paste and goop, most of which was consumed by her sock, which had turned into a magnet for blood. Her bones disintegrated as they were ground into the pavement, and her organs simply burst under the pressure. When Kari raised her foot, most of what was left was now stuck to her sweaty sock, only adding to the stench.

As if the rampant stomps and screams weren't enough of a giveaway, the tiny people fleeing from Kari also had another clue to her presence – the distinct smell. Her socks had already reeked of sweat when she began her rampage, but now there were a whirl of new odors smeared into the mix- Ground cement, motor oil, gasoline, and blood. Lots and lots of blood. To the people at her feet it was an absolute hell to endure as they scrambled to escape becoming part of the mix. To Kari, however, it was an absolute joy. The stench filled the entire street and the morning breeze spread it all over the town, occasionally even all the way up to her nose. Sometimes, after a particularly gory kill she would stop just to smell her feet, her eyes fluttering as her nose took in the smell of hundreds of people now turned to paste on the bottom of her stinky, sweaty socks.

After walking for a few minutes, she found herself in a large intersection and discovered a fairly large, bright one story brick building with a grassy playground behind it - a daycare center. Kari was overjoyed at this great find. As she walked over to the playground she realized that there were at least 30 kids playing on the equipment, who up until then had been completely oblivious to her rampage.

"Ooh, I wanna play!" She announced, her voice booming through the streets and many of the children covering their ears at the loud noise. She took a few steps forward, crushing the chain link fence surrounding the playground under her socked sole with ease and positioned herself with her backside to the daycare center.

"Hmmm... I guess I'm a little big..." She said, looking down at the terrified children, who were too scared to even move.

Without warning she simply let her butt drop down, sitting down on top of and utterly obliterating most of the daycare center. The earth seemed to shake for a moment as her rear came crashing through the roof behind her, causing most of the building to collapse around her butt and killing anyone caught inside. Adults, children, it didn't matter in the face of giant 8-year-old girl's rear and literal tons of debris falling on top of them and flattening the lot like insects.

After a moment, the dust cleared and she turned her focus back to the playground in front of her. The equipment consisted of a small swing set to her right, a large red and blue tower with several platforms and a bright green slide in front of her, and a sandbox to her left. Most of the other kids were either climbing on the large platform in front of her or standing on the ground staring at her in confused horror. One boy, holding a bright red kickball, was clearly frozen in the middle of a game.

Before they could react, Kari reached out and grabbed 5 kids from the sandbox in her hand, clutching them tightly and pondering on their fate. Remembering how she loved the smell of her filthy socks and how satisfying it felt to rub and massage her feet, she peeled back the outer rim off her left sock and dropped all five of the kids into the damp, dark pit that she had created. They tumbled down her ankle and to the bottom of her foot with a few muffled cries and landed in a pile, wedged between her foot and her sock. Letting her sock snap back into place, she felt the children squirming against her sole. Their futile efforts felt ticklish, which only caused Kari to giggle and squeeze her foot. She slowly inhaled the sweaty, bloody stench and continued to rub her feet. Before long she was breathing heavily and began slowly licking her foot. She could feel the bodies of the children squirming as she massaged her foot, while her tongue was gliding over their fabric-covered, tiny frames and tasting the saltiness of blood and her sweat. She was soaking her socks with her saliva, as well as fresh loads of sweat that flowed out of her sole's every pore. She was nearly overwhelmed in the heat if the moment, barely able to tear her face away from her foot for even a moment; pausing her eager smelling to reach out for another handful of kids. She grabbed another 5 stupefied children, who had just been standing around and watching her show. This time she placed them inside her right sock. She lowered her head to the ground as she lapped at her feet like a dog, quickly becoming so overcome by her want to experience the flavor more intensely, that she nearly sucked her entire right foot inside her mouth, the appendage being shoved inside her oral cavern up to its heel. Her taste buds pulsated with glee as they absorbed every drop of blood and sweat, smothering her tiny victims between her wet sole and saliva-drenched sock's fabric. Even from inside her mouth she could hear their muffled screams of terror and swore she could even taste their salty tears as they bawled their eyes out in fear. Her eagerness for a more intense taste, to drive this experience to the max, was so great, that Kari put too much force into her tongue's movements for the little children to handle. The massive hunk of flesh compressed two of the children that were trapped inside her sock into a bloody paste like they were nothing; though you could argue that to Kari, they really were. The third one followed right after, as the tongue travelled over her socked sole and let her victim experience what getting driven over by a steamroller would probably feel like. As this carnage was going on in her mouth, on the outside her eyes fluttered and her nose flared with every little whiff of blood she took and each death and cry of fear she caused let a tingle of pleasure course through her body. She sucked her foot like a lollipop, massaging it with her lips and tongue as her foot slid in and out of her mouth, mimicking an action that Kari would definitely be considered too young for by most people.

Eventually she slid her right foot out of her mouth completely, said appendage dripping with saliva, stained with a fresh load red juice and tickled by the tiny, yet still ongoing squirming of the two still living children trapped in her sock; and replaced it with her left. She gave her other foot an equally glorious massage, before lathering it with her tongue like she did the other, coating it in saliva and doing her best to try and suck every drop of sweat and blood into her greedy maw. The children in her left sock were just as terrified as their friends had been, their screams echoing around the dark cavern behind her lips. And just like with her right foot, Kari was way too eager in her endeavor to satisfy her thirst for sweat and blood to hold back her tongue's overwhelming force and carelessly murdered another pair of young children by compressing them into minced meat against her sweaty sole.

After a full 10 minutes of sucking and worshipping her feet, she finally took her left foot out of her mouth and placed both it and its right counterpart on the ground. It seemed that at least a few of the children had survived the waterboarding of saliva and violent tongue crushing inside her mouth, as she could still feel helpless squirming on the bottom of both her feet. Ignoring her little toys for the time being, she took a moment to survey the playground again. Most of the children still had not moved from their original positions, frozen in fear to the point that their bodies didn't even shake; only the tears flowing down their cheeks and the occasional whimper let the giantess know that these kids were even alive still. Wordlessly, Kari stood up, the children still trapped in both of her socks being crushed instantly - only however this time, because they were inside her socks instead of under them, she could actually feel absolutely every minute detail. Each of their bones shattered in synchronized fashion, as their flesh stretched and tore under the pressure, spilling warm blood across her soles once again. Organs burst, fluids leaked everywhere and each part of their bodies was ground into a gory paste. Every bit of her bare sole was soaked in salty blood, much of it bleeding through her sock to mix with the pool of saliva still clinging to the cloth This was bliss! Crushing people under giant soles was fun before, sure; and it even felt nice as well. But this level of detail that Kari could feel this time; it had been like slow motion, with every step towards death her victims took being another rush of pleasure for the massive child.

Kari wanted to feel more of this, much more. While Kari was musing to herself about this new, higher level of fun and pleasure she had discovered, still, none of the remaining children managed to move. Again, without saying another word, Kari lifted her foot off the ground and moved it diagonally to her right, wiping the swing set out of existence. Tremors coursed through the earth as Kari's foot impacted the ground again, knocking all of the children off their feet and onto their butts. At this point a few of those children finally tried to get back to their feet and run, but it was useless now – they had waited too long and wasted their opportunity for escape. Another hard stomp and the platform plus slide crumbled effortlessly, being compacted like it was paper. This move ended without casualties, but at least 10 kids were caught in the chaos, most of them being wedged between her toes and some trapped inside the now twisted metal surrounding Kari's humongous foot as the crushed remains of what once was a construction to inspire happiness in children of all ages. A few really unlucky ones had gotten impaled by the sharp metal poles and wooden planks. Nobody died because of the stomp itself, but that didn't mean there wouldn't be corpses amongst the debris. Concerning the lads and lasses occupying the space between Kari's toes, those were easily taken care of by the girl crunching aforementioned digits together and letting the children explode in showers of blood and gore; making her sock look as if red had been its original color, with there being white splotches covering parts of it, despite it being the exact opposite. The almost immeasurable amount of children trapped amongst the rubble surrounding her sock-clad foot meanwhile got to be erased by our young giantess twisting her limb and grinding them into the dirt, leaving nothing but red streaks on the ground.

One last step in the center of the playground was enough to finish off the rest of the kids and like that the grounds were empty. The building sat in ruin, and the playground was absolutely flattened. Kara hardly looked back, focusing only on more ways to worship her glorious feet and play with the rest of her toys.

As she steered her rampage back onto the busy town streets, she realized that unlike the beginning of her rampage, hundreds of people were now trying to escape her adventure by car. This created a traffic jam a mile long as Kari observed hundreds of cars filling the streets bumper to bumper, desperately inching along in an effort to outrun her. And with the sight of a panicked traffic jam came the sounds - blaring horns, screeching tires, desperate shouting and all around just pure chaos. With ears almost two feet tall, Kari absolutely couldn't stand the sheer bombardment. The screams alone were music to her ears, but running engines and horns were definitely not on her list of things she liked to listen to. Within seconds she was absolutely enraged by the traffic jam and immediately began stomping on cars left and right. At first she didn't even pause to savor the crushing of the tines inside - the one upside to a traffic jam was that every car was occupied after all. Sometimes she would stomp too hard, which only seemed to set off several car alarms in the streets around her; that only made her anger grow. Her feet rained down like thunderous hammers crushing two cars at once, grinding them flat into the road, before immediately moving on to the ones in front of them.

Thankfully for her the town had fairly narrow streets and her feet together spanned the whole width of most avenues; meaning she could swiftly and effectively terminate every car in each street as she toured the town without effort. Unbeknownst to her in her fit of rage, the gallons of saliva still stuck to the bottom of her feet acted like a magnet towards everything that her soles touched, picking up debris, car parts, broken glass, blood and even mangled body parts. Desperate commuters caught one last pungent whiff of blood, saliva and salty sweat wafting through their windows before being crushed in seconds under the largest and smelliest feet ever to walk the world. Kari didn't even think about making things more enjoyable by removing her socks anymore, so into just ending this incessant, obnoxious noise was the giant mass murderer.

Little by little as she tore down each road one by one, the noise and chaos of the hasty evacuation began to die down. Once she decided she had wrecked enough havoc and brought the noise level down to a reasonable level, her anger washed away and her playful attitude began to return. There were still enough cars desperate to get away from her, and she decided there was no reason not to have a little fun with them, that was the sole reason for them even being around after all. They were her toys and despite them having been a nuisance for some time a couple moments ago, she still intended to use the remaining ones the way they were intended to be.

She found her way to a fairly large untouched intersection, packed with stalled cars. A few panicked drivers abandoned their vehicles the second they saw her, but she wasn't about to just let them get away. Using her left foot as a broom, she stomped hard on two cars on the far edge of the intersection, feeling several inhabitants pulverized between her toes as she did this.

She then began to sweep the rest of the cars into the middle of the intersection, dragging them into a nice sized pile in the center. She repeated the process on the other three sides of the intersection, knocking over the traffic lights and dragging all of the cars along the road until they were piled on top if each other in the center. Anyone who had left their vehicle was either swept away by her foot and rammed into the mangled mess of cars, their now broken bodies squirming in pain or pushed over and ground to mush under the gigantic, moving sole. The people who had stayed inside their cars on the other hand just hung on for dear life, hoping against hope that the monster outside would somehow miss them in her rampage.

Once she had successfully piled all of the cars on top of each other, she flicked her hand through her hair and took a seat on top of an insurance office on a street corner. Her rear went right through it of course, and she landed with a resounding thud on the ground, nothing but a pile of rubble now being compressed under her butt cheeks, with the odd human getting crushed amongst the debris, their plan of sitting this one out inside and hoping that Kari would just walk past them coming to bite them in the ass – well, more like Kari's ass making them bite the dust. Despite her initial surprise at her seat crumbling beneath her form, Kari, without missing a beat, reached onto the top of the pile and picked out an old station wagon. Holding the car upright in her left hand, she used her index finger and thumb on her right hand to rip the flimsy roof right off the wagon. She turned the car upside down and dumped the contents onto her right hand, revealing four people. It was a family of Asian descent, with a mother, father, a boy and a girl. The boy appeared to be around 10 years old, maybe a year or two older, his sister being half his age at most. Seeing their predicament, the family huddled together in sheer dread.

She tossed the now empty station wagon to the side, where it landed with a hard clatter and the sounds of shattering glass. Her first victim was the boy; she used her free hand to peel off both of her socks, still dripping with blood and grease and covered in sweat and various filth from her rampage as they were. Kari wiggled her now freed toes, spreading the sweat and blood that was coating them, as well as the torn and crushed corpses of the poor children she had murdered maybe half an hour earlier, around and displaying the gruesome sight to the people who were currently awaiting their own torturous demise.

She took a short moment to smell her stinking socks again, before laying one of her socks flat on the road, still oozing with muddy, red and grey liquids. She then plucked the boy off of her hand, and to the absolute horror of his parents placed him on top of her sock, near the edge. She made them watch in helpless fear as she began to roll her sock up into a burrito of smelly cloth, with the boy caged inside like a sock mummy; ultimately leaving him to suffocate from the goopy stains of blood , gasoline and saliva from various parts of her rampage. Kari was really happy that he didn't pass out from the smell, although it also surprised quite a bit. Now she could listen to the music that were his horrified screams as he slowly succumbed to his prison's vile stench and died like the worthless maggot he was.

The girl came next, as Kari gleefully stripped the children from their helpless parents and forced them to watch their excruciating deaths. Remembering how good the little kids from earlier had felt on her soles, she placed the girl down on the road, directly between her feet and only meters away from her brother's corpse. She stood on the road crying softly and making no attempt to escape, it's not like she could if she tried and the girl knew this. Offering no time for goodbyes, Kari slammed her soles together with the girl in between, and felt her insides splatter everywhere in a sheer explosion of viscera and red liquid. Some of the blood spewed upwards like a fountain, raining down on her ankles. Other pools of blood trickled out at the sides of her feet and oozed out between her toes, leaking salty red fluids and chunks of flesh onto the street. Between her soles was now nothing but a glorified pancake of a human being, squeezed and bust into an almost unrecognizable paste of bone fragments, severed and torn organ tissue and a seemingly never ending stream of blood.

Returning her focus to her hand, she grabbed the father between two fingers and held him up to her face. Studying him up close, the older Asian man seemed to be in shock - his face being as pale as a ghost's and his lips twitching uncontrollably. Looking the puny man over, she felt her stomach rumble. Figuring what's the worst that could happen, she leaned over and bit his head off. His neck erupted like a sprinkler of blood, and she could hear his mourning wife screaming from her palm. Inside her mouth she chewed his decapitated head to bits in seconds, and was pleasantly surprised at how satisfying it tasted. Without even having swallowed his shattered head's remains, she reached out for another bite, ripping off his torso. His upper body had significantly more taste to it as she devoured his heart, stomach and kidneys, along with his crunchy bones and the blood to wash it down. Each part had its own distinct crunch followed by a unique taste, from hard and crunchy to sweet and smooth. It only took a few chews to completely rip his body apart, but the taste was truly sensational. She eagerly devoured his legs right after, swallowing them within seconds and raising the woman to her lips the moment she was done with her tasty husband. Unlike the father the mother was crying hysterically, that was until Kari bit her top half off at least. The woman's legs collapsed in her hand as she consumed her upper body, sucking every tasty bit of organ tissue and nutrient rich blood out that she could. After just a moment of enjoying the flavor of the dead woman on her tongue, she finished off the legs with another bite and took a moment to relax afterwards. It really was awesome to eat people, if she had known that before, she'd have eaten some of her earlier victims too.

The blood and gore, both coating the bottom of her feet and filling her mouth, was unlike any sensation she had ever experienced in her life. Living in the moment, she grabbed another car from the pile - a green pickup truck yielded one elderly man, who she quickly devoured in two bites, relishing his pleas for mercy as they morphed into screams of pain while he died. Next, a couple in a hybrid of whom she bit both heads off at once. Each time she finished off a meal, she simply tossed the car aside and reached for another, keeping a steady supply of food coming. Her mouth practically couldn't keep up with her hands, as she washed her mouth in blood, devouring two people per minute at least. The sensation of biting a person in half, sucking every ounce of their flavorful filling out of them with her tongue and chewing the bodies was nigh overwhelming in its pleasantness; each person had a slightly different taste, and each car was like opening a box of candy. Her victims all tasted wonderful on her tongue, felt great while she chewed them up and let them glide down her throat as she swallowed their remnants to boot; not to mention the kick she got out of it with each person she killed; a truly magnificent treat, that made Kari feel like a real goddess, one that Kari vowed to gift herself with every mealtime from now on.

After nearly half an hour of biting people to bits and eating them up like sweets, she had devoured the entire car pile's inhabitants, her stomach now satisfied, for the moment at least. However, she wasn't quite done yet. The sock bundle with the boy inside of it, still lay next to her blood soaked feet. She reached out and picked it up, bringing it to her face. A good whiff of the bloodied, sweat and saliva soaked sock was enough to get her mind rolling, and she slowly began to open her mouth. Drops of sweat coated her lips as she slid the entire rolled up sock into her mouth, her taste buds gleefully beckoning the salty taste to grace them again and her eyes becoming half-lidded at the strong aroma. With the entirety of the sock/dead boy bundle in her mouth, her tongue got to work. She coated the whole thing with her saliva, while simultaneously letting her tongue glide over every blood stain she could find, her taste buds practically flaring up in delight each time her tongue made contact with another of those sweet spots. Suddenly remembering the boy inside, she began to compress the bundle with her gigantic tongue. As the sweaty fabric began to squeeze, she could feel a solid mass inside, and delivered all of the pressure she had available. Suddenly she felt a crack inside the sock bundle and a salty warm liquid began to ooze out. She compressed the sock as much as she could possibly manage inside her mouth and felt the boy's body seemingly disintegrate completely between the folds of her sock, as blood and sweat oozed out of the sock, creating somewhat of a gory cocktail of which Kari savored every last drop. She let out a quiet moan through her closed lips and scrunched her toes together in delight. The body of a man who had originally tried to escape her attempt to pile all those cars together was very unlucky and was caught under Kari's right pinky toe. His head burst as she scrunched her toes out of pure joy.

She didn't know how long she sat there, simply extracting every salty drop of blood and sweat from the sock roll in her maw, before she finally took it out of her mouth. She set her saliva soaked sock down next to its twin on the street as she took a moment to lick the bloody remains off of both of her feet, as a desert to her departed brother. Once she had licked her filthy, odorous and bloody feet as clean as she could, she put both of her socks back on and stood to her full height once more. She spent a few moments flattening some of the discarded cars that had housed some of her victims, before quickly getting bored and moving on. It just wasn't the same without someone dying inside.

Kari wandered the streets and crushed a few empty cars in hopes of getting the occasional one with a passenger left in it, but generally found the town to be devoid of life. At first she was disappointed and considered abandoning the town in search of another. However, she was just about to flatten a pickup truck when a flurry of flashing red and blue lights just a few streets away caught her eye. It seems the police finally decided to intervene – way too late to be of any use to the people that had once lived here before getting slaughtered by the 8-year-old giantess; but still early enough to get murdered themselves and Kari was more than happy to do just that. The lights weren't moving, though. It appeared they had set up some sort of blockade for her. She carelessly crushed the empty pickup truck and set off to investigate.

As she strolled down the street, towards the flashing lights, the scene became clearer. There were three police cars parked across the width if the road. She also counted 7 officers accompanying them. Perhaps they were the only men brave enough to stand up to her, or perhaps it really was the town's entire police force. She didn't care in the end, though - either way, they were all about to die a painful death and her feet were about to feel very happy.

As she approached the blockade one of the officers yelled into a megaphone.

"HAULT.! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST. REMAIN-"

He stopped talking when she continued to advance. Even from a good distance away, she could see his face grow pale.

"FIRE! FIRE NOW!" He shouted.

The sound of gunfire exploded throughout the street as all seven officers fired upon her. The bullets bounced off her skin like rubber. They were of no real danger to her, but they still hurt.

"Hey, you little-" She yelled, stopping for a moment and shielding her face with her hands.

"KEEP FIRING!" The officer with the megaphone commanded.

"Alright that's it!" Kari declared, raising her foot into the air as high as she could.

Within the blink of an eye she brought it crashing down into the street full force, creating the strongest quake yet. Her foot went completely through the road and into the earth below, causing a sewer pipe to burst and spew water onto the road. Simultaneously the gunfire stopped, as all of the officers were swept clean off their feet. With a dangerously angry look on her face, Kari stormed over to the little blockade. It only took a few steps to reach them, and she came to a halt with a massive stomp that flattened the lead police car with an explosion of glass and metal. One of the officers to her left attempted to stand back up, gun raised, but before he could even think of regaining his balance, she reached out with her left big toe and pinned him to the ground. He dropped his gun as his body was pressed flat against the pavement, giving a weak cry of pain. She slowly began to press more weight onto his chest, feeling his ribs crack and his chest give way. He have one last halfhearted wheeze before his torso burst and his eyes exploded out of his skull, showering blood over her sock and the pavement underneath.

The sound of another gunshot rang out from her right, and then another. Bullets bounced off her hip as she turned to see that four of the remaining six officers had gotten back to their feet and were shooting at her yet again. One cop was laying on the road clutching his chest, clearly injured and the other, the one with the megaphone simply seemed to be in shock.

Kari took a step forward toward the four officers shooting at her. Her foot landed on the injured man with satisfying pop, though she didn't acknowledge it. The four cops were backing away now, clearly in terror. She took another step. One of them ran out of ammo and dropped his gun to the ground. The other three fired desperately as she took another small step toward them. The policemen continued to back away, but they were running out of room between them and the buildings on the side of the road. She took another small step and crushed the closest man. His companions could hear the split second muffled cry, abruptly cut off by the grinding of bone and the bursting of organs. Blood oozed onto the pavement for the umpteenth time that day. The stench from her socks and feet alone was nearly overwhelming and the literal weight of her giant strides only added to that feeling. She took another step, hard this time. Two of the three remaining men vanished underneath her soles, meeting the same fate as the rest of the people that came before them and leaving only bloodstains on the ground and adding onto the ever growing mass of blood and flesh caking Kari's gigantic, socked feet. The last of the standing cops tried to back up further, but tripped and fell onto his backside, dropping his gun in the process. He made a scramble for the weapon, but it was in vain. She hovered her foot just above him for a moment, before attacking with her toes. She wrapped her toes around his body, pushing him against the pavement and grinding him up like sausage. Her toes scrunched together, pressing the blood out of him and spilling his guts and severed bones onto the sidewalk. She enjoyed this kill especially, pulverizing and churning his body between her toes for a good amount of time.

When she was finally done with the remains of the man between her toes, she turned back to the last remaining cop. The officer with the megaphone was a rather plump man, currently lying flat on the street and pale as a ghost. He stared blankly back up at the giantess, having witnessed the fates of his companions and dreading to imagine his own.

As he watched, she carefully took her right sock off and dropped it to the ground next to her. She then reached her big toe out toward the man in the same fashion as she had done when crushing the first cop - only this time her toenail was exposed. She pressed the massive blade against his waist, wasting no time and digging into his flesh. The man let out a howling scream as she dug her massive toenail into his body, chopping his form cleanly in half. He screamed like a madman as the nail went through his waist. She then pressed her toe flat against the pavement, crushing his legs and leaving his top half wailing for mercy. She let him scream for a few moments, before finally bending down and plucking his top half off the ground. He was bleeding profusely and near unconscious as she raised him up to her face, but he could definitely still see as she dropped him into her mouth. She finished him off in four chews - a nice little treat of blood, a crunchy skull and his soft, juicy heart. Every single one of these bugs deserved to die, if it meant that Kari could have some fun and/or get something tasty to eat out of it; but this nasty maggot was just so annoying that killing him as cruelly as she did was just so satisfying on more levels than the ones she had murdered the other people for.

She swallowed his remains with a decisive gulp, and looked back down at the blood-coated road, as her playful demeanor was temporarily replaced by a cruel grin of satisfaction. She slowly reached down to put her sock back on, taking her time to admire the view, taste and smell. When she was finished, she crushed the two remaining police cars with a crunch and set off once more on the never ending quest to please her feet and stomach.


	7. Yugioh Nitro Dragon Girl Domination

Contribution

Second Person

Title: Yugioh Nitro Girl Domination

Author: VarnocYugioh

Categories: Yu-Gi-Oh!

Characters: OFC, You

Contains: Feet, femdom, forced foot worship

Both of you had 3000 life points left. Your opponent activated his trap Aeon Laser cannon.

"With this card we both take 3000 points of damage." He said.

"That means it'll be a draw." You told him.

"Not if I play this." Your opponent said, revealing his other trap card, Aeon Rations. "This will only cause me to lose 2000 life points, meaning I win."

"I can't believe I lost." You said to yourself.

The figure chuckled and said "Nitro, I need you," While he held up a card.

Suddenly a young girl came out of the card. She looked like she was wearing a dragon cosplay.

"What is it?" She said.

The figure pulled down his hood revealing his face. He was a young man with brown eyes and brownish hair.

He said "You remember that little talk we had?"

"Of course." The dragon replied. "How could I forget?"

"Well…" The man began. "He's all yours." As he pointed to you.

"Really? This will be fun." Said the girl as she turned to you with an evil grin that sent shivers down your spine.

The man walked away leaving the two of you alone. Now you were scared. You had no idea what she was going to do to you.

She walked to you and grabbed your face with one hand. She turned your head left and right to get a good look.

"Hmm. Not bad." She said.

She grinned again.

"On the ground." She ordered.

You just stood there dumbfounded.

She spit fire onto her hand. You didn't want her to barbeque you alive so you obeyed and got on your hands and knees.

"Good. Now you're going to lick my boots." She said. "So get to it."

"No." You told her.

"What?" She growled as she hosted you up by the collar of your shirt.

The flame in her hand flared up.

Fearing for your life you said "Okay. I'll be good."

Nitro Dragon tossed you onto the ground rather hard.

You crawled over to her feet and started licking the top of her boot. It tasted like metal. Luckily it wasn't cold so your mouth didn't stick. You kept licking her boot trying to clean all the filth off of it. She placed her other foot on top of your head to hold you in place. While you were licking you actually scraped her boot with your teeth. When she noticed this she kicked you back. She used the fire in her hand to heat her boot so it would return to its original shape.

She motioned for you come to her then she said "If you scrape my boot again you'll be sorry."

Then you continued your boot licking.

She told you stop and then she examined your work.

"Hm. Not bad." She said.

You couldn't tell by her expression if she was pleased or not.

She then sat on a nearby rock and told you to lick the bottom of her boot.

You crawled over and did as she told you. You decided to give up trying to resist to just get this over with as quick as possible.

You slowly licked the sole of the left boot. After a few minutes you were done and she told you to move on to her right boot. You continued licked her right boot starting with the top. After a little of work you were done. Then you moved to the sole of her right boot. After another few minutes you were done.

She examined both of her boots. Then said "Good Slave" as she patted your head.

You wondered if she would make you clean her boots again. At least you were done with that disgusting task. Or were you?

A/N This was contributed by VarnocYugioh and I seriously recommend checking out his DeviantArt page.


	8. SWF – The Secrets of The Jedi Temple

Contribution

Title: Star Wars Feet – The Secrets of The Jedi Temple

Author: AkaiTheGuy

Categories: Star Wars: The Clone Wars

Characters: Ahsoka Tano, Yoda, Aayla Secura

Contains: Feet, femdom, forced foot worship

Sunlight shined brightly through the windows of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, illuminating the room Ahsoka Tano trained in, alongside a dozen or so other apprentices.

They were in a circle facing inward, listening to Master Yoda speak at the circles centre.

"Feel the force, inside must you." He said, raising a hand, causing a small ball to rise from the ground. "Try now, all of you."

Ahsoka looked down, like the other apprentices; she too had a ball at her feet. She lifted her left arm, palm facing upwards and focused on the ball. Not a moment later it rose from the ground and levitated in front of her face, just like she knew it would. She was already more than proficient in using the force; she didn't see why Master Anakin insisted she attend these dull classes.

"It'll be fun, snips." Is what Anakin said when he first told her about the classes.

Suddenly the ball fell to the ground.

"A problem, is there, Padawan Tano?" Yoda asked.

"No master.." She said, noting that all the other apprentices were having no trouble with their balls (haha).

"Troubled, you seem, young one." Yoda says.

"It's just...I already know all of this, why must I learn it again?" Ahsoka asks, feeling a bit embarrassed being put in the spotlight.

"Hmm, know it, do you? Why does your ball drop then?" Yoda asks light-heartedly "Keep practicing."

"Yes master.." Ahsoka sighs.

Across the room sat a master jedi of the Twi'lek race, she sat in a dark corner of the room so no one, aside from Master Yoda of course, had noticed her presence.

Aalya wore usual jedi attire, consisting of a black hooded cloak, black under shirt and black tights that went down into black leather boots. Her boots were typically cleaned to a shine but she had just come back from a mission to Tatooine so they were still caked with mud, dirt and sand. She'd have to get them cleaned soon.

She watched the Padawans hone their force abilities by causing a small metal ball to levitate, something she personally could do with the greatest of ease.

She watched one padawan in particular, Ahsoka Tano. Aalya had first seen the young Togrutan girl roughly a month ago and ever since Aalya couldn't get her out of her mind. She'd read everything there was about the young girl in the Jedi archives and had even taking to following her around. Technically Aalya was stalking the Apprentice, but she didn't like that word, she preferred to call it observing.

Either way, Aalya had nefarious plans for the young padawan. Plans that she intended to put into action quite soon.

Across the room, the class was over and Master Yoda had dismissed the apprentices. Though as luck would have it, it seemed that Yoda had asked Ahsoka to stay behind and clean up the training balls.

Ahsoka got to her knees, gathering up the balls when she heard faint footsteps behind her. She turned around to find a green skinned Twi'lek clad in black approach her.

"Greetings Padawan Ahsoka." The women said "I am Jedi Master Aalya."

Ahsoka quickly dropped the few balls in her hands and stood to greet her.

"Hello master.." Ahsoka said politely, bowing her head slightly.

"I couldn't help but notice your little mishap during the class." Aalya said, gesturing to the balls.

"Oh yes…I was distracted, master." Ahsoka said; a bit embarrassed.

"If you'd like, I could show you a few things." Aalya offered, she was a master when it came to using the force.

Ahsoka looked at the Jedi Master for a moment; she could feel something strange coming from the master. She couldn't quite place what it was but it made her feel a bit uneasy. Though, Master Aalya seemed nice enough and the smile she currently had appeared sincere enough, so Ahsoka agreed.

"Thank you Master, that would be nice." Ahsoka said "Where do we begin?"

"We will be covering two things, force telekinesis and the mind trick." Aalya said smiling; Ahsoka was falling right into her trap.

Aalya pointed to a chair across the room and calmly said "See if you can move that over here."

"Easy." Ahsoka said, extending her arms and focusing.

A moment later, the chair levitated a bit off the ground and slowly floated over to the two until it was a few feet away, at which point, the chair lowered to the ground.

"Wonderful, Padawan. Now for the mind trick, try it on me." Aalya praised, confident that she could withstand the padawan's meagre abilities.

"Um…anything I should say particularly, master?" Ahsoka asked.

"Whatever comes to mind, young one." Aalya says.

"You will clean up the training balls." Ahsoka said, waving her arm across Aalya's face.

"I don't think so, Padawan." Aalya said, though she was completely unfazed by the attempt. "It was a good try, once more."

Ahsoka closed her eyes, focused harder and waved her hand across Aalya's face again.

"You will pick up the balls." Ahsoka ordered.

Aalya felt the slightest bit compelled to obey the Padawan's order but managed to easily resist without showing it.

"Is that all you've got?" Aalya taunted, smirking at the Padawan's attempt.

"No." Ahsoka said, now a bit annoyed and tries again. "You will clean up the training balls."

"No thank you. Now then, allow me to demonstrate and resist as long as you can." Aalya says smiling, watching Padawan's fail always entertained her and she'd love to continue watching Ahsoka's futile attempts but she had plans that needed carrying out.

"Yes master.." Ahsoka said, hanging her head in defeat.

"Padawan, get on your knees." Aalya said with a wave of her hand, not putting very much effort into her first attempt.

"No." Ahsoka said putting a hand on her head, she did feel compelled to carry out the strange order but only slightly.

"Ahsoka, on your knees." Aalya said, trying again, this time with slightly more effort.

"Master...I don't feel well.." Ahsoka said weakly, resting her head in her hands. "Can we stop?"

"Her will is unexpectedly strong, but no matter. She will break soon enough." Aalya thought a bit annoyed, she of course enjoyed the uneasiness she was currently causing the padawan but, nevertheless, it was interfering with her plan and therefore must end.

"Padawan, on your knees." Aalya ordered calmly but sternly, focusing her mind on the force ability she was using. She added more effort than she had previously, either Ahsoka would obey her command or she'd be left standing there nauseous, the thought of both sounded appealing to the Jedi master.

Ahsoka swayed back and forth, a mix of determination and a bit of pain clear on her face ,her knees nearly buckled but she managed to resist, barely.

"Good…good, Master Anakin is training you well." Aalya says calmly, a bit annoyed that the padawan had resisted but she could see it, Ahsoka wouldn't be able to withstand much more...just one little push would drop to her knees and put her at Aalya's mercy.

"Master...please stop...my head hurts so much..." Ahsoka weakly pleaded.

Aalya took a moment to take in the sight of the Padawan, she looked uneasy, unsteady and sickly. It was quite the sight to behold; the Jedi mind trick always worked wonders on a person after back to back uses. If one couldn't use it to make another blindly obey, then making them feel like death was the next best option.

"Ahsoka, on your knees." Aalya ordered slowly.

The Jedi Master watched with a wicked smile as the Padawan dropped to her knees, her eyes cast upon the ground and Aalya's boots.

"Now that I have you.." Aalya said, circling around the helpless Padawan "..what should I have you do first I wonder?"

"Why...are...you doing this? Ahsoka asked.

"Because I can, of course." Aalya said, coming to a standstill behind the weak Padawan. "Now then, should I make you lick my boots first, or just skip right to my feet?"

"…Let me...go.." Ahsoka said.

"I've decided." Aalya said, firmly placing her left foot on Ahsoka's back and pushing her to the floor. "You'll clean my boots first."

Using Ahsoka's back as a metaphorical stepping stone, Aalya walked in front of her, so that the Padawan's head rested at the master's feet. Aalya nudged Ahsoka's head with the toe of her boot.

"Padawan, lick your masters boots." Aalya ordered, looking down at the generally pathetic and unmoving pile of Padawan at her feet.

A few seconds went by and Ahsoka continued to lay there, Aalya began to grow impatient.

"Let's go, Padawan" Aalya said, using the force to lift Ahsoka's head off the ground. Aalya took a step forward and released her hold on the Padawan's head, allowing it to drop on top of Aalya's boots.

"Master…they're so dirty." Ahsoka said lifting her head a bit, gaining back some of her strength.

"And when you're done, they'll be shining. Won't they?" Aalya sneered.

"Please master...don't make me..." Ahsoka pleaded weakly.

"You will lick my boots Padawan." Aalya said, using the mind trick on the still weakened girl.

"I will, master." Ahsoka said blankly, blindly following the order and placing her tongue on the top of Aalya's right boot.

"Finally." Aalya said smiling, using the force again on the helpless girl. "You will continue until I say otherwise."

"Yes master..." Ahsoka answered blankly, obediently moving her tongue around the top of Jedi Masters right boot, leaving clear lines in the dirt and grime.

A few minutes pass...

"How's that dirt taste, young one?" Aalya asked "I brought it all the way from Tatooine for you."

"It's horrible…" Ahsoka groaned as she licked the side of Aalya's right boot.

"I'd hope so. Now do the left." Alta ordered, roughly shoving the boot in Ahsoka's face.

Ahsoka quietly began licking the top of the Jedi Masters dirty boot. The effects of the Jedi mind trick had mostly worn off, she still felt a bit uneasy but that was mostly due to the Tatooine dirt settling in her stomach. Ahsoka's tongue and most of her face had been covered in dirt as well, making the young jedi quite the pitiful sight as she licked the Masters boots like a dog.

Another few minutes slowly passed on with Master Aalya taunting Ahsoka while the Padawan subserviently licked the tops and sides of her boots.

"Alright. Time for the real fun to begin." Aalya said, waving her hand. Ahsoka felt herself being slightly lifted from the ground and suddenly found herself lying on her back, staring upwards at the bottom of one of Master Aalya's boots, which was caked with dirt.

"Master no! That's disgusting." Ahsoka said, seeing the sight of the dirt ridden boot. She tried to sit up to possibly escape but was stopped by Aalya's boot coming down on her face, forcing her to the ground.

"That, Padawan, was a mistake." Aalya said angrily, grinding the sole of her boot against Ahsoka's face. "Now clean them, unless you want me to make things so much worse."

"Okay!...okay.." Ahsoka said defeated.

Aalya lifted her boot for a moment and laughed evilly at the poor Padawan, her face was covered with dirt and sand. And it would only get worse from there.

"Have fun down there!" Aalya taunted, lowering her right boot down to the Padawan's face. Ahsoka stared at the bottom of the dirt encrusted boot for a second and took a deep breath. This wouldn't be fun.

Closing her eyes, Ahsoka stuck out her tongue and felt it come into contact with the dirt. She almost threw up it was that bad, licking the other parts of the boots was horrible enough. This just tasted like Master Aalya had stood in a pile of sewage.

Eyes still closed, Ahsoka drug her tongue slowly upwards, every millimetre was a horrific buffet of nastiness. Bits of dirt and grime fell from the boot she went, falling onto her face and into her mouth.

"This is so gross..." Ahsoka thought as of clumps of dirt fell to her face.

Ahsoka continued to subserviently lick the boot, with every lick the dirt gradually became muddy. But she kept at it, despite how much she was hating her current predicament.

Aalya suddenly moved her boot away from the Padawan and inspected the boots bottom.

"Hmm...not to bad." Aalya said, her boot bottom had been licked to bright shine. Aalya looked down at Ahsoka with a satisfied grin, the Padawan's face was now smeared with mud.

"Master...can I go now?" Ahsoka pleaded, she looked and felt horrible on account of the mud that was plastered on her face and all the dirt that was currently in her stomach.

"You want to go? No, not yet. We're only half way done, padawan." Aalya laughed, planting her left boot firmly on Ahsoka's face.

"Please…no more Master." Ahsoka whimpered under the boot.

"Less whining, more cleaning." Aalya ordered, wiggling her shoe in the padawan's face.

"Ugh…I hate this so much..." Ahsoka moaned as she began licking the grossness from Aalya's boot.

"How's it taste?" Aalya taunted.

Ahsoka didn't answer; she just quietly continued to lick the mud from the Masters boot, trying to ignore the nasty taste.

A few minutes slowly trudge along..

"Well my young friend..." Aalya said, moving her now clean boot from Ahsoka's face and walked towards the door.

"Come here tomorrow Padawan, you'll have the honour of licking my feet next time." Aalya said before she left.

Ahsoka laid there, sprawled out on the floor, her face covered in dirt and mud, dreading the coming events of tomorrow.

Thanks for reading :3

Comment and stuff


	9. Lisa's Volunteer Test Subject

Contribution  
Title: Lisa's Volunteer Test Subject  
Author: Chaos  
Categories: The Simpsons  
Characters: Lisa Simpson, Bart Simpson, Marge Simpson  
Contains: Shrinking, Licking, Vore, Underage

Jeffery took a deep breath as he walked up to a spiky-haired elementary school girl that was quickly becoming infamous around Springfield. Her name was Lisa Simpson or as she was known as, the Bully Eater. The details were vague but rumor had it she invented a size-changing device for her school science fair and tested it on one of the local bullies. The device succeeded in shrinking the bully down, but couldn't return him to his original size. From what Jeffery had heard, Lisa decided to spare the bully living his life as a miniature pet and found a use for the tiny human as a snack. Bullies must be pretty tasty because after Lisa ate one she was hooked and began decimating the bully population by devouring anyone that lifted a fist towards nerds. The adults knew and were too lazy or stupid to care, as was normal in Springfield, so Lisa continued her purge, working on her device, as her unlucky test subjects became a part of her growing body.

"Are you Lisa Simpson?"

The middle Simpson child turned to see a lanky, blond teenager coming up to her with a nervous smile. She had just gotten out of school and it was strange seeing a teenager around these parts. Nodding a little bit uncertainly, she was unprepared for the boy to grab her hand and start shaking it enthusiastically.

"My names Jeffery. I heard about your size-changing device and I had to meet you. It's pure genius! Mastering the power to alter people's size will not only revolutionize the world but it is pretty cool too!"

Lisa blushed at the praise, not used to anyone acknowledging her genius or calling her cool. Taking her hand back, she smiled up at the teen, no longer feeling uncomfortable with her fellow science nerd. "Thank you so much, it certainly hasn't been easy, especially with the lack of new test subjects. I've run out of bullies to test my device on so I'm relying on volunteers but no one has been brave enough to step up to help me save the world."

Sighing, Lisa looked at the young man, admiring his smooth skin and firm body. He was so close she could smell him and Lisa found herself licking her lips. Coughing into her hand and getting her mind cleared, she smiled up at Jeffery shyly. "If you really think my work will revolutionize the world then maybe you won't mind volunteering? I should warn you, I haven't gotten the device to work yet and if I can't regrow you then you'll be sharing the exact same fate as all the bullies I ate."

Jeffery was taken aback by the offer and knew exactly what Lisa meant when she said he'd share the bully's fate. If she couldn't regrow him then he was going to become her poop. Looking at this young girl and imaging himself moving through her digestive tract, being slowly broken down and then pushed out as a lump of shit, made him pause. However, once he thought about how he could help with a scientific breakthrough and how cool it would be working with a genius like Lisa, he readily agreed.

"I'm in!" He confidently said, grinning at the shy little girl. He had the utmost confidence in Lisa to figure her device out and successfully shrink and regrow him to normal. Three hours later that confidence all but evaporated.

"Are you sure you've tried everything?" Jeffery asked as he paced around Lisa's desk frantically. She had taken him home and shrunken him instantly, immediately running tests on him to see how she could restore him to normal. It had been strange and frightening being only a few inches tall; he was no bigger than one of Lisa's chubby fingers. He watched the young girl work, amazed at first, but slowly becoming scared as every test failed to do anything. It was becoming apparent that he was stuck at this edible size.

"I'm really sorry Jeffery, but I have to call it quits. It's getting late and I have homework to finish," Lisa said sadly, upset not only for failing to fix her device but letting Jeffery down as well. She had really been hoping to celebrate her breakthrough with him when he was back to normal. That wasn't going to happen, Jeffery was going to be tiny forever and the worst part was that all that testing had really worked up Lisa's appetite.

"I know you're really disappointed, but I was wondering if I could still have you for dinner? I mean, I did tell you this would happen if I failed to restore you," Lisa said awkwardly. It was so much easier eating bullies because they were rude. Jeffery was a really nice guy, which made Lisa feel a little bit bad about eating him. Although, not bad enough to spare him a trip to her stomach.

"Are you sure there aren't any other options for me?" Jeffery looked at the towering child, his eyes moving to her midsection. She wanted him to go there, slowly melt away and becoming nothing but nutrition for her growing body. Just thinking about that made him tremble.

"Oh…well you can stay in my Malibu Stacy dream house until I'm ready for further tests," Lisa muttered softly. Looking at the tiny teen tugged at her heartstrings, but it also made her mouth water. It was a struggle between her hunger for young, shrunken flesh and her desire to be a good, hospitable person. "I'll be honest with you Jeffery. I'd much rather eat you than keep you in my dream house like a pet. I did warn you after all that I'd eat you if I failed, but I understand if you can't follow through."

"Lisa I…" Jeffery began to say but paused as he saw Lisa looking down. She seemed so disappointed, he never realized how much she wanted to eat him. He knew he had agreed to be food, but he didn't think he'd have to go through with it. As the guilt over breaking his word got stronger, he gritted his teeth and blurted out, "Fine! You can have me for dinner."

"Thank you, Jeffery! I promise I won't forget you. It's so rare to see honest, upright people like you. Thank you so much. Now let's get those clothes off and we'll head downstairs for dinner."

As Jeffery closed his eyes, trying to fully accept what he had just agreed to, Lisa's last words hit hm. Suddenly panicking again, his eyes shot open in alarm. "You want me to do what now?"

Ten minutes later, Jeffery was sitting naked on Lisa's plate in the Simpson's dining room, covering his crotch as he watched the family eat. He was reminded of wild animals gobbling down their meal as the Simpson's ate. The naked teen avoided looking at the ravenous family, focusing on Lisa as she argued with her brother.

Bart was complaining about how Jeffery got to be naked at the table but he didn't, while Lisa pointing out that it was different for Jeffery because he was food before apologizing for being so blunt. Jeffery didn't mind the candor, but he really wished he could have kept his clothes. Lisa had told him upstairs that clothing would ruin his taste so he agreed. He had already decided to let Lisa eat him, what was a little humiliation after agreeing to that?

"Hey dude, I bet you'd like to be my dinner and not my dweeby sisters'. If I ate you then you'd become a cool guys poop rather then nerd turds," Bart said as his grubby little hand reached for Jeffery. Lisa pulled the plate away, sending Jeffery sliding along the smooth surface. The young girl glared at her brother. Upset to have her meal nearly stolen.

"Mom! Bart tried to eat my dinner!"

"Bart let Lisa eat her dinner! I'm sure it would much rather prefer to be your sister's doody then yours."

"Mom! Don't call him it, that's rude."

Honestly, they could call Jeffery anything they wanted; he just wanted them to stop screaming. He thought the worst thing that could happen to him today was being eaten, but everyone's loud voices made it feel like his tiny head was going to explode. Lisa put back down the plate and smiled at him sympathetically, she knew the headache her family's antics could cause all too well.

"Are you ready Jeffery? One last sacrifice to help me change the world." Being her food didn't mean as much to her as it did for Jeffery, but she still considered it a noble action. Knowing there was no backing out, Jeffery nodded his head and watched the telephone pole sized fork lower towards him. He slowly got on, relishing his final moments before officially becoming food. The fork lifted up, carrying him high above the table on a direct flight towards Lisa's mouth. He watched her mouth open up, the glistening teeth and pink tongue making him squirm. Her hot breath blew over his naked body to give him goose bumps.

"It was nice knowing you, li…" Jeffery was cut off as Lisa shoved him and the fork into her yawning maw. Suddenly, Jeffery was surrounded by wet, slippery flesh and his words died on his tongue. On a scientific level, the inside of the human mouth was fascinating, but as a young, shrunken man, it was freaking terrifying. He was still studying his surrounding when Lisa tilted the fork and he fell off his perch, landing face first on the tongue. Saliva gushed around him as he landed, soaking him instantly. Groaning, he lifted his head and watched the fork leave him behind. The last thing he'd ever see was a Lisa's tooth closing together, leaving him blind in the hot, wet maw.

"Mmmmmmm," Lisa moaned as the flavor of the teen hit her taste buds. He was sweet, with a hint of saltiness that only enhanced the flavor. This was her pleasure food. Homer had doughnuts and she had shrunken people. Closing her eyes, she enjoyed her tiny volunteer to his fullest, sucking the flavor off every inch of his delectable body.

Jeffery closed his eyes as he was tossed and rolled around on Lisa's tongue like a piece of candy. She had gotten good at manhandling tiny people with her slippery tongue as Jeffery was learning. His back was pinned against the top of her mouth as her tongue slid over him. He shuddered violently, not from fear or disgust, but from the spongy flesh grinding into her crotch. He could feel his manhood swell at the young girl's assault, saliva spattering all over his cock and balls, as she tasted even his most private area. It only took a few licks before much to his growing shame he experienced an intense orgasm. As soon as his seed splattered across his body, Lisa licked it away like it had never been there. Whimpering in utter humiliation, Jeffery hoped to God that Lisa didn't realize what he'd done.

Lisa lowered her head and blushed at the extra salty taste on her tongue. This wasn't the first time this had happened, but it was still really awkward to have you meal cum in your mouth. As her family continued eating, she kept sucking on her treat like nothing had happened. She was kind of happy that Jeffery got some pleasure from being her food. At least he was done now and she could resume licking him as she pleased.

"No!" Jeffery screamed out, his cry becoming a coughing fit as he was forced to swallow Lisa's saliva. He was hard again. Lisa was moving him along the bottom of her tongue, squeezing him in between her bottom teeth and the pink, flailing beast. With the slimy flesh pressing into him, his cock hardened and quickly he was cumming again. Near tears he was lifted free and sloshed around the mouth, the pressure and wet surrounding returned his cock to full hardness for the third time. As he slammed into the middle of Lisa's tongue he shuddered as yet another orgasm hit him. Curling up into a ball on her tongue he was near tears. Not only was he food, but a little girl had also gotten him off three times by sheer accident. He had never felt lower and he almost craved to be swallowed to put an end to her humiliation.

Lisa had tasted all his orgasms; the salty taste had actually made her meal slightly better. It was still embarrassing, but judging by her meal curling up on her tongue she bet it was worse for him than her. Taking pity on her food, she leaned her head back and slowly begun to swallow. Things might have become a little bit weird by the end, but she had truly enjoyed her meal. Jeffery was a real treat, even if he had trouble keeping his teenage hormones under control.

As his surrounding tilted and Jeffery felt himself being sucked back towards the throat, his shame was replaced by a burst of pure, unadulterated fear. Scrambling around on the tongue, his life flashed before his eyes and suddenly nothing mattered but living. He tried to scream for Lisa but the air was sucked out of his lungs as she swallowed. Desperate, he wrapped his arms and legs around her tongue as hard as he could, not even caring that he was pressing his cock into her tongue again. All that mattered was survival. He held tight as a wave of saliva hit him hard and the pressure increasing. Lisa had been trying to swallow him gently, but now she was taking a much harder swallow. Jeffery held on for dear life, but it was pointless. Another wave of spittle knocked him back, dragging him straight into the throat. He clawed at the back of Lisa's tongue as he went over, but nothing could stop him. Once he had agreed to be Lisa's food no force in the universe was going to save him.

Lisa finally felt her meal go down, squirming all the way to her stomach. She wasn't surprised her little volunteer had second thoughts, but she just couldn't spit him out, that would just be gross. Feeling a bit of gas building in her stomach, she grabbed a napkin and covered her mouth as she let out a burp. It was just a dainty, little burp, but after hearing and seeing her father and brother's big, vulgar belches she preferred to cover her mouth whenever she had gas.

Ignoring her brother as he started making faces at her, Lisa focused on the sensation of her meal moving around inside her. She smiled sympathetically down at her stomach as she patted it through her dress. This was all for the best; when he volunteered he had agreed to be her dinner if things didn't work out. It was only right he make good on his word.

"Sorry Jeffery but I'm sure you'd understand if you were in my position," Lisa whispered, the fluttering feelings in her belly increased as he squirmed around. Jeffery was trapped in her hellish gut, slowly being broken down as his fleshy prison churned around him. His cries went unheard and no matter how hard he punched and kicked the stomach lining he would not escape.

Lisa went upstairs to start on her homework but her mind never drifted far from thoughts of Jeffery as he slowly melted away inside her body and was reduced to next morning's bowel movement. The next volunteer would be luckier than Jeffery, she promised herself even as she licked her lips at the thought of another shrunken meal.

A/N Once again a big thank you to Chaos for allowing me to post this here, I highly recommend you guys go check out their account if you enjoyed this fic.

aryion . c o m

/g4/gallery/Chaos


	10. Ghostly Feet: Kitty

Title: Ghostly Feet: Kitty  
Co-Written with Darkness Rissing  
Categories: Danny Phantom  
Characters: Danny Fenton, Paulina Sanchez, Kitty  
Cameos: Jazz Fenton  
Warning Contains: Foot fetish, Possession, Foot Smelling, Sweaty Feet, Hispanic Girl, Ghost, Foot Job  
Started: 21/11/2017  
Finished: 22/11/2017

It was a warm summer day in Amity Park, a rather quiet morning, there had been no ghosts, no chaos, explosions or anything that normally filled day to day like in Amity Park and the citizens were taking advantage of it, enjoying the calm warm day in any way they could.

"Ugh this is hell." Cursed a young girl as she walked along, there was always one exception. "Why in the name of the Zone does this girl even own shoes like these…they're like medieval torture implements." The young Hispanic girl possessed ebony hair reaching down to the centre of her back and had blue eyes; she wore a low cut pink shirt and light blue pants that highlighted her curves and blue high heels.

Paulina grunted with each step she took as she approached towards the rather obnoxious building with a giant metallic neon sign that read 'FENTON WORKS'.

"Shoes are meant to be comfortable first, look good second…not look cute but be agony to wear…ugh I should have taken over that goth chick…those boots would be much more comfortable." Her eyes briefly flashing red as Kitty briefly exposed herself in frustration, after her boyfriend Johny had once again spent their time together ogling other girls she had finally grown sick of his antics and had decided to give him a taste of his own medicine by possessing the girl she now controlled and lassoed Danny into a relationship. At first she had only done it to make him jealous but she'd actually started to grow feelings for the halfa…he was so nice; he treated her a lot better than her previous boyfriend.

She soon came to the door and lightly knocked, she heard muffled movement on the other side, followed by locks turning. The door opened to reveal the form of Jasmine Fenton, Kitty hesitated as she took in the sight of the other girl, she had aqua blue eyes and long auburn hair that stretched down to her hips; she wore an aqua headband, a black long-sleeved shirt, aqua pants and black flats. It was awkward for Kitty every time she interacted with the girl as all she could think of was how she'd tried to possess her, make her body permanently hers, and it wasn't a bad looking one but been the sister of her new boyfriend…yeah awkward was the word for it.

"Oh…hey Paulina." Jazz greeted her, she always seemed mildly surprised to see her, it hadn't taken Kitty much to realize that this body didn't naturally belong to the halfa's world and she had been questioned on her actions more times than she cared for.

"Hey, is Danny home?" She asked in her usual hyper tone, she hated this tone, it made her inwardly cringe but it was effective, though since Phantom had learned the truth she had opted to talk more naturally which was a big relief for her.

"Err yeah; he's up in his room." The redhead answered as she stepped aside to allow her to enter.

"Thank you." She inwardly cringed at the tone as she stepped past the girl and made her way up the stairs.

"Ugh…whoa." Kitty stumbled around the fifth step, barely catching herself on the railing. "Stupid heels, who the hell even invented these things?" She growled, she glanced behind her to see Jazz looking at her with an odd expression. "So I can have their autograph…they are so cute don't you think?" She said quickly in that hyper tone again.

"Yeah…I think I'll stick with my flats…those don't look too comfortable." Jazz said before walking towards the kitchen.

"You don't know the half of it." Kitty grunted, her grip increasing on the railing as she resumed her ascension of the stairs. Eventually she reached the upstairs landing and made her way to Danny's room, lightly knocking on the closed door out of curtesy, also walking in on Johny jacking off was more than enough.

She didn't have to wait long, the door opened to reveal a surprised Daniel Fenton, obviously not expecting her to drop by; the raven haired boy was wearing his usual white t-shirt with a thin red collar, red cuffs and a red circle in the middle, light blue jeans and red-and-white sneakers. His expression soon became one of annoyance and mild irritation.

"What do you want Kitty?" He greeted, he still didn't like that she blackmailed him and used Paulina with so little remorse.

"What? Can't a girl visit her boyfriend just because she wants to?" Kitty replied with a mocking hurt tone only to stumble once again as she shifted in place. "Ugh look can I please come in before I break my neck?...You can't imagine the agony it was walking here in these heels." Allowing her pained expression to show.

"Then why'd you wear them?" Danny frowned.

"Because that's all she has…heels, heels and more bloody heels." Kitty whined, Danny sighed before finally stepping aside and allowing her to enter his room.

"Thank you." She breathed, stumbling into the room and falling onto the bed, pulling off her right shoe. "Ah that's better." She sighed, wiggling her now bare toes as she felt the throbbing pain slowly starting to dull, reaching down she started massage her own foot. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." She groaned.

"D-Do? Do what?" He asked, nervously scratching the back of his neck nervously, as he followed the movements of the foot.

Kitty seemed to ignore him at the moment as she worked her hot foot, unnaturally stiff from the shoe. "Ahh this…" She pulled off her remaining heel, resisting the urge to hurl it across the room. "I swear I don't know what this girl has for brains to wear these things every day…" She lifted her leg, rotating her foot. "I swear every step was pure agony."

She Hispanic girl pulled her knee up to her chest, lightly kneading her reddened sole with her fingers; she glanced up to see Danny averting his eyes, his cheeks tinged with a dark green blush as he continued to scratch the back of his neck.

"Well Paulina did always prefer appearance over practicality." Danny said nervously.

"I noticed." Kitty muttered. "Are you alright?" She asked; her kneading slowing as she focused her full attention on the young halfa.

"Huh…yeah I'm fine." Kitty found herself repressing a giggle, Phantom could be cute at times…it was oddly refreshing after been with someone so cocky as Johny, and his pension for making innuendos whenever he could.

She smiled softly.

"What?" Danny asked; a little unnerved seeing the soft expression on the admittedly mean girl, possessed by a ghost who was blackmailing him.

Kitty giggled again.

"You're so adorable." She slid back until her back pressed against the wall, leaning back against it, one foot still stretching past the side of the bed while crossing her other leg over the first, continuing to rub her sole.

Danny pouted, his gaze narrowing into a half-hearted glare as his blush deepened in colour and spreading over his cheeks, eliciting another giggle from the possessed girl, he found himself looking down in embarrassment, his throat becoming dry as he found himself inadvertently staring at the girl's tanned foot, noting the reddened and rather damp looking sole, he suppressed a shiver as he felt the onsets of an erection beginning.

Kitty wiggled her toes, Danny's blush spreading and his erection hardening, starting to bulge slightly in his pants.

"So cute…but come on; what's up?" She pressed.

"It's nothing." He refused to hold eye contact at all now.

"Danny." Her voice was serious, her eyes flashing scarlet in warning, he sighed.

"Err…it's just…well…" Danny stuttered, looking away from her. "Your…or rather Paulina's feet…they…they are…umm…cute…I guess…" He was rubbing the back of his neck again, positively glowing green.

"Cute?" Kitty mimicked, glancing down at her throbbing feet.

"Yeah…I…*cough* sort of…like feet…" Danny said. "And as you can guess…I really like…Paulina's feet."

"Oh?" Kitty tilted her head with a curious expression.

"Yeah…I…like feet…I actually have wanted to…play with Paulina's…for a while…" Danny still wouldn't look at her, Kitty smiled, he was so cute.

"Well…if you like them…maybe you could rub them and make them better?" Kitty asked, wiggling her toes, giggling at the halfa's startled expression as he turned back round. He was so cute, it was a harmless kink and he was getting so flustered, compared to Johny, so cute and tame, this was nothing and he could barely string a sentence together.

"R-Really?" So cute.

"Yeah, I'd actually appreciate it Danny." She winked, Danny's eyes widened he felt like he was blushing from head to toe, his rod now straining against his pants, sliding his hands into his pocket as he stepped forward, discreetly trying to reposition it to make it less noticeable, much to Kitty's amusement.

"After all my feet could really need a good rub right now, after walking here in those bloody heels…and I am a little curious about this side of you Danny." She winked again as Danny kneeled by the bed, squirming in place slightly, his pants growing tighter, oh Kitty was loving this, he was so cute. She extended her right leg further, presenting him with her naked, moist foot. "So have at it Danny." She winked again, smirking as his blush spread further.

Danny swallowed dryly as he hesitantly lifted his hands, taking hold of her foot, it felt so warm, her sole damp with, he felt his pants tighten, no doubt in his mind that he was fully erect as he started to knead the Hispanic girl's sole.

"Mmm that feels nice, thank you Danny." Kitty moaned; the feeling of Danny's cool hands on her hot soles was like heaven. "You know you're really good at this." She edged forward a little, allowing her 'boyfriend' an easier hold on her foot.

"Th-Thank you." Danny blushed as he began to knead the base of her moist toes, she could get used to this. Her gaze fell to the boy's lap; a sly smile spreading across her lips, _'And looks like he could too.'_

"I hope my feet aren't too stinky, I don't even know how you can even handle it." Kitty giggled, smirking as Danny squirmed in place; she wiggled her toes, licking at her canines cheekily.

"They don't stink…"

"Prove it." Kitty smirked, he squirmed again and began to inch forward; he pressed his face into the tanned sole, pushing his nose between her toes and inhaled deeply, gasping as he began to take several deep breaths of her foot scent.

Danny groaned into her sole, savouring the sweet scent, like Doritos mixed with her lavender scented foot lotion.

"How do they smell?"

Danny pulled back and swallowed again. "The-They s-smell r-really good." He stuttered, Kitty smirked as she inched forward, her other foot falling over the bed and into her boyfriend's lap, touching down on something rather hard beneath his pants, her smirk grew as he flinched at the light contact.

"You really do like it don't you." Kitty said as she lightly began to rub her foot against his pants, feeling his throbbing rod beneath the clothing.

"Ahh I'm sorry…" Danny moaned, Kitty pressed her other foot firmly against his face, it felt rather good actually.

"Don't apologise Danny." She winked again, eyeing him lustfully, making eye contact between her toes before sliding her foot down and recapturing his nose between her toes, the faint imprint of her foot left behind on his face, over his eyes and forehead, his cock twitching in within his pants.

"It seems a bit tight in there." She giggled glancing down at his erection. "You can take it out if you like."

Danny's breath caught in his throat. "Ahh but…umm a-are you…" Danny soon found his response muffled by Paulina's moist sole, squirming in place as Kitty applied more pressure.

"Shh it's okay; you can take it out if you want." She said softly.

Shaking Dany slowly moved his hands to his crotch, Kitty briefly lifting her foot from his crotch, leaving a faint foot print behind. The halfa unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling down the waistband of his underwear, allowing his hard cock to spring free, fully erect, eliciting a small gasp of relief at the ease of pressure.

"Mmm no wonder they looked so tight." Kitty giggled. _'Point for Danny.'_ She mused, comparing sizes.

Her hot foot dropped back down, pressing her big toe against the base of hid cock before slowly tracing a trail up along the length of his cock, her boyfriend shuddering as his back arched and he bit back a moan. Her foot dropped back down and she forced the base of the cock between her toes, smirking at the straining of the gap of her big and second toe caused by the throbbing cock.

"Hehehe well you have been a good boyfriend so here's your reward." She said in a seductive tone as she began to move her toes up and down Danny's cock.

"Ummm Kitty ahhh." Danny gasped in pleasure, his voice cracking as he felt her soft foot moving up and down his raging member, sending shocks throughout his body.

"Come on Danny." He heard Kitty groan. "It's not fair if you get all the fun." Grinding her foot against his face for emphasis.

Gasping, Danny took hold of her ankle and began to kiss her sole, eliciting small moans from the girl as Danny left a trail of chaste kisses over her moist, salty sole.

"Ah Danny…that feels…so good…" Kitty moaned as she applied more to his cock. "Don't stop…"

"Ah Kitty!" Danny felt his body start to tremble, to have one of Paulina's feet against his face, inhaling her glorious scent, feel the warm, smooth flesh of her sole; the salty taste enticing his lips as the other foot stroked his cock eagerly, squeezing the tip between her perfect toes, driving the young halfa to his limit.

"Ah! I don't think I can…ahh…oh god…take much more!" He cried, feeling his limit fast approaching, his tongue darting out, sliding over the delicate skin of her sole at the base of her toes, eliciting a moan from Kitty.

"Ahhh Danny ah so…good…c-cum for me…cum over my feet." She moaned, her voice growing in pitch as her foot jerked up and down his cock, getting faster and faster and faster.

"Ah I…I…I…ahhh!" Danny cried out, his cock throbbing violently as his cum erupted from his cock, covering the sole and the top of Kitty's foot, his cum sliding between her toes.

Kitty's eyes widened, she wiggled and scrunched her toes, shivering in pleasure as she felt her boyfriend's hot gooey liquid between her toes, connecting them with thick strands of cum connecting them.

She really could get used to this.

She felt her pussy throbbing beneath her panties, her boyfriend still kissing and licking her hot, sweaty sole. Her hand slid into her pants. This was definitely going to happen again.


	11. No More Bugs

Title: No More Bugs  
Categories: Lilo & Stich The Series  
Characters: Lilo, Nani  
Contains: Giantess, Insect Transformation, Crush, Sweat, Unaware, **Death**  
Started: 22/01/2018  
Finished: 23/01/2018

In the living room of the Pelekai household a young woman with olive skin, brown eyes, dark ebony hair reaching her upper back, mimicked the actions of the fitness instructor on the small television boxset, attired in a pink sports bra and sky-blue leggings, her bare feet slapping against the wooden floor as she lifted her knees to her chest in tune of the beat of the fitness video. Her skin covered in a thin layer of sweat, her heart pounding in her chest.

A small 'creature' crawled its way into the room through the doorway, absent one door. It was a small ladybug with the head of familiar little girl, her complexion olive like her now giant older sister, matching brown eyes and ebony locks, though hers were decorated now by a pair of black antennae granting her an adorable look, her back red with black dots and six black legs beneath her and a matching underbelly colour.

She stared ahead at her giant sister as she jumped about in place, tossing her limbs in seemingly random directions as she marched in place to the beat, the ground shaking all the way to the tiny ladybug. With a deep breath Lilo began to make her journey across the living room floor, the shaking of the ground getting stronger the closer she got.

STOMP!

"Whoa…" Lilo cried as the ground shook below her and her legs buckled beneath her, gritting her teeth as her underbelly slammed down on the wood floor, she couldn't believe Bugby had done this to her the second she let him out of the jar before flying out the window to cause more mischief, she just hoped she could get Nani's help, maybe she could take her to Jumba.

She struggled back to her feet and continued to crawl her way forward.

STOMP!

Lilo fell back to the floor.

"Ow…why couldn't she just go on a diet like normal people...?" Lilo droned.

Nani lifted her hand, wiping the back against her forehead, swatting the sweat from it with a flick of her wrist.

A high pitched whistling sound filled Lilo's ears, slowly she looked up at her big sister, paling as she saw droplets of sweat the size of small cars falling towards her, she set about moving her tiny legs as fast as she could scurrying along the floor, squeezing her eye s shut and resisting the need to cover her ears as the droplets of sweat splashed down on the wooden floor, smaller droplets from the splashes catching her back until finally.

SPLASH!

A car sized droplet of sweat landed directly onto her back, swallowing up tiny form before combusting, staining the floor around her as well as thoroughly soaking her body. Her nose filled with the strong strength, like a mixture of the acidic vinegary scent of her sweat and her pineapple scented hand lotion, Nani really liked pineapple scented creams, for her hands and feet. Her mouth filled with the sour, bitter taste, her body sticky with sweat, her bug feet sticking to the floor as she wriggled in place, her hair clinging to her forehead and cheeks.

Slowly she began to crawl toward her sister again, thankful at the stomps and shaking finally stopped, she eyed the house sized toes, her toenails a little cracked, her toes smooth covered in sweat with the odd giant wrinkle, glaring at them suspiciously.

Nani finally stopped lifted mimicking the instructor on the television boxset, her chest heaving as she desperately tried to catch her breath, beads of sweat raining down from her forehead as she bent forward, pressing her hands against her knees, her gaze landing on a certain red and black creepy crawly on her floor.

She felt an unpleasant shiver travel up her spine as she stared at the insect crawling towards her on its six creepy legs, dragging itself across the floor from a small wet patch on the flooring from her sweat. She hated bugs. She stood back upright.

"Lilo!" She shouted, looking towards the doorway that led to the hallway. "Lilo what have I told you about bringing bugs into the house!"

Silence.

"Lilo!" Still no reply though if she had looked towards the bug in question she would see it flinch and attempt to cover its tiny ears in a rather human looking motion.

"Lilo!"

Silence.

Nani grit her teeth, a low growl echoing in her throat, she looked back at the crawling ladybug, glaring at it. "That's it…I've had it." She muttered angrily before taking a harsh stomp forward.

STOMP!

Lilo looked up at her sister, her eyes widening with fear. "Nani…?"

Nani lifted her sweaty barefoot above the pest, Lilo turned round and began scuttling in the opposite direction, her breaths becoming deep and fast, her back too wet and sticky to even open if she knew how to fly.

STOMP!

"Aiiiieeee!" Lilo screamed as the foot came down and slammed onto the floor, the tips of her toes crashing down and smashing onto the tip of her 'rear' end. Lilo screamed as she found herself shooting forward and proceeded to tumble, rolling over before final coming to a stop by the front door, stuck on her back, her legs wiggling frantically.

Lilo stared up; she froze as Nani came into view again. Her older sister glaring at her, her expression twisted into one of absolute hatred and disgust, she lifted her foot again, her wrinkly moist sole filling her vision, the scent of vinegar and pineapple filling the air fresh. Nani lifted her heel and began to lower her foot, her gigantic toes drawing closer to the petrified girl, the stench of her sweaty pineapple death approaching, before finally her building sized toes smashed down onto her tiny form.

SQUISH

Nani lifted her heel higher, raising onto her toes as she applied as much pressure as she could onto the insect, her eyes narrowing as she felt the pest squish beneath her weight before twisting and grinding her foot before lifting the tainted foot, briefly glancing back, groaning in disgust at the site of the squished remains, bracing herself against the bookcase by the door she fished a tissue from the box on the top shelf and proceeded to wipe the goo and other remains from her toes, balling the tissue into a ball, closing it around the pest's remains before dropping it into the bin.

"Lilo you are sooo grounded." She muttered to herself as she headed upstairs to shower.

A/N Just a small idea I had when thinking back on old cartoons, hope you all enjoyed it, don't forget to cast your votes, is Elsa's fetish this week, and I hope this short OneShot inspires some new requests.


	12. Callie Brigg's Teasing Toes

Contribution

Title: Callie Brigg's Teasing Toes

Author: aQuarianFetishist

Requested By: Salamander Blue

Categories: SWAT Kats

Characters: Callie Briggs, OMC

Contains: Feet, Foot Fetish, Teasing, Foot Smelling, Toe Sucking

The long hours left her restless. She liked it best when she was out doing real work, doing good for the city. Even... facing down danger with those scoundrel pilots. However most days all she did was meander through mazes of cubicles and seas of desks with an occasional trip to the upper level where her heels would click and clack across tile floor. They were comfortable heels, pink with a modest rise, but her toes were antsy little things that needed to move. Seated at her desk they would press and wiggle in the leather, prying the shoe off of her foot and letting it dangle there. Her chair would squeak quietly as she swivelled it around, her hanging shoes getting caught on the supports and falling onto the carpet with soft thuds. Then she'd turn back seconds later and stretch her feet back inside those pink heels, her toes wiggling until they had a grip so the rest of her foot could slide in after. Over and over she'd repeat this ritual, sometimes dangling a bit longer, sometimes letting her anxious feet free for minutes at a time.

For Clay, it was hours. Long, torturous, lust-filled hours. Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs' office was in the middle of the floor with clear glass walls on all sides. Callie had told him once that the layout of his level had been her idea and that she'd surrounded her office with glass walls to show that she had nothing to hide.

"Transparency is the hallmark of Civic Government, Clay!" She'd said with inspired seriousness.

Clay cared little for politics but all the same he was thankful for Miss Brigg's "civic" attitude. It meant that he had a good show almost every work day. It meant he actually enjoyed getting up early in the morning to be the (close to first) person into the office, and usually the last to leave. Oh it was distracting and he got little work done most days, to be sure, but that could all be made up whenever Callie Briggs was out of the office, which was often enough to allow him to cram everything into a few rushed hours of furious typing and photo-copying. His station was right in front of desk with his own perpendicular to it. All he had to do was turn his head to the right and he had a clear view of the underside of her desk where everything below her calves was exposed. When it suited him, when he was feeling bold and stupid, he'd drop something off the side of his desk and lean down to pick it up, peeking discreetly up Callie's skirt as he did so. The shameful behaviour made his whisker's twitch and his ears curl. It also made his heart beat faster. He knew she couldn't see him, not with her dual monitors in the way, but a couple employees had given him queer looks before when he'd done it.

The first was an older cat, her fur so black it sparkled every so faintly blue in the right light. She was a good looking gal in her knee-length skirt, dark blue blazer, and matching blue heels, but her station was at the far end of that floor. When she'd spied Clay moving over one time he was sure that she'd report him and go running to the Deputy Mayor herself, but nothing had come of it.

"Maybe she gave me the benefit of the doubt?" He'd asked himself one lonely night in his apartment as he tried to swallow his lingering fears. More likely she'd had no real proof of anything so she'd kept her mouth shut, or maybe she HAD told Miss Briggs, but hadn't been believed? Callie did like him after all. Oh, not that THAT way, of-course. He wished it so, but Callie seemed to like more aggressive guys, out-going guys, dangerous guys. Not timid young men like Clay. All she liked about him was his polite attitude and spotless record.

The other employee who had seen him had made it very clear. A cocky alley-cat with dirty stripes and a flashy grin, he'd given one to Clay as he walked through his field of view one time. As Clay looked up at him in surprise he'd offered a thumbs-up. Ever since that little incident whenever Clay would pass him on the way to his desk, or bump into him anywhere else, he always gave him a nudge with his elbow and another one of those flashy grins.

Clay hadn't been at all worried about exposure from him. No doubt he was envious of Clay's location in the "seating arrangement". That alley cat was always hitting on the Deputy Mayor, always teasing and playing, and always being politely brushed off.

'If only he appreciated her the way I do,' Clay thought.

Months ago he had moved his computer monitor to the corner of his desk, allowing him to sit at an angle and "work" while he focused behind it, on the underside of Callie's desk. He was doing that now and she was giving him quite a show.

Callie was swivelled around in her chair, facing away from him. Her heels lay discarded at the bottom, the inside of one was pointed right at Clay. He loved that. He was close enough and his vision so acute that he could make out most of the details of her shoe's insole. It was a beige colour, but there was a subtle stain, a smudge, darkest at the heel and in the toe of the shoe, five little imprints. It was hard to make out, but the lighting was just enough... Oh, if only he could get closer.

Dancing and twisting atop the chair legs were the infamous feet themselves. Even seen straight on they had a noticeable curve. When not bent or twisted her soles were creamy and flawless, pillow soft. Many a day he had imagined what it they would feel like pressed against his face, or against his crotch. He'd fantasize about each one sensually gliding over him. They'd be fresh out of her heels, maybe after a long day at work. Ever so slightly damp, and warm, so warm, but with just a hint of a scent. Leather and sweat, and HER. His pants grew painfully tight.

She was flexing her toes now. Rhythmically her whole feet would scrunch and cause wrinkles to break out all across her soles. One foot dipped down into a hell, scooping it up, then the other. She appeared to lean back in her chair, her legs crossed in front of her (and now farther away, and harder to see). To compensate he had to do the same, pushing his chair back to the edge of his desk. As he leaned back her feet came into perfect view again. One high-heel clad foot was resting on the carpet, but the other dangled above. She was flexing her ankle, wiggling it back and forth, slow, then faster, then slow again... round and round, back and forth, back and forth, up, down, up... Then back of the shoe slid off and her heel exposed once more along with much of the sole of her foot. The shoe was held on by her toes, which now were at rest, allowing the heel to dangle motionless beneath her. Clay had a perfect view, able to stare right down into her shoe and up to the ball of her foot. Then her toes jerked and the shoe briefly rose up, closing off the gap as it latched onto her heel, but only for a second. This time it dangled preciously for a few seconds before clattering to the floor, her Callie's foot now left naked.

Mercifully, this didn't seem to concern her. Clay realized he was holding his breath and slowly let it out, a barely perceptible quiver in his throat. He glanced around quickly, but nobody was close by. It was late and already and most of the desks her empty. With earnest he returned to watching the 'show'. Callie was still facing away with her legs crossed, her foot still bare. She was slowly rolling her ankle as she'd done before, but now one of her hands was resting on it, her fingers pressing into the bottom of her foot.

She was giving herself a foot massage.

Clay grit his teeth and exhaled again. If only she would ask he would have been thankful to do the same for her. He would savour every second of it. One time he had nearly offered to give her a foot rub when they were working late one night, with just the two of them on the whole floor. He had been standing at her desk, talking with her about some report and during a lull in the conversation she had leaned back in her chair, yawned widely, her sharp teeth glistening, and murmured that her feet hurt. For several seconds Clay's voice had caught in his throat, but he just couldn't do it. Wouldn't it be too obvious? She'd taken his silence for like fatigue and suggested they each head home. Clay had stuttered some clumsy agreement and they had both departed. Ever since that night he'd been kicking himself.

'Next time I'll make the offer. I'll just do it jokingly... but if she agrees...'

She was rubbing her toes now, alternating between kneading the ball of her foot and spreading her toes with her fingers. As her fingers slid in between each digit her claws would push out, long, sharp, pale white, and immaculate. Callie Briggs never seemed to paint them. Clay didn't mind though, her feet were perfect as they were. Well, maybe a toe ring on one foot... an anklet too. Yes, he could see it now, dangling loosely juts above the joint. As her toes were bent back and forth, or moved in and out of her high heels he'd catch occasional glimmers from the toe ring, nestled in tightly, encased by the flesh of her delicate foot.

How would she get it one? She had such small feet, such feminine toes. It would be hard to find something in her size. They'd go together, shop around town and when they found the right shop she'd giggle and slide off one of her shoes and hold out her foot. He'd grab it gently with one paw, her warm sole pressing into his palm. Then with trembling fingers he'd slide a ring onto one of her toes. She'd wiggle them back and forth, the gleaming ring rubbed between them on either side.

"No, not that one..." Callie Briggs would say, her toes dancing.

Then he'd try another, and another, until they both agreed they'd found the right one. Maybe a ring with a tiny little gem it, his birth stone, so that a little piece of him would always be there with her, between her toes.

"I'll think about you whenever I play with my feet, Clay," he heard her tease in his fantasies.

Clay's routine continued for several more weeks, a month. He worked a little, watched a lot, and fantasized even more. Things were quiet around the city and Callie was in her office almost all day. It was dull for most, but never for Clay. He even discovered a new way to appreciate his boss's teasing tootsies when he chanced to run into her next to the photo-copier one day. She was bent over the machine trying to sort out some error with her shapely behind pointed up into the air. Behind it her elegant and bushy tail swished lazily, its golden fur sparkling in the afternoon sunlight. Most guys would have been mesmerized by that alone, and it didn't escape Clay's notice. However the real treat for him was, of-course, down at floor level.

For the first time he had the opportunity to check out her feet up close, and from a new angle to boot. Never before had he looked down at the tops, right along her spotless knees, down into her toe cleavage. As she growled and rummaged at the back of the machine, leaning forward more and more, almost onto her tip toes, the gap between her toes peaked out more and more. Then she'd slide forward again and her skin would get a small wrinkle where it met the top of her shoe.

'They must be so tight and constricting' he thought, mesmerized.

She finally took notice of him.

"Oh, Clay, sorry, need the machine?" Her nose twitched curiously, "You alright?" He was staring down at her feet.

Startled, the young cat finally met her gaze, his fur bristling with nervousness.

"Ah, yeah, I was just uh,"... he trailed off and looked about the room. To the window, the ceiling, the copier, her feet again... and then, "I was just worried the machine was broken. Um, you know, important report to send off and all... Heh heh..."

Her eyes seemed to dance, her tail doing the same.

"Well it's working now, so... go on," she said, patting him on the shoulder and moving passed him, out of the room. As she slid around him her tail brushed faintly against him. Once she was gone he let out a dazed sigh. He was yarn in her paws, to be unravelled and dangled helpless before her.

Thinking back on that incident made him smile, and he wasn't sure why. Had she figured him out? She'd shown no sign of it, but she had been more playful as late... and she'd worn some new pairs of heels. Pink ones and black ones, some white strappy-heels that were open-toed...

No, it was wishful thinking, the desperate wish of a lonely, tormented man, he told himself. However the thought just wouldn't leave him. Over the next several weeks he resolved to try and get to know her better. Maybe... even as more than a friend. She was single after all, but even just getting into her circle of friends would be something. He imagined trips with her to the beach, her feet bare in the bright sun for all the world, but mainly him, to see. Maybe even he would work late nights with her in her apartment, or over the weekend. He'd be so close to her bedroom, to her closet, where she'd keep all her different high heels and he would...

Clay stopped himself, literally shaking his head to try and clear away such dangerous thoughts. That was too far, much too far. Ogling was one thing, but what he was imagining doing now would just be plain disrespectful.

He resolved then that he'd tell her truth when the time was right.

From that day forward it was just a matter of building up his courage. Whenever he faltered he need only peek under Callie's desk and watch her heel dance. If he was to have any hope of being closer to those splendid soles he would have to be braver, and a little lucky. In the end, he got both. A very tricky file came his way and as fortune would have it, he needed his boss's help. It was important to the city and she had offered, insisted in fact, that she work with him closely on it. For the first week that just meant running a draft by her at the end of the night that she would review overnight.

He would stand there in her office, awkwardly staring at his own feet trying not to stare at hers. She would sit facing him, usually with one leg resting under her bottom. Out of the corner of his eye he'd spy her clawed-toes shifting and flexing. Whenever she'd turn back to her computer he'd chance a real look, but the angle was usually bad. All the could hope for was to gaze at her shoes themselves. One night when they'd been revising his work for several hours he found himself sat on the floor next to her chair, her exposed sole just inches from his face. A few furtive sniffs and he realized he could faintly smell it too, faint, and near exactly what he'd imagined. There was sweat and leather, yes, but something sweet, a trace of lotion perhaps. While Callie typed away at the report he almost dared move closer so that the tips of her toe-claws would brush against his cheek, but he dared not. Instead he settled for letting his wrist brush against the ball of her foot as he stood up, reaching up and backward to brace his hand on the desk. It was an awkward move but it seemed to work. Callie barely turned her head as she felt him brush against her.

Finally one miraculous evening she asked him if he'd mind following her home so they could work on it there, over dinner. It was very late and he was quite drowsy, but he quickly snapped awake.

He had to take a few moments to collect himself. The realization hadn't really dawned on him yet.

"Uh, sure... why not... okay," he yawned away the last of his fatigue and stood up out of the chair he'd been sitting in.

Callie offered a sweet smile and then turned back to her computer, and the report.

"Let me finish this paragraph and I'll meet you down in the parking garage, kay?"

Her tail swished mysteriously.

Clay, being quickly overcome with excitement, was barely able to murmur out his agreement and then then hurry out of the office. He even walked straight passed his desk, and his keys, having to turn back sheepishly to snatch them there resting place next to his coffee cup.

Minutes later and he was sitting in his car, staring at hers. Callie's car was much nicer than his, but it made sense as she was his boss after after all. It was a flashy red convertible, fast and sporty, and fun. He wondered if she ever had the time to just cruise around it, speeding a long on some of the county roads maybe, or on the coast. Her foot press down hard on the gas pedal, her leather heels crinkling, her toes squeezed...

She entered the garage, sauntering a few feet from his car and offering him a quick wave as they briefly locked eyes.

Swallowing his anticipation Clay started his car...

The Deputy Mayor lived in a nice neighbourhood, of-course. Clay reckoned that if he saved up all his money for a few years and got several promotions he might be able to afford one of the smaller condos here... for a few months maybe. As it turned out Callie's wasn't all that big, just a simple one bedroom place with a kitchen, dining room, living room, and a patio. It was one unit in a row of units connected together, far more open and fancy than his cramped little place built into a man-made honeycomb. He felt like an insect there... and here too, maybe.

It wasn't the building though, it was who he was with. The more he saw how Callie lived the more apparent it was just how out of his league she was. Suddenly he felt like a downy little kitten in first grade trying to hit on his teacher... but then Callie wasn't that much older than him.

'She's just so driven and dedicated, but I could do it too...'

"Well, here we are!" Callie announced as the door to her condo swung open and she stepped inside, flicking on the light. "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable, okay? I'm just gonna change real quick."

Before heading to her bedroom she removed her high heels.

Clip.

Clop.

They rattled onto the tile and Clay instinctively looked down at the noise, his tail snapping around excitedly. If Callie took any notice of his interest she didn't show it. A few seconds later a door closed down the hall.

Clay licked his lips and settled down on the armrest of a nearby couch. He removed his jacket, laying it over the back, and then knelt down to untie his shoes, bringing his face within a few feet of Callie's now discarded high heels. He quivered. Perhaps it would do no harm if he took just one tentative sniff... he couldn't help himself any longer. Clay leaned forward and grasped one of the heels with his hand. It was warm. He could feel it even on the outside of the shoe. As he fumbled it around in his hand his fingers reached inside and warmth was even more intense there. Hot even, and slightly damp. Slowly, nervously, his tail snapping back and forth, his fur bristling in places, he brought the opening of the heel to his nose and drew in a deep breath.

Heat and moisture... leather and sweat, salty and slightly sour, pungent but not unpleasant. It wasn't too strong, it was clean, just well worn. Somehow it was a feminine scent, to him at least.

He set the shoe down with a trembling paw.

Suddenly Clay felt like a creep, but he was exhilarated as well. After so long he finally had the full picture in his mind. Ogling her dangling heels and playful toes would never be the same.

"Caught you..." teased a soft voice from the entrance to the hall. He'd never heard the door open because it never had. Turning to look at her, bristling with embarrassment, he realized that she'd been waiting in the dark bathroom at the far end of the hallway, watching.

"Couldn't help yourself, huh?" Callie Briggs asked, sauntering with each step, her jacket cast aside and her shirt partly undone.

Clay was at a loss for words.

"Oh I know you must be embarrassed and ashamed, but your secrets' safe with me," she leaned back against a wall and held her leg out, the sole of her foot pointed at him. "You aren't a good sneak anyway. I've seen you drooling over my feet for weeks now." Her eyes narrowed playfully, "You're not as sneaky as you think you are."

He wasn't sure how to feel. Embarrassed? Guilty? Relieved? He tried to apologize,

"Callie, uh, Miss Briggs, I'm sorry I know shouldn't have-"

She waved a hand. Her tail swished. "Oh shush, I'm not angry, but you should make it up to me..." Her toes dug into the carpet, her foot scrunching. Eyes cast down.

Clay failed to avert his gaze. His tongue slid along his lips while his ears swiveled about. He waited for her to make the demand... and waited. Her tail kept swishing and she was grinning evilly. She was silent. If he wanted this then he would have to say it. He swallowed hard and then opened his mouth to speak. At first nothing came out, but he tried again,

"I... I could give you uh... I could rub your... feet if they hurt... I don't mind if... I mean if you're okay with th-a-t-..."

Callie laughed, waving her hand and rolling her eyes up at him, "Oh fine, I guess that will do! I've tortured you enough."

Grinning, she sashayed over to the couch and plopped down beside the armrest he'd been sitting on. "Well, come on!"

With a giddy spasm Clay obliged, sitting down cross legged in front of her and taking her right foot in both hands. He had never given a foot massage before, but all he could reason to do was what came naturally. Resting her dainty foot in his lap he began to kneed and rub the sole with his thumbs, pressing and swirling and rubbing. Periodically he would move his hands down to her heel, sometimes working the sides of her ankle, then he'd gradually work his way towards the tip of her foot, massaging the ball of her foot, right at the base of her toes, and then her toes themselves, gently rubbing the underside against his palm. After a while he repeated the process with her other foot.

Callie was relaxed against the cushions, purring softly, her eyes slits behind half-closed lids. He was rubbing her right foot again, his eyes staring at her perfect nails, when he was momentarily startled by something pressing against his chin. It was her other foot, the claws slightly extended, prodding at his fur, the tips of her toes just below his lips...

He realized he had stopped his hands when her eyes started to open and quickly resumed. His lips parted soon after and he resisted the urge to gasp in pleasure as he felt her soft toes slide inside. He suckled on them with earnest, savouring each moment, each toe. Sometimes he tasted them all together, and then each individually. Sucking on Callie Brigg's toes and rubbing her foot at the same time proved to be a little bit more than Clay could manage, but at some point she took pity on him and he realized that her other foot was pressing against his crotch, sliding back and forth over the top of it.

In no time at all he found he had spent himself and her toes slid out of his mouth, gliding down his shirt (the claws tearing it in a few places), and then coming to rest in his crotch. Callie's eyes were barely open now, but she was purring louder, and so was he. With regret he took her feet from his lap and then shakily rose to his feet. His legs had gone mostly to sleep.

Clay was going to need a change of clothes.

A/N A big thank you to aQuarianFetishist for allowing me to post this here, I highly recommend you guys go check out their account if you enjoyed this chapter. Since the website keeps removing the link, you can find more of his work by searching his username and including deviantart in google.

Don't forget to vote in the poll, this week is Maryjane MJ Watson from Spiderman The Animated Series


	13. The Glory of Fine Technology

Contribution

Title: The Glory of Fine Technology "The Pedi-Pleaser!"

Author: Legendarysaiyafox

Categories: SWAT Kats

Characters: Callie Briggs, T-Bone

Contains: Footjob, Foot Fetish, Furry, Catgirl, Unaware

If it's one thing you need to know about Megakat City, is how intricate the design, the economic system, the feline equality for all, and the absurd amount of criminal activity that spurs through every corner. Despite how you want to view this city, the person you hold accountable is Mayor Manx It's weird how a cat like him can stay in office for 11 years, having crime infest his very city That's where the true pillar of Megakat city comes in to assists the Mayor through his ridiculous antics or philosophies.

 **Riiiiiiing...Riiiiiiing...Riiiiiiing**

The ringing bells of the telephones alarmed through Megakat City Tower. Within that tower stacks of papers filed up to the ceiling were covering the small desk where Deputy Mayor Briggs diligently answered each phone as quickly as she could.

"Mayor Manx office how can I help you?... Mayor Manx Office, please hold...Mayor Manx Office, please stay on the line..."

Callie constant cycling through clients looked like it would drive any ordinary secretary into a panic. However due to her confident demeanour she could handle it. On her desk were several blinking lights of callers waiting on the line.

She returned to her first priority business negotiation, with a rising star entrepreneur in Megakat City.

"Yes Miss Nyaotah the mayor will see you later on this week to discuss the opening of your massage parlour. I'll have the mayor contact you as soon as possible." She hung up the phone with a slight rub to her temple.

"Phew..."

she tilts her head back closing her eyes for a moment of peace. Callie has been at work for about nine hours and counting, and that did not include her lunch break. For those 9 long tedious hours, those size 10 heels were wearing her poor feet out. So she took it upon herself to set them free, carefully sliding the tip of her shoe into the back end of her other foot's heel. Gently prying it in like a shoehorn, her heel dangled off her flat foot which made it flop up and down in a casual glide. Her left foot the centre of her heel was crusted with small remnants of dry skin.

The insides of her heel were shown to be very worn, the interior of the size label was faded, barely giving off an accurate measure of how big her feet was "Size 10". Her soles however had small blemishes of discolour due to such long compression. The outline of the heels design printed across her entire foot. Her toes were crinkled in nice pudgy piggies. Gliding and her waving heel up and down.

You could guess that this ingenious reconnaissance had to come from someone shady like the The Pastmaster. BUT these luxurious pair of feet was being broadcasted through a mouse, and not just any mouse a brilliant piece of technique crafted from Mechanic specialist Swat Kat member T-Bone. It was said to be a gift for Callie from T-Bone as a gag gift for her. Knowing she would take the gift lightly and leave it hanging around, gave him the purrrfect opportunity to get a front-seat sole show. Lounging in his rundown living room, he kicked back in his couch watching Callie work her feet in those heels.

"Ooooh yeah Callie, work those tired feet out…" Leaning his head back in a deep inhale "Ahh, It's like I could smell those puppies from where I'm sitting".

For several minutes Callie worked out her exhausted ground stompers in her sweat filled heels, swirling them around her big toe, portion of her soles scrunching all the way down to the heel. T-bone erection was getting stiff by the second, like an anticipated movie fan.

"Come on just a lil bit more...let's get to the good part already!" He anxiously utters. Loud claps of her heels hit the ground as she was now barefoot, giving her toes a long deserved toe spread. Her toe had a small freckle of dirt on it, with some added lint from the carpet floor. Moving her feet around so much like this, she surely was enjoying herself, as evident to her tail swishing back and forth. Tilting her feet sideways making her toes touch she massaged her soles together. The toes swashing together making a wildfire in T-Bone pants. He was already helping himself to a sensual stroking inside his pants, his hands already trapped around his one-eyed snake; wrangling it out of breath to see more. From the dry texture her feet were currently in; his camera could capture the riveting sound of her skin scrubbing together.

However suddenly a stronger buzzing ring came alerting through her personal phone only reserved for calls from Mayor Manx. This startled her, causing her to nudge her toe into her desk. "OW!" she winced in pain answering the important phone call.

"Yes Mayor Manx."

"Calliee! Did Miss Nyaotah call to discuss matters about her parlour?" Came his classic Irish accent. "Ah you just reminded me, she did call; she is ready when you are to set up any further details about opening procedures". Casually grazing her sole against her bumped toe to soothe the stinging pain. "Splendid!, Miss Nyaotah sent us some complimentary gifts, I'm having one brought to you now."

 **Dum-Dum-Dum**

A hefty knock bartering her door. Callie raised her feet off the ground, in an elegant toe clutch, nuzzling them in the carpet.

"Come in!"

A Kat operative came in with a gift wrapped present placing it on her desk. Curiously she observed the gift then finally wishing to see what could be inside, she extends her claws out cutting open the present.

"Pedi-Pleaser?" the device was a slippery purple tentacle, with a pair of gelatine balls to massage the heel area.

"Why yes Callie, a riveting invention that Miss Nyaotah felt it would be in our best interest to try out. Why don't you give it a whirl, and let her know your thoughts on the device." Callie with an awkward look at the absurd thing didn't pay it much mind responding,

"If it will make her happy I suppose so."

"Great, I shall see you tomorrow. Tata!" He hung up the phone.

Grabbing the Pedi Pleaser she turned on the power switch in the back. 'Flick'. In result the device didn't power on, looking at the instructions more closely which came in the box.

"Hmm Pedi Pleaser requires a Quad Battery Pack Charger in order to be powered on, drat where can I find something like that?"

T-Bone listening in embarrassment, took his hand out of his pants sat up, picked up his apartment phone gave Callie a ring on her personal phone. With a couple of rings, Callie answered.

"Hello?"

T-Bone utters, "H-Hey Callie it's me T-Bone, just wanted to call to say what's up, wanna grab a cup of coffee?" Callie laughed, smiling.

"Heh, T-Bone I told you not to call me during my work hours, did you forget?"

"N-N-No, well kinda, I was busy working on this damn Car Battery, took me about several Quad Battery Packs to get the baby running."

"OH you have Quad Battery Packs down at your garage?!" Callie's voice sounding more relieved.

"Yeaa, I sure do, Why were you looking to borrow one?" T-Bone smiled deviously, his scheme working.

"In fact I am in need of one, I got this gift I need to try out, and the darn thing needs one of those Packs doohickeys to start." T-Bone gargled in his own laugh at her dilemma

"Hah, I don't mind supplying you with one, this gift has to be pretty fancy, head over to my garage shop after work and I'll install it in for ya."

"Okay, I'll seeya soon T-bone." T-Bone shifted his gaze at Callie fixing her heels back on her feet, slowly hanging up the phone.

"Oh yeah, and I'll see those feet soon enough." He grinned rubbing the tuft under his chin. Suddenly his ears perked as he heard the doorknob twist. Quickly he shut off the Mouse Camera device from his remote control, incoming his lifelong partner in crime Razor. Razor momentarily scouted around checking to see if his roommate made any messes while he was working on a couple projects.

"Where were you T-bone? I could have used your help on those Battery Packs back there; it takes you this long to take a bathroom break?" T-Bone rubbed the back of his head

"My bad Razor, guess those Fish Tacos really got to me hehehe. "Clearly, come on slowpoke we need to close up, it looks like we won't have any customers for the rest of the day anyway." Razor said grabbing a quick can of Milk. T-Bone had a light bulb flicker on top of his head.

"Say you know what since I took so long, how about you hang here, and I'll close up." Razor with a confused look responded.

"You usually hate closing up shop and leave it to me anyway, but what the heck, fine. I'll hang here till you're done." Razor goes to take a sit on the couch.

T-Bone rubbing his hands together villainously he headed down to the garage. Checking his watch he saw that it was 10 minutes passed Callie time to get off work, she would be there any second now. Coming over the road-side hilltop was Callie Mayor Deputy Escort car. T-Bone took his bandanna waving it over for her to come park inside the Garage. Pulling her vehicle over slowly, she got out holding the box in her hands.

"You're a life-saver T-Bone; I can't thank you enough for lending me one of your Battery packs." Callie smiled. With a small flush of red on his furry cheeks he stuttered;

"N-No problem Miss Briggs, so let's see this gift you got."

Callie opened the box up revealing the Pedi Pleaser.

"So this is the Pedi-Pleaser huh?" T-Bone folded his arms.

"Yeah, it's weird, Mayor Manx told me it's some kinda foot massager, but heavens do I know how to use it without the battery."

T-Bone took a look at the instructions, following the step by step procedures; the user must rub their feet against the pedi-pleaser to dispense out a thin layer of lotion to soothe the dry skin.

"Weird gift I must say, but no problem, I'll take this in the back and install the battery, Sit tight." T-Bone carried the Pedi-Pleaser taking it to the back with the rest of his equipment.

His plan beginning, he grabbed a bucket of purple paint, and a set of power tools. He first removed off the purple silicon tentacle from the base, along with the gelatine ball sockets. Then he proceeded to unbuckle his pants and drop them to his ankles. His cock which was around the same girth and length, good thing he was uncircumcised, taking a paintbrush he swabbed the purple paint across his phallus, decorating its entirety with colour. T-Bone brilliantly figured that Callie couldn't tell the difference, and having her test it out to make sure the Pedi-Pleaser worked was enough genius to rival Einstein. He fixed back on his trousers unzipping his fly letting his purple cock hang out through the newly carved out hole, fitting his nutsack right in where the gelatine balls were. T-Bone heart was racing on a Kentucky derby each step taken was making him feel more and more queasy. What if Callie saw right through his plot? Would she call the cops? Razor could come downstairs any-minute and ruin his whole gig.

The curiosity of this cat had to see it through to the end, cutting back around the corner; Callie was sitting on the hood of the car fixing her makeup. Turning her neck hearing T-Bone come in. "Were you able to install it? A few awkward blinks followed after her question.

"Yeaaah, Um, I think Uhh. The device needs to be warmed up first before the battery can kick in, so how about you Uh…give it a go." T-Bone couldn't even look Callie in the eyes with his embarrassing lie.

"That makes sense; you want to sit it down so I can try it?" Callie started to slowly unhinge her heels off from her feet letting out a soft sigh.

"You bet! I'll hold it still just in case the charge pack I put into it goes haywire. T-Bone tried to maintain his cock from throbbing to keep it a low profile, sitting down on the floor stretching his legs out, holding the Pedi Pleaser by the base. I guess now we could call it the T-Boner Pleaser. Just from the thought that this plan was falling in place was turning T-Bone on, He watched her struggling to take off her heels from standing up. Her wide flat heel was difficult to slide her finger underneath the fleshy callus cushion. Giving it a tiny wiggle she slid her foot out, placing her heels to the ground.

Callie walked barefoot across the cold rubble concrete, dirtying her soles from the dust, gravel, and oil spills scattered amongst the ground. Towering over T-Bone while he sat down, she tilted her head lifting her right foot up. Speckles of dust and dirt sprayed across her soles, fragments of rock stuck to her foot. T-Bone boner stuck straight up to the ceiling, throbbing like a heartbeat. Sweat panned down his cheek, Callie blinked at T-bone.

"Everything alright? This is safe right?"

"Don't mind me! Phew it's just getting a bit hot in here!" Taking his forearm to rub his sweaty cheek. Callie inching her foot closer and closer, second by second, inch by inch, she pressed her toes into T-Bone shaft.

"A-Ah.." T-bone covered his mouth.

"T-bone you are starting to make me worry this isn't a good idea...maybe I shouldn-"

"No! It's cool heh, I guess I just got the chills, continue." Callie narrowed her eyes back down to his fleshling she jutted her foot side to side stroking her dirty foot onto his cock, her toes clenching against his foreskin tugging it into her toes clutches.

The tight binding squeeze he felt from her foot relieved by how warm and soft her soles cushioned against it.

"Do you have the instruction book T-Bone? I want to make sure I'm doing this right." Callie asked tapping her foot onto his slab, nuzzling her heels into his purple-ballsack. T-Bone pulled out the instruction book from his pocket handing it to her slowly. Callie flipped through the book grinding his tip in between her toes. Oodles of pre-cum came pouring from his urethra, her toes crevices nice and warm, as the bridge of sharp cat nails seeped into his now throbbing cock.

"I can feel the stimulation now; I must be doing it right." Callie looked around manoeuvring his cock using her toes to play catch, her hardened dry heel scraping in the middle of his nuts. T-Bone lips were quivering, tears forming in the side of his eyes trying to contain his moans which were begging to come out.

"Murrrrrrrrr...rrrr...rrr..." His lips crumbled inward.

Callie mentions quietly while flipping through the pages, the sounds of T-Bone groaning passed her ears on by considering it normal for a hot grease cat like himself.

"Oh look it says it's a scratching post too." She extends out her toe claws, T-Bone eyes flashed open.

"WAIT!" It's perhaps best you take it slow first, what if you poke too hard with your claws? It's not worth risking…hah."

Callie slapped her foot against his cock mushing it side to side.

"I suppose you're right T-Bone."

"Eugh...Fu-ck…." T-Bone cock began to pulsate upwards, just from the sheer disrespectful treatment of his cock, but Callie had no idea it was an actual phallus she was playing with.

"Hmm… for quicker and better results please use both feet when engaging the device, eh your floor is quite dirty, but whatever will get this over with, my foot is starting to chafe." Callie sat down on her butt making sure to adjust her skirt so a certain cat wouldn't peek at her panties; she extended her flat footed scoopers around the Pedi Pleaser and groped it in between her soles.

"There we go."

"Yaaaaaah-Ahhah!...there it is!..." T-bone speaking through his moans.

So right in T-Bone and Razor Garage Repair Shop, was Mayor Deputy Callie Briggs, giving T-Bone the footjob of his life. Since her other foot had yet made contact till now, her other foot felt cold, while one foot was still warm from rubbing his meat, a pleasant combination as her toes were creasing up under his sensitive crown. Callie eyes glaring at this marvel sight, trying her best to get it to gush out its lotion fragrance, spots of pre-cum drooling over her toes; the tip of her nails pricking into the sensitive nerves, pumping the blood through his cock.

"Aughhhhh…Calliee...How about you play with my balls."

"Excuse me?!" Callie snapped in response to such a vulgar comment.

"Oops I mean the Gelatine balls my bad. Heh."

Callie switched one of her feet off his cock giving her toe claws a nice scratch underneath his nuts. She felt the buzz coming off from T-Bone cock.

"I can feel it buzzing, I must be getting close!" Her feet were beginning to sweat more swishing her feet across his shlong. The musk of his member contaminating over her dirty feet, part of the paint was starting to wear off, as plops of purple paint was spotted on her wrinkled soles. Gyrating her right foot across his urethra; massaging the peaking hole with her dirty patched sole.

"AH...Ugh...I think ...I feel…It's coming!' T-bone leaning over a bit, the blood pumping through his purple cock, pre-cum fizzing through the urethra with a burning course.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!...Haah...Haah!..."

A flood of bejewelled jizz creasing under her foot.

"Ah I see it, this lotion sure is gooey, but they say it's really good for the skin! I better not miss a drop." Callie scooped her feet up under his tip, using them as a bridge pointing her toes into his shaft.

"Fuuuuu...ck..." T-Bone uttered out a nice gunk shot of jizz, which cased over her toes, Callie rubbing her feet together making sure the sticky semen strands seeped in between her toes.

"Goodness, how much lotion was backed into this gift, so warm. The smell is a bit off-putting." T-Bone with a slow whispering moan laid back on the ground in penis empty defeat. Callie feet had won, defeating the giant T-Bone dragon cock, as it lay girdled in its own fluids. Callie toes gently swirling in small circles in his spunk; her eyes closed wiggling her toes like she was in sand.

"I'd better remember to thank Miss Nyaotah for this gift."

A/N Thanks again to Legendarysaiyafox for allowing me to post this into my anthology and I hope you doing mind the slight edits, I seriously recommend all my readers to check their Deviantart account.

And don't forget to vote on the fetish polls – this week is Fleur Delacour from Harry Potter and Goblet of Fire, ends 27th April 2018.


	14. Poke'Whores: His First Pokemon

Title: His First Pokemon  
Main Characters: Ash Ketchum, Ditto  
Categories: Pokemon  
Contains: Pokephilia, Shape Shifting, Breast Inflation, Ass Inflation, AU!Ditto First Pokemon, Pokegirl, Slimegirl, Slime, Tentacles, MILF, Incest (Sorta), Virgin, Deflowering, Underage, Blowjob, Cum Drinking, Cum Digesting, Shaved Pussy  
Co Authored With: Vampiric Storm, DarknessRissing  
Planned With: Salamander Blue, DarknessRissing  
Started: 09/06/2018  
Finished: 10/06/2018

Ash lay atop the single bed in the Pokemon Centre, he'd been provided a single as he had finally gotten all eight gym badges and had enrolled himself in the tournament. He turned over under the lime green blanket, wearing only a white vest and his green boxers, unable to sleep, from both anticipation and a certain 'itch' in his pants, images of busty girls in provocative poses filling his mind.

He turned over in frustration, his eyes locking on his belt that hung on the head of the bed, six small pokeballs attached to it. Hesitantly, he gulped and reached for the first pokeball, belonging to his first ever pokemon, and removed it from its holster, with a single tap on the centre circle it grew in size until it fit comfortably in his palm.

"Ditto…" He whispered.

The ball opened and the usual white beam erupted from within and reached off the bed and onto the floor, growing in size until it reached half his height where it vanished. In the place of the light was a light pink girl with wavy hair that reached down her lower back, covering one of her soft eyes, her hips were subtle, starting two legs that quickly merged and split into multiple tentacles as the reached what would he her knees, small honeydew melon sized orbs upon her chest without nipples, entirely made of the same pink slimy substance.

"Ditto." She squeaked softly, smiling as she stared at her master.

"H-Hey Ditto." Ash whispered, a light tinge to his cheeks as he greeted his pokemon, who only smiled back at her trainer. "S-Sorry to call you out so late but I wanted to a-ask you something"

"Ditto?" The pokegirl squeaked curiosly, tilting her head innocently and looking rather cute, Ash felt another throb in his boxers.

"W-Well…I know you can turn into other pokemon easily…" He began. "But…umm can you...umm turn into humans too?"

"Ditto?"

"Yeah like…umm…wait a moment" The boy reached to his backpack, opening it and briefly routing through it before pulling out a photograph, it was a little crinkled but still in good condition. "Like this…can you turn into her?"

"Ditto…DITTO!" The pokegirl thought for a moment before smiling confidently before her body started to bubble and shift, the slime that made her up moving around before starting to change colours in areas as she continued to morph and change

When she was done where once stood Ditto now stood a woman with deep brown eyes, and chocolatey hair tied into a pigtail with a white scrunchy, attired in a pink short-sleeve shirt jacket, a yellow undershirt, light purple skirt and light green shoes with white socks peeking out, an exact copy of the woman in the picture, Delilah Ketchum.

"Ditto!" She squeaked happily, bend her arms and raising her fists eagerly like Ash often did when he met a new challenge.

"Whoa…" Ash gasped in a state of awe and wonder as he took in the appearance of the transformed pokemon looking her up and down. "Incredible you look exactly like her."

"Ditto." Her smile grew as eh basked in her Master's praise.

Ash gulped…now the hard part.

"Err…can you change what she's…you're wearing?" Ditto looked confused "Like you can copy her clothes but…can you copy what she'd look…naked…" His cheeks glowed brightly, he could feel his cock getting harder in his boxers as he forced himself to voice his next request.

Ditto was confused but it was her trainer and plus this will show him how good of a changeling she was. Ash's blush deepened as he watched the clothes melt into his mother's body, being absorbed into her as they changed colour to match her skin tone. leaving the body of his "mother" totally naked, Ditto had even copied her small, perky nipples upon a pair of round breasts C-cup breasts and a near shaven pussy, possessing light prickly brown hairs between her legs.

Ash's eyes widened, a trickle of blood seeping from his nose as he took in how detailed Ditto was in mimicking his mother's form, he swallowed as he took in the sight of her breasts, his cock straining against his boxers, desperate for freedom.

"Ditto... I...that's amazing." He praised, a new thought slipping into his mind.

' _I wonder if Ditto can make alterations…'_

"Ditto." Her smile grew even more, she even started to bounce on her heels a little excitedly, her breasts bouncing as she did so, Ash felt another throb in his boxers and he started to squirm beneath his sheets.

"Could…you maybe…make her boobs…bigger?" He stammered.

"Ditto?" She tilted her head again before looking down at her own chest, the skin began to ripple again before starting to grow, inflating as if they were been blown up until they reached the size of beach balls, bouncing now with each breath Ditto took, she stumbled a little at the sudden increase of weight.

"Wow!" Ash leaned forward a little, his cock throbbing harder.

"Ditto!" She squeaked again, her smile growing till the corners of her mouth nearly reached her eyes

"Can you turn round?"

He was surprised by the words as they came from his mouth and how confident he sounded.

"Ditto." She turned round happily, showing off just how perfect her duplication is.

"Could you make her ass bigger?"

Ditto looked over her shoulder, smiling as her ass cheeks began to ripple and inflate, her hips widening until her ass was twice the size and more than earning the title 'bubble-butt.'

"Can you remove the hair between your legs?"

She turned round, smiling as her pubic hairs retracted into her pink pussy. Ash was now shaking a little; he pushed the blanket off, a very noticeable bulge in his boxers.

"Ditto?" The girl looked curiously at the tent in her master's boxers, her eyebrows raising a little as it twitched beneath the fabric.

"Umm….that is normal" He said blushing, gulping he sat up on the bed and moved back a little so his back rested against the head of the bed, Ditto's eyes followed his bulge. Shakily her lifted his hips, hooking his thumbs on the waistband of his boxers her began to pull it down, gasping a little as his cock bounced free of it's confines, his blushing deepening at the squeak of 'Ditto' he heard, he pulled the boxers off his feet and dropped them next to his bed, blushing even deeper as he felt a sense of vulnerability pass over him.

He glanced towards Ditto, surprised to see a light tinge of a blush on her cheeks.

"Ditto…could you come on the bed…" He said, his mouth suddenly very dry as the pokemon-turned-human moved to her master, climbing onto the foot of the bed and sitting next to his feet and looking at him curiously.

Ash nervously patted his thighs and waved her over. Ditto positioned herself on all fours, her breasts dangling beneath her, earning another throb from her master's cock. She began to crawl forward, spreading her legs so that her knees and hands were on either side of her master.

Ash gasped and moaned as he felt her giant tits slap against his sensitive cock, lightly thrusting his cock and slipping it between her warm, slippery mounds.

"Ditto." She squeaked.

"Oh God…" Ash grunted.

Ditto hesitated, Ash prompted her with another wave of his hand and she began crawling forward again, earning another grunt as Ash's cock slipped from between her breasts, she stopped as her boobs pressed into Ash's chest, earning another moan from him.

Ash reached down, timidly taking hold of his cock he pulled it back, moaning a little as he positioned the tip, stroking her slit .

"Di…tto!" She moaned as she felt his member brush against her entrance.

"D-Ditto c-could you lower…yourself?" He asked shyly, Ditto hesitated before slowly lowering herself onto his member, shuddering. He moved his hand away. His cock throbbed as it felt itself been sucked inside her, squeezed tightly by what felt like warm jelly. "Ahhhhh Ditto" He moaned.

"DITTOOOOOO!" She almost cried as she felt his length enter her body.

Ash felt his cock throb inside her pussy as he began to rust, moaning as he felt and he heard his hips slap and even splash a little against hers, feeling her pussy tighten and squirm round his cock as her body tried to adapt to the invader.

He felt himself slipping back down under her as Ditto began to rock against his cock, moaning her own name as she pulled him further down, her tits bouncing wildly with each movement. Ash couldn't help himself his hand snapped out and he starts to squeeze, massage and squish her tits in his small hands, smashing her nipples under his palm.

"Ditto!" She screamed, her skin reverting back to its natural pink, her walls squeezing his cock again as if trying to milk him.

"Oh God…so good…" Ash moaned as he started thrusting even harder and causing Ditto to even lift and inch or two off him before slamming back down on his hard cock.

"Ditto….DITTO!" She cried as she felt her body become softer, Ash's sweat beneath and inside her been absorbed into her body and causing a pleasant tingling sensation under her legs, thighs and inside her pussy.

"Ah! Ah! Ditto, ugh this…so good ah! Ah!" He felt a familiar pressure building in his cock. "Ah…I can't ah…take it ugh anymore ah! Ah! AHHHHHH!"

"DITTOOOOO!" The cried out together as his cock erupted inside her, her hot jelly squeezing his cock and even milking him as his seed shot inside her, she began to absorb the warm, thick liquid, her form briefly becoming more like slime before solidifying again but remaining pink as she panted atop her master as if she were been trained in maintaining her master's desired form after exhaustion and intense sensations…like pleasure.

Slowly Ditto began to lift herself off of her master cock who slipped further down onto the bed, relaxing beneath her as his chest lifted and fell rapidly trying to catch his breath again. Ditto slipped back over his small legs, her gaze falling and eyeing her master's cum covered, limp cock.

She could still feel his warm semen dissolving in her pussy, her cunt throbbing with pleasure, her pink toes curling she began to push herself back and lower herself as a new desire came over her, a desire for more of her master and to help her caring master and friend get clean. Her large boobs pressed into his legs, earning a small grunt from Ash, his eyes bulging as he stared down at her.

She moved her face forward, not stopping until his tip brushed against her pink lips, marring them with drops of cum, she felt her lips tingling as they began to absorb and digest the spilled seed. She needed more.

Her lips parted and she took his limp cock into her mouth, her lips touching his body. She felt her tongue tingling as she started to lap at his balls and cock, absorbing his cum, sweat and even the grime he'd missed in cleaning, maybe she'd do this more often.

"Oh God yes…" He moaned his cock hardening in her mouth as he felt her hot tongue teasing his balls and cock, lapping up his cum and even starting to just suck on his hardening member like a candy cane.

"Ahhh! Ditto ahh!" Ash moaned as his pokemon continued to suck on his fast hardening cock, filling her mouth.

When she felt the tip touch the back of her through she began to pull her head up and down, bobbing it as she began to move her tongue round his cock, collecting all of her precious seed, absorbing every drop into her thin slender tongue as she stretched it round his cock, squeezing it a little and groaning round it as she felt the entire length tingle as it filled with his semen. Her insides singing with pleasures and joy as each drop of cum was absorbed and digested inside of her. Not stopping even when it was clean of his sticky cum, she felt his cock pulsate in her tongues grip before finally erupting in her mouth again, though much weaker than the initial orgasm Ditto moaned as she felt half her mouth fill with his warm semen.

She didn't swallow. Just held it in her mouth and felt her body devour it through her skin, the entire inside of her mouth tingling with pleasure, the inside of her mouth tingling like Mentos in coke, she felt her cunt erupt, her own jelly sliding down her legs before absorbing back into her inner legs with more of the pleasant tingling.

"Ah!" Ash gasped as Ditto released his now clean and once again limp cock from her hot mouth. Breathing harder, exhausted from his precious pokemon's actions, smiling as he began to melt into the sheet. Ditto's smile grew, she moved back up onto all fours and climbed up the bed and lay beside her Master and pulled him close so that his face nestled against her breasts, she reached down and pulled the blanket over them, leaning down she kissed his forehead she felt him go limp in her arms as he began to snore softly in her arms.


	15. An Insole fit for a Princess

Title: An Insole fit for a Princess  
Main Characters: Sofia, Sofia the Worst (Penelope)  
Categories: Sofia the First  
Contains: Lesbian, Shrinking (4 inches), Fingering, Insole Transformation, Giantess, Cruel, Stripping, Clone, Evil Clone, Rape, Finger Banging, Virgin, Underage, Humiliation, Sweaty Feet, Dirty Feet  
Co Authored With: DarknessRissing  
Planned With: DarknessRissing  
Started: 11/06/2018  
Finished: 13/06/2018

Within the royal palace of Enchantia, Princess Sofia ran with a fixed expression as she opened the door to her room. Gasping in surprise as she took in the sight of it, books and toys were throw around, the bed covers and curtain ripped apart, dresses on the floor now nothing but rags.

"Oh, hello Sofia." A voice so similar to her own it was uncanny greeted her. "Like how I remodelled our room?"

Like Sofia the girl had shoulder-length, wavy auburn hair, light blue eyes, and fair skin with rosy cheeks. She wore a similar gown to the princess, the bodice trimmed with two lines of pearls down the front and along the neckline and wings on the skirt, a pearl-hemmed and studded petalled skirt with a row of great lace drops and trumpets each arranged like a four-leaf clover or cross on a nimbus, and a yellowish petticoat with a lilac band; a swirly tiara inset with pink sapphires, white pearls, and a turquoise diamond; slippers with bows and mid heels. But while Sofia clothes were on lilac colour the other girl´s was pink.

"Penelope." Sofia returned, anger infiltrating her voice. "This is over, you have caused too much trouble." The princess had wanted to go to a local festival but her royal responsibilities had stopped her from going, but when she saw the royal wizard performing a duplication spell she had sought to try it out for herself and it had appeared to be successful at first, she had named her clone Penelope to avoid confusion. However, she later discovered the spell had not been as successful as she had liked to think. The copy was the complete opposite of her, as mean as she was nice and had gone about the palace causing all kinds of mischief and messes for the other inhabitants.

"Oh I agree with you." Penelope said, a hand hiding something behind her back. "This charade has to stop." The clone smirked, kicking a spare tiara on the floor and hitting a nearby mirror, shattering it. "There isn't enough room here for two princesses and I have no plans on leaving"

"Well too bad." Sofia said as she stepped towards her clone. "We are going to see Mister Cedric so he can undo this and things can go back to normal."

"Yeah…I don't think so!" She pulled out Sofia´s wand from behind her back. "MINIMUS!" A magic beam erupted from the tip of the wand and struck Sofia dead in the chest.

"Aiiiieee!" She screamed as her size began to change, her arms becoming thinner, her legs shorter as her head dwindling, sinking as she watched the world rapidly growing around her as she dwindled smaller and smaller every second until finally she reached the tiny size of a mere 4 inches.

Sofia looked around the now giant room, her face paling as fear took hold of her tiny heart, she had never thought her clone would find her wand and use it against her. Suddenly a small tremor forced her fall to fall onto her puny rump, a giant shadow blocked out the light above her. Looking up she paled further as the now giant pink shoe of her clone loomed over her. She leaned back further she saw Penelope looking down upon her with a superior smirk upon her lips.

"Like I said Sofia, I don't plan on going anywhere." She laughed before stepping back, the giant shoe vanished but was soon replaced a giant hand launching towards the mini-princess.

"Aiiiieee!" Sofia screamed as she scrambled to her feet and tried to escape only to catch herself on her shrunken gown and fall on her face with a grunt of pain, she jerked as she felt Penelope's giant, tree sized fingers curl round her body, taking a firm hold of her before lifting her into the air. "Aiiiieee! Let me go! Let me go!"

"Hahaha I don't think so princess…oh that's right." Her other hand glided towards the tiny princess, her index finger bending and pressing against her giant thumb until it was so close to Sofia's tiny face that she could see the tiny edges of her manicured nails were it wasn't quite perfectly smoothed. The finger shot forward, Sofia cried out in pain, her head throwing back as the index finger flicked her tiny tiara; the tiny crown flew off her head and felt to the floor below. "The only princess here is me and only princesses can wear tiara's." Her smirk became a grin as she stepped forward and crushed the miniscule tiara beneath her shoe, even grinding it beneath her for good measure.

"Nooooo!" Sofia cried as she watched her tiara destroyed by her clone's giant foot. "You are not a princess!" Sofia screamed in anger, tears now streaming down her face. "You don't have what it takes!"

"Oh that's what you think?" Penelope's grin grew. "I have all that I need…as for you, well I took your tiara so next will be…" Her hand glided back towards the now struggling tiny Sofia, this time aiming for her tiny feet.

"No!…Don't touch me aiiieee!" Sofia tried to kick the hand away but Penelope´s fingers easily removed her tiny shoes.

"These are too expensive for a none princess like you to wear." Penelope said, bringing the shoes to her eye level. "Hmm they do look good...I wonder?" She hummed, her lips parted, the vast cavern of her mouth becoming visible, Sofia went rigid. Penelope released her grip and allowed the two tiny shoes to fall into her mouth before her pink giant lips closed again.

Sofía paled as she watched the giant lips close and Penelope leant her head back and swallowed, Sofia watched the tiny bulge in the clone's throat as it slowly slid down before vanishing at her chest, Penelope licked her lips, Sofia shivered as she watched the giant tongue.

"Hmmm not bad" Penelope licked her lips again. "Now let's see...no tiara, no shoes...what's next?...Oh yeah." She opened the hand that held Sofia, manoeuvring her fingers so that she pinned the tiny girl's arms to her palm, granting her easy access to her torso. "This gown."

She moved her hand close to Sofia again

"Noooo...please! No! Not my dress! Noooo!" Sofia cried out as she thrashed beneath Penelope's powerful fingers. The gown had been a gift from when she was named princess and Amber always told her to take good care of it like a good princess should. "Please! No! no!" She tried to break away but the fingers were too strong and continued to pin her in place as the fingers drew nearer. "Help me please!" She finally cried out as Penelope´s fingers took a hold of her skirt and began to pull. "NOOOOO!"

RIP

The skirt section of the gown tore away with ease as the giant girl pulled at it. ripping it clean from Sofia´s body as if was tissue paper.

"Aiiieee!" Sofia screamed but it wasn't over as the fingers let go of the skirt and took hold of the bodice and began to lightly pull before ferociously ripping it away

"Hahaha no dress, no crown, no princess!" Laughed Penelope as the torn pieces of the ruined gown fell towards the ground; leaving Sofia waring only her lilac drawers.

The little princess sobbed at the humiliation and pain of the dress gifted to her when she became a princess been destroyed before her eyes by her own clone.

"Oh don't cry Sofia…it's not over yet." Penelope said, glee in her eyes as she took in the sight of the almost naked princess. "After all there is still one thing left to go." Her giant slender fingers moved over the exposed undeveloped breasts of the shrunken girl, enticing a delicious shudder. "Then you can cry all you like." She moved her fingers down and hooked her index finger's near none existent nail on the waistline of the drawers before pulling them down, giggling as she felt them rip half way down her struggling legs before she let them fall onto the floor below with the rest of the ruined clothes.

"And there we are." Penelope giggled, looking at the bare, soft looking pussy of Sofia. "Mine should be really similar to this…" she wondered aloud, placing her free hand over her skirt. "Hmmm but soon there will be a very clear, big difference." She smirked, her fingers curling until only her pinkie finger was extended before starting to move it towards the tiny slit between the mini-princess' thrashing legs.

"Wait!...What are you…?...Aiiieee! NO! NOT! THAT!" Sofia screamed as she descended into a state of absolute terror.

"Oh? So you know what this is right?...Well we both remember what mom and Amber told us…don't we?" Penelope's smirk grew as her pinkie grew closer and Sofia tried to close her legs rather than thrash around trying to escape.

Sofia trembled; trying to pull her knees up and curl herself into a protective ball of course she remembered it. Her mother had told her no one should touch her there and Amber told her it was the sacred part of a princess…her symbol of purity that marked her worthy of her title…and that if she let someone touch it or dirty it she wouldn't be a princess anymore.

"Please don't do this! No! No! Please! DON'T!" Sofia screamed as Penelope moved her pinkie forward, forcing her tiny legs apart and making the small labia spread apart. "NOOOOOO!"

"Hahaha say goodbye to your princesshood ex-princess Sofia!" And forced her finger inside her tight entrance; relishing in Sofia's screams of pain as the unlubricated giant pinkie ploughed into her pussy until it reached the bend of her finger.

"Aiiiiieeeee!"

"Oh you are bleeding!" Penelope announced excitedly as a bit of blood drizzled down the length of her pinkie. "Guess that means you are no longer a princess." She grinned maniacally and pulled her finger out of her stretched bloody hole; she raised the blood coated finger to her lips and slid it between them, moaning as she sucked it clean. "Ooh yes that means you are no longer a princess!" She laughed as Sofia sobbed and cried, still pinned to Penelope's palm, her pussy drooling a mixture of blood and her juices, an entire new form of pain filling her diminutive being.

"That means I'm the only real princess here, the real Princess Sofia." Penelope laughed. "And you…you are nothing more than a tiny little bug…yes, a dirty bug that doesn't deserve anything but to be crushed under my royal toes, actually even that is too good for a little bug like you."

"No...*sniff*…I am…I am a *sniff* a...p-princess!" Sofia sobbed hopelessly.

"No you're not." Penelope brought Sofia close to her face, her fingers curling round her again. "You are nothing, you don't have a tiara, you don't have a gown, you don't have purity anymore, you don't even have shoes." She traced her pinkie over the tiny pussy sticking out just below her fingers again, loving how Sofia thrashed in a fit of panic in her fist. "You are nothing."

Sofia's sobs grew harsher and more audible at the harsh words of her clone, she tried to tune them out but she couldn't, her tiara was dust, her dress was nothing but tiny rags, her shoes were digesting and being turned into shit…and her sacred place was touched…soiled, all that made her a princess had been taken away from her and humans certainly weren't this small, hell she was smaller than her dolls.

"Yes, you don't have a place in this palace you dirty little bug...so what should I do with something as dirty and tiny as you?" Penelope taunted as she kept molesting Sofia's tiny swollen pussy with her giant finger. "Oh I know, maybe I should eat you up…you are bite size after all." She opened her mouth, moving Sofia closer and tilting her head back until she held the former Princess directly over her open maw, threatening to eat the tiny girl.

"No! No! Please don't do this!" Sofia cried, not wanting to be consumed like her shoes had been.

"Hmm maybe I shouldn't." Penelope lowered Sofia away from her mouth. "You would probably give me indigestion if I ate such a dirty bug, you are probably dirtier than the soles of your shoes." A sudden idea crept into her mind. "In fact I think that's there is where you belong, a dirty little bug belongs under the shoe of a princess, I should crush you like the pathetic bug you are…but I have a better idea."

The giant girl flexed her foot and slipped off her right slipper, wiggling her bare toes as it plopped down on the floor below, hovering her barefoot off the ground. Without a word she released the minigirl smirking as she watched her plummet down and land in her slipper.

"Aiiieee!" Sofia screamed, only to be silenced as she struck the inside of the shoe. "Ugh…" she grunted as her body landed on the insole within the slipper, it was warm and a little damp with Penelope's foot sweat, an over powering stench came over her at her first breath of air, the thick stench like boiled vinegar and acid rain. She could even make out the clear outline of Penelope's giant sweaty foot in the 'ground' around her, no doubt formed from all the running Penelope had been doing while causing trouble throughout the castle.

Sofia was so busy taking in her new surroundings she didn't notice Penelope pulling out her wand once again and pointing it at the shoe that contained her, a dark smirk upon her royal lips.

"Morphus." Penelope uttered in a soft, arrogant tone, almost lazy as she pointed the wand at her slipper, a thin purple beam of light erupted from the tip and dived into the shoe, hitting Sofia.

"Wha?...Aiiieee! Help!" Sofia screamed as her feet suddenly melted into the insole of the slipper, she tried to jump and run from the spot only to fall flat on her face, her face burying in the sweaty shadow of Penelope's instep in the slipper. Her knees melted into the floor, she tried to push herself up with her tiny trembling arms but as she did so her hands melted into the floor too. Her heart was pounding in her chest again; she tried to pull herself back, thrusting her tiny naked ass in the air – earning a childish giggle from her clone – her lower arms melted up to her elbows and her legs melted up to her thighs. She gasped for breath, the stench becoming stronger, she could even feel all the sweat and grime as if it saturated her body rather than the insole that was slowly devouring her.

"Aiiiieeee!" She screamed again as the last of her arms and legs vanished, her torso slamming into the insole and starting to melt too, she could feel her tiny tits melting into the sweaty insole as she craned her neck in a desperate attempt to keep her head above the floor as if it were quicksand. Her tummy and lower back vanished, then her torso, then her upper back and with no more support her face fell and implanted firmly into the insole as if trying to leave an immortal imprint of her terrified face. She could feel her nose and hair melting into the warm, wet, spongy floor but it did nothing to lessen the stench even when she no longer had a nose, if anything it got even stronger. Finally her tiny head sunk into the swampy insole, melting away and being soaked up.

When she next opened her 'eyes' all she could see was the inside of Penelope's giant slipper and if she craned her head she could look out of the mouth of the slipper, she opened her own to speak but no sound came out, she tried to move and run but not a single movement was made. She was stuck, helpless, paralysed.

"As I said little bug…this will be your place from now on…under the foot of true royalty." Penelope gloated, ginning gleefully as Sofia became one with the insole of her slipped, every scream, a sense euphoric pleasure to her. "But don't worry I did give you one little gift little bug, I made it so you could serve your princess to thank her for this honour…while you cannot speak you can still use your new body like a tongue and lick my royal feet clean, I even made sure you could taste and smell my foot so that you know when you're doing a good job." Her grin grew as she moved the still hovering foot towards the opening of the shoe.

' _No! Help me please! Mommy! Daddy! Somebody! Anybody! Help me! Aiiiieee!'_ She mentally screamed.

Sofia's tried to scream and thrash as the giant, sweaty, barefoot came closer and closer and closer but her new body wouldn't allow it. Her mind screaming as the toes dipped down on the heel of the slipper and the horrid taste filled every fibre of her being – dust and boiled vinegar with a hint of dirt – they slipped further in and the taste and stench got worse with each inch of the foot that slipped inside her.

"And to top it off I can use my wand to move you to any shoe I wish so I can keep you forever!" Penelope laughed, feeling a pleasant tingling in her sacred area as she proceeded to skip out of _her_ room, ensuring to place more pressure on her right shoe the whole time. Things were going to be a lot more fun now.


	16. The Freak and the Ghost Girl

Contribution

Title: The Freak and the Ghost Girl  
Main Characters: Freakshow, Fem!Danny Phantom  
Categories: Danny Phantom  
Contains: Mind Control, Fingering, Stripping, Genderbent Characters, Forced Blowjob, Hypnosis, Drinking Male Cum, Panty Theft, Cumdump, Fem!Danny  
Author: Darkness Rissing

Inside a circus tent a pale chalky-white skin man with red eyes grinned darkly at the four ghosts that hovered front of him. He wears red lipstick and black eyeliner; his teeth yellow, and possessed an abnormally long crooked nose. Wearing his usual ringmaster attire which consisted of a; red unitard, a black vest and bow tie, a long dark, grey jacket with three red buttons on each cuff with a stripe near the bottom, and black boots with red buckles completing his ensemble. He held a sceptre with a bat on the tip holding an ominous red orb.

"Minions!" His voice echoed throughout the tent. "You know what to do, strip this town of its valuables!" He ordered and the four ghosts immediately flew through the walls and ceiling of the tent. A fifth ghost was about to follow after them only to pause when the ringmaster pointed his staff at it. "Except for you my dear." He said, his voice gaining a lustful, slimy tone, he stepped closer to the ghost. "I want to have a…word with you." His grin grew as he looked her up and down.

She was a ghost girl with long snowy white hair trailing down to her lower back, a black headband holding it back. She wore a full body, skin tight black jumpsuit, so tight her ghostly nipples were almost visible, with Kneehigh white boots on her feet with matching gloves on her hands, her eyes shined with a scarlet gleam and a glazed, unfocused expression.

"Now my dear…I have travelled far and seen a lot of things." He began, stepping even closer to the girl. "But I must say, of everything I have seen, you are the most lovely and beautiful ghost I have encountered." He lifted his hand and proceeded to softly pat her head before removing the headband and tracing his fingers through her long hair. "And I would love to…get to know you better.

He cupped her face in his hands before leaning in and pressing his lips against hers. The kiss was brief; he playfully nipped her lower lip before pulling away from her.

"Hmm now why don't you kiss me back?" He said, the orb of the sceptre now resting in the crook of his elbow illuminated scarlet glow. She nodded. "Good girl." He leaned in again and pressed his lips against hers, this time the ghost girl kissed back, her tongue sliding out and tracing over his lower lip as she leaned to it. Freakshow moaned as he felt her tongue slip into his mouth as he continued to stroke her hair.

Breaking the kiss and gasping for breath, his other hand moved up and started to cup and massage her breast over her jumpsuit, her cheeks flushed with a dark green blush, he felt her nipple harden beneath his palm.

"Hmm good for a ghost I suppose, I guess that's the benefit of being an adolescent ghost…" He said before stabbing his staff into the ground so that it would stand on its own, his other hand moving towards her other breast. "Come on dear...moan for me." He whispered to the ghost girl as he began to squeeze her boobs, small moans and gasps of pleasure began to escape her lips as her pale master played with her boobs.

One of his hands soon began to slide down her firm, toned body until his fingers traced over her covered crotch, tracing his finger between the outline of her lips.

The ghost girl moaned as her master began to finger her pussy, slowly pushing the thin fabric of her jumpsuit inside her pussy, enjoying how her body shivered at his touch. He began to increase his speed as he tried to sink his fingers inside her.

"Hmmm" He moved his hand away from the girl. "This suit is in the way." He looked her up and down again. "But I can't seem to find a way to remove it…" He looked into her eyes. "Be a good girl and take it off now, strip for me slave."

The girl nodded and closed her eyes. A zipper suddenly appears on her collar. Slowly she reached up as if in a daze and nipping it between her thumb and index finger before slowly pulling it down. She slipped her arms out of the tight confines, her white, naked tits bouncing freely as jumpsuit was pushed down to her waist. She began to pull it down her slender pale legs, sticking out her ass before stepping out of her suit and standing upright to wait for her master's next instruction, attired on in a pair of black panties.

The ring master smiled as he took in the sight of the naked ghost girl, his pants growing even tighter, his cock straining against his pants.

"Remove the panties."

Without hesitation she pulled down her black panties, sticking out her ass again, she stepped out of them when they reached past her ankles and she stood up straight again, her tits bouncing as she did so, her hairless pussy now exposed.

"Precious…" whispered the ringmaster, as he stepped close to her again; his hands returning to her now naked boobs and pussy. "So soft and warm…one would think you were a human." He took hold of one of her legs and lifted it until it rested on his shoulder, shivering as he felt her flexibility and took in the site of her exposed cunt. His hand dipped to his pants and he pulled down his zipper and slid his fingers in to open the slit in his boxers, his erect cock shooting out of the opening and bouncing slightly as it emerged. "Now my dear…" he stroked her pussy with his index finger, smirking when he felt her body shudder on instinct. "It's time I got to know you better." He positioned himself and thrusted his member into her exposed pussy with such forced and without lubricant he earned himself a mixture of a moan and a cry.

"Oh God!" He gasped in pleasure; her insides were lukewarm and incredibly tight, squeezing his cock. "You...umm haven't do this before have you?" He asked between thrusts as he buried himself into her up to his hilt. She shook her head and his grin widened. "Oh dear…umm you are so…ahhh tight umm…so good." He grunted as he started to increase his speed in pounding her pussy. "Oh! Oh…I don't think I will be…ah umm able…ahh…to hold back…ahh…much ahhhh!" He cried out as his cock erupted inside her, he could feel his hot cum surrounding his cock and starting to drip out.

He pulled out and let the girl fall onto the floor. She was breathing heavily, her face now dark green, her pussy leaking his semen all over the floor.

"Lay on the floor and stick your sexy ass in the air." he ordered.

The girl didn't hesitate and rolled onto her front, her tits squishing against the floor as she bent her legs and thrusted her ass into the air, her pussy still leaking his cum onto the floor like she were his cumdump and offering him a new hole to fill.

The ringmaster stepped forward, rubbing the tip of his still erect cock over her drooling slit. "Hmmm yeah…I could get used to this…and from now on you will be addicted to this, you will yearn to be used as a cumdump and beg me to use you daily…in fact from now on you can wake up in the morning with a blowjob…make use of that pretty mouth of yours and ensure you have a good breakfast every day at the same time." He grinned, already looking forward to his future uses of the girl before thrusting his cock in and out of her pussy again, her moans of pain and pleasure adding to the ecstasy her felt as pumped her cunt. He grabbed her hair and forcefully pulled her back, forcing her neck and back to arc and new cries of pain filling the tent.

"Oh yes! Yes! Yes! Ummmm…God!" He groaned as his came in her pussy again, her walls now weak around his cock. "Ahhhhh!"

He released his hold on her allowing her head to fall down and slam into the floor, grunting in pain. He stepped round her and held her head up with her hair again.

"Clean my cock."

The girl didn't hesitate, her gaze fell to her cock and she launched at his semi-hard member and took it into her mouth, starting to forcefully suck him and lapping at the underside of his cock with her tongue as she did so, moaning as she started to swallow down his semen, moaning round his cock as his commands from earlier took effect on her mind.

He felt another orgasm rock his body, his legs shaking as he felt the girl slurp up his cum, sucking it straight out of his cock faster than it could emerge and gulping it down. He pulled out of her mouth, now limp and clean of cum but coated with her saliva. He pulled her forward by her hair and using her beautiful ghostly locks to dry his cock and clean it of her saliva.

"I am definitely keeping you my ghostly little cumdump…now get dress and go help the others…leave the panties." He ordered before heading back to his trailer and picking up her discarded panties on his way out.


	17. Kinky Genie: A Karmic Wish

Title: Kinky Genie: A Karmic Wish  
Main Characters: Sam Manson, Paulina Sanchez, Desiree  
Categories: Danny Phantom  
Contains: Ghosts, Wishing, Breast Inflation Helium, Genie, Clothes Ripping, Breast Implants, Girls' Toilets, Inflation, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Multiple Orgasms  
Co Authored With: SuccubiOfLust  
Planned With: SuccubiOfLust  
Started: 12/06/2018  
Finished: 13/06/2018

Sam pushed open the door to the girls' bathroom, leaving Sam and Tucker chatting by their lockers. The summer had been merciless this year, she'd grown a couple inches in height, her feet had gone up a size, and she'd graduated from a B cup to a C cup. She still wore her purple lipstick which went well with her violet eyes, she still wore her black combat suits, purple leggings, black tank top and a black striped skirt but had added a black leather jacket to her ensemble and her shirt altered a little to tighten it around her breast area. This attire didn't help her much during the summer, her fair skin coated in a thin layer of sweat, her jacket sticking at her elbows and her shirt clinging to her boobs, though that she didn't mind too much given she caught Danny sneaking a peak every so often and she could pass her blush off on the sun's rays.

She paused as the door closed behind her when she was met with the sight of Paulina Sanchez and her 'satellite' as Tucker referred to her, Star. The dark skinned Latino was pushing out her chest, arching her back, her tits bouncing as she showed off her new implants _again._ Her pink low cut sweater acting like a second skin and now showing off the underside of her new boobs.

"I'm thinking of getting my butt done at Christmas." Paulina gloated as Star stared at her enlarged breasts.

"Y-Yeah…" the blonde's cheeks were glowing brightly.

Paulina glanced back as she heard the door close.

"Ugh, if it isn't the flat chested Goth geek. I can't believe we have to share toilets with such riffraff." She sneered.

Sam's gaze narrowed and she pushed past them muttering to herself.

"Bloody big chested bimbo; fake tits, bigger than her fucking head; fake nose, bitch." She spit through grit teeth as she pushed into the end stall. "If she wants her tits so big she should just fill them with the hot hair where her brain should be! I wish she would and just fucking float away like a slutty thanksgiving balloon!"

Unknown to the Goth girl the invisible form of Desiree floated above her, smirking.

"Well, not what I was hoping for, but so you have wished it…so it shall be…" her invisible hands illuminated with her dark green ectoplasmic energy.

Sam stood up; righting her skirt she flushed the toilet with a pull of the chain.

"Aiiiieeee!"

Sam pushed the door open, alarmed by the sudden scream and was met with the sight of a wide eyed Star staring at Paulina's tits as they seemed to push against the fabric of her shirt.

"What's happening?!" Paulina exclaimed, her expression a mixture of shock and terror. She could feel her shirt getting tighter, her bouncy beach ball sized tits were getting bigger and feeling oddly lighter with each passing second.

"I-I...think your boobs are growing!" Star cried.

"I can see that, Star! How is this even happening?!"

"I don't know!" Star panicked, her cheeks deepening, her mouth becoming dry as she saw Paulina's shirt slowly gliding up her breasts, hearing the stitches starting to strain. Star nipped her lower lip as she felt her own nipples harden and rub against her bra.

Paulina's breasts inflated like two balloons inside her sweater. Starting to lift, her nipples pointing towards the ceiling, weightless and trying to lift her off the floor.

A strange feeling began to come over Paulina, she could feel her inflating tits trying to pull her towards the ceiling, fear shooting through her body as she felt her feet start to lift off the floor, her feet began to kick in the air as she stumbled to try and remain on the floor.

Her back arched as the pull of her tits grew even stronger, the straining of the stitches of her super low cut shirt growing louder and more angry as they started to tear.

RIP

The pink fabric tore open and fell to the floor.

"Aiiieee! My shirt!" She screamed as her still growing tits bounced freely in the air as she ascended, now no longer able to see her friend – who was blushing brightly, squirming in place, her legs grinding together, her hand hesitantly squeezing her own clothed boob as she continued to watch helplessly.

' _Why is this turning me on?'_ Star thought to herself, stumbling back to avoid one of Paulina's kicks as she fought to stay on the ground

"Oh God!" Paulina gasped as she felt a pang of pleasure shoot through her body as her inflated tits smacked her chin as they bounced freely, her pussy throbbing from the sensations of the touch.

Paulina's back arched as she felt her skin physically stretching over her expanding boobs, her nipples starting to itch and burn as the hot air within her tits.

"Ah!" She gasped, her kicks stilling, her legs grinding against one another, her pussy throbbing with desire, feeling her panties press firmly against her pussy from all kicks. Her toes curled in her shoes, her stomach tingling as she arched her back further as she lifted higher off the floor, feeling weightless as she ascended.

"Oh God!" Paulina screamed as an orgasm racked through her body as her breasts slapped against the bumpy ceiling of the girl's bathroom, grinding against her hot, sensitive nipples. "Ahhh! Ugh!" She slid along the ceiling, her head bumping on the wall above the doorway and another orgasm shot through her body as the erect tender nipples scraped across the ceiling.

"Oh…Oh…" Paulina moaned reaching up she pressed her now space hopper sized tits together, her legs parting and dangling below her, her tits bounced and scraped against the ceiling. She came again, a now very visible wet patch over the crotch of her jeans, the scent of her sex filling the room.

"Oh my…" Star whispered, now openly playing herself, one hand buried under her shirt and the other down her pants and fingering her wet pussy.

Sam smirked and exited her stall and headed out of the bathroom, seeing no reason to alert Danny or Tucker to Desiree giving the sluts a good time – unaware that the wish granting ghost was still in the bathroom, invisible, squeezing her own boobs and teasing her nipples with between her fingers as she enjoyed the show.

' _I should grant teenagers wishes more often'_ She internally giggled, licking her lips as she noted to consider haunting high schools in future.

A/N Hope you all liked the chapter, short and simple this time, and might make a series of it in this anthology of Desiree granting sexy wishes if there's interest and I have ideas. Please review.


	18. Payback's a Bitch

Title: Payback's a Bitch  
Main Characters: Sam Manson, Paulina Sanchez, Dash Baxter  
Categories: Danny Phantom  
Contains: Rape, Drugs, Paralysis, Threesome, Foot Fetish, Stockings, Sweaty Feet, Stripping, Footjob, Pussy Licking, Blackmail, Spitting, Penetration, Garbage Fetish, Trashcan Fetish, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Tape, Creampie, Deflowering, Virgin  
Co Authored With: DarknessRissing  
Planned With: DarknessRissing  
Started: 17/06/2018  
Finished: 17/06/2018

Sam Manson, a Goth girl with black hair bound into a small ponytail, dressed in a black tank top exposing her midriff with a purple oval in the centre, a black striped skirt with a green crosshatch design, black leggings, and black combat boots.

Was walking down the hallways of Casper high after the school had come to its completion. The reason for this was because she was due to attend detention thanks to a…spirited argument she had with a certain Latina A-Lister girl.

"Stupid shallow bitch…" Sam muttered between gritted teeth as she stomped down the hallway, her head bowed and shoulders lifted as her hands curled into fists at her sides. "It's not my fault is such a bloody airhead…"

She was so caught up in her thoughts and her boiling anger that she didn't notice a nearby door open and a strong arm suddenly shoot out, grab her small arm in its large fist and yank her inside, a cry of pain the only sound she was able to utter as she was pulled into an empty classroom by her assaulter.

"Hey what gives!?" She snapped, turning around and assuming an aggressive stance.

SLAP

A tanned delicate hand struck her cheek, a redhand print forming where it had struck as Sam stumbled back, barely catching herself on the wall to stop her falling to the floor.

"*Cough* *Cough* *Cough*...agh."

A fist buried itself in Sam's stomach, buckling over she fell to her knees, clutching her stomach.

"W-What?"

"You like that? You Goth freak?" A familiar voice mocked, her tone dripping with disgust as its owner looked down upon her. She was a Latina girl dressed in a pink shirt and blue jeans with designer white flats cladding her small feet, holding a small spray can in one hand, she held it up to allow Sam a better look at it.

"Daddy give me this so I could protect myself against assailants and freaks like you….a powerful paralyzer that will leave you unable to move for over an hour after a single spray." She grinned maliciously at the kneeling girl.

"More than enough to teach you a lesson and show you your place you little freak." A male voice laughed; a teenage boy with blonde hair and dark blue eyes stepped up next to Paulina. He was very muscular, wearing the standard uniform of the jocks: a red-and-white letterman jacket, with a black t-shirt underneath and dark blue jeans and white sneakers.

"And after today we'll make sure you'll never forget your place." He grinned.

"Dash? Paulina? What argh!" She fell back as Paulina sprayed her face and gave her a kick to her shoulder, Sam found herself leaning against the classroom wall. "Ugh I can't...move…" She grunted.

"Like I said freak…you really are slow…you won't able to for a while now that I've sprayed you." Paulina gloated as she kneeled in front of Sam before reaching out with her flawless hand and caressing the paralyzed girl's cheek with the back of it. "And now we're going to show you your place freak, and show you what the only thing your disgusting whorish mouth is good for." She licked her lips sensually, her southern lips tingling with anticipation.

"W-What you?" Dash suddenly lurched forward and grabbed her legs in his strong handand began to pull her towards him.

"Ugh...D-ash…w-what?" She tried to protest, her voice muffled, he let go of one of her legs and began to slider her boot off the leg he still held. "Why?...Ugh wh-t are yo-ou…"

Her boot popped off her foot with one final tug, Dash tossed it over his shoulder before taking hold of her other leg and starting to remove her other boot. Dash grinned darkly as he lifted both stockinged feet up, admiring the slender soles beneath the thin black fabric that clung to her feet like a second skin after spending a day in her combat boots. He began to move both her feet towards his face, closing his eyes as he pressed his face into her warm scented soles. He never knew where this kink had come from, one minute he was shoving Fenton in his Locker, the next there's a Dragon at the school dance and he's sniffing shoes.

"Agh…no s-stop ahh!"

"Hahahaha can't you guess freak?" Paulina smirked as she moved behind the frozen girl on her knees, reaching round she began to grope and squeeze the girl's B Cup covered tits, making sure to roughly massage and smash them together, hoping to leave perfect fingerprint bruises on the girl's tits to make sure she remembered this every time she changed clothes until they healed.

"We will make you pay…oh yes we will." Dash began to rub his face against Sam´s soles.

"Ugh…don't..ahh don-t do…ugh that." The Goth gasped trough her teeth, trying to move but her limbs refused to listen, she couldn't even move a finger or wiggle a single toe.

"What's the matter freak?" Paulina mocked. "You always act like you want everyone to fall at your feet and do you bidding, to agree with you and kiss that flat ass of yours." She gripped the hem of her black top. "Or do you want them to kiss something else hmm? Another area maybe?" She pulled the hem of the shirt up until it rested atop Sam's smaller breasts, exposing her dark purple bra.

"St-op thi-is!" Sam sputtered through her rigid lips as Paulina's hands returned to molesting her breasts and digging in her manicured nails.

"Haha stop what?" Dash laughed as he dropped her feet, chuckling as they bounced on the hard floor and Sam's eyes twitched painfully. "Oh you mean this?" He began to slowly lift the hem of her skirt.

"Ah—n-no-st-op!" Sam begged as Dash peeled her skirt over her legs, not stopping until it folded over her exposed tummy, revealing her purple panties, with a tiny black skull over the centre of her covered pussy.

"Haha talk about stereotypes!" Paulina laughed, remembering one of the words Lancer kept drilling into them. She released her hold on the other girl's tits before stumbling back to her feet nearly tripping over the half-naked girl, she dipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out her new phone.

"I think we need to record this." She grinned, taking a photo of the exposed goth the second her camera opened before switching to her video camera.

"W-What..noooo!" Sam tried to scream, her feet were pull off the floor again. "W-Wha…." Her muffled words die in her mouth. Dash had unzipped his fly and undone his buttoned, his pants now half way down his legs along with his boxers, his very naked erect cock out and bouncing in the air. Using his hands he sandwiched his hard cock between her moist, warm stockinged feet, moaning a little as he did so.

"Ahhh so warm…" he groaned in pleasure as he began to rock himself back and foruth, thrusting himself in and out of her soles, enjoying the soft, wet sensation of her warm stockings on his cock. "Umm…"

"No stop tha-at…tha-at's disg-usting." Sam cried.

"Not really...it would feel better without her stockings." Paulina suggested, her smile growing as she pressed record on her phone, making sure to only show Sam and the footjob, not Dash.

"Don't know Paulina…stockings feel pretty good." Dash moaned as h started to pump her faster and faster. "Ah! Ah! Ah!…Oh! God I'm gonna…gonna, ahhhh!" He cried out as he climaxed. A warm sticky substance staining Sam´s soles, a few spurts even catching her belly and tits as he gave his cock it's final thrust between her feet.

Sam could feel tears welling in her eyes and starting to slowly slide down her cheeks this humiliation was worst than anything Paulina had ever done before, she blinked furiously desperate to stop the tears.

"Oh wow look at your face freak!" Paulina announced, turning the camera and zooming it on her face. "It looks like you aren't putting up much a fight now? Maybe you finally know your place." She giggled.

Sam sent her a hard death glare though it was much weaker with her eyes wet with tears.

"Or maybe you actually like this?...I don't know…maybe I should just upload this to the internet and see what the comments say." If she could Sam would have yelled and screamed at Paulina, Hell she'd pounce on the bitch and scratch her eyes out. But as it was she paralysed and at the bitch's mercy.

"N-No…n-not t-that pl-please…" she begged.

"Oh you don't want your punishment on the internet?" Paulina paused for a moment. "Then how 'bout a deal?"

She kicked off her designer flats, scratching her ankles with her naked big toe before unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them down her slender legs and stepping out of them once they touched the floor, leaving her only in her lowcut shirt and her vibrant pink thong.

"If you can satisfy me then I won't post it...but if you fail to then everyone will see your punishment little freak…how does that sound?"

She pulled her pink pull off her panties and kicked tem to her jeans, exposing her brazillian styled pussy, She walked over to Sam and proceeded to spread her legs and press her pink puss against the goth's mouth.

"Eat my pussy freak!" She spat, droplets of spit covering Sam's face as she focused the camera on Sam's face and her pussy.

Sam glared at Paulina before her gaze drooped onto the phone and it's tiny camera pointing right at her, her shoulders drooped hopelessly, closing her eyes she opened her mouth and timidly extended her thin tongue, shivering as it touched Paulina´s slit before recoiling at the sour taste.

"Come on freak, eat my perfect pussy." Paulina grinned as Sam's tongue returned to her pink pussy and started to stroke her length and dipping the tip between her lips, cringing as she started licking faster and faster, it's movements unnaturally rigid.

Paulina moaned and grinded her pussy against Sam's face, enjoying not only the pleasant sensations of Sam's face against her snatch but also the fact it was the goth freak herself. She gasped as she felt Sam's tongue finally slip into her pussy.

Sam shivered as she felt Paulina's wide walls. Paulina began to buck her hips against Sam's face as if it were a cock, moaning as she did so, staining Sam's face with her juices. Her inner walls started to tremble with pleasure as she approached her limit, Sam's frigid tongue awkwardly trying to increase its speed and pump her cunt only for Paulina to step back, Sam's tongue slipping out of her wet pussy.

"Time's up freak." Paulina grinned. "And looks like you failed to make me cum…maybe your mouth really is good for nothing." She laughed.

"Don't worry." Said Dash as he spread Sam's legs. "I think I might be able to find a use for her, even if that mouth is useless." He forcefully took hold of her panties and with a strong tug tore a large piece of fabric from the centre, exposing her pussy. Sam's eyes widened and her breath hitched in her throat.

He positioned his hard cock at her entrance, still lightly coated in some of his semen that had covered Sam's stocking clad feet or drizzled down from the tip before he came, and shoved his full length into her cunt, impaling her as his hips slapped against her.

"Ahhhrghhh!" She screamed through gritted teeth as tears started drooling from her eyes and flowing down her neck, leading to her flinching as they drizzled down the sensitive flesh. Her cunt and the very core of her body screaming in pain as Dash slammed his near dry cock into her unaroused dry cunt. "Nonununu!"

"Ooh so there is a use for her…A-List cumdump!" Paulina laughed before pinning Sam down fully onto the floor with another painful kick to shoulder before standing over her face, grinding her pussy against Sam's face before lifting it just above her face and burying her fingers into her hungry snatch and starting to pump herself, moaning with each wet thrust.

As Dash started to pump her pussy, increasing his speed and force with each thrust Sam's pained muffled cries and pleas were mixed with an inkling of pleasure as her pussy walls started to grow wet and precum started to ooze out of Dash's cock, mixing to act as a rather pleasant lubricant for the footballer's cock.

"Ahhh she is so tight!" Dash gasped as blood began to ooze round his cock from Sam´s pussy, acting as additional lubricant. "Haha no wonder she's so tight, it's her first time, what an honour for a freak like you to have a winning Quarterback take your virginity..." He laughed, thrusting even harder into her.

"Argh!" Sam cried out as she felt a large bruise forming on her pale skin from Dash's hips slapping against her.

"I guess Fentina never managed to get it up for you!"

"How could anyone get it up for that?!" Paulina laughed.

"I doubt pencil-dick Fenton could even get it in even if she could get him hard." They laughed together.

"Nuuh ummm stop ummm stop!" Sam begged which made the A-Listers laugh even harder, Dash's thrusts getting clumsier and more painful for her.

"Oh yeah freak...ahh that's it ummm keep begging and crying." The latina moaned as she played with her own breast, her hand dipping under her shirt.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh yeah!" Dash grabbed Sam´s breast harshly and pulled her bra back, snapping the straps and earning another cry of pain from the dark haired girls as her pale breasts, decorated with bruises of Paulina's fingerprints were revealed. Dash's hand returned to her boob and he started to grope her roughly, pawing her like a gorilla. "Hahahaha who knew a freak would feel so good"

"Ah! I ah! Know right? Ah! Ah! Ah!" Paulina cried before thrusting herself forward and pressing her lips against Dash's, her lips parting to allow his tongue into her mouth, Dash thrusting deep into Sam as they both moaned into each other's mouths. Paulina's pussy starting to drip onto Sam's face, causing the goth girl to shudder.

Sam couldn't do anything but continue cry as a mixture of pain and pleasure filled her mind, the two A-Listers kissing as they fucked her oddly causing her bruises pussy to throb around Dash's cock, squeezing it with her hot tight, wet walls.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! I'm a-about to Ah!" Dash moaned into Paulina's mouth as he cock started to throb in Sam's pussy, her tight walls increasing the pleasure as his hot cum began to move up his cock.

"Go ahead Dash show her who is the boss and just what she's good for!"

"Ah! Ah! Yes! Ah! Ah! AHHHHHH!" His cock erupted, filling her tight cunt with his thick, hot seed fill, her pussy throbbing and squeezing his cock hungrily as it filled with his spunk.

"Ahhhhhhh" Paulina cried as she came hard, her wet pussy squirting her hot cum over Sam's face, mixing with her salty tears as some drippled into her mouth, Sam swallowed but didn't know why.

"Oh God yes!" Dash moaned as he slowly pulled his cock inch by inch out of her sopping, throbbing pussy.

"Oh yeah…" Paulina moaned, grinding her pussy against Sam's face and covering her face with her cum before reaching down and clumsily grabbing hold of her pig tail, yanking it between her legs, enjoying how Sam's head was pulled up and her eyes squeezed shut painfully, she then proceeded use her pigtail to mop up her pussy. She giggled as she stained her black hair with her juices, letting go once she was clean, laughing as Sam grunted with pain as her head slammed against the floor before standing up.

"Cheer up freak! You should be grateful someone like Dash decided to fuck you and I let you taste my pussy." Paulina smiled sweetly down at the girl before spitting at her, laughing as it dropped into her mouth. "Oh that's perfect, in fact we should also get picture of this moment!" She laughed.

Paulina stopped and saved the current recording and proceeded to take half a dozen pictures of the helpless girl.

"Now what?" Dash asked as he grabbed the goth girl's skirt and used it to clean his cock of his semen and her blood.

"Now!" Paulina began as she set about getting dressed again. "Now we through this piece of trash into the garbage!" She looped her arms under Sam's, preparing to life her. "And then you and I are going to the movies…and then fuck in the backseat of your car." She winked at him, Dash grinned.

"Sounds Good to me!" Said Dash before picking up Sam's discarded boots, slipping them under his arms and taking hold of Sam's legs, the two lifted her off the ground and then proceeded to carry her towards the window of the classroom, Dash bracing himself against the wall as he slid the window open. He looked out of the window to make sure the coast was clear before glancing down at the open dumpster before the duo proceeded to throw the paralyzed girl out of the window and into the dumpster.

BANG

Dash tossed her boots, both A-Listers bursting into a fit of giggles as they hit Sam's face, one bouncing off and onto her stomach while the other remained on her face.

"Seeya freak, if you're lucky we'll use you for seconds." Paulina laughed before she and Dash proceeded to hock one last loogy onto the pale, crying girl's face. "I hope you know your place now little freak, tomorrow your to greet all A-Listers by kneeling and kissing their shoes and offering to kiss either their pussy or cock…and if you don't we'll be more than willing to show you your place again…and this time we won't be so nice."

Dash reached over and pushed the giant metal life closed, they both erupted into a fit of laughter before proceeding to walk out of the classroom, leaving the goth girl behind, paralyzed and shut in a dumpster with the rest of the garbage.

Paulina slammed the door shut and started pressing button on her phone and to upload the video and all the pictures she'd taken onto the internet, giggling as she did so.

Sam shuddered with sops as she stared up at the metal ceiling of her prison, wearing only her cum covered stockings and a few straps that remained of her bra, along with the boot on her face. The stench of trash filling nostrils and causing her pussy to throb with desire as her mind processed that she'd just been used, made Paulina and Dash's cumdump and thrown out like a common piece of garbage and closed the lid, and finally her body rocked with an orgasm, her cum pouring out of her and pushing out the blood and Semen that lined her inner walls and staining the garbage bags that surrounded her body. She moaned and slightly arched her back as she felt the ability of movement slowly returning as Paulina's spray wore off though she still couldn't pull herself out and open the dumpster…or was it she didn't want to try?

A/N Hope you all liked the chapter, please review.


	19. Glory Haunt

Title: Glory Haunt  
Main Characters: Danny Fenton, Maddie Fenton  
Categories: Danny Phantom  
Contains: MILF, Incest, Blowjob, After Phantom Planet, Multiple Orgasms, Creampie, Insertion  
Cameo: Jasmine Fenton  
Started: 17/06/2018  
Finished: 18/06/2018  
By: ONECOMIX-SU  
Original Comic: porncomix .one/gallery/danny-phantom-glory-haunt

Maddie, clad in her usual tight light blue jumpsuit, her hood down, pushed the door to the ladies toilets open. She entered the stall at the end of the room, there'd been reports of strange moaning sounds referenced in the reports she'd found on the toilets of this campsite. She started pressing the buttons of a device on her wrist

' _Looks like the reports were right. I'm definitely picking up ghost activity.'_

She glanced up from the device, the corner of her lips tugging upwards as she noticed a hole in the side wall. She sat herself on the closed toilet lid and took a closer look at the hole. It led directly the men's toilets on the other side.

' _I guess this explains the 'strange moaning sounds' in the reports…maybe I should stick around and_ _ **investigate**_ _this more thoroughly.'_

 **XXX**

On the other side of the hole Danny was pressed against the wall, hovering slightly off the ground in his ghost form, the door to the cubicle locked as he forced himself to remain invisible as an additional precaution born out of paranoia he'd taken up a week after the Disasteroid incident, his cock hanging out of his pants, firmly erect.

"Oh man someone's in there! Is this one it? The suspense is killing me. I can't believe I let Tucker talk me into this…no just calm down and wait for the sign. It's not like anyone else can see you like this…or hear you talking to yourself." Danny muttered; his voice a hair below a whisper as he stared at the hole.

Maddie leaned back from the hole.

' _Who am I kidding? I can't do this. I promised myself I was done with this after college.'_ Against her better judgement she leaned in forward and placed her gloved finger on the bottom of the hole, her heart pounding within her chest, a familiar tingling between her legs causing her cheeks to tinge with a light blush. _'I spent most of my younger years in front of these. I can't let myself get worked up like I was back then. I never could pull myself away.'_

Her finger inched forward to the end of the hole.

 **XXX**

"Th-There it is! That's the sign!" Danny gasped, he become visible and turned, starting to timidly inch his cock towards the hole.

 **XXX**

' _I really do miss this though. Even now I don't think I'd be able to resist if there was someone's-'_ Her inner musings slammed to a sudden stop as a large cock slid through the hole, Maddie's eyes bulged as the tip barely missed her nose.

She pulled back, her eyebrows rising as she stared down at the member as it lightly bounced in the hole.

' _Now that's not fair. How can I say no to that?'_ She lightly teased the underside of his cock with her finger; it twitched a little at her touch. _'I don't want to disappoint the poor guy…'_ she moved forward again, her lips parting and her tongue sliding past her lower lip as her crotch throbbed hungrily between her legs. _'One quick suck should be fine.'_

She lightly brushed her tongue over the tip before sliding her lips over it; the cock throbbed in her mouth. She groaned as she took his length into her mouth, the familiar taste of cock filling her mouth, the sensitive twitching enhancing the pleasure.

' _Mmmm…not good. The taste alone is turning me on so much…'_ she began to grope at her left breast, lifting herself off of the toilet seat, her other hand sliding between her legs, her middle and fourth fingers starting to slowly press into her covered slit, she moaned round the cock. _'There's no way I'll be satisfied with just one.'_ She started to curl her tongue round the shaft, her mouth starting to fill with saliva as she moaned at his taste.

 **XXX**

Danny pressed himself against the wall, gasping as he felt the girl's hot mouth round his cock.

' _No way! She's really doing it! I'm getting my dick sucked by a total stranger! Tucker was right! This is Awesome!'_

He felt her start to bob her head, her soft lips pulling back till they nearly kissed his tip before going forward again, taking his cock back into her mouth until she nearly kissed the wall, her movements getting faster and her tongue more mild with each bob of her head.

' _Wow! She's_ _ **really**_ _getting into it. Sam's never seemed this excited about sucking me off.'_ He gasped as he felt his tip hit the back of her throat, his cock spurting a little precum, he was fast approaching his limit. _'She's so good at this. Her throat can take it so easily. She must be a regular here.'_

He felt his cock start to throb as she started moving her head even faster.

' _Man she's too good! I was hoping this would last but I'm at my limit!'_ He squeezed his eyes shut, his cheeks burning as his grin grew; his cock erupted into the girl's mouth.

 **XXX**

Maddie slowed her bobbing, her lips round the centre of his cock as he felt his hot load filling her mouth.

' _Awww…that was too quick. I was just getting inti it'_ Maddie mentally sighed as she stared down at the semi-erect, wet cock. She started to suck again, trying to pull all of the cum from his cock.

 **XXX**

' _I can feel her mouth filling up as she sucks it out!'_ Danny internally gasped as he started to arch his back, moaning.

 **XXX**

"Mmmm…" Maddie moaned _'I_ _ **do**_ _love this part though.'_

Maddie pushed herself forward, taking his entire length into her mouth, latching her lips firmly on the base of his shaft before slowly pulling her head back, slurping up his load, pressing her lips against the tip before finally pulling back, a thick string of semen connecting her lips to the tip, her cheeks bulging with his load as she squeezed her boob, catching her erect nipple between her fourth and pinkie fingers, groaning.

' _Wow! That's an impressive load. He completely filled my mouth…maybe he's not as disappointing as I thought.'_

She fell back onto the toilet seat, pressing her back against the wall as she savoured the salty, earthy taste of his cum.

"Hmmm…" she groaned, slowly letting the hot, thick liquid slide down her throat as she continued to roughly squeeze her boob and finger her pussy through her jumpsuit, moaning. _'I've never had this much in my mouth before. Not what I wanted but maybe this could work.'_

 **XXX**

' _Whew! That was incredible! I've gotta find out who that was!'_ Danny gasped; sweat dripping down his face as he tried to catch his breath.

He made himself invisible again and became intangible before slowly pressing his face into the wall of the toilet wall.

' _I hope it's someone I know. I need to get more of that.'_

He began to faze through the wall.

BEEP!

BEEP!

Maddie's eyes widened, her arm shooting up from between her legs as the device on her wrist started glowing and sounding an alarm as it picked up a ghostly presence, her arm hit the cubical wall as her heart nearly leapt out of her chest.

BEEP!

CLICK!

Her hand briefly glowing green as she unknowingly hit her invisible intangible son. Danny's eyes widened as a light green aura surrounded his body, his body becoming corporeal and visible again , he fell and barely caught himself on the cubical wall.

Maddie's eyes widened as she saw the white haired boy in front of her.

"Humph hurr huuh muuhum huur!" She mumbled through closed lips and bulging lips.

"Mo-addie Fenton? That was you!?" Danny gasped, momentarily slipping back to his old habits.

Maddie closed her eyes, blushing furiously as she audibly gulped down her son's semen, Danny's blush deepened as he watched her swallow.

Maddie's bent finger raised to her lips.

"So **you're** the ghost that's been haunting this place? Does this seem like a responsible use of your powers? I am **very** disappointed."

" **What!? No!** I'm not **haunting** anything! This is my first time! Besides what are **you** doing sucking off random guys like that!?" Danny objected.

Maddie hesitated, the tip of her finger slipping between her lips, she tasted his cock and a tiny drop of cum upon it, her eyes widened again as she slowly removed it, her tongue slipping out between her red lips, a tiny string of cum connecting her pink tongue and her fingertip.

She reached out to her son.

"You're right. I'm sorry. It's natural to be interested in these things. But I don't want to see you make the same mistakes I did when I was your age. So if you're **ever** in the mood and need some relief then let me know. I'll be more than happy to help you."

" **Seriously!?** You'd **really** be okay with that!?" Danny gasped, his still exposed cock standing back up to attention.

"Hmmm…back up already? Looks like I've got a **busy** job ahead of me." Said Maddie as she eyed up her son's hard cock. "No worries. I'm **always** prepared for this, with this device I can nullify ghost energy but I can also restore it. This costume of mine is materialized from synthetic ghost energy that enables me to physically combat ghosts. Now what do you think happens when I decide to reverse this device on myself?" Maddie asked as she showed Danny the device on her wrist that had exposed him to his mother.

A bright green glow enveloped Maddie and when it faded her jumpsuit was gone and she was stood before her now beat red son completely nude.

" **Neat** right? With this I'll be ready to go anytime you need me." She placed her hands on her hips, giving her son a good look at her hard red nipples and her wet shaven pussy, her clit fully engorged. "Now let's quit wasting time and get to the **real** fun."

She stepped forward, placing a hand on Danny's face as his cock was made to bend back against his chest as she pressed her pussy against his cock and her breasts against his chest.

"D-Don't I get a say in this?" Danny stammered, looking down at her melons as they squished together against his chest, his cock throbbing against her pussy.

"Oh honey of course not. You lost that right the moment you blew your load in my mouth." She stepped back from him and turned to face the door. "Besides without your powers there's only **one** way out of here." She smacked the door. "And **you're** not getting to it until **I'm** satisfied." She leaned forward and pushed her butt back, reaching back she forced her cheeks to part exposing her tiny asshole before proceeding to spread her pussy lips. "Fill this up like you did my mouth and I'll **maybe** give your powers back." She grinned.

Danny hesitated; staring at her exposed her ass and pussy.

"What's wrong? I thought you came here to get off? Afraid you can't keep up with your mommy?"

He hesitated another second before stepping forward, his expression one of embarrassment and determination.

"Alright you asked for it."

"Yes I did."

Danny took hold of her ass and positioned his tip against her pussy, teasing her entrance.

"I'm not kidding! I-I'm really gonna put it in!" Danny threatened.

"Good to know. Let me help you speed things up then." She smiled over her shoulder. She slammed her ass against his hops, forcing his cock all the way inside her, her eyes closing as her cheeks turned red, moaning, she arched her back.

"I-I can't believe it! Y-Y-You really did it!"

"Lighten up. You're taking this way too seriously. Try to have some fun." Maddie grinned, raising an eyebrow as she looked back at her son again.

"' **Fun!'** I'm having **sex** with my **mom!** " Danny shouted incredulously

"And which part are you saying **isn't** fun? Having sex or spending time with your mother? I take offense either way." Maddie said with a tone of false hurt.

"Enough with the jokes! Does this really not mean **anything** to you?" Danny snapped, her ass still against his hips, his cock still deep in her hot, throbbing pussy.

"Sorry. I'm a bit of an addict when it comes to these things. I lose control when I see a penis in front of me. I got so happy thinking I could include you in this part of who I am I couldn't stop myself. You don't really have to do this if you don't want to." Maddie said softly as she looked back at Danny, making eye contact.

"Oh…then this is sort of my fault, huh?" He sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "It's not very fair to get upset at you for wanting what I came here for. If this makes you that **happy** then I want to do it, but are you sure it's okay like this? Shouldn't I use a condom or something?"

"Don't worry I'm **safe.** Feel free to fire away." Maddie's smile grew even more when she heard Danny say he was ok with this, her pussy walls squeezing his cock, feeling a little giddy.

Danny pulled back but kept himself inside her, taking firm hold of her ass cheeks.

"Okay then. If **that's** how it is then I've got no more complaints."

He thrust all the way into her, Maddie's cheeks grew with her smile, she chewed her lower lips, moaning as Danny started to slide in and out or her pussy.

"Aha!"

SLAP

"Yes!"

SLAP

"That's what I want!" Maddie screamed, moaning each time Danny's lips slapped against hers, her pussy squeezing and spasming round his hard cock, lubricated with her own saliva, her boobs bouncing madly as he fucked her pussy.

"Your dick feels so good!" She cried out as Danny started to plough her faster and faster, slamming into her with more force with each thrust.

"Your pussy is squeezing me too tight. I can't hold back any longer." Danny grunted.

"Ahhh! That's because it-Haa!-wants your-ooh-delicious cum! Give it what it wants" Maddie moaned.

"Okay here it comes." Danny cried out as he felt his cock erupt in her tight pussy, his semen filling her to the point it started to leak out round his cock.

"Haah! That's it! Don't pull out! Keep it deep inside!" Maddie screamed, desperate to milk Danny's cock for all of its worth with her pussy, to fill herself with her son's hot, thick cum like he had filled her mouth. Her pussy throbbed and as she felt her son fill her with his seed her own orgasm gave way.

He slammed into her again, burying his cock fully into her pussy, her walls squeezing him, milking his hard member of his cum until no more would come but still her pussy squeezed his sensitive cock.

"Y-You already-ahh-squeezed it all-ooh-out. Can I-unf-pull it out now? It's getting-oof-too sensitive."

"Haah, okay." Maddie groaned, her toned, sexy body now glistening with her sweat. "I'm good and full now. But do it nice and sloow." She moaned.

Danny began to slowly pull his cock from her pussy, gasping as he felt it stretch as his mother's squeezed his cock, trying to keep it inside her.

"Mmmm…oh yeah…just like that…" she moaned as it finally slid half way out. "Aha!" She gasped as it popped out of her cunt, cum pouring out of her pussy as she was uncorked.

They both stood back up to their full heights, chests rising and falling rapidly, though Maddie's was much more bouncy than Danny's.

"That was satisfying." Maddie moaned, still feeling full with Danny's cum. "It feels like I just ate a full meal. My little boy's grown to have such a fine penis. I'm **so** happy."

"Haha…not something most people hear from their **mom**." Danny laughed.

"I'm **serious!** I've sucked a lot of dicks and I've never seen one cum like **yours**." Maddie gushed as she pressed a sequence of buttons on the device on her wrist and her jumpsuit returned, her hard nipples rather visible against the thin fabric.

"I get it. Hearing this from you is kind of embarrassing though, so how about you just give my powers back? Sounds like I earned them." Danny laughed nervously.

"You **sure** did. I'll just have to work that shyness out of you later." Maddie said happily as she placed her hand on her son's shoulder, he glowed bright green again as his powers were restored by the device.

"Later?"

" **Absolutely.** No need to hold back anymore. Think of me as your own cum dump from now on." She leaned in close and whispered into his ear, "and I've got plenty of lube back home. How about next time you use that amazing dick to fill my butt for me?"

Danny's face went bright red, his cock twitching as her hot breath caressed his ears and her words made him rise again.

"Now let's hurry home so we can get started." Maddie smiled, draping one arm round Danny's shoulder and ushering him out of the cubical.

" **Wait**. I should **sneak** out. This it the girl's room and my **dick's** still hanging out." Danny objected.

They stopped as they suddenly noticed someone in front of them, wearing a black tight shirt with a teal collar, black gloves, and machine shorts with a teal belt and her usual teal headband in her fiery hair, holding a small device in her hand used to detect ecto energy and staring right at them was Jasmine.

They all froze, all very aware that Danny had come out of a toilet cubical with Maddie, his half erect cock hanging out and still covered in cum.

A/N This is from a hentai comic I found and couldn't resist converting into a chapter, I have referenced the creator and included a link of where to find it.


	20. Kinky Genie: Shut up Sam!

Title: Kinky Genie: Shut up Sam!  
Main Characters: Dan Phantom, Sam Mansion, Desiree  
Categories: Danny Phantom  
Contains: Ghosts, Wishing, Ghost, Pussy Mouth, Rape, Bondage, Masturbation, Blowjob, Swallowing Male Cum, Multiple Orgasms  
Co Authored With: SuccubiOfLust  
Planned With: SuccubiOfLust  
Started: 16/06/2018  
Finished: 18/06/2018

"Danny…you just can't cheat on C. !" Sam said in a stressed whisper as she dragged Danny into the library, intent on getting him to study no matter what Tucker said.

"I don't have time to study for the stupid test." Danny growled as he phased his wrist out of Sam's grip.

"I know you spend hour's ghost hunting but…" She began in a hushed winter though they appeared to be alone in the library, even the librarian was out for lunch, both unaware of the invisible Desiree floating into the library from the football field, looking for more wishes she could twist to her hormonal desires, her nipples already erect and pressing against the thin fabric of her bra.

"Oh for Clockwork's sake I wish you'd fuckin' shut up about the damn C. !" He yelled, two scarlet wisps slithering out of his nostrils as his eyes flashed a dangerous scarlet.

"Ooh perfect…" Desiree giggled as her hands illuminated with the usual light green ectoplasmic glow. "So you have wished it, so it shall be." She directed her glowing hands towards the Goth girl; a light green beam erupted from her fair hands and embraced the dark haired girl.

"What theff…fff *spurt.*" Her words dissolved into muffled sputters as her lips came together and began to stretch horizontally, slowly opening to expose new pink, wrinkly, soft flesh.

A dark smirk spread over Danny's lips as he watched the wish take effect and Sam's purple lips mutated and stretched until they formed a naked, pink pussy with purple lipstick outlining them. Sam tried to raise her hands to feel her transformed mouth, eyes wide with shock and confusion, not noticing the change in Danny's eyes.

Ectoplasmic ropes erupted from Danny's fingertips; Sam tried to scream as the next thing she knew she was pinned to the floor of the library, spread eagle and sputtering pussy juices helplessly.

"This is gonna be fun." Danny said darkly, two black rings surrounded his waist and began to move both and up and down his body, his body growing as the rings moved, by the end his raven hair had become snow-white flames, his eyes glowed red, his skin a pale blue, his ears pointed and noticeable fangs in his mouth. He wore a black jumpsuit with white boots, collar, belt, and gloves, a white D on his chest with a black P inside it, a cape completing his ensemble, white on the outside and black on the inside.

Sam's eyes filled with fear and she started to struggle against her bindings but they wouldn't budge, she tried to scream but she couldn't manage more than a low sputter as her mouth spat her juices up, drops falling back onto her face.

Dan reached, a zipper appearing over his crotch, he pulled it down and his large, 8 inch, hard pale blue cock erupted from her pants, lightly bouncing in the air.

"I'm gonna to enjoy this." He grinned, stepping forward. "Open wide." He laughed as he positioned his tip against her new lips, brushing over the opening, teasing it.

Sam shivered as she felt a familiar throb of pleasure in an alien location, her lips trembling as his cock continued to tease her lips, the taste staining her lips.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time." He grinned before shoving his unlubricated cock into her mouth until the hilt slammed against her face, using his ability to flight to hover over Sam.

Sam's lips vibrated round his large cock as she tried to scream, her tight pussy stretched by his dick, feeling like her skull was going to be ripped apart.

"Ooh so tight!" Dan groaned as he started to pump her, fucking her face. "Finally a use for that bloody annoying mouth of yours!" He groaned, enjoying how he screams caused her tight pussy to squeeze his cock, vibrating against it and covering it with her juices, becoming wetter with each second that she screamed.

Tears welled in Sam's eyes and began to flood down her cheeks, her mascara smudging and leaking down her cheeks as she squeezed her eyes shut as her head flooded with pure agony, she continued to pull her arms against the restraints, tried to kick but she couldn't even budge her wrists or ankles, only serving to enhance her rapist's pleasure as he watched her cry, sobbing and trying to scream around his cock.

"Oh thank you Desiree…" Dan moaned, making a note to pay her a special visit in future, he felt his cock start to throb as Sam's silent screaming acted to squeeze his dick, as if trying to milk him of his semen. "Such a hungry slut!" Dan moaned as his cock erupted in her mouth, filling her new pussy with his load, his cum even starting to leak out around it.

"Oh can't have that…if you're still here Desiree I wish that this bitch has to swallow every fluid that enters her new mouth."

Above them the invisible Desiree, massaging her naked breasts and twisting her nipples between her fingers having left her usual clothing back in her domain in the Ghost Zone. She tossed her head back, moaning. "So you have wished it so it shall be!" She cried out as her eyes closed, her hands glowing bright green over her tits before firing out of the back of her hands and striking Sam again.

Sam's eyes bulged as she felt new pussy start to contract, sucking Dan's seed deep inside before with audible hard gulps she swallowed down his hot, thick cum.

"Oh yes!" Dan moaned. "Good girl!" He gasped as he felt her pussy start to throb and squeeze his cock, her walls sliding over his member, cleaning it of his cum and swallowing it down. "I wish that you were addicted to cum." He groaned.

"Oh yes!" Desiree screamed as her tail formed into a pair of green slender legs, parting, one of her hands slipped between her legs and she started to rub her hairless, wet pussy, gasping and arching her back as her pussy devoured her two fingers. "So you have wished it so it shall be!" She cried out as she came hard, coating her inner thighs with her juices.

Her hands glowed again and she fried another beam out of the backs of her hand and hit Sam again. The violent vibrating of her new cunt became a rather soft pleasant purring sputter, pleasantly vibrating against the entire length of Dan's hard cock as she found herself hungry for more, feeling a desperate desire to be filled with her rapist's cum.

"Oh yes!" Dan moaned before slowly sliding his cock out of her mouth, enjoying how she tried to hold his cock inside her, it came free with a light popping. "Let's see if the original holds up to your new pussy." He grinned before firing a small blast at Sam's skirt, laughing as it disintegrated, exposing her black panties, with a small stain over the centre.

"Looks like you're enjoying this too." He fired another beam and destroyed her panties before proceeding to spread her lips before shoving his cock all the way into her actual pussy, moaning as he felt her tight walls squeeze his cock again as his it smashed through her hymen, coating it in blood that started to ooze out.

He started to rock back and forth, pulling himself out until only his tip was in her pussy before slamming it back in, enjoying how her back would arch and she would sputter with a mixture of pain and pleasure, further sullying her face with her own juices.

Dan groaned as he felt Sam's walls start to convulse round his cock as she came hard on his dick, her hot cum oozing out round his cock and splattering on her inner thighs as Dan continued to pound her pussy, getting faster and harder with each thrust, her inner thighs bruising as Dan continued to slam into her restrained body.

' _Oh God! Why does this feel so good!?'_ Sam mentally screamed as she came again and again, her pussy getting more sensitive with each orgasm.

"Oh yes!" Dan moaned as he felt her hot juices surround his hard cock, her walls quivering like the cunt upon her face had, he felt his member start to throb again, her walls clamped down hard on his cock, he came hard, filling her hot pussy with his load, his cum mixing with her.

' _Oh Danny! Oh yes!'_ She mentally screamed as she came again.

Dan slowly pulled himself out of her pussy, the cocktail of his semen, her cum and vaginal blood pouring out of her pussy and pooling on the library floor.

"I wish that you'd forget all what happened in here…and Desiree I wish you'd clean my cock."

"Oh Clockwork yes!" Desiree screamed as she became visible and fell to her knees in front of Dan, now pumping her sopping pussy with three fingers. "So you have wished it so it shall be." With another blast of green Sam's eyes became glazed as her memory was rewritten and Desiree glowed green before launching forward and taking Dan's hard cock into her mouth, groaning as she started to suck him.

' _Oh Clockwork! He tastes so good!'_ Desiree moaned as she started swallowing the juices that coated Dan's cock, her tongue sliding over his tip and slowly down his shaft.

"Oh…good girl." He moaned, gasping as he felt Desiree start to slurp up his cum, her tongue curled round his shaft and she started to move it up and down, desperate for him to blow his load in her mouth, to gulp it down.

"I loffve you-fef-r diffk!" She moaned round his member as she started to bob her head, Dan moaned and started to thrust into her mouth, enjoying how she gasped and choked as his tip slammed into the back of her mouth.

"Oh yes!" He moaned as she started to bob her head with his thrusts, moving faster and faster as her tongue continued to jackoff his sensitive cock, it soon started to pulsate and throb again before erupting in her mouth, filling her with his load, she started to hungrily gulp down his semen, moaning as she felt the thick warm liquid slide down her throat.

' _Oh yes!'_ She mentally moaned as she felt her pussy clamp down on her fingers and she came hard as she swallowed down his thick cum, feeling it warm her small belly. _'I'm definitely doing this more often.'_

A/N Hope you all liked the chapter – and yes all events of 'Kinky Genie' are happening in the same timeline and connected, as in they don't just go away in this series.


	21. Royal Gratitude

Title: Royal Gratitude  
Main Characters: Danny Fenton, Dora  
Categories: Danny Phantom  
Contains: Blowjob, Sleeping Character, Non-Consent, Insertion, Ghosts, Sex, Impregnating, Creampie  
Co-Authored With: Darkness Rissing  
Started: 18/06/2018  
Finished: 19 /06/2018

The kingdom of Aragon; locate deep within the Ghost Zone, was in a state of celebration. Just hours ago the tyrannical prince Aragon was finally dethroned by the joined forces of his sister Princess, now Queen, Dorothea, and the legendary halfa Danny Phantom, with aid from Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, the halfa's two human friends. Between the four they managed to defeat the dragon prince and allow time finally to finally progress in the medieval kingdom.

Within the castle, the heroes of the moment were resting after been asked by the queen herself to stay for the celebrations before offering them a room to spend the night before the return to the domain of the humans.

However, in the room where the white haired ghost boy was sleeping the figure of the queen herself phased through the door.

The beautiful ruler possessed fair light green skin, soft red eyes, and long blonde hair bound into a French braid. Purple lipstick coated her lips, she wore a blue headband, and her Amulet of Aragon. Her outfit consisted of a two-toned light blue princess-style dress with long sleeves and a green band around the waist.

The queen smiled as she looked upon the sleeping boy. Carefully she hoisted her skirt and tiptoed towards the bed, having slipped off her blue slippers she had phased into the room, leaving them back in her room in the next room.

She paused at the end of the bed before slowly pulling back the covers and slipping onto the bed and replacing the covers over her body. Carefully she reached towards the sleeping ghost boy, her cheeks blushing a bright green as she slowly began to peel down his pants and underwear revealing his soft cock and feeling it brush her fingers as she did so.

Giggling softly she carefully took it into her soft, delicate hands, starting to slowly run her thumb and fingers over his member, feeling it steadily hardening in her hands, its warmth pulsating in her hand.

"Hmm…" Danny groaned in his sleep as Dora stroked his cock, her blush deepening as she felt it throb in her hands.

She wiggled her way down the bed and positioned herself between his legs once his cock had reached its full mast, she brushed her lips over his tip, smiling as it twitched happily. Her lips parted and she took his member into her mouth, moaning as she felt his warm, throbbing flesh in her mouth against her tongue and she started to slowly suck.

"Ugh…ummm…" He squirmed, lightly lifting his hips as he did so, Dora gasping as she felt his tip suddenly graze against the back of her throat, she began to bob her head, moaning as her cool lips moved up and down his hot cock, warming her tongue with his tip, gasping as she felt it shudder at her touch.

"Ummm… Dora moaned 'He's so big…and he tastes so good…' she internally moaned as her mouth started to water round his cock, sinking herself into the sensations and flavours of his cock as her pussy started tot tingle and throb between her legs, under her clothes.

"Ugh w-what? Ahhh…" Danny moaned as he felt something cool and wet on his cock. "What's ah…" He moaned, arching his back slightly as he felt a soft sensation sucking on his cock.

He threw the covers off the bed, revealing the ghostly form Dora who was still bobbing her head and sucking at his cock.

"Dora?! What ahhhre uff you ahhh doing?"

The ghost queen slowly slid her lips up his shaft until his tip popped out of her mouth, the kissed the wet tip, grinning at his attempts to muffle his moan. She reached up and curled her fingers round his shaft, starting to move it up and down his length.

"Hello Sir Phantom." Said the queen with a sultry smile. "You don't need worry, I'm simply doing my duty."

"Your ah duty? Uggh!" He gasped, shuddering as he felt her cold ghostly hands moving up and down his cock, the cool chill enhancing the pleasure of her hands.

"Of course." Dora replied as she lowered herself and pressed her lips against his balls before leaving a slow trail of kisses over them and up the length of his cock. "You were so valiant in facing my brother and saving my kingdom…" she extended her tongue and dragged the tip from the base of his cock to the tip, circling her tongue round the tip before retracting it, moaning as it vanished into her mouth and she savoured the aftertaste of his cock. "And as queen, now I must reward you for such noble actions…" and with that she took his cock back into her salivating mouth once again.

"Ahhh Dora...Wait...I-I didn't do it! Ahh alone ugh!" He gasped, part of him trying to find a way to stop her while another rather large part wanted to just lay back let her suck his cock dry.

Dora slipped his cock out from between her lips again, this time sandwiching it between her two soft tits, pushing the fabric of her dress between them.

"Oh I know…" She purred as she began to trace small circles over his tip with her index finger, giggling as shuddered; she paused and licked the tip of her finger before starting to trace circles atop his tip again. "Sir Tucker and Lady Sam will also be receiving their reward tonight; they should be receiving them as we speak." Dora assured him, recalling the fact that both Sam and Tucker were being awakened by a pair of ghostly maidens she had sent to their respective rooms.

"S-Sam and…" Danny still being a teenager found the idea of his female friend being intimate in such away with a female ghosts was enough for his blood to travel south really fast, his cock throbbing against Dora's breasts.

"Of course…" Dora purred. "I have learned some things from the modern world and I think Lady Sam would prefer the company of one of my maids…she should find her much less alarming." She smiled, Danny´s cock twitching at the idea again. "So relax and enjoy your reward Sir Phantom."

"I…I-I…" Danny stuttered, his brain desperately trying to catch up.

"Or is it that…" Dora began as she made her dress intangible and allowing it to fall off her body before pushing it off the bed, revealing that she wasn't wearing any undergarment, her shaven pussy moist and dripping, her breasts lightly jiggling. "you do not find me desirable?" She pouted.

In that moment, any objections Danny might have had die on his tongue at the sight of the beautiful naked ghost in front of him. Her green glowing skin the only light in the room, her nipples a darker tone of green which served to further enhance his beauty.

"N-No you are…you are really really…beautiful…" He blushed, still squirming as Dora pressed her naked breasts firmly round his cock, his tip peeking out of her cleavage, she grinned as she looked down at it.

"T-Then…" her former shyness returned for a moment. "Let me do this." She whispered as she moved off his cock, crawling up his body, her tits dragging over his body, his tip grazing her outer lips, she shuddered, moaning as she pressed her lips against his.

Danny's mind almost shutdown as one of his hands came up and cupped her cheeks as he began to return the kiss, his tongue tracing over her lower lip. They both melted into the passion as her mouth opened and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth as she started to tug at the hem of his shirt and phase them off his body, tossing it away. With both their chests naked Dora pressed hers firmly against Danny's, pinning him against the bed, straddling him as they continued their make out session, his hands caressing her bare back and herbraid **.**

Once they broke apart Dora slid back, grinding her wet sex against his, moaning together.

"Ah…D-Dora ahhh!" Danny moaned in pleasure, his cock throbbing against her pussy.

"D-Danny…S-Sir phantom!" Dora moaned as she paused her grinding reached back, carefully taking hold of his member in her cool grip and moved it towards her sopping slit. "P-Please accept my body…" His tip brushed her entrance and she began to slowly push the tip into position, teasing herself. "…A-As your reward a-as…" she moaned as she began to slowly lower her tight, wet pussy into his glorious cock, her tight walls offering some resistance. "As a-token of my gratitude…ahhhh!" She cried out, feeling her cool walls being slowly forced to part by his large cock. "F-From this queen ahhhhh!" She screamed as she forced herself to continue her descent.

"Ah D-Dora…ahhh you are….so tight!" Danny grunted as he felt her squeeze his member inside her pussy.

"Ahh…I…I'm sorry..i-its ahhhhh!" She cried out. "M-My f-first ugggh!"

Having being born in the dark ages Dora was taught to keep her maidenhood sacred until marriage…something that never happened since she was claimed by death before she could find a prince to marry for her kingdom….as a ghost, and under her brother hawk like eyes, she had never tried to find a boyfriend or anything outside learning about sex in books, so she would know of her duties to her King to be and her occasional escapades to the human world.

"Ahhhhhh!" Her hips slapped against his, taking his full member inside her, some ectoplasm drooling from her pussy and over his balls as her hymen was broken.

"Dora…this is your first?" Danny gasped in surprise.

"Ah...ahh...yes!" Gasped the Queen as she tried to regain her breath and get use to the…interesting sensation of having him inside her, her pussy walls shuddering against his cock. "I…I wanted….to give it to you...ah ah….after all the troubles I caused...you…ah…you helped free my kingdom…and and…oh spirits…free me!" She gasped out between moans of pain and pleasure.

Danny´s eyes filled with warmth at her words. Carefully he sat up, pushing her down onto the bed, his cock still inside her pussy, her walls quivering against his cock as she moved on top of her.

"S-Sir D-Danny?" An expression of confusion set upon her face. "What…ahhh!" She cried in delight as he began to grope her breast, squeezing her erect nipple in the space between his thumb and index finger.

"I accept your reward fair Queen…" He said softly, both kindness and arousal filling his voice. "But that doesn't mean that the beautiful queen has to suffer…don't worry I'll be gentle." He whispered into her ear, she blushed furiously and he pulled back as he began to slowly withdraw his cock, she gasped, arching her back with pleasure, she curled her leg round his back, stopping him, moaning as her walls squeezed round his cock.

"P-Please no…" She begged. "I-I don't know i-if I will be able to…to…" her bluish deepened further. "To continue if you…" A warm hand caressed her face silencing her.

"Don't worry I just need some space." He began to move forward again, his cock pushing deeper into her, making her moan in pleasure.

"Ah...Danny!" She gasped as he slid back out of her again and began pump in and out of her pussy.

Back and forth, back and forth slowly at first. When he felt her walls grow slick and start to contract against his cock.

"I'm going to move faster now ok?" He whispered softly, Dora nodded nervously. Her face now coated with a thin layer of sweat, chewing her lower lip as she looked up at him.

As he said Danny began to move again this time his pace faster, pounding Dora´s pussy with more force earning more moans of pleasure.

"Ah…Danny…oh spirits...ah ah…that…ah…feel…ah ah so…good!" She criedm her arms snaring around his neck and pulling him closer to her.

"Ah...Dora...ah Dora…" he moaned, her cool body temperature causing him to shudder in pleasure as he moved in and out of her, her walls closing on him, massaging his cock with her tight walls, with each throb movement. He pressed his lips against her neck, gasping into it before starting to suck on the sensitive flesh as his hand closed over her breast again, squeezing it forcefully.

Both moaned and cried out together as he continued to pound her pussy suck her neck and squeeze her tit, but unfortunately their inexperience didn't give them enough energy to go for much time and soon both began feel the pressure of their approaching climax.

"Ah Dora…I…I think I'm about to…" The ghost queen closed her legs around his back, squeezing him and forcing him deeper into her hungry snatch, holding him in place.

"Do it….show me your strength, fill me with your seed my hero, my knight, MY KING!" She cried out, her walls clamping down on his hard cock as she reached her limit and came hard on his cock.

"AHHHHHHH"! They screamed together Danny's cock erupted, filling her pussy with his hot thick cum, the heat warming Dora's entire being as her lower stomach bulged with his large load and her womb was filled with his hot seed.

The ghost boy fell forward and onto her, pinning her to the bed. His cock still deep inside her pussy, her walls still shuddering against him. Both breathing heavily as sweat covered their bodies. Their eyes meeting as they leaned in close to one another and shared kiss, their tongues embracing each other before they allowed sleep to claim them.

A/N Hope you all like it, please review.


	22. Ghostly Feet: Drunken Kitty

Title: Ghostly Feet: Drunken Kitty  
Main Characters: Kitty, Danny Fenton  
Categories: Danny Phantom  
Contains: Foot Fetish, Ghost, Sweaty Feet, Stockings, Cheesy Feet, Alcohol, Boots, Underage, Blowjob, Insertion  
Co-authored With: Salamander Blue  
Planned With: Salamander Blue  
Started: 12/06/2018  
Finished: 12/08/2018

Kitty's shaggy green hair whipped round behind her head, flowing in the wind as she flew towards her destination, her red eyes glowing as she swayed in the air, her mascara smudged, her red jacket half hanging off her, still wearing her usual black cropped tank top, red skirt fishnet stockings and black high-heeled boots, both her pendant and green-and-gold ring missing from her ensemble – her scarf floating someway in the Ghost Zone lost between the bar and a natural portal.

She slowed as she neared Fenton Works, her cheeks tinging green with exhaustion and the flushing warmth of alcohol. Having found her boyfriend fucking a common whore from a medieval Whore House in Dora's domain she had spent the next several hours in a bar drowning her sorrows when memories of the time she spent as Paulina returned to her mind. She faded through the wall, stumbling as she touched down on the floor of Danny's room, taking another swig of the wine bottle in her hand.

The door opened and Danny stepped into the room, his eyes widening in shock when he saw her, slamming the door behind him. Kitty shot forward, pinning him against the door and wrapping her arms round his neck she clumsily kissed his lips, her tongue forcing his lips to part, his mouth filling with a strong acidic taste that burned his tongue. She moaned into his mouth before pulling back.

"Kitty…wh-what are you…?"

"S-S-Seducing y-you…" She slurred, Danny placed his hands on her shoulders. "Please...I...need this." She muttered, her cheeks were flushed green and her eyes puffy from the copious amounts of crying from earlier. She needed to feel like she mattered.

Kitty leaned in and kissed him again, moaning as she licked his lower lip. Danny tried to pull back as he tasted the alcohol on her breath and lips again. She moaned against his warm lips, they felt so good compared to Johnny's icy ones.

Danny pushed her back again.

"Kitty have you been drinking?"

"A liddle..." she slurred, swaying in place.

Danny opened his mouth to get her to placate her only to have his voice dissolve into a shuddering gasp as she pushed him against the door, pushing her chest into him and lifting to her tip toes before dropping back down and repeating, grinding her boobs against him.

"K-Kitty…" he stammered.

"I've been wearing these hot boots all day Danny…" she slurred, haughtily whispering into his ear, her tongue snaking out and teasing his earlobe, he felt a shiver shoot up his back, arching his back slightly, his pants growing tighter.

"K-Kitty…" He stuttered, gulping when he felt Kitty's knee slowly sliding up the inside of his legs until the curve stroked his crotch. "Oh God…" he gasped, Kitty grinned before reaching down and teasing his covered bulge with her fingers, making soft circling and sliding motions over it, enjoying how it twitched and throbbed at her touch and how Danny shook.

Her grin growing she pushed off the door and sashayed towards the door, making sure to give Danny a lovely long look at her ass as she swayed with each step before turning round and sitting on Danny's bed and crossing one leg over the other.

"K-Kitty…"

She extended her booted foot towards him, giving him her best come hither eyes. She flashed him a Cheshire cat grin, rotating her foot to draw Danny's gaze.

"My feet have been cooped up in my hot, sweaty boots all day Danny." She said playfully, "and they've missed yoooou Dannnny." She purred. "They want some lovin.'"

Danny stumbled forward, a tent pole in his pants, he fell to his knees, chewing his lower lip nervously, his resolve fading, then she placed her lower foot atop his tent, applying a small amount of pressure and earning a small moan from him.

Danny gasped and squirmed as he felt the toe of her high-heeled boot softly grinding his bulge. Shakily he took hold of the shoe waving in front of his face and began to carefully pull it, his erection throbbing against her other boot as it slowly began to slide off her foot before a light 'pop' was heard as her heel emerged from the shoe, clad in her fishnet stocking, her foot slid out of the shoe and she wiggled her sexy toes, painted dark green, enhancing their beauty.

"Smell it Danny…" She moaned. "Smell my stinky shoe…I want to watch you smell it." She squirmed, her pussy throbbing beneath her skirt, her lacy red thong riding up against her swollen sensitive cunt.

He turned the boot over in his hands, his fingers dipping into the opening, his cock giving a throb beneath her other boot as he felt the damp, spongy, warm insides. Kitty felt another jolt in her pussy as she watched him bow his head until his face pressed into the opening of her boot.

He inhaled deeply and audibly – Kitty letting out a small squeak as he did – his sensitive nostrils filled with her strong cheesy scent, mixed in with damp leather.

"How do my stinky shoes smell Dannnnyyyy?" She purred, pressing down a little harder against his bulge, he moaned into her shoe, she felt another hot in her pussy as she watched him. "So hot…" she moaned.

"So good…" He moaned.

Danny filled his lungs with her leathery, cheesy scent, savouring every drop of her essence. She smelled so good. Kitty couldn't take it anymore, knocking the boot out of his hand and sending it across the floor of his room before launching her foot forward.

He gasped and fell back as her foot struck her face, his nose positioned between her second and middle toes, she clamped down on it, he shivered as he felt the hot wet digits squeeze his nose, drops of sweat sliding down his nose.

"You like the smell of my sweaty toes Dannnyyy?" Kitty moaned as she squeezed her toes against his nose, her jolting with a small orgasm as she felt his long breaths struggling to slip through her sweaty toes, every breath of air polluted with her stinky feet's scent.

"Oh yes!" She cried as she felt his shuddering moans against her foot, his breath cooling and tickling her hot toes, enhancing her pleasure as her pussy throbbed with desire. As all Danny could do was moan in pleasure against her hot, stinky feet.

She couldn't take it anymore she pulled her foot back before slamming her foot into Danny's face again, forcing her wet toes between his lips and into his mouth, giggling as Danny choked on them. The sight of him kneeling at her feet with half her foot in his mouth was beyond euphoric and the slight imprint she'd left of her toes round his nose made it all the more delicious. She gasped as she felt his hot wet tongue under her toes.

"Oh yes! Suck my toes Danny!" She moaned, scrunching her stocking clad toes against his tongue, her other foot pressing harder against his bulge, now pinning his pole back against his himself, he shuddered and moaned beneath her. "Oh yes…"

Danny's tongue lapped at the end of her foot that filled his mouth, the taste of leather and salty cheese filling his mouth, the fabric of her stockings feeling incredible against his tongue. He started to suck on her foot, pressing her painted toes against the roof of his mouth as he swallowed her foot sweat, earning moans and gasps of ecstasy from Kitty as he did so.

"Yes suck it!" She moaned as Danny reached up and started to lightly rub her stocking clad leg, his covered cock throbbing against the underside of her boot as he felt the soft, toned flesh beneath the silky fabric of her stockings and sucked on her foot, her filed toenails lightly scratching the roof of his mouth, he groaned round her foot.

Kitty arched her back moaning, tossing her head back and pressing her booted foot harder against his throbbing member, now throbbing so hard she could feel it beneath the leather sole of her heeled boot, flinching as her pussy twitched again she pressed harder into his cock and began to press her heel against Danny's balls. Danny gasped round her foot as pain began to mix with pleasure, his heart beating faster, panting round her foot as saliva and drool started to slide out of his mouth and down her hot sole.

"Oh yes…" She moaned. "Take off my other boot Danny…b-but…d-don't s-stop sucking…" She gasped out, oh how she had missed this, Johnny had refused to so much as rub her feet when they were together and when she asked him to suck her toes like Danny had he laughed, called her a kinky freak before throwing her on the bed and fucking her ass hard, not caring for lubricant...oh how she missed having the young halfa slaver over her feet.

Danny released his hold on her sexy leg and moved his hands towards her other boot as she gave his crotch a light grind, he gasped in pleasure and pain, his mouth filling with saliva. He slurped it down, swallowing it and Kitty's foot sweat.

"Oh my…" Kitty moaned as she felt Danny's warm saliva vacuumed up from between her toes as he sucked it down.

He took hold of her other boot, grunting round her toes as started to forcefully suck them again, starting to pull the boot down, increasing the pressure on his cock, he inched back and pried the boot off her foot.

"Ahh…" Kitty sighed as she felt the cool air of Danny's room caress her toes before pushing her free foot against his throbbing crotch, gasping as she felt it throb beneath her toes.

"Ofhf mffy gffod!" Danny groaned round her toes.

She captured his tent between her big and second toes and started kneading it.

"Such a naughty boy Danny…soooo hard and all because of my cheesy sweaty feet…" She grinned, lightly tugging his covered cock with her toes.

"Ofhf gffffoood!" He groaned as Kitty jerked his cock again before releasing it and starting to grind it with her hot heel, he arched his back, moaning on her toes, his teeth grazing the top of her foot and her hot, saliva soaked sole.

"Oh yes…" she moaned, increasing the pressure on his cock, she turned her leg intangible, turning Danny's pants intangible she nipped the fabric over his cock to keep them from falling, enjoying how he gasped and shuddered at her intangible toes nipping his tip. With a single pull she removed his pants and tossed them away, kicking up her leg and releasing her grip, her leg became corporeal again as it dropped and rested on Danny's shoulder, he shuddered at the touch.

Kitty's gaze fell to his erect boxers, his throbbing now visible, she pulled her now saliva soaked toes from his mouth and dropped her foot, it landed upon his cock; she curled her toes over the tip of his bulge.

"Oh God! Kitty!" He moaned as her other foot slid back and slid down his chest, leaving a thin trail of sweat from the collar to the hem of his shirt before her foot slid down to his barely covered cock. Sandwiching it between her hot, cheesy soles she slowly started to slide them up and down his cock, the button of his boxers came loose and his cock pushed out of the slit, bouncing as it did so.

"Ooh Danny…" Kitty purred before starting to rub her feet up and down his naked cock, groaning as she felt his hot, throbbing member between her cold, pale soles.

"Oh Kitty…!" Danny moaned; his own toes curling as he felt her hot, wet feet pulling at his cock, slick with her cheesy sweat and his cooling saliva.

His throbbing started to increase, precum oozing out of his tip as pressure started to build in his cock. It started to twitch and throb between her feet. Kitty grinned.

"Oh yes…that's it Danny…cum for me…cum all over my dirty stinky feet…I want to feel your hot sticky cum between my toes." She moaned.

"Oh Kitttty!" Danny cried out as his cock erupted, spurting his hot, thick cum all over her feet.

"Oh yes!" Kitty purred as she started to increase the pressure of her feet, slowly pulling at Danny's cock, each pull earning her another spurt of his cream, milking him of his hot cum, moaning as she threw her head back, his hot cum bathing her tired feet, oh how she missed this.

"Oh Danny…I-I need…I need you inside me…" She cried out as her feet left his softening cock and she grabbed his shoulders, lifting him off his floor she threw him onto his bed, her body becoming briefly incorporeal, her clothes sliding off her ghostly body, leaving her pale green flesh as naked for her lover to gaze upon.

Before Danny could even process what had happened Kitty had jumped off the floor was now straddling him and staring down at his semi hard dick, mewling in frustration she bent down, extending her naked ass into the air, her cum stained feet sliding up Danny's neck until her toes teased the tip of his nose, her cheesy scent mixed that of his cock.

Kitty lowered her head and gave Danny's tip a soft of lick, smirking as she heard him gasp, his hips lightly lifting. Her grin returned and she leaned in again and kissed his tip, tasting her own feet with his salty cum, moaning she licked her lips, barley noticing the smudged lipstick on his tip before she took his rod into her mouth and started to bob her head.

"Oh Kitty…" Danny moaned as he felt her hot mouth around his sensitive member, her slick slender tongue curling round as her mouth watered, she started to suck the mess from his cock, swallowing it down. Oh how she loved his cum, a cocktail of human and ghost.

Her feet slid back as she hastened the movements of her head, Danny's dick growing and hardening in her mouth, she nipped his nose between her big toes, moaning as she felt Danny's breath course through them.

She felt his tip hit the back of her throat and slowly pulled back and removed her feet from Danny's face, her pussy now burning with desire, her inner thighs stained with her juices, she needed him inside her now.

She flipped herself round, slamming her palms into Danny's shoulders as she positioned herself over his hard cock, now glistening with her saliva, the taste of her feet and his cum still fresh in her mouth as she lowered herself upon him.

"Oh yes!" She cried out as she felt her inner walls contract, squeezing his cock, her legs shaking as jolts of pleasure shot up her body. Her toes curled, her fingers digging into Danny's shirt as she started to slowly lift herself off his cock until only a quarter of his length remained before slamming back upon it.

"Oh God!" Danny cried out as he felt her tight pussy squeeze his cock as she slammed back down upon him, her delicious breasts bouncing freely above him with each euphoric bounce.

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

Sweat glistened on their bodies, Danny's pale blue pyjama shirt clinging to his torso, his thin muscular build outlined by the fabric.

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

"Oh Danny…" She moaned as she felt his cock start to throb again, he was nearing his climax, she could feel her pussy quivering at the mere thought of his hot cum filling her tight snatch. She could already feel his hot precum oozing out and mixing with her juices as she continued to slide on and off his hard cock.

"Kitty…" Danny grunted as he tightly gripped her rear, Kitty's breath hitching as she felt tiny bruises form in the shape of Danny's fingers, her cunt throbbing, her back arching as he did so.

"Oh Danny…" His throbbing was growing erratic again. "Fill me…fill me with you seed Danny…fill my tight pussy with your hot cum…fill me Danny…" She begged.

His cock erupted inside her, her tight pussy filling with his hot cum, she felt her own orgasm rock her body, her cum mixing with Danny's as he filled her snatch, she fell forward onto his chest, her legs squeezing Danny's sides as her pussy clamped down on his cock, convulsing, milking him of his cum as more of her juices gushed out round his dick, their love coating it and staining his sheets.

She heard his heart pounding beneath his chest, her pussy giving another squeeze to his cock as its rhythm filled her being; his hot seed warming her body as his cock gave another spurt.

Oh how she missed this…how she missed him…

She felt the world around her fading as the copious amounts of alcohol she drank combined with the ecstasy of her orgasm began to pull her away, the world was darkening; she felt so weak.

"Danny…don't leave…" she whispered as she felt sleep overtake her and the world went dark as she was drawn into her first restful sleep since the day she surrendered the Sanchez girl's body.


	23. Stamping the Flames

Title: Stamping the Flames  
Main Characters: Wuya, Kimiko Tohomiko  
Categories: Xiaolin Showdown  
Contains: Shrinking, Feet, Bare Feet, Sweaty Feet, Dirty Feet, Squishing, Femdom, Sick, Sadism, Unaware, **Blood,** **Death**  
Planned With: Balthasar00  
Started: 19/09/2018  
Finished: 19/09/2018

A young, beautiful woman with flowing red hair, pointed ears, sharp canines, granting her an almost vampiric appearance, and copper brown skin, wearing a black robe with a red sash tiptoed into the small cubical of a room. A pair of golden chop sticks sticking out of her sash while upon her left hand was a golden glove with three, long, claws attached to the wooden sleeve that encased her wrist. Her tanned bare feet soundlessly crossing its threshold, her red lips formed a grin as she stared down at the girl sleeping on the mat, her small body bound by her pale blue blanket. She was a short, thin and pale Japanese girl, her dark hair pooling atop her pillow as she lay on her side.

Wuya slid a pair of golden chopsticks from the sash that bound her robe.

"Changing Chopsticks." The Heylin witch whispered, her grin growing as the chopsticks glowed with a golden aura and an identical one appeared round the girl before she began to slowly shrink beneath her blanket, dwindling in size until all that was left was a girl sleeping softly on her pillow, the size of a grain of rice.

Wuya stepped lightly forward, replacing the chopsticks back in her sash, and carefully plucked the tiny girl from her pillow and placed her in her warm palm, closing her fingers round her carefully, no sense in accidentally crushing her until she had time to properly toy with the young dragon.

"Golden Tiger Claws." She slashed the air behind her and tore open a brilliant blue portal, she leapt gracefully into it, the portal closing silently behind her as she found herself gliding through the tunnel created by the Shen Gong Wu. She felt a light squirming in her hand and smirked.

Another portal opened in front of her, she flew through it and landed softly on a grassy patch in the mountains, sparing herself a glance towards the Xiaolin Temple in the distance.

She turned her gaze to her enclosed hand, she turned it over so that her fingers faced the ground and she released her hold. A tiny startled scream sounded as the tiny girl fell to the ground, landing on the grassy patch.

Kimiko rolled onto her back, grunting in pain as she held her arm, feeling a small bruise forming on her bare elbow, she looked around. She frowned when she saw the giant blades of grass stretching up above her. As she turned round to try and work out where she was she found herself staring at ten rather odd looking boulders, oddly smooth and tanned.

An odd scent of vinegar and smoke filling the air and mixing with the scent of wet grass, she shivered as a sudden gust slammed into her, what was actually a light breeze, nearly knocking her on her shrunken ass. Shivering, she tugged down at her crimson pyjama shirt, barley managing to conceal her red panties, her pale legs naked to the elements.

"Where am I?" She wondered aloud, shaking as she barely stopped her teeth from chattering.

Wuya chuckled as she watched the confused monk look around the grass and shiver, completely helpless.

Kimiko hugged her torso as she heard the ominous sound of thunder above. "I better find shelter before it starts raining…" she turned back towards the smooth boulders and began to make her way towards them, hoping to find a cave she could take shelter in and hopefully work out where she was, maybe start a fire to keep warm.

The scent of smoke and vinegar quickly got stronger the closer she got to the boulders, soon reaching the point that it over powered the fresh scent of the grass. Kimiko lifted her hand to her nose but it did little to block out the odd scent.

Wuya resisted the urge to wiggle her toes as the tiny monk unknowingly stepped closer and closer to her giant feet, feeling a great sense of power filling her body for the first time since she briefly thought Chase had restored her to her full powers.

Kimiko pushed past the final blade of vegetation that blocked her way, the strange smell stronger than ever now. She approached the biggest boulder, noticing that it seemed to connect with the others and eventually merge into a large, oddly smooth rock formation. She squeezed between the big boulder and the one next to, gasping a little as she felt the walls pressing into her, it was a very snug fit and she was still not sheltered above, she was thankful though to notice that the gusts of wind had lessened now that she was between them, even if that smoky acidic scent was stronger than ever.

She tried to persist further forward; hoping to find a small crevice in the rock that should could squeeze into and avoid the rain, even if it was very tight. She didn't like how slick the walls felt as she wormed her way deeper, thinking it meant the rain would still reach her, however, she did have to admit the damp walls felt rather nice, they were warm, smooth and oddly soft for a couple of boulders. The scent got stronger with each step; she could now even taste it, like something had been drenched in vinegar and burned.

Wuya bit the side of her lip as she struggled not to laugh as Kimiko shuffled between her toes, the sensitive flesh wanting to close around her. The ends of her toes pressed into the ground as she struggled not to clench them.

"Whoa…" Kimiko cried out as she felt the boulders around her tremble, she squeezed her eyes shut and dragged her arms against the slick walls until they were above her head as she braced herself for any falling debris caused by the earthquake.

The trembling stopped as quick as it began.

"Maybe I should look for somewhere a little safer…" Kimiko murmured, debating where to squeeze back out and hope she can find a cavern or something less likely to shake and risk been caught in the rain and possibly catching pneumonia or staying between the warm boulders and continuing forward and hope she finds somewhere she can squeeze into and risk been sealed in.

Wuya giddily licked her canines; she was like a mountain to the girl, so much so she didn't even know that she was squeezing between her sweaty toes. If she desired it she could clench her toes and grind that irritating monk into a gooey paste between her toes, she felt a very pleasant shiver at the idea but resisted the urge for now.

Kimiko began to turn and try to squeeze back out from between the boulders, gasping as the boulders seemed to inch closer together, she felt her still developing chest been compressed and struggled to take deeper breaths to try and prevent panic from setting in, she needed to get out of here before another earthquake caused these boulders to crush her. She could feel her shirt cling to her body, now drenched in the water that coated the boulders, oddly warm water, she actually found herself enjoying the heat as she reached the half way point. Just a little further and she'd be out.

Wuya wasn't sure whether to frown or laugh maniacally as she felt the tiny girl try to squeeze out from between her toes.

Kimiko was now nearing the edge and could feel the cold starting to seep in again, she shivered and soon found herself pressing the side of her face into the warm, soft boulder. She sighed as she felt her cheek absorbing the heat and closed her eyes, if it wasn't for the strange smell and the risk of being stuck by avalanche she could have happily slept between these two boulders.

A drop of sweat slid down Wuya's second toe and landed atop Kimiko's head eliciting a startled gasp as a giant drop of water struck her. Her hair clung to her face and she struggled to wipe the oddly salty liquid from her eyes to ease the stinging, the stench of smoke and vinegar suddenly inside her nose. She shivered and tried to continue her escape, out of habit she licked her licks and found herself wincing at the revolting sour, acidic, salty taste that filled her mouth.

Now desperate to find something to wash the taste from her mouth she doubled her efforts to escape, grunting as she inched to the end of the boulders. She was just about to pop out and likely fall on her face from the force of her final pull of her body only to find herself suddenly halted as the boulders snapped together.

"Gah!" She cried out as the left side of her body was sealed between the boulders and even though they had felt rather soft before, now they felt like they were going to squish her. She tried to pull herself free but she couldn't even budge an inch. The sound of thunder filled the air again, oddly more sinister than before and a lot louder.

Wuya let out another hearty chuckle, if felt incredible to catch the monk between her toes, she felt like a goddess. Oh how she wanted to play with the monk and show her just how much an ant she truly is to her.

"Don't you like my toes little bug?"

Kimiko froze as she suddenly heard a familiar voice booming with the same force she had heard the coming thunder above her. Slowly she tilted her head back and looked up, hoping she was wrong, that she had imagined it; that the pressure was finally getting to her. But no, there she was.

Hundreds of miles above her was the mocking the sadistic grin of the Heylin Witch Wuya. Slowly Kimiko allowed her gaze to fall down her giant body until they finally came to the large boulders she was now stuck between. She felt bile rise in her throat, she had been shrunk and she had actually squeezed herself between the old hag's toes, inhaled the smell of her feet…laid her head on them, even tasted her sweat.

She couldn't take it, Kimiko felt her stomach tighten as she buckled over and threw up onto the ground; she grew considerably paler, coated in a thin layer of sweat, only held off the ground by Wuya's toes.

"But you were so cosy them just a moment ago." Wuya said with a sickly sweet voice as she slowly lifted her foot of the ground.

"Whoa!" Kimiko cried out as the ground vanished from beneath her feet and she found herself a good fifty feet, to her anyway, above the ground.

"But if you hate them so much…" she released the grip of her toes, grinning as she heard the tiny high pitched scream from the rice-sized girl as she fell back towards the ground.

"Arrgh…" Kimiko grunted as she hit the grassy patch with a thud, landing on her right side. She stumbled back to her feet, each of her limbs dully throbbing with pain, her legs lightly shaking as she looked towards the witch and paled considerably as she realized her foot was still raised and right above her, her sole decorated in a thick layer of dirt and dust. The witch grinned and began to lower her foot very quickly.

Kimiko span on her heel and sprinted away from the giantess.

SLAM

The ground shook as Wuya's barefoot slammed down upon it, her toes landing just a few inches behind the shrunken dragon. Kimiko cried out as she found herself thrown from the ground and flew forward several of her paces before slamming back down on the ground, hissing as she felt her knees grazing against the ground.

She stumbled back to her feet, her legs shaking more and screaming in pain, she could feel the warmth as thin trickles of blood slowly seeped from her new wounds.

A large shadow passed over Kimiko, the night suddenly growing darker. Her tiny steps got heavier, her heart in the back of her mouth.

SLAM

"Aiiieee!" Kimiko screamed, she actually screamed, she never screamed! Her eyes wide with fear as she fell back onto her rear as she looked up at the giant foot that had just slammed down in front of her, cutting off her path.

Wuya laughed heartily. She loved how much power she had over the tiny monk. She smirked as the dragon climbed back to her feet and set off running in the other direction, desperate to escape. The Heylin Witch turned on her heel and stepped forward again.

SLAM

"Aiieee!" Kimiko found herself lifted off the ground again and this time slammed into Wuya's giant, fleshy heel, she fell onto her back.

Wuya grinned and brought her other foot forward almost lazily and plucked the tiny downed girl up from the ground between her big and second toe, playfully dangling her.

Kimiko shivered as she felt the hot, strong, fleshy toes clamp round her head. The acidic smoky stench filling her senses again and the shameful comfort returning, how did a witch who walked around barefoot all the time have such soft feet? She struggled against the grip but her efforts had no effect on the witch.

"Who would have thought a Xiaolin Monk would fit perfectly between my sweaty toes, maybe this is what you and your friends were destined for all along." Wuya laughed before releasing her grip again, earning her another scream from the tiny girl as she fell back towards the floor.

Another pained grunt escaped Kimiko's lips as she hit the ground again. She began to push herself back up only to be suddenly slammed back into the ground by a sudden application of intense pressure.

Slowly Kimiko turned her head to look up and felt her stomach fall as she was greeted by the site of Wuya smirking at her as she lazily pinned her back with her big toe.

"And to think we once considered you a threat." The pressure lifted but before Kimiko could even think to jump to her feet and run she was struck in the side and was sent flying across the grassy patch and slamming onto the rocky terrain of the mountain, even skidding. She cried out in pain as her elbow and the underside of her left forearm was torn open slightly by the socks.

Wuya laughed and stepped forward, turning her kick into a stride, the power she felt intensifying. The Xiaolin Dragon was so weak it was almost pitiful. She was standing over the tiny girl before she could even raise her arms to push herself up. She lazily lifted her foot again and brought it near the defeated girl and nudged her onto her back with her big toe and grinned down at her.

Kimiko didn't try to move as she saw Wuya's giant big toe move above her, knowing if she tried to stand she would likely receive another kick and she was certain the witch had broken half her ribs with the last one.

She was beginning to doubt she would survive this encounter and her friends would never know what happened to her. Tears slid down her cheeks, Wuya's face blurring as her eyes instinctively focused on the coppery flesh of the toe above her.

Wuya lowered her toe until it was almost touching the girl. "Lick it and I might keep you as my foot toy." Wuya's gaze narrowed and she licked her teeth behind her lips. She wanted to humiliate her enemy before she finished her and to destroy the last remnants of her hope.

Kimiko stared at the giant toe, still slick with sweat, she the underside blackened with dirt. The thought of licking them, of submitting them was enough to make her want to hurl but the thought of death by them froze her to the core. And who knows, maybe if Wuya kept her, her friends would find and rescue her. A tiny drop of hope appeared in her chest.

"Or would you prefer to be a stain on my sole, like the rest of the insects that found their way into my path."

Kimiko didn't need to be told twice and weakly lifted her and timidly extended her tongue, the sour taste still fresh in her mouth from when she was between the witch's toes. Just as her tongue was about to graze the surface Wuya pulled it back slightly, smirking as she watched Kimiko painfully lift her head, then her torso so she could lick her giant toe.

Kimiko's tongue touched the front of Wuya's toe, the smoky, vinegary, and salty taste filling her mouth again. She squeezed her eyes shut, her body convulsing in disgust as she continued to lick the toe.

Wuya hummed softly as she enjoyed the light tickling sensation of Kimiko's tiny tongue, maybe she would collect more tiny slaves just to worship her feet. She doubted Chase would care or even notice what she was doing.

She continued to let Kimiko lick her dirty foot until her tiny tongue had actually cleaned a small portion of all the sweat and dirt, even laughing a little when she felt her tiny teeth remove a piece of dead skin which she made sure the dragon would swallow, she thought it was a fitting final meal.

"Enough." Kimiko fell back onto the ground, moaning.

Wuya lifted her foot again, her big toe pointed down at the Xiaolin Dragon. Kimiko's eyes widened with terror.

"But you said…" she never finished her final words, Wuya's toe came slamming down and struck Kimiko's tiny body. The Heylin Witch moaned as she felt the tiny body pop beneath her toe like an extra tiny grape, bathing her toe in the child's scarlet blood. She ground the spot for good measure, even lifting her other foot to make sure all her weight was on the tiny girl.

When she lifted her foot again there was a tiny splodge of blood on the ground to be washed away the next time it rained, she looked back and lifted her foot, frowning as she stared at her filthy sole and bloody toe. She turned and stamped on the grassy patch and began wiping it, scraping the blood off as if she had stepped in dog shit.

"One monk down, three to go." Wuya smirked, making a mental note to ensure that Raimundo suffered the most for robbing her of her powers.

A/N Hope you all like the chapter, I have being wanting to write a Xiaolin Showdown one for quite a while. Please review and let me know if you would to see any more from Xiaolin Showdown.

I was expecting to this to be only a 1000 words long at maximum.


	24. From Cousin to Cushion

Title: From Cousin to Cushion  
Main Characters: Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson  
Categories: Ben 10  
Contains: Femdom, Giantess, Facesitting, Farting, Incest, Loli, Shota  
Planned With: Dark Rissing  
Written With: Dark Rissing  
Started: 08/09/2017  
Finished: 28/09/2018

The summer sun shone brightly upon white sands and the blue sea as tourists and locals flocked to the beach, going their diverse ways to have fun, some swimming, some playing and some just taking the sun enjoying the summer weather to the maximum.

"Now this is what summer vacation is meant to be." Declared a green eyed 10 year old girl wearing a green one-piece teal swimsuit, she had short fiery hair, held by a blue hairclip. A cool summer breeze slipped through her short orange hair as she admired the serene beauty of the beach. "No monsters to fight, no maniacs to stop, no aliens trying to take over the world…" She sighed happily as she kicked off her flip-flops, wiggling her toes in the sand, enjoying how the hot grains slipped smoothly between them. "Just once, the sun, the beach, the sea…" She held up the book she carried, it was small and red with golden markings. "And a nice book full of spells to read….yeah just the perfect-uff!" She grunted as something, or someone bumped into her.

"Hey watch it!" She heard a familiar, and very annoying, voice yell. She turned on her heel, glaring at her cousin, he had deep green eyes, shaggy brown hair and pale skin; he wore trunks in the form of long shorts, black with white lines going up the sides.

"You watch it Ben!" She snapped back at him. "What are you doing anyway?"

"I'm trying to get this thing to work." He spat back in frustration as he continued twisting and smaking the dial of the alien device known as the Omnitrix with the palm of his hand. "Come on I need XLR8." Ben groaned.

"Grandpa's told you not to mess with that thing?" She hissed, dreading that something was about to crash her perfect day.

"A Sumo Slammers Expo is been held just three towns from here…I gotta get there and I need XLR8…come on!" He practically yelled.

Gwen could barely stop herself from face palming at her cousins stupid actions and his pitiful reasons for trying to use the powerful device on his wrist.

"Really Ben?, we have a perfect day on the beach where we can relax and catch our breath after all that has happened and you prefer mess with the most powerful weapon in the universe just to go to some stupid expo?" She cried out in disbelief.

"It's Sumo Slammers!" He stressed, as if offended by her comment. "I won't have another chance like this all summer!" Finally the dial popped up, illuminating with it unearthly green glow. "Yes!" He cheered, starting to twist the dial, searching for the desired form.

"Ben you are going to be in so much trouble if grandpa finds out that you are messing with the watch again." She warned.

"Messing with the watch again." He mocked. "Relax dweeb...I will be there and back before he even realizes I'm gone." He pushed the dial back down, slapping it the dial, Gwen covered her eyes as to shield them from the sudden flash of bright green light.

"Oh come on!" She heard a rather high pitched, nasally voice shouted in frustration. Opening her eyes, she saw space that her cousin had occupied was empty. "Can this thing ever work right?" Looking down she saw, close to her feet, was the tiny form of a grey skinned, frog-like, bipedal alien that was only four inches tall with large green eyes, with rectangular pupils and horizontal eyelids. He wore a white jumpsuit with a thin vertical black stripe going down it with symbol of the Omnitrix upon his back.

"I said XLR8 not Grey matter!" Her tiny cousin screamed at the electronic device.

This time Gwen could not help but face palm at her now diminutive cousins antics. She knew something like this would happen. This was so typical that she shouldn't even be surprised anymore, yet she couldn't help but wonder how her cousin got into these situations constantly.

"One day…juts one normal day at the beach…is that so much to ask?" She wondered aloud before glancing down at her tiny cousin, who was still having a tantrum over his predicament. "Could you please stop that and calm down before someone sees you." She said looking around. Luckily, they were still away from the other tourist so no one had seen them yet.

"Well excuse me if I get a little angry!" Greymatter spat. "This watch still doesn't work properly."

"More likely you can't make it work properly." Gwen corrected. "I told you; you shouldn't mess with it…now look what happened, I wasn't looking to be an alien babysitter today"

"Hey I don't need you to look after me!" He answered aggressively. "I just have to wait still until the watch times out." Gwen looked surprised that he didn't try to still try to leave, maybe he was getting smarter. "And then when I get the green I can try again and Sumo Slammer-con here I come!" She face palmed again, so much for that theory.

With a final sigh she opted to leave her cousin to her own devices, stepping forward only to gasp as she felt her petite bare toes slam into a buried rock as they burrowed into the sand, planning to 'accidentally' kick some at her dim-witted cousin as she left. She grit her teeth, hissing as she lifted her foot till her hands could curl round her injured foot, bending her slender legs, rubbing her thumbs over the now reddened toes before slowly feeling her balance start to sway.

"Whoa!" Gwen cried.

"Aaaaah!" Screamed the diminutive alien as she fell towards the floor.

Oof

Gwen squeezed her eyes shut, her behind now stinging with a dull pain. She froze as she felt a light squirming beneath her rear.

"Gwen? Where's your cousin?"

She looked up, her heart jolting at the sudden question. Her Grandpa stood over her, wearing his usual white shirt, peaking out beneath his a red buttoned-up Hawaiian design and blue pants and his old brown shoes, his grey hair looking even lighter in the summer sun.

"Err…he went XLR8 to check out some Sumo Slammer Convention." Gwen lied, her cheeks burning; her grandfather sighed and muttered something under his breath before heading back into the RV.

She started to lift herself off the sand.

"Get your fat giant butt off me dweeb!" Shouted the scrawny voice beneath her. A sly grin spread across her face and she lifted her hands from the sand again and her ass hit the soft sand again, she felt a light pressure pushing up against her covered ass as if she had sat upon a stone half buried in the sand.

Her grin growing she began to grind her ass against the sand; feeling Ben sink a little deeper into the sand. She lifted her ass a few inches from the sand again.

"What were you saying Ben?" She giggled, feeling her cheeks burn a little as excitement filled her chest and between her thighs, this was so much better than kicking some sand at her dopey cousin.

"Just get me out of here!" Greymatter shouted up at the giant bikini clad ass that hovered above him, casting him in its shadow. He strained against the sand, now only his head above the surface of the sand, but he couldn't even move an inch.

"You didn't say please." Gwen teased before slamming her ass back down on her cousin, moaning a little when she felt his tiny head squirming beneath her ass, a familiar burning sensation igniting between her thighs, she licked her dry lips.

She felt him start to try and thrash his head beneath her but it was useless, his movements only causing a slight discomfort which was starting to feel _very_ nice.

*Gurgle*

Gwen felt the heat in her cheeks rise and her legs close slightly as she felt a pressure in her stomach as her stomach turned, she bit her lip as a fresh rush of nervousness and excitement washed over her. Timidly she lifted her ass from the head of her diminutive cousin again.

"Gwen get me out of here!" Came the scrawny shriek again.

*Ppphhhrrrrrttt*

"Ahhhh!" Greymatter shrieked as a sudden hurricane-like heatwave erupted from his cousin's giant ass, the stench of her shit filling his nose and mouth, his froglike eyes squeezing shut as the burned.

Gwen slammed her ass back down on her cousin, grinding it from side to side again, her eyes shut as she moaned softly, one of her hands falling between her legs as the burning became more intense, as the back of her fingers traced over her crotch her back arched and she audibly gasped, a high pitch moan escaping her dry lips, a little drool sliding down her chin.

"Gwen are you ok?"

Gwen's eyes snapped open, her face a brilliant shade of vermillion as she was met with the sight of her Grandpa running back out to check on her having heard her moan, she averted her gaze, now even more self-conscious of the squirming beneath her ass. Her pussy gave a pleasurable throb as her mind processed that she now had an unaware audience to her cousin's punishment.

"Err…yeah I'm…fine…I just kicked a stone and lost my balance." Gwen replied quickly, her voice shaking a little.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Grandpa asked again.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine."

Her grandfather stepped forward and offered her a wrinkled hand, Gwen glanced at it for a moment, blushing.

Slowly she took it and allowed him to pull her back to her feet while her spare hand sneaked beneath her and her fingers curled around the froglike head of her cousin and quickly pulled him out of the sand and proceeded to slip him into the back of her swimsuit through one of the leg holes, barely suppressing a moan as she felt him slip into her crack and was sandwiched in her ass.

Grandpa smiled as she made a small show of brushing the sand off the back of her legs and her rear, he reached down and picked up the book she had dropped and handed it back to her.

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Gwen smiled before taking her book back and heading towards some of the larger rocks to sit upon and read her book – and press Ben deeper into her ass cheeks, oh this really was going to be a perfect day, she grinned as she felt Ben squirming between her ass, a red patch slowly growing over the crotch of her one-piece.

A/N This one took a while mainly through loss of drive and getting distracted by other chapters and works, I found it in a folder on my computer and thought I'd better finish it.

Also I have a Discord Server – h-t-t-p-s : / / discord . gg / AhuMBx

I have also created a pat-reon page, I have made this just to give you the option to donate if you want to, I will still update at the same awkward rate and still take the odd requests when I can form them in my mind and I will also be posting this link on my Deviantart page. Pat-reon. C-o-m / succubilover.


	25. Attack of the 60ft Kanker

Title: Attack of the 60ft Kanker  
Main Characters: Marie Kanker, Eddward (Edd)  
Categories: Ed, Edd n Eddy  
Contains: Giantess, Aged Up Characters, Stinky Feet, Cock Pits, Futanari, Piss, Rape, Farting, Insertion, Smegma/Dick Cheese, Destruction, Uncut Cock  
Requested By: Writer49er  
Started: 02/10/2018  
Finished:02/10/2018  
(A/N the characters have been requested to be aged up and as such within this chapter Edd is 18 and Marie is 24)

The ground shook with every step taken by the giant being. Her shoulder length blue hair, covering her right eye; like a tough terrain of blue vines to the bugs that ran from her approaching steps. Blue eyeshadow decorated her visible eye oddly adding to her intimidating form, her red lips parting to reveal yellow teeth like jagged boulders. Her naked C-Cup breasts like fleshy boulders that lightly bounced with every long stride she took. Her dark green pants ripped in several places, exposing her legs from the thigh down on her left and from her knee down on her right and the centre torn open to reveal her giant cock and balls, and the forest of blue never trimmed pubic hair, her cock sixteen inches in length had she been normal size and her balls decorated in large wrinkles and sweat that dripped down, leaving a disgusting trail in the destruction she created with each step.

Her mouth twisted into a sadistic grin when she spied the tiny being in her path, frozen in terror, clad in his usual black ski hat, red shirt and purple shorts. Her cock throbbed and she took a large step towards him.

SMASH

Her barefoot slammed down next to the small boy, the impact sending him falling onto his ass as a crater formed in beneath her giant foot.

Edd shuffled back quickly on his ass, his terrified eyes locked on the giant foot in front of him, shredded remains of her shoe around her ankle, her toenails like giant jagged concrete slabs painted a bloody red. Edd shivered. Her boulder sized toes decorated in dirt and course flesh.

The tiny boy pulled himself to his feet and turned to run, trying not to inhale much of the stench that laced the air near her foot, a mixture of sweat and garbage that had been left in the summer sun too long.

SMASH

"Ahh!" Edd cried out as he flew forward, dragging himself along the deserted road as a new crater formed just behind where he had stood.

"Hahaha aren't you a cutie." Marie Kanker's voice boomed from high above, she bent low and plucked the tiny boy by the back of his shirt, nipping it between her thumb and middle finger.

"Ahh!" He cried again as high powered winds slammed into his body as he was lifted from the ground with immense speed as the giantess stood back to her full height and proceeded to dangle the tiny boy in front of her face.

"Such a cute little bug." Marie purred as she puckered her scarlet lips and pressed them against the now squirming bug, even moaning a little into the kiss, when she pulled him back she giggled to see his front completely red, stained by her lipstick.

"Please put me down!" Edd shrieked, fitfully pulling down his hat until it covered his eyes and pulled his knees up to his chest like he had when he was a child and stressed or scared.

Marie's eye narrowed on the boy, his shrieks quiet but still audible to her giant ears, like the buzzing of an irritating fly.

"Why are you shrieking little boy, don't you like my kisses?" there was a slight edge in her voice.

"No! Please just let me go!" Edd begged, missing the warning tone that laced the booming voice of his captor, the stench of tooth decay and mashed potatoes lacing her breath washing over him as he was held near her ruby lips.

Marie grit her teeth, her free hand balling into a fist at her side as she heard the tiny pleas of the tiny boy she had gifted with her affections, she could have crushed him like a bug with little effort and instead she had picked him up and given him a loving kiss and he rebutted her, shrieked at her. Her heart felt hollow in her chest and anger began to fill her veins.

"You ungrateful little bug…" Marie growled and before either of them knew what she doing the bluenette had lifted her right arm, a cock erupted from her pit already erect and if she had been normal a good nine inches in length, and surrounded by an disturbingly impressive amount of blue foliage, and she was moving the now thrashing insect towards her pit.

"Ahhhh!" Edd screamed only to be silenced as his head slammed into the tip of the giant cock.

"Ah…ooh…" Marie moaned as she felt her cocks shudder in pleasure as she began to rub her tip with the tiny boy, teasing it, she squirmed in place, her heel crushing a small wooden fence as she shifted her weight and caught it, the pleasure heightened by the power she felt as she pressed the tiny bug into her tip and crushed something without even realizing she was about to.

She shivered as she felt his tiny head sink into her tip, spurts of precum oozing from each of her three cocks and splashing down on the ground below.

Edd squirmed and thrashed against her fingers, his senses assaulted by the scent and taste of cock and semen, with the addition of the giantess' intense body odour sneaking in. His movements, however, only heightened his captor's pleasure and further sealed his fate with her.

With another pleasurable shiver Marie slowly pulled the insect from cock; who had been swallowed up almost to his waist into her head, and proceeded to slowly drag him down her length as he sputtered and tried to remove her rancid taste from his tongue to no avail. She moaned as she pressed him into her actual pit around the base of her cock, rubbing him as if he had been rub-on deodorant, moaning as she imagined how she forced him taste and smell her sweaty pits, filling his mouth with her sweat now that he was free of her cock.

' _Bet you miss my kisses now little bug!'_ She internally cackled as the cock between her legs throbbed, releasing a spurt of precum that splashed along three of the small houses that lined the cul-de-sac.

GURLGLE

Lust filled her eye as she slowly stared down at her belly, her cock giving another throb and another spurt of her seed decorating her stomping ground as a perverted, disgusting idea filled her mind.

"Tell you what little bug if you lick my tip I'll take you out of my pit." She offered in a sickly sweet voice as she moved him back to the head of her pit's cock.

Edd's face turned green as he found himself once again face to face with her cock's opening, his stomach turning over at the thought of placing his tongue on such a disgusting thing and all the bacteria it would home. Then he thought of been forced to remain in her pit and his entire body shivered with disgust, he was sure his soiled hat even curled at the concept.

"I don't feel any licking." Marie sang. "Or do you actually want to stay in my stinky pit? I never knew you were into such things Double D…if I had I'd have made it extra stinky for you." She giggled.

The idea of Marie thinking he actually liked this made Edd want to scream and beg to be let out but he knew that could make his situation even worse…not that he saw how it could be worse. Hesitantly, timidly, Edd extended his tongue, it stroked her tip and his stomach clenched and he found himself closing his mouth and forcefully swallowing a mouthful of puke that had swelled in his cheeks. He shivered violently and when she didn't move him he desperately gave it a more forceful lick and his captor moaned at the sensation, he breathed a sigh of relief, hoping that when she puts him down he'll be able to find some mouthwash.

Slowly Marie moved Edd away from her armpit and the still erect cock that was there and began to lower him. Hope swelled in Edd's chest only to be dashed almost instantly as the giant hand moved back until he was face to face with her giant ass. The cocks within Marie's pits withdrew back inside her as her arms fell into place and she proceeded to bend forward slightly, her other hand reaching round and pulling her left cheek away from the right and exposing her tight, pink anus to her insect.

The stench of her shit wafted over Edd as she opened her ass up for him and he turned a pale green, his hope turning to dread as Marie began to inch him forward.

GURGLE

"Oh no…" Edd whispered.

PPPHHHFFFTTTT

A powerful gust erupted from the small hole, the stench of shit intensifying as what felt like a hurricane force struck the small boy, his hat and shoes flying off his body, a dizzy sensation overcoming the small boy and his vision starting to blur at the sudden decrease in oxygen and intense heat of the giantess' fart.

"HAHAHA!" Marie's head was thrown back, her laughter like thunder to her little toy as she continued to hold him close to her anus, her cock gave another throb and a large spurt fired from it and ended up splashing down a good five miles from where she stood, quickly followed by the sound of vehicles slamming into one another and a small explosion, prompting another fit of laughter from Marie mixed with a moan of ecstasy.

She licked her giant lips sensually with her serpent-like tongue and slowly pulled her new toy away from her ass again, releasing her cheek she let them slam back together, catching Edd's foot between them, he cried out in pain as his small foot was submerged in the canyon sized crack and was slowly pulled out. His eyes welled with tears as his foot throbbed in pain.

Marie's lips formed a lusty grin and positioned her toy over the head of her cock and stood upright so it angled up to him, she giggled as she felt him start to squirm between her fingers again. With her other hand she opened the hole in her tip a little and began to slowly lower the boy into it.

"No! Please don't!" He shrieked.

She didn't slow or show any sign she had even heard his desperate cries and soon he found himself fully inserted into her cock; she nipped the head shut, locking him in her foreskin and shrouding him in complete darkness.

Edd squirmed, fighting back another desire to throw up as he found himself inside her cock, the stench of cum and dick surrounding him in a thick disgusting atmosphere and in a deep puddle of precum that reached his torso.

"If you eat my dick cheese I might let you out." Marie purred, her cock throbbing as she spoke the words, she didn't hear Edd's terrified screams as the world around him shook and precum splashed over his body.

Edd very nearly puked this time but just managed to hold it off, and gulping, proceeded to feel around the space for any grime he could find, trying to ignore the moans that echoed throughout his prison and how he would get covered in cum each time her cock throbbed and began to eat all the grime he could find, the rancid taste filling all his senses to the point he actually missed her pits.

Marie panted as she felt her toy nibbling at the grime of her cock, her toes curling against the ground and tearing up the road and pavement beneath it. The sensation of his cleaning mixed with the power of forcing the boy who despised her kisses to eat her dick cheese was incredible, oh was she going to make him regret spurring her advances.

Smirking she forced some pee from her bladder, only managing a few drops but at her size it was more than enough, her foreskin bulged slightly as it filled with her piss and she felt her toy thrash around and search for oxygen.

Her giant fingers curled around her cock and she began to slowly move it up and down her length, quickly increasing her speed, moaning as she savoured the power of been able to drown the small boy in her piss if she wanted. Oh she was going to have a lot of fun with him, she felt her cock start to throb violently as she imagined the boy serving her in any way she desired, she would make him apologise and beg for her kisses.

A/N Hope you all liked the chapter.

Discord Server – h-t-t-p-s : / / discord . gg / zEMgmD


	26. Happy Halloween 2018

Title: Not in the Story

Fandom: Ever After High

Characters: Apple white, Raven Queen

Tags: Bondage, Gangbang, Rape, Defloration, Vine Sex, Anal rape, Tentacle Rape, Cum Inflation, Mind Breaking

"UGGHH I CAN'T BELIVE HER!" A door slammed open with immense force and an angry Raven Queen stormed into her room. The young witch wore a spiked headband, as well as a gray bird-shaped bird-neck cover, that covered her shoulders, a black tank top, a silver belt with a chain at the front and a skirt at the front. varied shades of purple color with some parts that have certain folds that highlight the shape of the same skirt, black fishnet stockings that show their skin tone and dress sandals equally black with chain details and bird silhouette indirectly, also a bracelet that is tied to a ring that goes on your middle finger. Her purple eyes were glowing of the internal rage she was feeling.

Behind her Madeline Hatter and Ashley Ella looked at her with expression of concern and worry.

"I'm sorry Raven…" the daughter of Cinderella said; her voice one of sadness. "I should have done something to stop Briar."

Earlier that day had been Apple White´s birthday celebration with a cake competition. Raven wanting to give Apple a nice present, had make a delicious apple cake for the princess, bit of joke to make the girl giggle on her birthday. However, Apple had been disappointed since it wasn't a poison cake as she thought Raven was supposed to give her, but a normal one. Briar Beauty, daughter of the sleeping beauty and Apple's best friend had decided to cheer their friend up by spiking Raven´s cake with an animal potion to make it look like Raven wanted to practice poisoning Apple.

However, when the little trick was discovered, instead of been angry with Briar, Apple actually said she was disappointment that it wasn't Raven trying to poison her. And when Raven finally lost her patience and confronted Apple about it, the girl had proceeded to launch into another one of her "follow destiny" tirades before running off into the woods crying when Raven responded in a…less than favorable manner.

"It's not your fault Ashley." said Raven as she took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself. "It's Apple, she's the one driving me crazy!" She cried in frustration, a burst of purple flames erupts around her body worrying the two observers, especially since Raven hadn't seemed to notice. "TIME AND TIME I HAVE TOLD HER!" She began to pace the room. "I don't want to be the next evil queen, I don't want to poison my friend, I don't want to be hated and feared through the land!" The purple flames intensified. "But does she listen?" The flames reached their peak. "NOOOOOOOO!" With her declaration the magical flames erupted in a small explosion, reaching out the window and flying over the school like a comment, fueled by rage and injustice until it hit somewhere in the forest. The young witch fell to her knees as, tears threatening to flow down her cheeks and her throat clenching with suppressed sobs. "I just want to be…happy…"

Ashley and Maddie timidly approached Raven from behind the door they had ducked behind when the magical flames had reached their peak; they rushed to their friend's side even more worried than they had been before.

"Raven…" Ashley kneeled beside the shaking girl and slowly slid her arm round her, her pulse quickening slightly as she pulled the girl into a warm hug. "I'm really sorry…I really should have stopped it…"

"I said it wasn't your fault." Said Raven; her voice shaking as she continued to fight her tears; while also feeling the immense desire to lie into the hug. "I just wish Apple would stop doing this…stop wanting me…to be…to be my mother…"

As the two girls tried desperately to think of some way to cheer Raven up or at least to stop the tears, neither noticing the dark cloud that was forming above the forest where the magical flames had struck it.

XXX

Deep in the forest a melodic voice of a certain blonde princess could be heard.

Apple white was on a small meadow of the forest where four apple trees grow in a circle. The princess was dressed on her typical outfit, that consists of a headband that has a small gold and red crown, a white half-size jacket with short sleeves similar to those of a royal dress, a red dress in different shades and a skirt with lace detail in black and light red. Satin black stockings and red-heeled shoes with three yellow-orange ribbons in the shape of ribbons like a Mary-Jane shoe type.

On one arm she held a small basket, already half full with apples she had picked. After finally calming down the princess had decided that, maybe, she had been a touch too harsh to Raven. That instead she should have encouraged her more and wish her luck on her next poison attempt. With that in mind she decided to help her future evil queen by searching some delicious apples, which she couldn't resist, and leave them as a gift for Raven to use to poison her on her next attempt, she felt a warm tingling between her legs at the thought.

"Ooh…" Her eyes widened as they focused on a shiny red apple dangling from a high branch, she could feel her mouth already watering, it would be the perfect one for Raven to poison her with; she licked her lips in a slow sensual manner. She began to approach the tree, already feeling the crotch of her panties growing wet just from the thought of it. Apple placed her basket at the foot of the tree and proceeded to carefully climb it.

As she neared the branch from which the delectable apple dangled a purple light shied in the sky and suddenly there was an explosion, Apple clung to the trunk of the tree as she felt it and the very ground shake, a purple fog rose around her and the surrounding trees, she trembled in fear, her pussy giving a light throb as a mixture of terror and arousal slid through her as she thought of Raven causing the explosion, she licked her lips again.

"*Cough* *cough*… ugh what happened?" Apple coughed, trying to ignore the growing wetness between her legs, and the urge to start grinding herself against the tree she was climbing, not noticing the bark of the tree slowly turning a dim, dark shade of purple and its leaves turning a sickly green colour and the apples starting to rot away, shriveling up.

Apple gasped as she felt the tree suddenly start to shake again, her toes curled in her shoe.

"What's happening?" Suddenly a pair of big, glowing eyes snapped open in front of the princess. "Aiiieee!" She screamed and fell from the tree. Her pussy shivering as she felt the wind whip past her, she slammed on the ground, crying out in pain as she came in her panties, her heart racing and her cheeks flush.

The blonde girl's expression became one of fear as a wicked grin appeared on the trunk, it's dark eyes locked on her as a dark sinister laugh began to echo from its bark, its branches began to twist and entwine one another until a set of long, thick arms were formed with long, sharp, thick fingers.

"Ahhh!" Apple cried as she tried to turn and pull herself to her feet and run away, her heart racing even faster, the tree's arms reached down towards her, she took several steps away only to freeze when she heard a chorus of maniacal laughter, her toes curled again as she looked around with a mixture of fear and arousal as she saw that she was surrounded by wicked demonic eyes and evil grins of monstrous trees, she was trapped.

The closer tree lashed out with their hands, she jumped out of the way, gasping as she saw their claws tear up the ground with little resistance; she gasped as she felt her hard nipples rubbed against her clothing. Another tree raised its arm in a threatening way. Apple gasped again and dashed out of its reach only to cry out as another tree seized her leg in its grasp, she shivered as she felt the course 'flesh' grind against her smooth stocking.

"Ahhh let me go!" She pulled against the tree, wiggling in place, the tree continued to laugh. The blonde princess pulled with as much force as she could, she felt the grip slacken. A ripping sound joining the orchestra of demonic laughter her foot leg was released. Apple fell to the floor, her front smashing into the ground, she felt another throb between her legs and shivered as she felt a breeze caress her now naked leg and foot, her shoe and stocking torn away.

The tree that now had her shoe and the ripped part of her stocking dangling from its long, sharp fingers continued to laugh and began to shred the stocking with its finger tips before reaching for her again, she dragged her body out of its reach, just barley getting out of the trees reach before it's fingers slashed the ground where she had ben. Apple looked with horror as the other trees began to reach for her with clawed hands, tearing up the meadow each time they missed her.

"Help! Help!" Apple screamed, all she heard was that demonic laughter. "Ok Apple just stay calm…this is a normal monster-maiden situation, just wait and Daring will be here soon to save you…" She looked around at the horrible faces, trying to ignore how wet she was, and the excitement she felt. "You are safe now…they can't catch you…" she looked down at her naked foot. "They were my favorite shoes and stockings….YOU BRUTES!" She shouted at the tree in front of her, anger filling her she picked up one of the fallen apples and hurled it at the tree, hitting it in its big demonic eye.

The tree growled at her, baring its sharp wooden teeth.

"You deserved it brute!" The tree roared at her. "Huff roar all you want you can't catch me and my prince will be here soon to save me!" She blew a raspberry at the tree, a part of her mind actually hoping Raven had summoned these monsters and when she got back she would be frustrated and start planning something else, she felt another low shiver.

The trees growled and their tops began to shake. Some of the smaller branches began to twist and turn as they began to move like snakes the trees looked happy at this development they move their new vines soon their set their eyes back on Apple before sending them after her.

"Uh oh…" Apple whispered as the vines soon surrounded her and quickly lashed at her, tightly binding her wrists, legs, ankles and her waist before lifting her off the ground. "Let me go! Aiiieee!…Daring help!"

Another vine lashed out and forced its way into her still screaming mouth, she gagged and bucked forward, her eyes watering as it hit the back of her throat, the rancid taste of rotten apples filling her mouth.

"Nuhhhhhh ummmmm!" The vine began to rock inside her as the trees grinned at the view, enjoying her desperate squirms. Apple tried to grab at the vine but her arms were kept apart and spread by the vines binding her wrists "Uggggghhh" She squirmed as she felt the wooden vines start to mark her skin, the brief image of Raven marking her in such a way made her toes curl again.

The trees laugh as more vines began to join in the fun and move towards her. Two began to slowly snake up her chest.

"Nuh nuhhh!" Apple tried to object, gasping when she felt another vine coil round her neck, she swallowed, the two vines reached the neck of her top and began to slither inside. "Nuhhhhhhh!" The vine around her neck tightened as the two in her top began to slowly slide round her breasts.

' _Ahhh nooo don't…not there!'_ She mentally screamed cry in her mind, subtly moaning around the vine filling her mouth. _'Not there!'_ She felt the coarse bark circling round her breasts. The rough material marking her once flawless skin. _'N-No…'_ she began to squirm, trying to ignore thoughts and images of Raven doing this to her and cackling evilly as a pair of vines began to slither up her slender, spread legs, tearing her stockings as they travelled under her skirt. _'No! Not there! That's for my prince!'_ She thrashed again, the vines grew tighter and she found her movement stifled, her limbs starting to ache from the the tension, she felt the vine rub over her covered pussy _'Aiiieee.'_

The trees laughter echoed around her as they enjoy her suffering mixed with a hint of pleasure and doubled their efforts.

Apple´s top began to expand as the vines within began to life, pulling at her breasts while pushing out her shirt before finally the fabric gave away and tore open, exposing the princess´s B cup breasts.

She continued to scream in her mind, shivering as the forest hair teased her erect nipples. _'Nononono stop!'_

The vines twisted around her tits, their pointed tips tracing over her nipples, teasing them, she shuddered as she felt the peak nearly break the sensitive skin, another roar of laughter met her shudder.

"Ugghhh!" Apple cried. Red marks began to appear on the skin around her soft fleshy breasts.

The vines inside her skirt began to tear and rip at the cloth concealing them. Pieces of red fell onto the ground as her apple red lace frilly panties became visible, her skirt completely destroyed, she shivered as her legs were exposed to the elements.

' _AHHHHHH…HELP SOMEONE HELP ME!'_ Still no one came; the only sound that she could hear was the sound of the twisting trees and their dark laughter.

This was against everything she had ever been taught. She wasn't supposed to be stripped or…touched like this….only her prince should be able to see her without clothes, on the night of their wedding. Her eyes widened when she felt the tentacle like vines trying to push their way inside her panties. _'NO NOT THERE STOPPP AHHHHHHH!'_ A curved vine hooked the hem of her panties and began to slowly pull at them until the fabric gave way and they tore open. ' _AHHHHHH SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"_

The tree that had full view of her reveled pussy grinned lecherously as it began to move its vines towards her, slithering over the soft grass of the meadow.

"Nuhhhh!" Apple tried to wiggle, the tension of the vines preventing her from moving more than an inch as the slithering vine rose of the meadow and glided between her legs.

" _NO NOT THERE! GET AWAY FROM THERE!_ " tears began to fall as the vine tease her entrance " _AHHH DON'T TOUCH ME THERE…_." The vine began to slowly push itself against her wet lips; they eagerly opened for the intruder.

" _NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! NOOOOOOOO!"_ She began to shake her head making her crown headband grow loose, she choked as she felt the vine around her neck briefly tighten. " _I MUST BE PURE FOR DARING…THAT'S HOW THE TALE GOES NOOOOOOO!_ " the vine began to slowly move into her tight, wet canal " _NO NO NOOOOOOOO!"_ her heart skipped a beat as pain flashed between waves of pleasure and blood began to pour out of her pussy and down the intruder's length. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Her headband fell from her regal head to the grass down below.

The vine began to pump in and out of her pussy, the force and speed increasing with each penetration, Apple's pedicured toes curled tightly as the pleasure and pain filling her intensified.

' _AH NO…STOP…AHHHH IT HURST AHHHHH…HELP!'_

In and out the vine thrust ripping her hymen in tears. Her breasts bounce at the movement as the vines around them tight their hold on them.

"Nuhhh nuhhh nuhhh...umm umm…ugghhh…" the gagged princess cried as the vile treed continued their torture, laughing at her discomfort. Finally, the vine slowly pulled out. Its tip coated in layers of cum and blood, her lips still quivering desperately.

The vine gagging her finally began to slide out after tickling the back of her throat and making her convulse, her stomach feeling weak as the tip slid over her lips, strands of saliva connecting it to her lips, her cheeks flushed, heavy pants and gasps escaping her lips before finally she let her screams heard.

"Ahhhhhh ah ahhhhhhh!" She screamed much to the delight of the monsters, they tightened their hold on her small tits. ' _No this is wrong…very wrong_!' she thought as she could felt her pussy throbbing with pain and pleasure. The bloody cum soaked vine slowly lifted until it was eye level with her, twisting in front of her, almost mocking her. "My…my first time…no no AHHHHHH!" She screamed again.

But this was expected and anticipated by the tree as the vine shot forward, slamming itself into her mouth. Apple`s eye widened as she was assaulted with the taste of her own vaginal blood and juices mixed with the revulsion of the vines 'natural' taste. The vine that had gagged her before moved south and wasted no time in impaling her pussy.

"No not again aiiieee!" She screamed as the vine penetrated her pussy, twisting and wiggling inside it, teasing her. Wet slapping sounds began to fill the air alongside the laughter of the trees.

Tears fall from her eyes as they glazed over slightly. The pain been too high for her to handle, the pleasure confusing her, as she couldn't fandom why this was happening to her and why her prince wasn't there yet to save her, it was like her entire world had turned upside down.

' _Ahhhh...no no more stop ahhhh!_ ' She mentally begged. Another tree launched another vine towards her, snaking round towards her ass this time, her toes curled when she felt the tip begin to slowly push into her crack, forcing her to spread her soft, smooth ass cheeks. ' _NO…DON'T YOU DARE AIIIIEEE!'_ The tip of the vine began to tease her rosebud, tracing over the wrinkles, twisting against it before beginning to slowly push it against her, slowly forcing its way inside.

"UGGGGHHH!" Apple moaned, her fair hands balling into fists as she felt both her holes assaulted by the vines, pain filling her body as she felt like she was about to be torn apart, they began to pump in and out of her, she felt like she was on the edge, images of Raven tearing her body in half by enchanting the woodland to rape her filled her mind, her pussy throbbed in response.

Thunder clapped in the sky, Apple's heart nearly jumping out of her chest as rain began to cascade down over the poor, naked princess. Cold wind caresses her naked breasts, her fair skin assaulted by the icy water, her body starting to trembling, shaking life a leaf in a storm. The trees relished the rain, seeming to gain strength and vigor from the rain, the speed and force of their vines increasing.

' _No...no more…ahhh stop please!'_ Apple begged. Relief briefly filled her as the vine in her ass pulled out, only to scream round the one in her mouth when a much large, fatter vine slammed into her ass.

"Ugh…" Her eyes rolled back into her head as the vine began to twist and turn in her ass, forcing its way deeper into her. The one in her pussy pulled out and was also replaced by a bigger, fatter appendage. Her mascara ran down her cheeks in the flow of tears and icy rain, her hair now messy and clinging to her cold cheeks and forehead, sudden gusts causing strands to whip her face, bringing fresh twinges of pain.

Laughing the trees began to glow purple and bumps began to grow in their vines. The vines began to bulge along their length before finally erupting at their ends and coating the trembling princess in a thick, sticky substance.

"UGGGGGGGHHHH!" She cried; cringing in disgust as her mouth, pussy and ass were filled with the strange substance, her lower stomach bulging slightly as it filled with the liquid.

Smoke began to pour out the trees and slowly they began to recover their former colors. The vine keeping the princess bound began to disintegrate, causing her to pummel to the ground. The trees eyes and mouths shut, sealing up, as if there had never been a face, the dark laughter faded into silence and all that was left was a normal meadow, with normal apple trees.

In the center of the groove Apple laid trembling in the grass, as naked as the day she was born, her mind struggling to process what had just happened. Her eyes were open wide in horror; her body marked and branded by her attackers. Her asshole and pussy were forcefully widened, blood and purple sticky liquid pouring from them. Shaking like a leaf the princess pulled her knees up to her, flinching as every minor movement brought a fresh wave of pain, her breath hoarse and rugged in her throat from the vine that had bound it.

In the fetal position she began to softly sob, her shoulders shivering with each one, not a single sound above a small squeak escaping her lips not wanting to attract anyone's attention, not wanting anyone to see her marred, branded…defiled body…the image the future evil queen flashed before her mind's eye…her pussy shivered at the thought of Raven stepping into the clearing and laughing, declaring that she had done this. The vision faded.

' _Raven didn't do this…she wasn't the one…'_ She mentally whispered.

Her agonized wailing began to echo throughout the forest.

XXX

Raven hummed happily as she sipped at a nice hot cup tea, sighing contently, her previous sadness and anger towards Apple now forgotten, thanks to the efforts of her friends.

"Thanks Maddie." She said with a small smile. "You were right I needed a good cup of tea."

"See…there's nothing tea can't fix!" Declared the daughter of the Mad Hatter. "And being surrounded by your friends certainly helps too." She served a cup to Cerise who alongside Cedar, Ashley, Hunter and Maddie decided to have a nice 'rebel tea party' to help their mutual friend and leader out of her sadness. "All your negative emotions already found a way to manifest and show themselves...so now you only need to relax." She finished looking in the direction of the forest.

Raven looked at her friend in confusion, unsure what she meant by that. But in the end she decided it was better not to question it, it was just Maddie being Maddie and that either way she was right; she needed to relax.

A/N Happy Halloween everyone and thank you to Darkness Rissing for taking the time to write and donate this for Halloween.


	27. A Tired Afternoon

Title: A Tired Afternoon  
Fandom: Danny phantom  
Author: DarknessRissing  
Characters: Danny Phantom, Dani Phantom  
Tags: Foot Fetish, Foot Licking, Foot Kissing, Foot Sniffing, Footjob, Incest, Masturbation, Lolita, Cheesy Feet

Danny let out a groan of boredom and drowsiness as he lay on one of the couches in the living room of Fenton Works. The half ghost teen flipped through the channels randomly as he halfheartedly glared at the television.

"Come on…" he sighed pressing his palm to his forehead, "man there has got to be a better way to spend an afternoon."

"Hey Danny!" A very loud, very hyper voice erupted into existence before a sudden weight dropped on him.

"Ugh…ugh Dani get off," he groaned as he looked up at the little girl that had plopped on his stomach with an excited smile on her face.

This was Danielle, or Dani as her friends knew her, his clone, cousin, or daughter that the crazy frootloop, of Vlad Master had created to both destroy and replace him. If you looked at her, you'd assume she was twelve years old, though she was actually just short of a year old now. She had his deep blue eyes, and ebony hair bound in an adorable pony tail beneath a red beanie. She wore a red and blue baggy hoody, the sleeves dipping down to her palms, blue shorts, and a pair of red sneakers, her white socks peeking out.

"Nuhuh." She said, still smiling at him. "Come on grumpy face! I'm bored let's go out!" she said excitedly. "We could go flying! Go to the park! Get some ice cream! Uhhh maybe call Cujo?!" her eyes were shining as she bounced on Danny's stomach, rattling off her ideas.

"Did you eat all of dad´s fudge again?" he asked trying not to wince as the little girl continued to bounce and grind her bum against his stomach.

"Not important!" she answered, trying not to look guilty, her bouncing briefly slowing. "What is important is you, me, ice-cream now! Come on!" she thrusted her fists into the air.

"Arrggg…" Danny groaned, his eyes returning to the television screen. "Sorry Dani but I'm exhausted, half dead…too tired to go out again today" he explained.

"Awww why not? why not?" she said leaning forward and getting close to his face "don't you want to go out and enjoy an ice-cream with your cute little cousin?" she batted her eyelashes at him, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

The older teen gave her a deadpan look and pressed the top of his finger to her forehead.

"Nice try." he said and began to lightly push, she leaned back before tumbling off the couch and landing on her little rear.

"Ouch…hey!"

"sorry Dani but I'm really not in the mood today" he said, wiping his eye with the back of his hand. "I had to give Dash the slip four times, deal with the Box Ghost twice, the Lunch Lady, Skulker, an English and Math tests, Pandora´s Cerberus found a portal to a cat exposition." He shuddered at the memory. "Then Ember somehow ended up in a fight with the Lunch Lady because of some twisted love triangle misconception."

He began flipping channels again before finally letting out a heavy sigh and allowing the controller to fall to the floor in defeat. "So, sorry I'm not in the mood for ice-cream or your sugar high right now Dani."

"Awww come on." Dani pouted, trying to give him the puppy eyes again. "I heard there's a triple chocolate Sunday with marshmallows on sale today!" She moved closer to him. "And I bet you'll feel better after a spoon of it. Pleaseeeeeeee!"

"And by me you mean you," he said turning his head away from Dani, facing the back of the sofa. "And I don't think you need any more sugar in you...so the answer is no."

Dani pouted, feeling frustration and anger starting to bubble in her stomach.

"Come on! You can't just lay there all afternoon!"

"Just watch me," he answered.

"I won't leave you alone until you take me out," she persisted.

"I had to tackle six ghosts before school ended and I had two tests plus the most annoying ghost of all ghost zone shouting 'beware' in my ear, I think I can handle you," he reiterated. "You are welcome to try though."

Dani pouted at him when a mischievous idea crossed her sneaky little mind.

"Fine," she said, standing up. "If you are going to be like that." Before Danny could do anything to stop her, she placed her small hands against the couch and made it intangible, with a started yelp Danny fell through it and landed on his back.

"Hey!" the sofa became solid again as he rolled out from under it, facing upwards. "What are you? Ummmmmph…"

He was cut off as Dani flew up and sit on the couch, pressing her shoed foot directly on his face, he shivered at the cold rubbery contact, some dirt landing falling on his face from the sole. She leaned back, relaxing and held up the remote, having picked it up before she leapt onto the sofa.

"Well, since I can't go out maybe I will look for something to watch instead," she said pointing the remote at the television. "And since you want to be such a doormat then you can stay there." She lightly grinded her shoe against his face giggling.

' _Seriously Dani?_ ' Danny thought in irritation as he looked up at his clone in annoyance. Her shoe against his face, the heel of the sneaker pressed against his lips, stopping him from talking. _'Do you honestly think this will work?'_

"Ahh it's a shame I can't get out," she said in an exaggerated dramatic tone. "Then I'd have a reason to get up from this couch," she sent him a mischievous smirk, the same one he often wore in his fights with ghosts.

Danny narrow his eyes.

' _Ok you little cheater you think you can win like this?'_ he grabbed her ankle with one hand and lifted it little, planning a new form of payback, he removed her sneaker with his other hand. _'Now you will get it.'_

In that moment, as the white sock was exposed, he noticed that the sole was very dirty, a strong scent of sweat and cheese taunted his nose, his mouth went dry, he felt a familiar stiffening in his pants and inhaled a little deeper through his nose.

"Whoa…ok that wasn't what I expected," he said and pressed the damp, hot, socked foot to his face, shivering at the feeling of the warm moisture. "But I'm not complaining." He grinned and took another long sniff, filling his longs with her cheesy feet, shivering as the smell over powered his nose, his erection throbbing in his pants.

Dani pinched her lips together in a small smile when she felt Danny remove her shoe.

"Oh tickle fight?...Really Danny? You think you can get me to let you up by doing that?" She laughed said preparing herself for the tickling. However, she was surprised when Danny didn't do anything. "What are you waiting for?" she asked.

He didn't answer.

"Hello? Danny?" she asked, when suddenly she felt him press her foot against his face and she both heard and felt him sniffing, the air rushing through her socks and between her toes tickling them, she had to bite back her laugher as she suddenly squealed, "Danny!?"

"Mmmm you have being running around a lot, haven't you?" he said moving his face under her warm sock. "And smells like you haven't had a bath yet"

"Umm what?" she asked confused, and a bit embarrassed as her cousin/father pressed his nose up and down his sole, audibly sniffing. "I…I don't think you should…"

"Oh? Should what?...do this?" he moved her foot so his nose was pressed between her small stinky toes. "Or this?" he inhaled deeply again shivering as the smell of sweat, dirty and cheese of the sock hit him.

"Ummmmm," Dani felt a shivered as the cold air teased her toes and Danny continued to grind his face against her foot. "Ahhhh ummm it's a bit weird ummmmm" she scrunched her toes around his nose, gasping.

"Oh?...then why not get up and go?" he proposed in a playful tone, his smirk back on his lips instead of hers.

Dani got angry and pressed her foot harder against his face when she saw his smirk, she wasn't going to give up.

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?" she responded, glaring a little. "Forget it…I don't care if it feels weird." She ground her foot against his face, making Danny groan in pleasure as the dirty damp cloth rubbed against his face, imprinting his face with her scent, his erection growing harder by the action. "You won't move from there until I get my ice cream."

"Oh yeah?" Danny challenged as he grabbed her foot again and began to peel her sock off. "Then you won't move, even if I do this?"

The sock came off. Her small foot was now naked, coated in shining beads of sweat and dirt, decorating the soft skin. Her little toes wiggled at the feeling of the cool air, wafting more of their cheesy smell at her daddy's face.

"Umm why would I care?" she blushed, feeling more pleasurable shivers from the situation. "It's just my foot."

"Then I can do this," he began placing small pecks on her sole, making her giggle, "and it's not just your foot," _kiss_ "it's a cute," _kiss_ "beautiful," _kiss_ "kissable," he rubbed his face against it "and soft," he took another deep breath through his nose, trembling as a new wave of the sweaty scent hit him, "and precious foot."

"Hehehe Danny you are ummmm so weird," she quivered as he kissed her sole warm sole. "Ahhh that actually…feels nice ummmm…"

"I think it feels good too," he said, this time pressing his lips to her sole and stated to suck at her sole, slurping up as much of her cheesy, salty sweat she could.

"Ahhh Danny ummmmmm" Dani moaned, unable to help herself.

"Mmm so good…so salty and cheesy…" he began lapping at her sole, his tongue travelling up and down its length.

"Ahhh wait that's ahhh…it's umm dirty ahhhh…" she moaned, blushing furiously as her daddy licked her foot.

"Mmm" he moaned, his eyes glazing over as her stared at her cute little toes. "Now I wonder how this little piggies will taste…" he said playfully with his signature smirk. "That's if they stay here."

"Umm they will stay there." Dani answered with false conviction combined with her poorly hidden excitement, "and you won't move them or me."

"Oh that's fine," he said and took her toes into his mouth and ran his tongue over the small salty, cheesy digits.

"Ahhhh ummmm…" Dani moaned as he began sucking them, a warm tingling spreading between her legs, she squirmed in her seat as his tongue passed over her toes and dipped between the spaces, she trembled as licked up and cleaned all the sweat, dirt and grime between her toes.

"Mmmm so good mmmm…" Danny moaned as he suckled her toes. The salty cheesy flavor making his body tremble in pleasure, his cock throbbing and pushing against his pants.

"Umm ahhh ummmm…" subconsciously Dani´s other foot moved towards Danny´s lap. Her shoe made light contact with his tent, his cock shook and throbbed against her sole.

"Ughh…" he groaned as he felt the light pressure on his cock.

"Ah umm Danny…" his hand shot out, grabbing her other foot. "Ummm ahhhh…" Dani continued to moan as he sucked on her big toe. His hand shifted and made her remaining shoe and sock intangible, they fell off her foot and onto his stomach, leaving her other foot naked.

With effort he let it go, and search for his zipper, his mouth returned to suck on her sole. His hand massaging her claves on her other leg.

"Ahh Danny umm ahhhhh…" she moaned.

Danny finally unzipped his pants allowing his cock to spring out.

"Ummmmm…" she shivered as her naked sole touched his hot throbbing cock. "Ahhhh Danny?"

"Move it Dani…" he said as he made her foot move up and down his length, her toes stroking his shaft before they parted and attempted to take his cock between her toes. "Like that ahh yes my ahhh little girl…" he sucked her sole.

"Ahhhh…da…da…daddy ahhhh…" she relaxed on the couch and let Danny move her foot up and down his cock, her pussy trembling with each warm throb she felt between her moist toes. Her hand moved to her crotch and dipped into the waistband of her shorts, she shook as her fingers grazed her hairless pussy, it was so wet. "Ah ah ummmm…"

Her toes gripped his cock more firmly and she began to massage his shaft and tip, her fingers sinking inside her.

"Ahhh! Dani! Dani! Ummmmm…" he pressed his face into her sole and ground it against it, relishing in the feeling.

"Ah! Ah! Daddy aha ah umm ahhh!" her fingers began dipping deeper and deeper into her pussy, her toes moved quickly on his hard cock.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Dani! Dani! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

Both cried out as cum erupted from his cock and she reached her climax, soaking her panties in her juices, her fingers sticking together with thick strands of her cum when she pulled her hand free.

Cum stained his shirt and pants and covered her foot, a wet stain growing in front of her pussy as both fell onto their backs panting heavily.

"Ah ah…Dani…ahh that was…" he gasped out between breathes.

"Ummm it was ah…ummmm…" her blush deepened, she flexed her fingers, enjoying the stickyness. She tried to wipe it clean on her clothes.

"Ah ah…" Danny rolled over and stood back up, before falling and collapsing on the coach. Dani shifted and leaned against him and snuggled into his side. "Umm…"

"Hmm…I feel hot and sticky…" she said, her ears now glowing as she wiggled her cum covered toes, strands of Danny's cum between her toes.

"Hehehe...yeah me too." He replied, not even bothering to put his cock away. "But you know…" she looked at him curiously. "that ice cream…does sound good right about now," he laughed.

Dani stared at him for a moment before bursting into fits of adorable giggles.

"Hehehehe see?...I told you I would convince you," she said in victory.

"oh yeah we will go…after we both take a nice hot bath," he added

"What? But why? I'm not that dirty!" she complained.

"I said before you smelled like you haven't had a bath," he teased, making her blush.

"Umm fine." She was about to stand up but Danny grabbed her and lifted her up and began to carry her bridle style. "Eh?"

"I can't have you leaving cummy footprints all through the house, now can I?" He said, floating up towards the bathroom. "Come on…a quick bath and the two of us will be good as new and we'll go get some ice cream."

Danni smiled as they left the living room, leaving behind just her shoes and dirty socks.

A/N Thank you DarknessRissing for the gift and contribution, it was an enjoying read and I hope everyone else enjoys it just as much.


	28. Super Foot Girl

Title: Super Foot Girl  
Fandom: Superman The Animated Series  
Characters: Angela Chen, Kara Kent/Supergirl  
Planned With: Salamander Blue  
Tags: Foot Fetish, Asian, Human Footstool, Stomping, Unmasking, Foot Kissing, Foot Licking, Shoe Sniffing, Office Foot Worship, Mature Woman, Teen Girl, Sweaty Feet, Lotion, Yuri, Tickling, Nylons, Nylon-clad Feet, Kicking, Femdom, Vinegary Feet, Exhibitionism, Spit, Multiple Orgasm, Masturbating

Kara sighed as she stood up from her desk, stretching her arms over her head and cracking her neck, rising onto her tip toes. She was finally finished her article and proof read it, all she had to do was click send and she would be finished for the evening, someone would proof read her article again and send it to be print off in tomorrows' issue of The Planet. Her fingers ran through the ponytail of her brunette wig out of habit before sliding her chair back under the desk and stepping out of her cubical.

She was about to head towards the lift when the door of the office at the far side of the floor opened up and an Angela Chen stepped out, she was an Asian woman with ebony hair reaching her shoulders, she wore a yellow blouse with a pale collar, a dark designer jacket over it, a black miniskirt, long dark stockings vanishing beneath it with a pair of black open-toed shoes.

Kara paused in her step as an alluring musty scent with a trace of something like apples teased her small nose. Her mouth turned dry and her pale blue eyes glazed over, she turned and looked over at the office, Angela had vanished into the kitchen. Kara pulled down her glasses to the edge of her nose and looked through the wood of Angela's enclosed desk, her cheeks turned pink as she found spied a pair of very well-worn, sneakers in the corner of the desk.

Kara glanced around the room, nearly everyone had gone home by now, and only one or two were actually sat at their desks, focused on their computer screens. She pushed up her glasses and with another glance at the still open office she gave into temptation and shakily crossed the distance to it. Her heart began to pound in her chest; she could actually feel the thudding in her head. She looked over her shoulder for one last check before dashing into the office and dropping to her knees beside Angela's chair and crawling under her desk. She picked up one of the shoes, she shivered as she felt the loose fabric of the sneaker in her hands, she could almost feel how often they were worn. Her fingers dipped inside, her pussy shivered as her fingers dipped into the cool damp fabric.

' _Oh fuck…'_ Kara bit her lower lip and pressed the opening to her face, the tip of her nose sunk into the heel of the insole and she inhaled. The strong musky scent enveloped her mind, she fell forward, her back curving, her face pressing the shoe into the floor as she began inhale the scent as if her very life depended on it, her eyes rolled back, her panties pulled tightly against her pussy as she rubbed her thighs together.

Angela stepped back into her office, a mug of freshly made coffee in hand and softly closed the door behind her, she walked around her desk and placed the drink by her company laptop. Kara froze under the desk as she heard the sudden scraping of the mug above her. Angel turned her chair round and sat herself down, she pulled herself in without looking down and picked out her legs for comfort only to feel her heels hit something hard and rest atop it.

She frowned and jerked back, pushing her seat back out and looking down, her eyes widening as she was met with the site of the newest intern, Kara curled up and under her feet like a little footrest. Angela felt her cheeks warm and a familiar warmth spreading between her legs.

"Kara?" Angela asked softly, a hungry gleam in her eyes, her toes curled as the brunette turned to look up at her, her sneaker still pressed to her face. Angela licked her lips. "What are you doing?" she began to move her foot down from Kara's side, the young girl shivered beneath her touch until finally it reached the opening of her skirt.

"A-Angela uh…fancy meeting you here," Kara replied, her voice muffled by the shoe still pressed to her face, and the adorable blush adorning her cheeks made the image beyond delicious, Angela slid her foot beneath Kara's skirt, the brunette squeaked into the shoe as she suddenly felt a soft pressure on her crotch.

"Enjoying my shoe?" Angela asked as she applied more pressure with her foot, Kara moaned into her shoe, she felt a sudden throb between her legs, and Angela had to suppress a low mewl.

"Uh…I can…explain." The shoe was still against her face, and her legs were opening slightly at their own accord as she stared up at her Asian superior like a deer caught in the headlights. Angela crossed her legs, dangling her other foot in front of Kara's face, her heel lifting from the shoe; she wiggled the shoe as she scrunched her toes.

"Kiss it."

Kara hesitated, her heart nearly leaping from her chest, her eyes now locked on the bouncing shoe. Her back arched as Angela applied more pressure between her legs, her pussy throbbing against the sole of the shoe.

"Kiss. It." Angela repeated.

Kara finally lowered the shoe from her face; there was a faint imprint in the shape of the shoe opening around her nose, through her cheeks and at the very base of her bottom lip. She pursed her lips and moved her face forward, they touched the front of the shoe, her pussy trembled as she felt Angela's nylon clad toenails brush her upper lip.

"Good girl." Kara felt another euphoric throb between her legs, Angela's comment nearly driving her over the edge. "Now kiss my toes." There was no hesitation this time, Kara leaned forward and pressed her lips against the silky surface of the dark toes, the musky scent of sweat and apple scented foot lotion filling her nose, she savoured the moment, the kiss lasting seconds longer than it should.

Angela's foot suddenly lurched forward, lightly kicking Kara's lips, she leaned back in surprise, she had felt no pain from the strike but it had caught her off-guard. Angela smiled.

"Now you may remove my shoe." Kara reached out and carefully took hold of the dangling shoe before slowly easing it off her foot, a pleasurable shiver traveling down her spine as her thumb and index finger touched the warm, moist fabric of her nylons. Angele wiggled her toes and rotated her foot as the shoe was pulled away, enjoying the freedom.

Kara cradled the shoe in her hand, and when she finally tore her eyes from the older woman's mesmerizing toes and looked down her mouth began to water as she could clearly see the indent of its owners foot to the point she could nearly make out the wrinkles imprinted from her sole. She let her fingers slide over the exposed toe section, trembling as she traced bumps and indents made by her glorious toes.

"I've had these shoes for two years; I've worn them every day at work." Angela paused, her toes scrunching again in anticipation, running her tongue over her lips. "Smell them, smell my stinky, sweaty work shoes." Each word seemed to enhance her euphoria, she wanted to plunge her fingers into her snatch and force the shoe against Kara's face with her foot.

Kara pushed her face into the shoe; it was still warm, still wet. Her hips bucked against Angela's still shoed foot as she came hard from the glorious feeling, this made Angela press even harder and Kara's toes scrunched in her flats. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, drops of sweat flew up her nose, staining the inner walls, her eyes began to water, and she let out a shuddering moan, tossing her head back and barely missing the desk wall. Oh how Kara wished she could run her tongue along the shoe and savour every drop of her superior's foot sweat as if it was a fine wine.

Angela was starting to audibly pant, her tongue was dry and her pussy was sopping wet, she was certain when she stood up there'd be a puddle on her seat, the image of Kara licking her seat of her pussy juices flashed before her eyes. She couldn't take it, she thrust her leg forward, her sole slammed into Kara's face, the brunette let out a startled gasp as she was pushed back, the shoe fell from her hand and onto the carpeted floor and her glasses flew off her face, hitting the wall of the desk, the lenses breaking before they even hit the floor.

"Mmm…" Angela moaned as she pushed Kara's head into her desk walls, pinning her in place, she could feel her small nose pressed into the arch of her foot. She scrunched her toes, grabbing at her hairs. "Smell it! Smell my foot, my dirty sweaty foot!" she commanded, louder than she meant but she didn't care, her breast was heaving, her nipples rubbing against her bra, her pussy twitching, she was so hot.

Kara gasped harshly, breathing heavily through her mouth as she felt the hot, wet sole firmly pressing against her face, the soft, soaked hot fabric felt incredible, she could feel toe prints forming on her forehead with each flex of her divine digits. Her eyes burned as the strong stench of her vinegary scented sweat stung them. She sniffed; fresh drops of sweat shooting up her nose, the stench of vinegar mixed with the weakened, near sweated away scent of apples filled her being. Her mouth watered and she began taking deep long sniffs, taking in as much of the Asian woman's stinky feet as she could, she was in heaven.

"Oh yes…smell them…" Angela moaned, starting to grind her foot against Kara's face, enjoying the feeling of her smooshed nose against her foot, her face was a doormat for her sweaty feet. She closed her eyes, picturing herself coming home from work, stepping in side, Kara's face in a hole cut in the floor, and she'd wipe her shoes on her like a literal doormat. She started dragging her foot down Kara's face, wiping her sweaty sole on her like the doormat she was, her toes traced over her lips.

"Fuck…take them off…take them off with your teeth…" she whispered, her hips bucking when she felt the girl's timid teeth nip her tight, sweaty nylons and start to pull. "Fuck yes…" she peeled back her skirt, allowing Kara a clear view of her stained black panties, her juices leaking through, the fabric clinging to her cunt, showing off her beautiful lips through them. She began to peel back the nylons and stopped.

Kara took the hint, she leaned forward, keeping the inch of nylon nipped between her teeth, she reached up the dark legs, stroking the soft fabric, moaning as she strained more and more against Angela's shoe, she felt like her shoeprint would forever be imprinted into her pussy. She began to peel the fabric back and down her legs, her heart sped up as her beautiful, slender legs were exposed and she neared her ankle. Angela began to pull her foot back, the fabric was removed, and her exotic, naked, sweaty was dangling in front of her face, nylons hanging limply between from her lips.

Angela bit her lower lip, savouring the image of her nylon dangling from Kara's lips like she were a naughty puppy. Her foot lurched forward again and she forced her big toe between the brunette's lips, her pussy throbbing at the startled squeal from the girl, she wiggled her toe, moaning softly as she her warm, wet tongue brush the space between her toe and toenail, while her nylon acted like a royal cushion for her toe. Kara didn't need any further instruction and started to suck, Angela arched her back, moaning and scrunching her toes, panting as she felt the harsh sucking sensations of the girl.

"Oh yes…good girl…" she moaned, Kara ran her tongue under Angela's toe, the Asian woman let out a strange sound of a moan and a giggle, her toe suddenly pinning her tongue, her toes were so sensitive.

The door swung open, hitting the wall. Angela's eyes shot open. Mr. Perry White was standing in the doorway, looking right at her. She felt like her heart was about to jump out of her throat. She was frozen, suddenly very aware of her naked leg, of her foot in a co-worker's mouth, and her other foot against her pussy, she pressed a little harder and felt a low moan around her toe, but thankfully it was barely audible.

"Miss Chen, I need your piece on the downtown fire, we're closing up in an hour." Her eyes drifted to the corner of her computer, it was nearly 9pm.

"R-Right…" Kara began circling the base of Angela's toe with the tip of her tongue, she tried to jerk her foot back but Kara took hold of her leg and easily held it in place. "Well…I've nearly got it…" she was cut off again when felt Kara's fingertips begin to dance along her sole, she grit her teeth and felt her throat start to shake with the threat of laughter.

"Miss Chen are you feeling alright?" he stepped closer and placed a hand on her desk, looking at her with an expression of concern, Angela felt like she was about to explode at both end, to erupt into laughter and flood her panties with cum, all Perry would have to do is lean forward and he'd easily see her exposed leg, and then he'd find Kara. She began panting and had to nip her lips together and try to breathe threw her nose, snorting slightly.

"F-Fine…" he voice was quivering, "it's nearly…fini-finished…I'll have it sent…in about twen-twenty minutes." Sweat was materializing on her forehead.

"Okay…you know…you don't look so good…"

"I-I'm…" a giggle slipped past her lips and she drew her thighs as close together as she could with Kara holding her leg. "Fine…" Perry didn't look convinced.

"Take tomorrow off, rest up." He turned to leave, Angela tried to open her mouth to argue but had to slam her hand over her face to smother another burst of laughter eager to escape; Kara's fingers were moving even faster. "No arguments, if you come in tomorrow I'll just send you home."

"O-Okay…" was all she could say. The door shut and after a few seconds of waiting, Angela let loose and erupted into a fit of laughter and struck out with her foot, kicking Kara's face as hard as she could, it hurt her sole a little but she felt so good she didn't care.

"Such a bad girl," Angela groaned, her hand finally sliding between her thighs, she was glaring at the girl under her feet. "Lie down." She lay down as best she could. Angela's fingers dipped into her panties and just as her fingertips caressed her lips she brought her foot down hard and stomped on Kara's face. "Oh fuck!" she thrust herself against her fingers; her sopping pussy eagerly devoured three fingers.

Kara moaned into her the hot, sweaty sole when it struck her face. Stamping on her like she was a bug or a doormat and she was trying to rid her glorious foot of some stubborn dirt, she extended her tongue, shivering at the glorious salty taste. Angela began to grind her foot, pressing harder and harder as she started to slide her fingers in and out of her pussy. Kara felt her wig start to push back but she didn't care, if anything it made her pussy throb harder against her superior's stinky shoe.

"Oh…oh…yes…" Angela panted in a whisper, trying to tease her clit while continuing to finger her hungry pussy, she could feel herself getting closer and closer, after so much, she was on the edge. Her toes curled, she could feel Kara…the bitch beneath her stinky foot…she needed more…she wanted to show her, her place. She needed more. She lifted her foot and stomped down, hard.

Kara cried out into the meaty sole, her moans muffled, she felt like Angela was trying to stamp her foot stink and shape into her face forever, her hips thrust of their own accord. Angela's back arched, her hips bucked. More. She began to stomp her face repeatedly, any thoughts for her safety gone. With each slam she was brought closer and closer to her moment of ecstasy. Again and again. Her toes slammed against Kara's forehead, pushing her wig further back.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Angela cried out, not thinking of her co-workers, she leaned back in her chair and with one final stomp she came hard, her juices gushing out all over her hand, her chair and even squirting, splashing Kara's chest and raining on the office carpet. As soon as she felt that final stomp Kara felt another orgasm rock her body, she was certain she had stained Angela's shoe, the thought of being made to clean it with her own tongue led to a second simultaneous orgasm, further prompted by the sudden warm splash on her chest.

Angela, breathing heavily, still leaning back, looked down under her desk. She saw blonde hair. Slowly she sat herself up, still panting like a bitch in heat, she looked under her desk. The wig was now on the floor, and now under her stinky feet there was no Kara Kent, but rather the sweaty, dirty heroine, Supergirl. Her cheeks lifted into a smile, she leaned down, her heart pounding, she had made a super hero, the girl of steel herself lick her sweaty feet and stomped on her like she was nothing but a doormat. No, she was her doormat. The doormat of steel, fit for multiple use.

When their faces were nearly touching and she could clearly see her the outline of her own foot made of her sweat and grime, her pussy throbbed again. Kara was staring at her with a mixture of fear and desire, a delicious sight. Angela took a single light sniff, her nose crinkled at the stench of her vinegary foot sweat.

"You smell like my feet, I guess that means you're mine now." And to punctuate her words she lightly took hold of the girl's chin, her lips parted like a fish's and she spat into it. Kara shuddered and swallowed. She was hers, she belonged under her stinky feet, her pussy quivered; this felt so right.

"My Super Foot Girl."

A/N I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you Salamander blue for helping me plan this one out and helping with characterization. I feel this is one of my best chapters so feedback would be appreciated, please review.


End file.
